Obligatory Harry PotterLabyrinth Crossover Fic
by mandymld
Summary: Until I come up with a title, this will do. SAP: Dudley wishes away Harry, Harry becomes Prince Hereweald, he ends up at Hogwarts and chaos is unleashed. Not Snape friendly by any means, also bashing of Dumbledore and Ron. What became of the longer version of my story the Order of the Greater Good. HP/HG J/S
1. Chapter 1: Make A Wish

A/N: The idea for this came with the story Order of the Greater Good, and was written about the same time. I should hold off posting this until after I find the rest of my thumb drives but felt that in honor or Elon Musk and the way he used David Bowie's Starman in his launch today, I would go ahead and post this crossover. Basically, the story is that Dudley learned about the Labyrinth and wishes Harry away. Harry grows up the Prince of the Goblins and we see the difference between Harry and the Harry from the books. It is not Ron, Snape or Dumbledore friendly. In fact, Snape ends up with broken bones within months of meeting Harry.

* * *

Legal Requirements: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its storyline or characters, so please don't sue me, I am only playing with JK's characters.

 **Make A Wish**

 **Chapter One**

 **1986**

Six-year-old Harry Potter sighed as he shivered in the cold air while walking home from primary school that day. It was a week before Halloween and he had listened to his classmates discussing what they were going to wear when they went trick or treating next Friday, the night before the actual holiday. Harry had had nothing to add as he knew that he would be stuck in his cupboard under the stairs that evening, while his cousin Dudley was allowed to go begging door to door in the neighborhood for sweets.

Dudley would return home, eat all his candy like usual and then when his parents asked him about it later that week like usual Dudley was sure to blame Harry for it all being gone and Harry would be punished for something that his cousin had done.

Still, that was at least a week away and Harry found himself in spite of his Aunt Petunia being the class mother that day having enjoyed the day. Today was Thursday, the day his class listened to a guest reader in the library at school. Today's reader had been some sort of local celebrity, a news reporter with pretty blond hair and shiny teeth that had insisted on reading a book called the Labyrinth.

Harry had enjoyed listening to the woman read about Sarah, her brother Toby, the Goblin King and the various imaginary creatures that existed in the red leather storybook. Most of his classmates had, including Dudley who had been sitting in the front row while the woman had been reading.

His aunt, however, had not been thrilled with the story nor in Dudley's interest in it. She had ACTUALLY snapped at her son for the first time ever that Harry could remember. Dudley had not been happy and had been angry when his mother had forced him to ride home with her in spite of his wishing to spend the afternoon playing with his friend Piers Polkiss, a boy who had recently moved into their neighborhood.

When Harry arrived home, he put away his oversized threadbare jacket into his cupboard and walked to the kitchen to where his aunt was waiting for him. She didn't say a word, just pointed with her bony finger at the potatoes that needed to be peeled and ordered him to "Be quick about it."

There was a strange silence to the house which worried Harry as normally when Dudley was in the house, games were being played on his machine or the telly was on some channel that showed his cousin's favorite cartoons. Today there was no noise, no sounds of Dudley playing with his toys, no sounds at all other than angry stomps and footsteps from the other boy's room which was directly above the kitchen.

After the potatoes were finished, Harry was directed to vacuum the parlor, dust the shelves and fold the towels in the dryer before being ordered to his cupboard. Harry was no sooner in the cupboard than his uncle arrived home.

Vernon Dursley was as large and round as his wife Petunia was thin and angular. The man's face was regularly a rather florid shade of red and his voice was often loud as he spoke. Harry who had felt the oddness to the air since he arrived home, felt it grow even more strange when after Petunia and Vernon who had been speaking in shrill whispers in the kitchen called their son down from his bedroom.

Dudley ignored the summons the first two times but after he ignored his parents a third time, his father came to the foot of the staircase and shouted that if he didn't come downstairs right away, they were going to remove all his toys from his bedroom and send him to bed without supper.

Harry felt his eyebrows raise and goose-pimples appeared on his arm at that threat, well aware that his aunt and uncle had never spoken to Dudley like that before.

The overweight child came to the top of the staircase and glared down at his father and was about to refuse to come down but his father snarled at him. The spoiled and not that bright child was confused, normally when he behaved like this his parents gave in to his demands but this time, his father of all people seemed as angry with him as his mother was.

Stomping down the stairs, he whined. "But Daddy, I want to go to that movie!"

"No, and that is that." Vernon snarled then told him to go sit at the dining room table.

Harry frowned unsure why his uncle and aunt were so against taking Dudley to see this movie that had been based on the book the newscaster had read to them. Normally they gave Dudley anything he wanted.

As dinner progressed, Harry could hear his cousin making demands and his parents saying no or offering up other options than going to see this movie about the maze. Dudley was pushing hard and when his parents refused yet again, he upended his bowl of chocolate ice cream with syrup and whipped topping and demanded to know why he couldn't go to see the Maze movie.

"We said no," Vernon replied frowning as his wife attempted to clean up the mess his son created. He stood up, carrying his own dessert into the parlor, turned on the television and ignored his son.

Petunia thought that Dudley had followed his father into the parlor and was muttering to herself as she cleaned up the ice cream and made plans to get Dudley a new bowl. "As if I would let my only son near that freakishness. Wouldn't want him to turn out like that sister of mine or her freak child. Maybe if Harry wasn't here, I would risk taking him to see the movie, but I don't dare do so, not as long as there is a chance that his freakishness might rub off on Dudders as that freak boy did onto my sister."

Now Dudley didn't understand much of what his mother was saying, but what little that did settle into his sluggish thinking mind was the idea that it was his cousin's fault that he couldn't go see the movie he wished to. Soon settled in next to his father on the sofa, he was eating his new bowl of ice cream while his mom sent his cousin to go clean up the kitchen after dinner and sat in the chair positioned so that she could watch him doing so while watching television.

Dudley sat there, glaring at the wrestling show his dad was watching and every once in a while his cousin would come into view as he put away pots and pans. All Dudley wanted was to make Harry pay for being the reason he couldn't do what he wanted. As his anger grew at being unable to get his way, as his father ignored him every time he tried to get him to go see the Maze movie, Dudley got angrier and angrier.

It was almost eight-thirty, it was now dark outside and Dudley watched as Harry returned inside the house from where he had just taken out the trash and muttered to himself. "I wish...I wish..."

"I said no, Dudley. You are NOT going to see that movie." Vernon snapped.

With narrowed eyes, Dudley slid off the sofa and moved towards the doorway between the kitchen and the parlor and glared at the freak. Stomping his feet, shaking his trembling fat fists and wiping the tears now leaking from his eyes as a result of his anger he shouted: "You freak, this is all your fault. I know how to fix this, I wish, I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now!"

Dudley heard his mother gasp as there was silence, the telly having gone quiet, the room was dark then the light returned and the freak was nowhere to be seen. His mother walked to the cupboard and opened the door, no freak. "V-vernon, he isn't here."

"Good." His father said as he shrugged.

"D-do you realize..." Petunia gave her son an odd look and then glanced at her husband. "What do we tell people? What do we tell his school?"

"Tell them that some member of his father's family showed up and wanted the freak. Frank will back us up if need be, but I am sure that the freak is just hiding someplace Pet. Don't worry, we will deal with the little bastard when he returns, just see if I don't." Vernon told his wife as his show returned on the formerly blank screen. Making a note to call the government to complain about his loss of service during the middle of his favorite show, Vernon never noticed the angry look his wife gave his son before she climbed the stairs to their room.

* * *

 **Impulsive**

Jareth looked at the boy the goblins had brought to his throne room and then glared at them. He had placed an embargo on wished away children due to that infernal movie. That a former wished away had remembered let alone wrote a book about his time in the underground was infuriating enough, but that they had somehow found out about his history and that of his Sarah.

Since the day that infernal movie was announced and then begun production, he had had hundreds of impressionable young teenage girls wishing away family members, babysitting charges and even mere neighbors away to him thinking that they could woo him away from his beloved.

Most had been returned above after a quick meeting between them and his mother. Jareth released a quietly evil chuckle as he thought about how many of the girls couldn't escape fast enough after meeting with her. Jareth had only started the embargo after realizing that for this man Jim to have had so much of the truth of his beloved, someone in his world had to have spoken.

There had been three possible suspects all of whom had passed his tests though he still wondered about that dwarf Hopple. Now Jareth had no idea who had known so much and had betrayed his kingdom to such an extent but out of concern, he had closed the portals after allowing his subjects to send word to the Champion that they would be out of touch for a while.

Now the goblins had impulsively gone above and brought back a wished away in spite of his direct orders not to do so. "What is the meaning of this?"

"They did so on my orders, son." Jareth looked at the man who had entered his throne room wearing the purple and white regalia of the King of the Underground.

"Father, why would this wished away be allowed when so many others aren't?" He inquired as he looked at the young boy who sat there unmoving. "And what is wrong with him?"

"I froze him so that we could speak without his knowledge," Oberon replied. "When your mother came below a millennia ago, on a more permanent basis Jareth, the world above was a much different place. Things had started to turn dark. Some of the lands above with magic gathered together and formed hidden worlds so as to protect those who had such talents."

"Father, why are you giving me a history lesson that I was taught in my youth?" Jareth asked frowning.

"A prophecy was given of a time when darkness would begin to rise again in that hidden world. Your mother and I noticed such darkness about when you were to be born. It's why you were exposed to iron so that you would have an immunity to it and would be allowed to go above and save children from the darkness."

"Once again, nothing I am not already aware of," Jareth replied with a quizzical expression on his face as he looked at the frozen small boy and his father.

"That prophecy states that the world above would be destroyed not by the darkness that would come twice, nor by the one of light who has false wisdom, blind faith, and hidden pride but by the inaction by the one whose fate was altered by the ambitious pretensions of the one who remained hidden at the end."

"I know that Father. Stormbrow." He said rolling his eyes. "Why is..." Jareth's eyes were now on the forehead of the inert small boy and his eyes went to his father and then back to the boy. "He is Stormbrow?"

"According to your very own goblins, yes," Hades replied as he looked at his son. "Those who have gone to the Great Beyond sent word that if there should be a way to alter his path, we were to do so. It has been decided that the later prophecy is a false one given by a trickster."

"What later prophecy?" He asked, having not heard of that part of the story.

"A prophecy given to the aboveground wizards. It claims that the boy is the one who is supposed to defeat this current dark lord. The light and dark magicals have put way too much faith into it and those who guide our paths believe that the one who is to end the aboveground path towards destruction is you." Oberon announced. Seeing his son's skeptical look, he added "Your Sarah is to be part of this path. When the time is right, the two of you shall cross paths in the aboveground world. The boy is to be your teacher in his world and you are to be his in our world."

"He is a mere child," Jareth stated as he looked at the small child.

"Yes, he is." His father announced. "Jareth, he is the path to Sarah and your future happiness."

Jareth wasn't thrilled as his father filled him in on the plans already made. After it had been explained to him he asked: "What about the wished away and my responsibilities to them?"

"As time has gone on, there have been less and less wished away as the abovegrounders have grown cynical and into unbelievers. Those who guide us believe that the way to fix this is by helping the boy. You will still be able to watch over those who need you and those who harm them."

"What is the boy's name? I can't keep calling him the boy." Jareth pointed out with a scowl.

"Harry, Harry James Potter at least that is what he is called, at his naming ceremony it was Hereweald Jamison Peverell, but the family uses the first name for the same reason we don't share our true names," Oberon answered. "As you know, names have power and that is also in their world. No one outside of his parents and his godparents knows his real name."

"Which god?" He inquired.

"Actually goddess. Athena." Oberon replied. "One of yours."

"Goddess of wisdom and war. Olive branches and owls." Jareth replied as he looked over at the boy with assessing eyes. "How long do I have with him until he is to return aboveground?"

"You have five years to train him, but Jareth you will be still in his life, in whatever form you wish. When he had fulfilled his destiny he will have the option to return to us." Oberon said.

Jareth sighed as he understood what his father was offering but with a look at the boy and knowing that it was for the best replied. "Honored uncle, if his fate is to live a life aboveground. An adopted son who is able to move between worlds."

"It is going to have to be a blood adoption, Jareth. He needs your strength and healing abilities. Those who wished him away have done him wrong as well as those who left him with them. He needs love as well." Oberon warned. "You will not be able to close yourself off from him if you do this."

Jareth thought about it and then at his father then at the boy, no Harry before looking at his father yet again.

"It can't be done if the only goal is to get to the time your Sarah is to return," Oberon warned.

"While here I will call him Hereweald Prince of the Labyrinth," Jareth replied as he stooped down to kneel next to the boy. "Please release him from the spell."

* * *

 **Illegal**

Titania wished that she could deal with those nasty abovegrounders, both the magical and non-magical mortals who had abandoned the young boy she had arranged to bring to their underworld lands. As she played the character of the toothy reporter to the hilt, she chuckled as she created a compulsion charm on the woman she had just spoken with to question the disappearance of the young boy known as Harry Potter in a few years, time enough to protect him, but not his abusers.

It was a tad bit excessive but to ensure her plan would work, she had used the same charm on a local police constable, his immediate supervisor, a member of the nearby council child protective agency, and several reporters who not only worked for the local newspaper but for the nearby radio stations and the nearest larger city reporters.

This would deal with those who had wantonly ignored what was going on, but now to deal with the Dursleys themselves. As she floated around their cookie cutter home, sneering at the sameness, the odd cold cleanliness of the attached home and observed the way the slothful husband sat in front of the television and listening to his muttering had an idea of how to deal with him. "I wish that damn BBC would put something more worthwhile on. They charge us a damn fortune to watch this box, they should at least provide us with some good old-fashioned real shows, not this foreign crap or that light in the loafers touchy-feely song and dance nonsense they use our taxes to create.

With a small chuckle and a wish contained in a crystal blown his way, she went to deal with his wife. Listening to the mortal going on and on about how she wouldn't let her son be turned into one of those freaks and how she had to do something to prevent it, Titania realized that this unbalanced and bitterly jealous woman believed that her son had magic.

"Well, well, let's see how I can use this to teach you a lesson." After reading what was on the woman's mind, Titania decided to teach her a lesson. With just a bit of paranoia tossed into to notch up the woman's fears, she sent her the idea that her son would be getting a certain letter in a few years to attend Hogwarts.

"Let's see how she deals with that." Titania thought as she went to locate the young boy. While nothing he had done was truly illegal, she could see a future spend behind bars for this spoiled, obese child. Hopefully what she had done to the mother might turn his future around, but in truth, Titania was not sure anything could save him.

Heading to the magical world, she saw that the wizard she had been watching was holding a silver instrument and using the Wand of Destiny to see why the sphere wasn't spinning. Realizing exactly what the sphere did and what the other instruments were, she used a small amount of magic and had them all showing that nothing had changed on Privet Drive.

This should give them the time to help the young boy to gain what he needed to fulfill his destiny and prevent the end of the aboveground magical worlds. Titania made another visit to the Ministry of Magic and with a delicate little giggle removed the sphere with the false prophecy and left one showing it had been fulfilled.

After a few more minutes doing what she needed to do, she decided to explore the building and get into a little bit of mischief, after all, she had been so good all day. Surely Oberon would understand that sometimes a girl just had to do what a girl wants to do.

Hearing two men speaking about an upcoming promotion with a mortal wearing strange looking robes, she decided that she didn't like the names of the two main candidates, so looking at the list, smiled when she saw the name Arthur. That smile went away when she saw his last name was Weasel. No, no he wouldn't get that promotion after all dealing with non-magical mortals was a very important position or should be. Looking at the list again, she smiled and licked her lips when she saw the last name of Fudge.

Now that was the name of someone who should be dealing with non-magical muggles. Fudge. Popping out to a mortal store, she helped herself to some of the deliciously sweet treats then returned to help those men with their very important work while invisibly eating her peanut butter nut fudge.

She soon had Amos Diggory appointed to the position of Senior Undersecretary, after all, with the last name like Diggory, he was perfect for it a job related to the Undersecretary for the Minister of Magic.

Frowning wondering why they needed a minister for such a useless position in a magical world, she looked at the names and frowning at the name of Weasel again, she shrugged as she still liked the name of Arthur, it reminded her of that mortal who Merlin had helped become King of these lands a millennia ago.

So Arthur Weasley became the newly appointed Minister of Magic.

Floating along and running into a rather rude piece of work named Delores Umbridge, Titania looked upon the rather unattractive woman who was scowling and threatening the two very nice men trying to decide who should do which job now that this Bagnold woman had retired and decided that she would get the worst job she could find. That ended when she found the perfect job for the woman, Goblin Liaison.

Looking at the list and verifying the position hadn't been filled, Titania assigned the woman to that position knowing that the goblins were under the direct rule of her son and the indirect rule of her husband. This way, she was doing a good deed of assigning this woman to a position where she would work with those who were the only magicals uglier than Madam Umbridge and would be able to make sure that her disposition changed from sourpuss to happy magical mortal as surely her unhappiness stemmed from how unattractive she was in comparison to those around her.

Looking at the two men who were sorting out who would do which jobs with the functionary, she frowned at what she saw in their souls and decided to fix them when she was at it. A crystal sent to each of them had Walden MacNair suddenly decided to have GREAT affection for all creatures great and small and Lucius Malfoy forgetting all about his dislike of something called muggles and mudbloods.

Within minutes the illegal bribe changed hands from the tall platinum blond who didn't recall why he had paid to have these people put in those positions or that he had done so. The functionary who reported directly to the Wizengamot and who was assigned the magical job of appointing the best people to do each job had no idea the chaos his magical bound choices were about to create.

The beautiful fae blonde had one more thing to do before she returned home. With a flick of a crystal ball, all in Little Whinging would forget her posing as that reporter and with a touch of very special magic, a certain movie ceased to exit in the aboveground and the book she had given to young Jim Henson returned to her bookshelf at home. Her work here was done.

With a slight giggle as she recalled her son's horror at what he feared this man had wrought, she snapped her fingers and only those with magic in their blood would recall a faint memory of the goblin king and the story of his beloved's visit to their lands.

Titania floated away and returned to the Underground where she saw her husband talking to her son and the small boy who was now fast asleep. Eavesdropping and realizing that her son was furious with the mortal nonmagicals, she hastily informed him of her machinations which had him calming down but vowing to punish them when he was next aboveground.

Oberon and she returned to their castle and in the castle in the center of the Goblin city, a young king was sitting in a soft chair next to a bed containing a young and according to his healer very ill boy. Holding his hand out, he removed his black leather glove and then the king used the symbol of his authority to cut his palm, then did the same to the boy after being assured by his healer that the boy had been given pain potions.

Pressing them together, he counted to five to give young Hereweald just enough fae magic to heal him and to spark his magical core so that it would have the ability to perform not only aboveground magic but the magic of the Labyrinth but so that he would still age until he decided his own immortal fate.

There was a huge shower of light then darkness as all magic previously woven by anyone whose blood didn't flow through the boy's body exited it. The boy tossed and turned in his sleep as his scar on his forehead didn't go away but faded just a bit as if dying a small death. As Hereweald settled down into a deeper sleep, Jareth looked at the child he had been astounded to learn was six and smiled before settling into sleep in between keeping watch over his now adopted son.

* * *

 **Mob**

* * *

The great Albus Dumbledore didn't know what to think as he walked through the halls filled with wizards and witches all talking to one another in tones ranging from disbelief to anger. How on earth had this happened? How had Arthur Weasley of all people ended up with the most important job in the magical world?

The so-called greatest wizard since Merlin was astounded at this shocking turn of events, as, for the first time in years, he had been completely wrong in what he had expected to happen, what he had stepped back in order to allow Malfoy and his ilk to allow to happen.

Weasley, the amiable red-headed wizard was standing in the middle of a group of his co-workers who were wishing him well while off to the side, Cornelius Fudge was trying to speak to Delores Umbridge who was also unhappy. While Albus wasn't sure what the actual words were, he was sure that both were trying to figure out how they had been shunted off into jobs that were derided by most in their world.

Seeing a glimpse of a tall blond off to the side speaking to some of his fellow pureblood wizards, Albus moved towards a witch standing nearby wearing a rather remarkable suede hat with a buzzard upon it. "Madam Longbottom."

"Well, Albus, clearly things have turned against the tide overnight." She said with a wide smirk on her face. She had never liked Delores Umbridge or that inane little bugger Fudge who she had been sure would be appointed to the top position. "I heard that magic itself arranged these particular appointments. Malfoy is taking this better than I expected, so there must be trouble brewing there."

Dumbledore looked once again at that group of wizards and found that the blond seemed calm but his political allies were clearly confused as to the appointments. Dumbledore had known that Malfoy was attempting to place his own previously bought candidate into the position of Minister. He hadn't fought it, well aware of what was going on and deciding that Fudge was the least of his worries. Now, to find out that Fudge was to be the Muggle Liaison officer was worrisome. Just what was Malfoy up to with getting that wizard appointed to that post.

Looking at the last group, the one containing the man who a mere six years ago had seemed like a shoe-in to that position, who had been shuffled off to the International Magical Cooperation office, Albus saw that Barty Crouch was glaring at him, clearly blaming him for what had become so public regarding his son, when in fact, Albus had been maneuvering him towards the top job until he had found out while his son was still at Hogwarts that he was hanging out with a dark crowd.

With a nod to acknowledge the mustached and thin wizard who clearly had been shocked at the news of having a viper in the nest when it had come to his son Barty Jr, Albus asked Augusta about her grandson Neville then went to speak to Arthur in order to congratulate the newly minted Minister.

* * *

In Little Whinging, Petunia Dursley grimaced upon leaving her son's school and heading home. She had gone to report that the freak had been invited to move in with his father's family and had requested his school records to cover up the fact that he wasn't at her house any longer. If that unwanted annoyance returned, this way she would have cover for not sending him to school anymore. Once home, she was reminded of why the freak was no longer there and that she had to watch over her son carefully to make sure that he never again exhibited any sort of magical abilities. First up, it was rather clear that her son had way too much free time and that had to end.

Coming up with a list of chores and placing them on a chart along with what the reward was to be if Dudley did as was requested without whining or complaining. Heading up to her son's room, she saw the mess and then looking at his second bedroom, with an annoyed sigh at not having Harry to do the work, cleaned out the debris until it was time to begin to prepare dinner for her family.

When Vernon came home, while Dudley was still out playing with his friends, she filled her husband in on her fears regarding their son and that freakishness. "We have to do something to prevent our little boy from ending up as one of them."

Vernon looked at his wife's chart and while he felt that having their son doing chores was beneath the boy, fear of magic had him agreeing with her suggestions. "When do you wish to speak to him about this?"

"This weekend, after I have finished my preparations." She replied while twisting her hands together, the nervous behavior doing more to convince Vernon that this was necessary that than words she had said. "By the end of tomorrow evening, I should be done. Perhaps you could take him out for the day."

"We can go visit Marge," Vernon replied cheering up at the idea of visiting his favorite sister.

"NO!" Vernon pulled back stunned at the tone from his wife who explained. "What if he should do something freaky while there. No, not until we have seen at least several weeks without his somehow doing magic."

Vernon could understand that he shuddered at the idea of his sister learning that his son had any sort of abomination in him. Going to the door to call Dudley in for dinner, they were soon seated at the table as a family. The meal was a typical dinner in the Dursley household, a roast, carrots covered with butter and honey, mashed potatoes with thick gravy and a nice three-layer chocolate cake for pudding.

* * *

In the Underground, Jareth left a sleeping Harry to the care of his favorite former nanny and went to speak to his goblins. An hour later, he returned and saw that the young boy was stirring and starting to wake up. "Hello."

The boy looked at the man with the wild hair, the makeup, and his clothes and wasn't sure what to think about him. He had been having some very strange and vivid dreams and now wasn't completely sure that he had woken up.

"How do you feel?" The man asked from where he was seated in the wing-backed chair next to Harry's bed.

Harry tried to speak but his mouth was dry, so all he managed was a cough. He was soon being handed a glass of cool water and helped to sip. Once he had done so and had been handed his glasses to wear, he asked: "Am I still dreaming?"

"Why do you think you are dreaming?" The man inquired as Harry took in the softness of the bed underneath him, the fancy rugs on the wall, the huge fireplace across the room with what looked like strange furniture in front of it.

"You look like one of those rock stars on Dudley's television set and why would one of those be here with me plus where is here, because I know for sure that unless I am dreaming, I wouldn't be sleeping in a bed, let alone one that is as fancy as this."

"Where do you normally sleep." The man asked.

"In the cupboard under the stairs." Harry honestly replied. "It's been my room since the moment that my parents were killed in a car crash and I ended up with my relatives."

"Under the stairs, that doesn't sound very large or comfortable." The man replied.

"It's not, there are spiders there and it doesn't have any light plus when I get locked in for a few days it starts to smell," Harry answered.

"Well, I am not whatever a rock star is. As for where is here, you are in the castle at the center of the goblin city and I am the Goblin King..."

"Oh, so this is a dream. That's okay, I mean, I liked the book. It sounded kind of cool, worms that talked, dwarfs and talking animals and those odd goblin creatures. I talked to a dog once in a dream, he turned into a man who gave me an ice cream cone. Still, why were you so mean to Sarah, I mean, I am only a kid but it is rather clear that you like her in spite of her being a girl." Harry stated.

The man suddenly smiled at the boy then said "It was part of her wish, even if she didn't realize it. She needed a villain, so that was what I became. Now, I am sure that you are starving, so let's get you in the shower and I will arrange for some dinner."

"I can take a real shower?" Harry held his breath waiting for an answer, he wasn't sure if he ever wanted to wake from this dream. "With hot water and real soap and everything?"

The man's back was to Harry so he couldn't be sure but his tone was a bit sharp as he assured him that yes there would be hot water and real soap. "Do you have a preference as to something to eat?"

Harry was silent, he had never really been fed all that much and what he had been given was never his choice, but if this was a dream and he could get to choose, he would choose what he had always wished to have but had never been allowed. "May I have pizza with extra cheese and pepperoni, oh and chocolate ice cream for afterward, I have never been allowed to eat ice cream outside of my dreams."

"Just this once as a steady diet of that isn't good for anyone. The shower is through that door and you should find some clothes that fit you in the bathroom when you are done."

When the little boy slid off the bed and with a wary eye on the tall man, hurried off to the bathroom, then locked the door once inside, Jareth who had been controlling his anger at what the boy had unwittingly told him, called for several of his goblins. "I want them punished. At your discretion, anyone who knew. My mother has some sort of plan in place, but deal with the Dursleys in small ways to aggravate the situation."

He ordered then using a crystal ball to send several of his most loyal of the goblins above. Pacing back and forth, he gave orders to those who remained. By the time he heard the water starting in the shower, Jareth had already begun to arrange his plans for the raising of this young boy and first up, while the boy still thought he was dreaming, get as much information from him as possible.

* * *

At Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore was speaking to his Heads of House about the upcoming Halloween party while his mind worked out how to make sure that these unexpected changes in the Ministry were used to help save their world. He knew that Arthur Weasley would be a decent Minister which meant he wouldn't be in the position long, so who was there to prepare to replace him when the time came? Plus what was Malfoy planning that required Cornelius Fudge in the position of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office? Why on earth would anyone ever think that Delores Umbridge would be able to work in the Goblin Liaison office?

When they had gone over their plans for the upcoming holiday and Filius had shown them his plans for decorating the Great Hall, he asked Severus Snape, his Potion's Professor and Head of Slytherin house to remain behind for a few minutes.

* * *

Arthur Weasley was filling his wife in on the grand but unexpected news of his new appointment. As she began to speak of changes around the house, how he needed new robes and what this meant in regards to their finances, he quickly calmed her down and said: "Molls, the funds are not all that grand."

"But Bagnold..." She started to remind him that his predecessor lived well and spent funds freely then thought about the visit a local seamstress had paid to her earlier that day and told her husband of the offer.

"Molls, Bagnold lived in an old family home, had no children and had sponsors who gave her funds. We are still paying our lapsed bills, have seven children and I do not and will not have sponsors. I have never approved of that old tradition and will do my best to regain the honor that the position of Minister lost thanks to the most recent wizards and witches who have sat in that position."

"Arthur, it's not like that. Madam Malkin is offering..."

"I know what she is offering," Arthur stated.

"You need new robes, plus this way we can send Bill and Charlie plus Percy new robes for school and as your wife, I need to uphold..."

"Molly, no." He replied in a tense tone. "I have already made it known that I am refusing the patronage system. We will live on what I make or we will make changes to be able to do so. No, nothing in life is free Molly, they might not want anything right away, but they will ask for a favor at some point and I refuse to alter my stance on this subject."

Molly wasn't happy as she realized that yes, they would have more funds coming in, but not enough to live the life that they should be living as a magical family with two pureblood lines and the Minister's family. As she listened to her four children still at home congratulating their father, she vowed to find her way around Arthur's decision, after all, he would thank her later for doing what their family needed. Maybe, just maybe Albus could convince him that what she was doing was the right thing.

Sending a letter off to Albus via Errol, she decided that the first thing to be replaced was the family owl, clearly, he wasn't an acceptable owl for the Minister of Magic.

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2: Transitions

A/N: We set up the Dursleys this chapter, and find out how Harry is faring as the Prince of the Goblins.

 **Chapter Two**

 **Sleep**

Aboveground, the Dursley family fell asleep and the goblins descended upon their home. One of the smarter of the creatures had noticed the scent of their new prince on the small door under the stairs and recalling his King's directives, made sure to create more chaos for when the truth was exposed. Following the scent of their newest member, that goblin walked out the door and down the street stopping at a house with too many cats on Magnolia Lane.

Upstairs, the stealthiest of the goblins used a crystal to plant ideas in the head of the large male and the skinny female before going to visit the small but rotund creature asleep in the very messy bedroom. Giggling as he left, he went off to pay a visit to the boy's teacher.

The rather stern woman who believed she was dreaming answered his questions, then was given an order. She promised to obey then fell back to sleep, unaware that she was a pawn in the King's desire for revenge. The remaining five goblins who were not exactly known for their subtly were already making mischief in the neighborhood that was sure to get the attention of the local law enforcement. By the time they were finished, it looked as if young Dudley Dursley had been a very, very bad boy.

With a self-satisfied grin, the pack joined their leader who had arrived at the brick building they knew was a school. The smartest goblin went to the office and returned a copy of a certain file that the skinny woman had removed, with a few added facts to ensure that things went their way.

The last goblin, using his ability to sneak into places made sure to leave a certain note written by his kingy at the place with all the people in charge. It would be found when the time was correct in order to punish the mortals. Rejoining his pack, they followed the distant scent of the boy and ended up in Scotland at a castle by a lake and the nearby forest.

Locating the large motorbike that had the boy's scent, they located a second scent along with the one whose blood flowed within their princes. Tracking that scent back, they listened to the large man in the small house and after a bit of chittering back and forth, used the next crystal to give the man without a mean bone in his body, his most favorite dream. Up in the white tower, they found the small twirling bric-a-brac and moaned wanting to keep the shiny items but knew they couldn't. Instead, they removed their Princes' blood and then when the items stopped working, quickly looked for another's blood to place inside.

Finding the angry and bitter man pacing in his quarters and complaining about his lot in life, the 'smartest' goblin used magic to turn the man unconscious. He fell and hit his head, pleasing the goblins who when they saw the blood dripping from the head wound, took it as providence and taking some placed it in the shiny silver and gold devices so that they would spin, puff and whirl again.

* * *

In London, the goblins who ran Gringotts were scurrying around to fulfill their king's wishes. Soon the accounts that belonged to his adopted son were locked down, all except his trust vault. All belongings had been transferred to their deepest and most secure vaults, the ones that were connected to the Underground, the ones that no one but no one could access without royal blood.

Sending a message to their sovereign that they had done as requested, they rather reluctantly admitted not being able to open a copy of the will of the Potters. That the wills had been sealed by order of the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot until such a time as his guardian declared them safe to be read. Said guardian according to the sealed documents was the same Chief Warlock. That they were required to wait until the heir was at least eleven to read said will.

* * *

Harry was sitting on the soft plush sofa in the chamber that the strangely dressed man had assured him was his struggling to believe all that the man, no Goblin King had told him after he had exited the bathroom.

 ** _As he slid off the large bed, Harry carefully walked towards the bathroom and once inside the door he had been directed to, locked it, just in case the man was going to attempt to drown him like Dudley once had. He turned around and felt his jaw drop. SURELY, SURELY this was a dream, because this bathroom, this was nicer than even the master bathroom that his aunt and uncle shared._**

 ** _The walls were made of light-colored stone and the shower was a glass wall and there were multiple shower heads. There was a small room the size of Dudley's bathroom he was begrudgingly allowed to use that only contained the commode and a small porcelain sink looking thing. On the wall beside the doors was a sink that was almost the size of the one in his aunt's kitchen with a thick dark veined countertop that he seemed to recall as something his aunt had described as marble._**

 ** _On the opposite side was a large wall of windows that rose to the ceiling which was at least as high as the ones in his primary school classroom and beneath it was a small pool. Harry walked over and peered inside. He was awed by the knowledge that in spite of his recent growth spurt his feet wouldn't reach the bottom of it. Wondering how the water filled the tub when he didn't see a faucet, he was about to touch it when he recalled that he had been sent to take a shower and that it wasn't wise to touch things that don't belong to you, even in your dreams._**

 ** _Moving towards the shower, he was looking for the taps to turn the water on when it turned itself on and to the perfect temperature. Harry quickly removed his baggy clothes and socks, placed his glasses on a nearby flat space with a small marble nose and stepped beyond the glass curtain to find himself staring at a large assortment of bath soaps, both bars and in fancy bottles._**

 ** _Before he could make a decision, the water was now coming from not just the ceiling tap, but one from the wall in front of him, making Harry giggle with joyous pleasure as the water hit him in the chest in a soft steady pattern then began to do the same thing behind him in the same soft steady pattern._**

 ** _Finding a washcloth with his name upon it, he hesitated about using it then decided that would could it hurt, after all, it was just a dream. After sniffing a few of the scented soaps, he found a few too girlie and one that reminded him of the outdoors and Christmas trees that made him feel sad, so Harry reached for the one labeled sandalwood._**

 ** _Lathering up the washcloth, he scrubbed his skin until it shined a bright pink color then noticed the bottles labeled shampoo. Finding one scented with sandalwood, he was soon washing his hair and rinsing it off with the front faucet that had turned the pressure on a bit more firmly to do a thorough job rinsing the soap out of his hair, amazed to realize that he was still using hot water for the first time he could recall._**

 ** _By the time he had finished, he found that he didn't want to get out from under the steady pressure of the water falling from the various shower heads. "Is that all?"_**

 ** _To his surprise, yet another shower head appeared above his head and the water pressure began to dance as it fell upon him. A full hour later, wearing a guilty expression as he realized that he had been fooling around and should have showered and gotten out quickly, Harry stepped to the corner and reached for the towel amazed at how the water automatically and immediately turned itself off._**

 ** _Once dry, Harry stepped onto the thick dark green rug at his feet and using his toes played with the thick pile of it while sliding on his fog free glasses. Once he had had his fill of the softness he was surprised to find a pile of clothes with a note written in rather fancy letters telling him that these were to be his clothes from here on out._**

 ** _Finding the white shorts and thick socks, Harry slipped them on and then lifted the striped blue and green pajamas. Slipping the short sleeve shirt over his head, he felt the soft material as it covered his body. Standing on one foot then the other as he pulled on the pajama bottoms, the boy couldn't help marveling at how good it felt to wear clothes that fit him and smelled good._**

 ** _Noticing the slippers on the nearby floor, Harry's eyes widened, he had never worn slippers before. Sliding his feet into them then pulling on the plush white robe and tying it, Harry exited the bathroom, unaware that his youth and the messy hair had the king growing even angrier at the idea of his having been stuck living in a boot closet._**

 **" _Sir?" Harry asked as he stood in the doorway._**

 **" _Come join me." Walking across the room and soon seated on the edge of one of the two plush chairs in the same dark blue as his pajama stripes, Harry remained silent, his eyes on the rug covering the stone floor._**

 ** _The man lifted the silver bowl like thing and showed Harry the pizza he had asked for and said: "Milk works best with pizza." Harry was soon handed a slice on a plate, a napkin and a glass of milk were placed on the small table next to him. "Now, Harry, we have much to talk about. First, I need you to tell me your earlier memories then we will talk about these odd dreams of yours."_**

 ** _Harry almost choked on his pizza bite, well aware that the Dursleys hated it and would beat him if he spoke about life at their house, but then he looked around and realized that this was a dream and that he was safe in his dream as he spoke of his earliest memories of neglect, verbal abuse, and deprivation of food, light or love._**

 ** _When he mentioned his aunt hitting him with a frying pan upside his head at the age of five, the man stopped him from speaking and gently ran his hands over the top of Harry's head to his fear and yet gratitude as he felt the long-standing pain in his eyes suddenly sting then go away as he found his vision going slightly blurry._**

 _ **The man gently removed the glasses and for the first time in a few years, Harry could see without them. "Wow, thanks, Mister."**_

 **" _You're welcome, Harry." The man replied then asked him to continue which Harry did as he spoke in between bites of pizza which was just as wonderful as he had dreamed it would be and sipping the glass of milk he didn't realize had been spelled with a truth potion._**

 ** _By the time Harry had told of the trip to the school library, he was getting a bit sleepy, so yawning as he told of the beautiful lady with the blond hair, pretty laugh, and shiny teeth, he struggled to stay awake as he told of his cousin's odd statement about wishing him away to the goblins._**

The last thing Harry remembered was that conversation and to his surprise when he had awoken fifteen minutes ago, he had been tucked under the covers of that wonderful bed with his robe hanging over the back of a chair and his slippers on the rug at the foot of the bed. He had gotten up and wrapped himself back into the robe and slid his feet into the slippers before going to sit down in front of the roaring fire. He heard the door open and when he looked up, he saw the man wearing something similar to his attire just without the stripes or makeup any longer. "I thought this was a dream."

The man who called out in a hoarse tone for coffee settled in across from him and asked. "And now?"

"I don't know. My dreams never last long and are never this good." Harry admitted.

"Before I tell you where you are and how you got here, why don't you tell me about those dreams you mentioned yesterday, Harry."

"First, what is your name?" He asked. "You know mine."

"I have many names and titles, and what you are to call me will change by the end of this day so how about you just call me Goblin King for now," Jareth replied.

Harry nodded in agreement then taking a deep breath said: "My aunt tells me to stop talking about my dreams, that things like flying motorcycles and people who can change into animals aren't real."

"Harry everything you dream about is real to you, at least in your dreams, tell me." He commanded.

The boy with the messy dark hair took a deep breath and said "My most reoccurring good dream is flying on a motorcycle. Sometimes it is with the dogman and I am laughing and being held safe in someone's arms, and other times a big hairy man is holding me and I am wanting my mother and my dad. I am scared and then I am cold and then it turns into a nightmare where I see my aunt shouting bad words about someone who tricked her into taking me in."

Harry went quiet for a moment and said "Sometimes it's not really a dream, more like a feeling that I was once loved. That someone truly wanted me and loved me. Of being safe and..."

The coffee arrived and with it more milk and without an ounce of guilt and in spite of knowing it once again contained the truth potion, Jareth handed it to Harry who took a sip then continued. "I dream of hearing a woman screaming and then a green light and then sobbing and someone who I think wishes that I had died and she had lived."

There was silence again then Harry told him "I have dreams of a man with long hair turning into a dog and one who looks like an older version of me changing into a sort of deer. Of a strange woman with a loud voice speaking to my mom and pressing unwanted kisses on me. It's odd because I have long wondered what it feels like to be kissed by a mom but this woman's kisses make me cry for my mom."

"Harry..." Jareth was beginning to realize that the young boy would need to really, really feel that he was loved and Jareth was wondering if he was up to the job when he saw the tear on Harry's cheek and felt the pain of it in his heart. With a bit of bittersweet awareness, Jareth faced that he was already starting to care deeply for his adopted son.

The small child continued to talk, apparently unable to stop now that he had started "I remember a man with a long beard and want to yank on it and that I don't like him. He smiled with his lips and eyes but it isn't real. I don't know how I know, but I do."

Suddenly looking at Jareth, Harry confessed "My aunt says magic isn't real, but I think it might be. I think that I can do magic. I had a teacher who was mean to me and her hair turned blue. I didn't like a haircut my aunt gave me and when I woke up the next morning, my hair was long again."

"Your aunt is wrong," Jareth replied then told him to watch his hands. Harry gasped when a crystal clear ball appeared out of nowhere then a second one showed up and Jareth juggled them. "See?"

"Wow, can you teach me how to do that?" Harry asked his eyes shining as he watched a third sphere appear.

"Yes, but not tonight. Tonight, I want you to realize that this is real, you are safe from your horrible relatives and that tomorrow we will talk about who I am but for now, you should know, you have nothing to be afraid of in this world."

Harry struggled to smile as he yawned, something deep within him responded to the magic flowing from the Goblin King, so standing and heading back to bed, he carefully removed his slippers and robe before climbing the small steps next to his bed and sliding under the covers.

To his joy, the man moved closer, then tucked the blankets in tightly against his body then pressed a hand against Harry's cheek then said: "Good night, sleep tight, young Hereweald."

* * *

In the Weasley household, Arthur Wesley was finding it difficult to sleep. He knew that something had gone very wrong today in the Wizengamot announcements, but he would do the best he could for however long he was the Minister. Thankfully even if he was voted out at a later date, at least he would have a good settlement as even retired ministers received two thirds their pay even after losing their jobs which was way better than what he had been getting at his last position within the ministry.

In the Headmaster's tower at Hogwarts, the master of all he surveyed was trying desperately to figure out what Lucius Malfoy was up to and why he had been so sincere in his congratulations to Fudge. There had to be something he was missing, something important. Something that would turn the dark back to the light side...

In his majesty's quarters of the castle at the center of the goblin city, Jareth was struggling to control his impulses which had him wishing to go deal with those muggles himself. The only reason hadn't was that he was well aware that he would have to have contact with the aboveworld again Hereweald went above and Sarah came below.

Settling back into his bed, he lifted the book on his nightstand regarding what he would need to teach Hereweald once he was healthy about magic, politics and even simple etiquette. There was much to be done and he was going to be having to teach him about both worlds at the same time.

* * *

 **Loser**

* * *

In the Aboveworld, things were coming up aces for Vernon Dursley, he had gotten rid of that annoying freak who he had been stuck with, the money was still coming from the magical world for the boy so clearly they didn't know he was missing and even at work, things seemed to be going well. He had just received notice that he was to be promoted to the position of Lead Sales Representative for the Northern Counties and Scotland. This meant a large raise, a travel allowance, a company car and to his absolute pleasure a private secretary.

An hour into his workday, the head of the HR department came into his office and the rather unattractive woman sat down across from him and perfunctorily congratulated him on his promotion then had him fill out the paperwork regarding the company credit card, the lease for the vehicle and asked if he wished to have his check direct deposited into his banking account.

* * *

The newly installed Minister was seated behind his desk listening to his Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement fill him in on what they were doing and what they wished to move forward with. "As I was telling you the other day, Arthur, if we start to remove the criminals when they break the law with petty crimes instead of giving them chance after chance, we will see a drop in the more serious offenses."

"I agree, but what sort of punishment are you talking about, I really can't see sending them to Azkaban," Arthur stated. "What other options do we have?"

"I have a list of options for your consideration but as I mentioned the other day, other than fining them, there isn't much that we have to take to the Wizengamot," Tabor replied. "Plus, I have two other issues to bring up with you."

"Before you do that, do you have any muggleborn or half-blood aurors who would know what the muggles do to such criminals as we are talking about?" Arthur inquired.

"A few," Tabor replied. "I wish I could say that we had more joining but with the drop in students taking NEWT level Potions, it is proving impossible to get trainees who are anything but purebloods."

Arthur frowned at that news but did suggest that Tabor find out what the muggle equivalent was for the crimes then asked about the other issues. Stopping for a moment, he wrote down a note to mention to Albus Dumbledore the steep drop in students taking Potions as NEWTS.

"Alistair Moody has decided to retire, I am going to reassign his partner Bones to work as my deputy. She is honest and level-headed and frankly, I would like to get her trained so that I may retire in two years." Tabor replied. "The other subject is something a bit more uh, touchy."

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"We have had a complaint against Xenio Lovegood. I know you are neighbors with the family, so I am hoping to get your advice on how to deal with the situation." Tabor replied. Handing over the file, he said "Lovegood has been warned repeatedly about this and my men had to retrieve from a muggle sanatorium this time. He has got to stop going into the muggle world and trespassing on muggle lands searching for these creatures he believes in. This time he was found wandering a muggle military base and he was lucky not to have been incinerated by the fire he started."

"Has anyone spoke to his wife?" Arthur asked. When told no, he suggested that Tabor take Bones with him and speak to Selene Lovegood. When his first department head had left, Arthur began the long day of interviews with each and every single wizard or witch who reported directly to him, including a very angry Cornelius Fudge who accused him of confounding Lucius Malfoy of all people.

When the angry man had left, Arthur shook his head and wondered if the wizard realized what exactly he had admitted to him during their talk. Writing himself a note to speak to Tabor about bribes or as they liked to pretend was civilized and called it the patronage from Malfoy to Fudge. It was the end of his morning and he was about to head to home for lunch when his assistant entered the room along with a man wearing gray robes. The young newly graduated Hogwarts student left and the other wizard dropped his hood and told Arthur. "You were not the choice of those who chose, but your appointment seems to have been magical itself righting things."

"I know the first, am surprised about the second," Arthur replied.

"Good, because many factions on both sides, not just the dark are going to be working hard to get you out of this job." His former classmate and current Unspeakable Croaker announced. "Now I have arranged lunch because this is going to take a while and you are going to have to take the standard oath that Minister's take so that I can fill you in on everything you need to know."

By the time that Minister Weasley and Croaker had finished their pudding, Arthur's head was spinning as he looked at Croaker and said: "We do all of that below?"

"Yes, now I have one project I can not tell you about as of yet, but I do wish to show you the Hall of Prophesy. Something strange happened the other day that you need to see and we need to announce to the public." Croaker pulled up his hood and guided Arthur to the lifts and down to where his department was.

A dizzying trip through the entrance hallway and they were soon standing in a room with thousands upon thousands of orbs all filled with white light. "These are the ones we know about. When they are fulfilled, the orbs turn black and we are given a magically created notice. Most weeks we have about two hundred."

"That many?" Arthur asked shocked at that news.

"Most prophecies aren't that important, they might be about someone catching a snitch at a Quidditch game or a child being born on a certain day, nothing too important but they must be recorded and when fulfilled written down in the book of prophecy." Croaker explained then led Arthur to the never-ending page creating a thick leather book with a wizard sitting at it writing with a quill in black or blue ink. "Each new day the color changes between blue or black ink. Yesterday we had a rather important prophecy come to fulfillment. I think that it is tied to that project I can't tell you about and that you can't discuss with anyone."

The scribe nodded at his boss and then turned the page back. The blue inked page began to highlight each fulfilled prophecy and Arthur saw that most were as Croaker explained, unimportant, but one had him gasping in shock and looking at the Head Unspeakable. "Yes, that is why you are down here."

"From SPT to APWBD Dark Lord and{?} Harry Potter." Arthur read and then looking at Croaker said: "This was just fulfilled?"

"Yes, if you notice, the name Harry Potter was crossed out and there is now a strange mark underneath it." He stated. "Have you read what it states? The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches, Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the dark lord knows not... either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives."

Arthur was stunned, this was in and of itself big news. "So, if this only now just turned black, does this mean that only now has the dark lord died? How is that possible when we know that Harry Potter defeated him Halloween 1981."

"The issue is, Arthur, we don't know that he did. We know that something happened at the Potter place in Godric's Hollow, we know that the boy survived and his parents did not and that a cloak found there was covered with the magic of the dark lord, but in truth, WE DON'T KNOW THAT IT WAS THE BOY WHO DEFEATED HIM NOR THAT HE WAS KILLED."

Arthur's hands were shaking as he took in that the magical world had been living under the incorrect belief that the dark lord was dead if Croaker was to be believed. "Someone knows the truth, after all, how else do we know about what happened to the boy?"

"That is just it, I am of the belief that someone looked at the scene and just made up a scenario to fit what they saw." Croaker answered while keeping hidden that he believed it to be Albus Dumbledore, well aware that Arthur was rather close to the wizard in question. "Now, with the orb turning black, something happened, something that changed things. The dark lord is dead and whoever our mystery hero is, it isn't the Potter boy. As it was Albus Dumbledore who heard the original prophecy I am going to speak to him and fill him in on what I just told you, but I am sure that something substantial changed."

* * *

Fudge sat in his office, pouting at the injustice of it all. Two days earlier, he was already making deals and accepting favors from those expecting his appointment to the position of Minister and now, the very same people were avoiding him as if he had dragon pox.

Not only that but Delores Umbridge who he had been cultivating for the last few years to work for him as his Undersecretary was in an equally unimportant position that she loathed but had no choice but to grin and bear. He had sent an owl to Lucius Malfoy who had sent him back a warning to keep his mouth shut or he would call in the loans that he had given to him and there was even a small hint that Malfoy was expecting him to pay the funds he had already passed to him back.

Looking around his small office, then at the man who shared it with him, he was about to snap at Perkins when to his surprise Amelia Bones entered and informed Perkins that there was an incident in the muggle world that looked magically created and asked the other wizard to look into it. "It's in Little Whinging, a squib who has been raising half kneazle cats and selling them in the muggle world."

"I will deal with it," Perkins replied with a nod towards Fudge.

Fudge buried his head in his hands as he realized that this was going to be his future, dealing with muggles and at practically no pay at all. By the end of the afternoon, he was already putting out floo calls to find himself a position, any position that allowed him to leave this dead-end job at the Ministry. By the end of his shift, his money issues had changed and he was determined to be thankful for this windfall and to keep it to himself as he wrote out his resignation letter.

Stopping in to see Delores as he exited the Ministry, he quickly evaded the scene happening between the newly appointed Goblin Liaison Head and her supervisor who was furious with her after she had cost the Ministry 10,000 galleons due to ignoring a request from the creatures.

"This is your only warning, Delores. Your job is to pass on information from the goblins in a timely manner, not what you consider important, but what they consider important." Crouch stated as he sneered at the woman. "Your job is to liaise, not insult, not threaten, but to act as a conduit between them and us. If you can't do the job, I will ask the Wizengamot to replace you with someone who will."

* * *

Down in the underground, Harry had spent his first day playing with the absolutely wonderful toys that his newly adopted father had conjured for him. As he was now a bit tired, he put away his toys neatly into the wooden box created for them and reached for one of the new picture books on his shelves.

Soon reading the odd stories of someone called Doctor Seuss out loud as he had always longed to, he was so enthralled with the tales that he missed the arrival of several small creatures who had gathered to listen to him.

Jareth who had been using a crystal to keep watch over his newly gained son was listening to Harry as he had begun to read out loud and had not noticed how his goblins had been slowly exiting the throne room and had joined the others who were now seated all over the stone floor in Harry's playroom.

It was only when he realized that the normal cacophony of noises had ended that his attention from the sounds coming from the crystal sphere. His eyes searched the room and he was about to call out for the goblins when he heard Harry shouting what on earth from the sphere.

He didn't look, merely popped into being in Harry's room to find the boy standing on the sofa, staring at the huge assortment of strange looking creatures all clapping and begging for more. Jareth didn't know what caused it, but before he could order the goblins out, he found himself striding through the creatures to lift Harry off the sofa and place him on the stone floor next to him. "Harry, this wasn't how I intended to do this, but meet the goblins, our subjects. Goblins, this is my adopted son Prince Hereweald of the Labyrinth"

The young boy looked wide-eyed at the creatures who were now bowing to him and then he looked at the tall blond man and asked: "I am a Prince?"

"Of course, you are my son so that makes you a prince." He replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Wow!" Harry said as he tried to wrap his mind around going from being a freak, to a prince. "What are goblins, anyhow?"

"That is a long story, but for now, just know that they are for the most part harmless. At least these ones are, there are many different types of goblins and even some that live Aboveground." Jareth replied. Hearing the clock strike six, he said "Time for dinner, young Hereweald."

When the goblins groaned and demanded yet another story, Harry quickly promised them another one tomorrow then with an uncertain look at his new father asked. "Is that okay?"

"Yes, and I might just join you." He replied as he led the way to the bathroom so that Hereweald could wash his hands so that they could go have dinner. His mother had arranged for many muggle toys to join the ones he had created from his own youth.

Walking through the corridors of the castle, Jareth explained various items they passed and when they were seated at the table, used the time to begin Hereweald's etiquette education. As the duo ate, Harry found himself starting to relax just a bit, even if he still wasn't sure that his new father wouldn't send him back to the Dursleys.

* * *

Aboveground, Arthur arrived home and found a letter from his three eldest sons congratulating him on his promotion and a small note from his youngest son at Hogwarts suggesting he write a journal, stating that all great men wrote journals so that later generations could learn from them. Touched at Percy's belief in him, he decided to do just that, in honor of the first year Hogwarts student. Asking his wife about her day, he was told that Albus had paid her a visit, that the twins had turned Ron's bear into a spider with accidental magic and that Ginny and Ron had been invited to a party that weekend.

By the end of dinner, he had dealt with the twins, considered whether or not the two youngest should be attending a party hosted by the MacMillians who had never invited them before and found his wife detailing her plans to make him some new robes herself if he would allow her the funds to buy the material. He agreed, then told her that he was to visit with the Muggle PM the next day.

"Why would you do a silly thing like that?" She asked, "And on a weekend."

"It's protocol. Bagnold, Tabor, and I must pay a visit to the Muggle Prime Minister to tell him that I am Bagnold's replacement. Tomorrow, Saturday is a slow day at his office so that we can remain unseen." Arthur replied then after spending some time with the children while his wife did up the dishes and cleaned the kitchen, he waited until the children were off to bed then filled her in on his day and what he could tell her.

Across the country and in Scotland, Albus Dumbledore was seated behind his desk and staring at Croaker. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I would like to show you tomorrow, if you have the time?" He offered.

"It's a Hogsmeade weekend, so yes, I am free," Albus replied as he sat there staring off into the distance after Croaker had left. His mind was reeling from the knowledge that the prophecy orb had turned black as well as that there was another one that Croaker hadn't told the new Minister about but wished to show to him first.

His eyes went to the various silver and gold items swirling, spitting out smoke and otherwise informing him of the status of one Harry James Potter and frowned. How did this latest news fit in with the unexpected political situation in the Ministry and could Lucius Malfoy somehow...no, that was one thing he knew, it was impossible to mess around with prophecies.

Still, he had more questions than answers and he would not do anything before he had gotten the answers he needed because the one thing he was sure of, Voldemort wasn't dead. As he was heading up to his quarters, he saw that he had a note from the goblins on his desk for personal mail. Reading it, he frowned as he tried to figure out why the head of the London Branch of Gringotts requested a personal one on one meeting.

* * *

It was almost nine o'clock when the head constable of the Little Whirling police station had read the report from his officers. Looking at the sergeant, he said: "This boy is six?"

"Yes, I did some checking and he has no known relatives who have filed paperwork to obtain custody from the Dursleys, but when I went to speak to the council representatives, they have nothing on file and they should have as the Dursleys were living in the same house when the boy arrived in their household. So it might be that whoever this is, they claimed the boy from the Dursleys who shouldn't have had custody. Either way, we need more information. The school was absolutely no help. This principal Franklin Dribble has nothing but good things to say about the family, but just in case, something feels weird boss."

Inspector Wren nodded then said "To me too. One other thing, there has been a recent uptick in vandalism in that neighborhood, you know the petty juvenile stuff that gets us calls from the house owners but that at most involve a couple of kids. Keep your eye out. I sent two of the men to get photos of the worst of it. They are in the file."

"Okay, will do. One more item, I dealt with the lady with the cats, she lives a few streets over from Privet Drive on Magnolia Lane. I think we might need to send out adult social services to speak with her. In spite of it being the middle of the day, and having electricity, she had candles burning and told me that it was to light up the house. She is a house fire waiting to happen with all those cats and lit candles."

* * *

Dudley listened to his parents and was stunned at what they were telling him. He threw himself onto the ground and kicked and screamed, but all they did was ignore it and warn him that he wasn't going to get any pudding after dinner. He was ordered to his room and when he defiantly came back downstairs after seeing how all of his toys had been removed and screamed at his parents that they had no right to take away his things.

"They are in what is now to be your playroom, Dudley." Petunia replied as she led him up the stairs and showed him the new room. Dudley didn't know how to react to this news and merely ignored his mother as he went to reach for his favorite action man.

"No, you were sent to your room, now go." Dudley waited until his mother had gone back down the stairs and returned to his new playroom, where he roughly played with his newest superheroes until the head broke off it. Throwing it across the room, he was about to have a right out temper tantrum but he was called down to dinner.

As he ate the meal of pork butt, baked potato with gobs of sour cream and butter, thick rolls with more butter and his favorite, fried apples, he was complaining about how his toy had broken and how he needed a new one plus the one he had seen advertised during his favorite cartoon when his mother began to clear the dinner table.

Waiting, anticipating dessert, he waited and waited and nothing came to the table. "What about cake?"

"You are not getting any, remember?" Petunia stated. "You were told no dessert if you didn't obey the new rules. So, the cake will have to wait until tomorrow after you pick up your room."

"I want cake," Dudley said, his voice trembling. "I want it now."

"NO," Vernon replied his tone growing angry. "You were told to go to your room and you didn't. So, no dessert and one more word and you won't be getting those new toys."

Dudley threw himself out of his chair and lunged for the cake stand on the nearby counter and grabbed with both hands the sides of the cake, brought it to his mouth, took a huge bite out of it and then threw it at the wall where it landed with a plop and slide down to the floor.

Vernon stared in shock at his son's behavior and grabbing his squirming son, dragged him up to his bedroom and told him. "You are not getting that toy you wanted, you are not getting dessert for the next month and you are not going trick or treating next week if you keep this up."

Dudley was angry but having his father yell at him and not his mother had him realizing he had to handle this in a new manner. Once his father head left, Dudley sat there plotting and with a growing smile glared at the wall. Tomorrow his mother was going to the store, he would go with her and they would just see if he didn't get his new toys and what he wanted, there was no way that he was going to be told no, none at all.

* * *

Jareth watched as Hereweald prepared for bed and was soon tucking the very tired little boy in under the covers. They had discussed various subjects that evening sitting on the settee in front of the fireplace in Hereweald's chambers. What he needed to teach the young boy about life in the Labyrinth, about his schooling which in spite of how terrible his teachers had treated Harry, the boy was eager to learn everything he could and they had discussed the Aboveground magical world and Hereweald was thrilled that he was going to learn about that too.

Placing the crystal sphere he had created for Hereweald to touch when he woke up from a dream so that it would be remembered on the nightstand, Jareth went to his own chambers and was soon soaking in a bubble bath, his mind on what he had learned regarding Sarah and how he would have to wait at least two years until she was eighteen to visit with her again.

Resting his head on the waterproof pillow behind him, his mind went back to all he had learned that very day from the goblins above, from his parents and from the books regarding Aboveground and thought about how much there was to do and how the boy had already not only gained his love but how he was already well on his way to winning over the goblins.

At Hogwarts, a rat stuck in a cage was listening in astonishment at his luck. He ran away from London after escaping Sirius Black and had hidden with the first magical family he could find. He knew that the Weasleys had connections to the Ministry which was why he had stayed when the annoying red-headed boy had trapped him. Now, the family he was hiding with, Arthur was the new Magical Minister, this was great news as that meant he would be safe and have nothing to worry about.

So much for being the loser in this deal, he smugly thought to himself as he curled up on the soft mound of hay that was inside his cage after eating his fill of cheese that the boy at least diligently fed to him. Peter Pettigrew was feeling very, very proud of himself.

* * *

 **Offensive**

* * *

By the time the magicals had left her office, Margaret Thatcher called for her people and when they arrived looked at her magical staff members and asked. "What is your opinion?"

"I know the new guy." Dunleavy a muggleborn who had once been an auror before the non-pureblood purge at the end of the last war replied. "Decent enough fellow, large family, married to a right old harridan though. She was already turning into a fishwife in school, but he seems to love her. Old Arthur being appointed is a bit strange though, not exactly politically savvy and other than a loose connection to Dumbledore not particularly connected."

"If Tabor sticks around and Weasley doesn't get closer to the old man, he might be someone to cultivate, Prime Minister. He is a pureblood, but he has never acted the part." Dunleavy added.

"The way he acted, though, It is almost like he doesn't realize that he reports to me. It was like he believed he was my equal and then there is the way he couldn't pay attention when I was speaking..." She said wearing a frown.

"I heard he is a bit interested in muggle things, that he has several as a hobby, that might be a way in and how to deal with him, Madam Minister." The second wizard replied. "I did notice that he turned towards Tabor before answering your questions and while he isn't exactly knowledgeable about our world, Tabor has no interest in taking it over nor in abusive behavior against her majesty's subjects."

"What happened to the man you both expected to get the position?" She asked.

With a small chuckle, the first wizard replied. "He was shunted off to the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. He isn't happy and according to my contact at the floo department, he was looking for a new position already. Edgecomb also told me that Crouch was upset with that Umbridge woman and that she left her work shift at the Ministry determined to regain her rightful position."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore looked at the blackened orb and saw that Harry Potters' name was crossed out by magic itself. Looking at the book being shown to him by the Unspeakable and then at the scribe inquired about the second orb that had been mentioned. The new one to replace the blackened out one

"Second orb?" Croaker realized what Albus believed and shaking his head suggested that they head to his office. Once there, he explained to the Headmaster/Chief Warlock; it's not a new orb, but one that has been around for millennia, in fact since the beginning of Hogwarts itself. We have no idea what it actually says and there are no names listed upon it, but that could merely mean that the seer and the observer are both dead. Either way, it started to darken meaning that the prophecy inside of it is coming to fruition."

"All we do know is that the Goblins have the same prophecy on record and that they believe it to be growing active." Croaker replied then when the old man was just about at his door, he poked a bit at the headmaster, needing to see his reaction. "I have also heard that they are very interested in certain documents regarding wills and that they have offered up a bounty of ten thousand galleons for proof of wrongdoing on behalf of one of their more important accounts."

He saw the old man's small shift in his hand, his tell, that small twitch that said Dumbledore had secrets regarding the bank that he would prefer to keep to himself. He let that news hang in the air then said: "I would almost believe that they are interested in Lucius Malfoy and his patronage of Fudge but with what happened two days ago, Fudge is now a nobody."

Dumbledore was troubled as he exited the Ministry, everywhere he turned, he kept hearing the name Lucius Malfoy and knew, just knew that whatever was going on, whatever the goblins were looking for more than likely involved his political foe. He found himself wondering just what could have Malfoy done that was so offensive to the goblins and how he could use it against the wizard?

And more importantly, what should he do about Potter, because he was stuck with the kid after maneuvering things so that the boy would fit the prophecy. Maybe, just maybe he left things the same and who knows, maybe the Dursleys would take care of the situation themselves. Besides, no one knew that he had Arabella watching over Harry, he could claim not to have known about the abuse. All he had to do was tweak the magic that was connected to the blood in them and the person they were attached to. Too bad for Albus, the goblins had used Snape's blood in them and that as a result of his meddling, his potion's professor would have a terrible time of it beginning in fall 1991.

* * *

In Little Whinging, Dudley Dursley hurried up to his bedroom and threw his coat onto his bed then pulled the action man he had helped himself to at the store from his inner pockets. Snickering as he went to his playroom, he removed them from the packaging and was playing with them and making plans to use his parents' new rules to get him whatever he wanted. If they weren't going to buy it for him, he would just take it. When he felt the hardness of the pockets of his pants, he recalled the candy bars he had helped himself to and was soon stuffing them in his face.

Downstairs, Petunia was smugly proud of herself for getting her son to behave during their trip to the nearby department store and then the grocery store. Going to the phone, she called the Polkiss family and was making plans to spend Halloween with her son, trick or treating.

Starting dinner and missing having the freak to order around, she heard her husband entering from his visit to his sister's and the two adults were soon proud of themselves for how they had turned their son's behavior and possible freakishness around.

 **To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3: Acceptance

**A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed, those who have placed this story in their favorites. We will soon be getting to Harry attending Hogwarts, where we start taking down his enemies, one by one with humor starting with poor Professor Snape who within a month of meeting Harry ends up in muggle traction! So, here is Harry growing up in the Underground, you will get more in flashbacks, but I wished to get to the meat of the story.**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Acceptance**

By the middle of the new week, things in the Magical Ministry aboveground had settled from the furor of Arthur Weasley being appointed Minister for Magic. He was speaking with Tabor and Bones regarding what he had been told by the Unspeakables and after several different debated it was decided that it was for the best that the overall magical world was kept in the dark regarding the prophecy.

A visit from Albus Dumbledore who concurred and the great man headed off to his appointment with the Goblins of Gringotts, too bad he hadn't stuck around because the next topic would have interested him immensely. "Tabor, would you please look into the night that the Potters were killed. I would like to know what happened that night, I know that Potter ended up at Hogwarts at one point, because the headmaster called Molly for some clothes as Hagrid forgot to bring some with him."

"Hagrid? The Hogwarts gamekeeper?" Bones inquired. When told yes, that Molly had told him that she had heard that it was Hagrid who removed the boy from the rubble, she frowned and said "That makes no sense, why on earth would you send someone who can't do magic to retrieve anyone who was still alive after an attack by death eaters let alone by their master, why didn't the headmaster go himself?"

Arthur stopped and thought about it, they had been so thrilled at the idea of He Who Must Not Be Named was gone that so many things hadn't been given a second thought. "I don't know."

"I will speak to Hagrid, I have the perfect subject to use." Bone crisply offered.

"That leaves me with Sirius Black, the only other person we are aware that was at the house outside of his master," Tabor replied with a grimace. He had known Black from his auror training and had been shocked by the news he had been the one who had betrayed the Potters. "I will wait until we find out what you learn first, Amelia."

"Minister, who has custody of the boy?" Amelia Bones asked. "I knew that Alice Longbottom was the boy's godmother, but who was the godfather?"

"I am not sure, I wasn't particularly close to the Potters, they were at least a decade younger than Molly and myself. We were already raising a family, I would have thought it was Black, but Moody said that he had heard it was another friend, Remus Lupin."

"Interesting," Tabor stated as he wrote down some notes to look into this with the Child Protective Services. There was a knock on the door and Arthur invited his assistant in.

"Minister, there is a problem in Magical Creatures." The nervous young man announced. "Undersecretary Diggory asked that I send the DMLE to help out."

Arthur thanked Tabor and Bones for their help and went back to working on his paperwork knowing that Tabor could handle whatever was going on in Magical Creatures.

"Sir, you have a package from the Muggle Ministry." Arthur thanked the wizard and then opened the box on his desk. Inside there was a note in an envelope and a package tied up in a ribbon. Opening that, he found a couple of books. One called How Things Work and the second was a book on Muggle History and Laws that he had asked about during his visit.

Pleased with the books and then finding another package underneath, he opened them and saw the notes attached. "Congratulations Weasley family." Inside was a large package of muggle candies along with a note explaining that they were what muggle children received on Halloween and for his wife, there was a nice assortment of paper with a muggle pen set.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore left the bank, still not sure why he had been called there. Upon returning to Hogwarts, he called for his Potion's master and filled him on all he had learned in the past week. "We both know that this isn't over, that he will return."

Severus grimaced when he had first heard about the blackened orb he had hoped for the end of his service to the Headmaster and to teaching these infernal students. Now, it appeared he was stuck, with no end in sight. The duo headed to dinner and was soon joined in the Great Hall with the rest of the staff and students. The groundskeeper asked the Headmaster for permission to leave the grounds, explaining that the Bones family had offered a donation of a pair of thestals to help grow their herd.

Edgar Bones had offered two of his adult females and this meant he that the headmaster would be able to eliminate that expenditure from the budget, Hogwarts had needed new blood for their herd. He was heading through the hallways, blissfully unaware that his acceptance of Hagrid leaving the grounds would involve time spent with Amelia Bones.

* * *

Down in the Underground, Harry and his subjects were playing with his toys after his new father had banned the chickens from his quarters. The goblins were chasing young Harry around and then he would stop and turned to chase them. The young boy had spent part of the day with a pretty lady who was his father's sister who had measured him for clothes and then magically all sorts of clothes appeared in his closet to his amazement.

She left and yet another pretty lady related to the goblin king showed up and he soon had shoes and boots and other items for his closets. The third pretty lady was nice smelling and looked a bit familiar to the small boy. He kept staring at her and then it hit him who she was. "You're the nice story reader lady whose reading of my new dad's story had my cousin wishing me away."

Titania nodded and told the little boy that yes she was.

He gave her a huge grin and said: "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Titania said "You're welcome. A wonderful boy like you didn't deserve to have that happening to you. No boy or girl deserves to be treated like that."

She knelt down next to the dark-haired boy and gave him a hug during which he tensed up then after watching her carefully returned her hug. There was a small frown for a second on his face when he said "I remember hugs. I remember daddy hugs that hugged mommy and me. Mommy hugs where she would press kisses all over my face and belly. Mooey and Puppy hugs."

The small boy went and sat down on the settee, quietly feeling the sense of love that he had forgotten in his time with the Dursleys. The Underground Queen was about to go get her son when he arrived and sank down onto his knees in front of his son and asked "Hereweald, are you alright?"

The boy nodded then after a moment, he looked at Titania and then taking a deep breath to gather courage, asked what had gotten him slapped and placed in his cupboard at the Dursleys when he was small. "I missed the hugs. Would you mind if I gave you a hug?"

Titania watched as Jareth gingerly pulled the small boy closer and tightly hugged him before saying. "No, but first I get to give you a hug first."

Harry wasn't sure how that worked, if he was getting hugged, how did it mean that his new dad would be giving him a hug first, but the sudden feel of his father's arms around him and his long hair brushing against Harry's nose making his nose twitch, the scent of sandalwood and peaches the part that had Harry tearing up the realization that the sounds he hadn't been able to recognize in the recently remembered hugs were the beating of a heart.

His small arms didn't reach around the goblin king, but curled around his upper arms as Harry buried his head against his father's chest, the silver and gold pendant around his neck digging into his forehead and allowed tears to fall as memory after memory of hugs and love just ebbed and flowed as magic filled the room.

Titania watched as that magic coalesced into a bright and shiny mass that soon formed a young couple who were watching Harry and Jareth. There were tears in their eyes as they looked like they were trying to reach out and touch the small boy before they nodded her way and the magic floated back to the small boy and surrounded the goblin king and Harry.

Jareth heard the words but knew that only he was able to as the assassinated magical couple thanked him for his acceptance and love for their son. "Thank you for taking him out of that horrible situation. Please, tell him we love him. That we are proud of him for surviving all he has lived through."

* * *

Rubeus Hagrid was thrilled to be helping prepare the two female thestals to join the Hogwarts herd and when Amelia Bones had helped him deliver them to Hogwarts, accepted her offer of a drink down at the Three Broomsticks.

Amelia had had one of her aurors planted in the pub and using the rowdiness inside to have drinks brought to Hagrid and herself in a private room as she listened to him telling Rosmerta about what they had been doing that evening. A sharp glance her way then the barmaid exited the private area and Amelia was telling Hagrid about her family's interest in raising exotic creatures and making a mental note to watch the other man closely after he bragged about having many, many strange and wondrous pets.

Using the idea of pets, she was soon telling him all about taking her niece and friends visit a magical zoo the month before. "We saw a few of her future classmates there that day. It was such a nice change from the world we lived in not that long ago. Thank Merlin for Harry Potter."

To her shock and bemusement, that was all she had to say before the Hogwarts gamekeeper began to spill about his involvement in retrieving the Potter boy from his hiding place in Godric's Hollow. He told a tale of being called to the headmaster's office and sent on the errand of retrieving the small tot. "How did he know that the Potter boy was alive though, Hagrid?"

The big man shrugged and said he surely didn't know, just that the Headmaster had known the Potter parents were dead and the boy was alive. Young Sirius Black showing up, the motorcycle and how he had wanted Hagrid to hand the boy over.

Amelia was looking at the big man with gratitude as she realized he had somehow defeated the right-hand man of the dark lord and saved the Potter boy, at least that was what she believed until she heard the rest of the story which now had her asking more questions than just why Hagrid.

"Anyhows, I took him to the castle and then again to his new home after the headmaster had Madam Pomfrey check him over," Hagrid said. "Wes left the poor tyke with those muggles and returned to the school. I came here and celebrated along with ever'bodies."

"At least he is safe with his family." She said in a leading tone.

"The Headmaster says that it is the safest place for the poor tyke. Stills I wishes we at least' stayed 'til they found the tyke in the baskets on the doorsteps." Amelia blinked at that statement, did the big man just tell her that the headmaster left a small sleeping toddler on the front doorstep in the middle of the night during the fall, she remembered that year, the weather had been very chilly around Halloween.

Changing the subject to Quidditch, she spoke on several other different topics and then made a point of escorting the big man home. Entering the castle and inquiring from Minerva McGonagall for permission to use the floo, she covered for her time spend with the gamekeeper and returned to her home and wrote out her notes, positive that there was a huge part of this story that they were missing and one that had her wondering just where in the world was Harry James Potter?

* * *

 **Plea**

* * *

The next year moved quickly in the magical world, Arthur Weasley was still Minister for Magic and had been gaining recognition as a good and fair one. His wife who at first had been angry that they wouldn't be accepting the spoils of the patronage system soon found herself heralded in the press for the way they were rejecting this corrupt position. She might turn a blind eye to small discounts that came their way, but she was finding it easier to pay their bills and buy their children what they needed for school and small treats. To her surprise, she was also soon on the receiving end from gifts that they could accept from those who were her husband's equals from various magical governments and even the muggle government. She had regretfully been forced to send back certain gifts that her husband had used family magic to force her to refuse.

Her children were doing well, her eldest son had just graduated that year from Hogwarts as Headboy and a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She was unhappy when he went to work for Gringotts but he soon had her convinced that he didn't become a curse-breaker for the adventure but to strike out on his own so that no one would think he had gotten his job because of his father being the Minister for Magic.

His brother Charlie was now Quidditch captain and doing well in school, so well that her Aunt Muriel was speaking of making the Weasley second son her heir. Percy had spent the summer trailing after his father at the Ministry and she had received accolades once again on how well behaved he was and how smart he seemed.

The twins had been invited to attend the local magical primary school and while she hadn't wanted them to attend, Arthur had convinced her that it would look good for them with those magicals who did. The twins were still a handful but with them attending school outside the home, she found she had more time to devote to her duties as the Minister's wife and her youngest two.

Ron had taken the test for this magical primary school and she was thrilled to find out he hadn't scored well enough to attend, even if Arthur had been upset at the report that his youngest son was emotionally immature and that he had issues with his attention span. She wished to keep her youngest two home with her for as long as she could in spite of Arthur's concerns regarding Ron's schooling.

They had two owls assigned just to Arthur's mail and she had been assigned a Ministry owl for her own use, allowing them to retire Errol. Molly was still planting her garden but now, the Daily Prophet was inviting her to write a weekly article and paying her for it about gardening and housekeeping. Her only real complaint though, was that they didn't have even one house elf. In spite of trying to convince Arthur to agree to accept the Headmasters' offer of one of the Hogwarts house elves, he refused in spite of her pleading that all decent magical houses had at least one.

* * *

In the Underground, Harry had just sunk onto his father's throne and with a sneaky glance around, lifted his legs to place them on the arm of the chair just like his father did. Finding that very uncomfortable, he removed them grumbling about how his legs weren't long enough.

"You do know, that anyone else daring to sit there would be bogged and then sent to an oubliette?"

Harry hopped down the stone steps and went to greet his grandmother who grinned back at him then grimaced when he deliberately called her granny. "You know, you are begging for trouble, young man."

He gave her a cheeky grin and said: "Oberon came and took me to visit the unicorns if I kept doing so."

"Why am I granny and he gets to be called by his given name?" She asked a bit put out at how her husband had avoided the title he felt aged him.

"As I said, he offered up unicorns."

"I up his bid, how about a visit to the above. We can go see the Magical Gardens of Olympia?" she suggested.

Harry thought about it then said "Oh, I like that. Maybe we can go swimming?"

"Deal, but remember, I am Titania and what will you now be calling my husband?"

"Any and all variations on Grandfather." He promptly replied then mischievously added in a way that reminded her of her son added, "Until he comes up with a better bribe, anyhow."

She messed his already messy hair even more than reaching for his hand popped them out of the castle and sent her son a note telling him where they were going and then a daunting challenge to her husband deliberately calling him grandpappy knowing it would send the vain man into the doldrums.

* * *

The Dursley family was a not-so-happy as a rift grew between the child and his parents. Vernon had held onto his position. His division was still showing a profit, even if it was more the result of his staff's hard work than Vernon's. Things at home were a bit strange.

First had been all of the questions regarding Harry's disappearance then after a visit from a woman wearing a monocle, the troublesome questions had gone away. His wife had been despondent as their son often suddenly had toys that they hadn't purchased for him and sweets that they had refused to give him. Vernon blamed it all on the freakishness from the boy rubbing off on his boy.

Petunia's plan for hard work and no time outside the house seemed to be working. It was only when Dudley was given special treats or taken out to the store that he was magically inclined. So now, instead of hanging out every day with his friends after school, Dudley was picked up by his mother, driven either to his church youth activities or home where he was immediately put to work doing a long list of chores.

They had removed anything that remotely was thought magical, even Science Fiction was banned from the house, which had upset Vernon at first, but now thanks to his wife's guilt at what had happened to their son, he now spent every single Saturday and Sunday with Marge watching Doctor Who and anything else banned from their home.

* * *

Harry was thrilled when a week after spending time on Mount Olympia, his father took him to a muggle art museum in some place called Washington DC. Every single day, they explored a different museum that corresponded with a different textbook that his father used to teach him about the Aboveground world.

Natural History where he marveled at the size of long-dead dinosaurs, shivered as he looked at snakes who he would swear he could hear talking and bugs, had to drag his father away when the man spent too much time admiring a large diamond. Thankfully Jareth had read how it was supposedly cursed and it stopped his father from creating a facsimile and helping himself to the real one. He learned about American History, Airplanes, and outer space. Art in all sort of forms and had even gone to visit a zoo!

That morning when he woke up, he went to his nearby bookshelves and grinned at his growing and eclectic selection of books. From standard mortal books to magical books to books from the Underground, his vocabulary and view of the world were constantly growing. Hearing footsteps, he turned to see his father was once again wearing aboveground fashions, but ones different than they had worn all week.

"How about we visit the American Magical Community, Jamestown isn't far from where we have been going above?" Harry was thrilled and after a small glamour charm which they had discovered was necessary thanks to the Goblins of Gringotts, the small family were soon exploring the small community where they learned that Salem, Massachusetts, Orlando Florida and Anaheim California contained the largest populations of magicals in the United States even if there were smaller communities elsewhere in the land.

Jamestown had proven interesting as Harry has finally seen the so-called Harry Potter books that were for sale in Britain and that had recently been exported to the rest of the magical world. Jareth frowned when he saw the photo of the small boy on the cover and made a note to speak to Gringotts about this violation of his son's privacy.

* * *

Amelia Bones sank into the chair across from her boss and asked: "What do you think?"

"I think that you are right that something is very wrong but we have used up all our leads unless you wish to go to Azkaban and speak to Black." Tabor pointed out.

"I thought about it." Bones admitted. "When I found out Lupin is out of the country, I did consider going to speak to the man, but when I looked I found his file missing. I spoke to Crouch and he said that the headmaster sealed anything to do with Potter, supposedly for his protection."

Tabor raised his eyebrow and said "The same person who is working so hard to prevent us from reviewing the trials of the death eaters. I really, really want to know why."

"The only thing I know for sure is that Potter was removed from the Dursley home thank Merlin," Amelia said shuddering as she recalled what she had learned when she had paid Lily Evans Potter's sister a visit. "And it was done magically and had to have been done with someone with no ill intent towards the boy due to the wards."

"We are a year into this investigation and all we are coming up with is more questions and no answers," Tabor replied. "I did ask Moody about Black when he was here last month. He had nothing good to say about the man and mentioned that Remus Lupin had good reason to stay out of the country."

"I think I know the reason. I believe he might have been bitten by a werewolf in the last war." She replied. "Even with all the changes, there are some fears that most of our citizens will never lose."

"I did have one interesting tidbit for your file." He replied as he leaned back in his chair. "I ran a list of convicted wizards and witches over to the goblins and they told me that Black's mother passed away and he is the heir to the entire estate. What is strange is this means that his will comes into play since he is a convicted murderer. I went to see if it was on file and it is. Care to guess who inherits his entire estate?"

She shook her head no.

"Potter." He replied. "His will states that in the event of his death or being incapacitated, James and Lily's son Harry James Potter inherits everything he owns minus a minor bequest of a book to Remus Lupin. The goblins were also rather interested in the sealed Potter will because there are some charitable funds that are in a vault unable to be used because of it being sealed by Chief Warlock Dumbledore. Funds that someone has been attempting to access."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was seated upon his throne, watching over the students as they celebrated Halloween in the Great Hall. He was listening to bickering between Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape over the subject of points taken from her students in his class.

Over on the other side, Hagrid was talking to Professor Kettleburn about the thestrals who had given birth, while Professor Sprout was listening in. Beside them was Filius Flitwick who was politely listening to Sybil Trewlawny who was speaking about her latest 'vision'.

Master of all he surveyed, he thought of all that had happened in the last year since the strange appointments of the Wizengamot. He was still suspicious of Lucius Malfoy and why he had gotten Arthur Weasley appointed Minister for Magic but the blond had been noticeably absent from the political arena for the last year.

His man Fudge had quit working for the Ministry by Christmas time and was now employed by the Chuddly Cannons. Delores Umbridge was still at the Ministry and working in the Goblin Liaison office where she was very vocal about loathing her job. The rumor was that she had been interviewed by the Daily Prophet for a position but had lost out to Rita Skeeter who she swore had stolen the job away from her.

Albus heard a crash and turned in the direction of the sound only to see the young Tonks girl tripping over her own feet as she reached for some treats in the center of the Hufflepuff table. Madam Sprout quickly went to check on the young metamorph and Albus turned his attention to the Gryffindor students who were joking around and some even heading out towards their tower.

Deciding that it was safe for him to head up to his office and do his annual inspection of certain instruments in his office, he heard Hagrid telling Kettleburn about what had happened the night the Potters had died and made a mental note to have the gamekeeper pay him a visit this week. The last thing he needed was for Minerva to hear Hagrid's version of that night, the witch in question might realize that he had altered her memory of those events.

* * *

Seven-year-old Prince Hereweald was returning to the Underground after having spent the night having gone trick or treating above under the supervision of one of his tutors, having been returned to the outside of the Labyrinth where he saw Hoggle the dwarf his father liked to annoy. The dwarf was in view from the window of his cabin and Hereweald knew he would love one of the treats he had been given this evening.

The creature who was his size was speaking to someone in a mirror when Prince Hereweald knocked on his door. "Hoggle, Hoggle, I have a present for you."

The door was quickly opened by a very well known small knight named Sir Didymus and Hereweald entered the cottage and quickly greeted those within. "Ludo of the Rockcallers are you well this evening?"

Ludo yodeled his response and Hereweald who was trying to understand the languages of all of his future subjects took a few minutes to decipher the words then responded "I am glad to hear that. I just came from above where I was Trick or Treating and have brought gifts with me."

With a smile on his face, he handed over the candy from his sack and told Ludo. "The mortals call it rock candy. Sir Didymus, for you... it's a Three Musketeer bar. It's named for three knights who save the life of a king. And for you, Hoggle, guess what I was given..."

The seven-year-old pulled out the bright red candy on a plastic ring and said with a huge grin "Its called a Candy Flash Pop Ring."

He turned to the mirror and looking at the dark-haired young woman inside of it said "I am sorry, I don't know what you would like but if you tell me a name of your favorite candy, I might have it in my sack. Oh, I am sorry, I am being rude. My name is Prince Hereweald, I am the Goblin Prince."

The girl in the mirror gasped at this news and quickly disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Harry asked in a disappointed tone. "I only wanted to..."

Harry heard his father calling out his name and with a quick smile flashed at those who had suddenly gone still inside the cottage rushed out and went back to where he had been waiting to meet his father. "Thank you, Mr. Gustav, for taking me Trick or Treating. Did the runner get to the castle, dad?"

Jareth looked at the seven-year-old and compared him to the nervous and scared child who had landed in his world a mere year before and bent down to lift him up. "No, they quit after meeting Right and Wrong."

"Aw, so no real challenge then?" He asked as he found himself suddenly back in the castle throne room. Sinking onto the steps, he looked around and asked "Where are the goblins? I brought them back treats."

"I sent them home after the wished away was sent to his new home." He replied as he sat down next to his son. "Hereweald, you do know that you don't have to give away your candy, that you can keep it for yourself, right?"

"It's more fun this way. I gave Sir Didymus a Three Musketeer Bars, Ludo rock candy and a Ring Pop to Hoggle but then you called for me before I could give away any more." He replied as he leaned back against his father and yawned. "I am so tired."

"Let's get you to your bedroom, my goblin." He said as he carried the small boy dressed as a goblin to his bedroom and using magic soon had him tucked up under the covers. Placing the large sack of candy on the nearby table, chuckling when he saw the animated stuffed bear that his mother had given to his son climb up onto the bed and cuddle with the small boy, Jareth was about to lower the light when his son yawned and said "Dad, would you please tell Hoggle that I am sorry I scared away his friend."

With that, the small boy was fast in dreamland. Taking a small peek into his son's dreams, Jareth chuckled when he saw him dreaming of dancing fish and talking horses that stood on hind legs, he brushed the hair out off his forehead and went to his own room thinking of his son's plea to apologize to Hoggle, he decided that the next thing he needed to add to his son's lessons was who he was and why it was so important that he act as the future ruler.

Wondering who Hoggle had been talking to, he had just begun to drift off himself when he had a thought. What if it was Sarah?

* * *

 **Human**

* * *

As the next three and a half years passed, to keep Hereweald's human side from developing an allergy to iron, Jareth and he spent quite a bit of time in the aboveworld, if most of that just happened to be on the East Coast of the United States, it was merely a coincidence that that was were Sarah lived.

Jareth and his son spent time in the magical kingdom in Orlando, in a small part of the park just for magicals. They spend time in more museums, in libraries and sneaking into concerts and festivals as Harry learned about all parts of the world. His father had even used one of his crystals so that they could attend sessions of various non-magical government meetings and often took him to the Underground Court meetings.

Below was spent learning wandless magic and the appropriate response in almost any situation, with learning to dance and how to know where a particular wished away would end up. The only area that the young prince wasn't allowed was contact with those who made the wishes which only seemed to happen about ten times a year if they were lucky.

Unlike young Sarah, most wishers were either sad people who couldn't raise their children and wanted a better life for them which meant Jareth would go easy on but they still more often then not had already given up and rarely fought hard to retrieve their children or horrible people who should not have been allowed to be parents at all.

Those were the ones that angered Jareth the worst and when those wishers were loose in his kingdom, Jareth's parents would distract young Harry with trips to Mount Olympus or to visit the unicorns or dragons, or even once on a memorable trip to visit the penguins who lived in Antarctica.

Oberon and Titania had only three children, all were adults and only Jareth had offspring. His sisters who had married rulers of more two of the more distant lands of the Underground often spoiled Hereweald even more than his adopted grandparents resulting in them rarely being given unsupervised visits with their nephew.

Cassiopeia and her husband Ethberg of the Elvin lands and King of the North were hoping for a wished away of their own at some point, the small adopted boy of her brother would find elaborate gifts when they would visit their aboveground kingdoms which included books, wonderful wood carvings and on one rather deafening occasion for Jareth, a ceremonial horn that Hereweald found the goblins loved the sound of. Ethberg often taught Harry court rules for his kingdom and athletics as he was an action man, not one prone to sitting about reading.

Cassie's twin sister Penelope had married Gorem the ruler of the Eastern lands and Gorem who ruled a land with dragons and yeties often would invite Hereweald to visit but after one particular visit where he had somehow convinced a dragon to let him ride on it's back, both Gorem and Jareth agreed that for the sake of Gorem's health and future it would be better for them to visit the young Prince in the land of the goblins.

Penelope who had a better understanding of aboveground magic and to young everlasting Hereweald's regret a love of aboveground fashion was often one of his tutors when his father wasn't available to travel above with him. The young boy had once been a child who wore only second-hand clothes four sizes too big for him now had a wardrobe even his father envied.

* * *

Aboveground, Arthur was in his fourth year as Minister for Magic and was working the job as a partnership with his Undersecretary Amos Diggory whose son Cedric was a year behind his own son Percy at Hogwarts. His twin boys had begun to attend two years before and were already responsible for creating mischief at school in spite of all of his wife's admonishments about it.

This fall his youngest son, Ronald was to start Hogwarts and in a few months, Charlie would graduate. His wife had been very upset that their son had accepted a job working at a dragon reserve in Romania, but after having dealt with something similar with her eldest, she had come to if not accept it, learn to keep quiet about her complaints.

Hearing a knock on his door he saw the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and both Amos and he warmly greeted Amelia Bones who after the normal greetings began her weekly round-up report from her department.

After her report, she hesitated then opened up the dog-eared folder she had been working from for over three and a half years. "I have a few other things we need to discuss. First of all, Arthur, when Tabor retired, he and I spoke to you about getting permission to speak to the death eaters in Azkaban and the Wizengamot has always refused."

Amos nodded then asked, "Why do you wish to speak to such scum?"

"I have questions, mainly about the raid on the Longbottoms as you know, Alice was my partner at the time." She replied. "More than that, with the recent uptick in petty crimes, I have come up with a solution to our problem of how to deal with such criminals and it means testing it on prisoners already locked up seems like a better idea than using dummies like was recommended. We are already paying for their care and upkeep, why not put them to good use."

"Fine, but with the bug that Albus Dumbledore has about Sirius Black, choose a different prisoner," Arthur replied. "I am gathering you are talking about the suppressor that the Unspeakables created?"

"Yes." Amelia replied then said, "I know it's not my department but we keep ending up dealing with the fallout, what are you going to do about Walden Macnair?"

The Minister for Magic, his Undersecretary and she all shuddered as they thought about the photo that had appeared in the Daily Prophet of the former head executioner. Most had heard the rumors about Aberforth Dumbledore and his unnatural love of goats, but Macnair and his uh, interest in hippogriffs and his rather public visit to the Forbidden Forest and his attempt to woo a centaur were now front page news.

"I have no idea how Rita got her article and that photo. In spite of everything, my people researched all laws they could find and apparently it is not a crime for Macnair to be uh, well, um.." Amos stated, his face flushed as he tried to find a delicate way to discuss the situation. "My wife, however, was furious with the Daily Prophet for publishing that picture on the front page."

"I have never seen my wife so angry. She is still writing that column for them and was looking forward to this particular copy of the paper but she quickly threw it into the fire before the children could see it." Arthur replied. Arthur hastily changed the subject to asking her about her niece Susan and if she was getting excited about heading off to Hogwarts that fall.

* * *

Up in the Aboveground, it was late May and a beautiful twenty-one-year-old young woman with black hair and green eyes was slamming the door to her home and stomping into the living room where her father and stepmother were still up. In spite of the very beautiful dress she was wearing, the girl threw herself down into a chair and glared at the coffee table.

"Sarah?"

The scowling young woman looked at the couple and throwing the small delicate clutch purse onto the table said "It was a complete and total disaster. I swear I don't know whatever convinced me to go to the wedding with that imbecile."

Karen Williams hid her need to smile, she had tried to warn her stepdaughter that the very good looking but not very bright young man was not the best choice for her, but as the very stubborn Sarah had pointed out, she had dated a rather large assortment of guys with brains and who was kind and none of them had worked out much better.

"Oh, just let it out, Karen." She said as she shook her head then with a slight giggle told them "We were leaving the church and the idiot saw the leftover chocolates that the wedding planner had and decided to help himself, never mind that the reason they weren't used was that they had already begun to melt. He ruined his tux shirt."

"He at least made it through the dinner and the toasts without another disaster then spilled the punch all over Tiffany Wallon's bridesmaid's dress. He was dancing rather wildly and hit one of the groomsmen in the nose and then, when it was a slow song didn't know how to dance. Not even that sort of shuffling that most guys do let alone to attempt anything as elaborate as a waltz."

"They played music, you could waltz to?" Karen asked a bit surprised considering the young age of the couple getting married.

"Well, no, but I mean, if they had, he couldn't have managed it. Why is..." Sarah trailed off, reminding herself that her fevered fantasy of a certain goblin king was not a good idea. Hoggle had confirmed for her that the King had a son and she herself had seen that beautiful blond woman. She had heard the boy calling her petite mama just a year ago during a sneaked visit to the kingdom. Just because every man she dated was compared to the goblin king she had once met, didn't mean anything, no nothing at all and there was no way that anyone but anyone was going to convince her any differently.

"Sarah?"

The twenty-one-year-old looked at Karen and realize that she had been once again having a conversation with herself so went back to her story. "We were waiting for the bouquet and garter toss and Thad tripped over the red carpet. I had to take him to the hospital because he was bleeding from his chin and he ended up with four stitches, his knees were badly scrapped and he had sprained his ankle and wrenched his calf. Tripping over the edge of the carpet."

"Oh dear." Robert didn't know what to say, he had met the young man his daughter had gone out with that evening and while he knew he wasn't the most observant father in the world, it had been rather clear that his daughter was able to run rings around the pretty boy with the blond hair and blue eyes.

"You know, it could have been worse, dear." He said. "He could have been drunk."

"No, after the disaster with the Goodrich boy throwing up all over me, I have only gone on dates with boys who don't drink," Sarah admitted. "I just have no luck with men, even in England. Maybe I should give up on dating and join a convent. I mean, when my closest friend is a girl a few years older than my little brother...seriously, it is not good."

"It can't be that bad, Sarah," Karen replied. "Toby came home from his slumber party, his night wasn't much better than yours. Why don't we head into the city tomorrow, maybe we can check with that bookstore in the city you love for that old book you were looking for?"

Sarah yawned and agreed then telling them goodnight went to her room and sank onto her bed. Using the crystal that Sir Didymus had given her to make it look like her lights were out and so that no sound escaped from her room, she called out for her friends hoping that they were still awake.

Hoggle appeared almost immediately and when Sarah asked, invited her through. Seeing the sunshine, she turned to the dwarf and asked. "What time is it here?"

"Around lunchtime." He replied as he told her that Sir Didymus and Ludo were outside waiting for them. The quartet sat there as Sarah told them about her horrible night. She had long stopped asking about the possibility of the goblins interfering in her life when things went wrong but she still couldn't help wondering...

"No Milady, the goblins have no way to visit without the King's permission and he would not be able to grant it without yours." Sir Didymus replied. "You do look wonderful, though, Milady, such a shame for all that beauty to be wasted upon such an unpleasant evening.

Sarah leaned back against her stone chair and admitted to wishing that it had gone much differently then asked Hoggle about the absence of fairies. The small dwarf frowned then said "My house was moved, we are now on the opposite side of the labyrinth, the fairies stayed behind. I am now in charge of the fruit and nut orchards for the rat."

Feeling the orb in her pocket vibrating, Sarah reluctantly headed back to the mirror inside the cottage and returned to the aboveground, watching who had entered the magical perimeter around Hoggle's house. Hearing the young boy who Hoggle greeted as Prince Hereweald, she got a quick glance at the young boy with hair as dark as her own and who was telling him that now that he was almost eleven his father had agreed he could walk through the maze on his own. A bit thrown to realize that the king's son was only ten years younger than herself, she reminded herself that she didn't care, not one bit.

However, as she hung her dress up, the girl admitted to herself that she was lying but pointed out to herself that she was only human and that any woman or girl would have found the Goblin King attractive.

* * *

 **Irony**

* * *

The school year had ended and Dumbledore watched as his former Muggle Studies and future Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher left for his sabbatical to be spent in Albania. It had been a very long year as even Albus Dumbledore found himself impatient for what he believed to be a new age for the magical world that would begin with the return of the Boy-Who-Lived. He had spent several months believing that the boy was going to be worthless to his plans, but then he had discovered proof that his enemy was still alive and realized that somehow the Unspeakables had gotten something wrong. Now, once again, he was eagerly awaiting the Potter boy.

Arriving at the Ministry, he was soon greeting his fellow witches and wizards as he went to his Wizengamot session, the first of this summer. On his way through the lobby and past the lovely fountain that was located there, he saw the former head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Barty Crouch arguing most strenuously with the current head of that agency.

Eavesdropping as he walked past, he frowned and decided to have a little talk with Arthur Weasley to find out what exactly it was that Amelia Bones was doing visiting death eater prisoners when the Wizengamot had expressly forbidden it.

Just outside of the large room that they were to be meeting in, he found himself in a conversation with Amos Diggory and the newest employee of the Improper Use of Magic Office, Mafalda Hopkirk. She was speaking to the headmaster about how much work her department did during the summer when Hogwarts wasn't in session so Amos excused himself to join his boss in the front of the room.

"Chief Warlock Dumbledore isn't going to be too happy with the person we are bringing before the court today," Arthur said with a grimace. "Dung Fletcher and he go way back."

By the end of the afternoon session, Albus was not a happy wizard, especially when he found out that Amelia Bones and Arthur Weasley had rallied the light wizards and the dark into agreeing with their proposal on how to deal with the recent uptick in petty thefts and that the first wizard to be sentenced under the new guidelines was Mundungus Fletcher.

He had been aghast at learning that Fletcher was going to be wearing a magical bracelet that would remove all of his magic for sixty days and that if he was caught stealing again, it would be a hundred and twenty. That each offense doubled the time he lost his magic and after the fifth time, he would be sent to Azkaban's new non-dementor wing for five years as an incorrigible repeat offender.

"Surely, this is an inhuman punishment." He said in protest.

"We tested this on a death eater. Augustus Rookwood was placed in this new wing with the bracelet on his wrist for thirty days and it has proven quite effective. At the end of his sentence, we get a notice that the ring has to come off and it does so magically. We have tested every single magical way to remove the bracelet before the sentence is up and it isn't removable. The best part is that the bracelet using magic itself to know if a criminal is guilty of the crimes he is being charged with."

"Would you please explain that." Theodore Nott Senior inquired from his placement in the chamber.

"I have the ability to show you a demonstration sentencing and placement of the bracelet and if Chief Warlock would like, I can use him as the test subject as no one would ever consider him a thief." The chief warlock declined like Amelia had expected him to. She had slowly over the last few years gathering evidence and knew that while it was not yet time, there would be a reckoning at some point for the man many held in way too high of a regard.

"Now, may I have a volunteer?" She inquired and Amos Diggory offered himself like they had prepared beforehand knowing that Albus Dumbledore would refuse. "I hereby sentence Amos Diggory to a term of sixty days for theft of my wand."

The bracelet unlike what had happened with Mundungus Fletcher didn't light up and disappear from his wrist. "As you see, in spite of my attempt to remove his magic, he wasn't guilty of the crime charged so it didn't work. Now, watch. Amos Diggory, I hereby sentence you to a term of ten minutes for forgetting to buy your wife a birthday present."

Nothing happened but some chuckling as the bracelet lit up but didn't disappear. "While he was guilty of the offense, it wasn't a magical crime so the bracelet didn't sentence him to the mentioned term."

"I'm sure ol' Diggory's wife sentenced him to a term much, much worse." A raucous voice in the upper stands called out to the amusement of everyone.

"We only are able to use these bracelets for minor crimes and they are based on magical intent. They have been very strenuously tested in every single type of situation we could think of from convicting innocents to people being guilty of crimes that they weren't being charged with to those found guilty trying to get someone else to remove them. They are tied to your magical core and have fail safes to prevent use by those with ill thoughts. By using these instead of sentencing minor criminals like Mr. Fletcher to jail time, we are able to save the Ministry over five hundred galleons a year per prisoner."

There was some muttering about the removal of magic but Amelia responded. "This doesn't affect someone's magic when visiting their bank vault at Gringotts, any inheritances that they might receive nor their ability to visit magical areas, merely their ability to do magic which considering that to be sentenced to this punishment they would have had to repeatedly commit a whole list of petty crimes I think we can agree that they deserve the inconvenience. And you must be over seventeen for this magic to even work so it will not affect children."

Albus was not a happy wizard as he returned to his castle, he had tried to convince Arthur Weasley that this was wrong, but the other wizard had countered every single argument he tried to use. As he went back to his office, he decided that maybe just maybe having the returning Harry Potter spend time with the Weasley family, just might not be in his best interests in spite of Molly's generous offer.

* * *

In Little Whinging, Dudley Dursley, if he had known about the concept, would not have found the irony laughable as he spent the day weeding the garden while his mother sat inside watching her serials. He didn't connect the way his life had changed over the last few years with the day he had forgotten he had wished his cousin away.

If he had, he would definitely be ruing said day as he finished the weeding and watering of the garden after double checking on the shed he had painted the day before. Entering the house and panicking as he realized he had gotten mud on the floors he had just mopped and waxed, he kicked off his sneakers and hastily wiped the floor before going up the stairs to his bedroom. Showering and soon wearing clean clothes, he went downstairs and gathering the small snack his mother considered acceptable returned to his room watching through the window as the other kids his age played outside.

His birthday was this weekend and would be spent with his parents. At one point he would have been angry and tried to get revenge for such a thing, but over the last three years, he had slowly been isolated by his parents from other people. He lived for school, which was the only place he was allowed contact with anyone outside of his family. If he upset his mother, she often kept him home from school.

He had lost weight as his parent no longer took him to the store with them where he could steal snacks and or toys, there were locks on the cabinets and while his father often brought him new toys, he had no one but himself to play with making things very boring. He often resorted to reading books to escape said boredom even if he didn't always understand the concepts of anything without pictures in the books to guide him along.

His mother avoided him most of the time and it was she who forced him to do the excessive amount of chores around the house and garden. His father was at work most days and spent at least one day on the weekend with his Aunt Marge who sent gifts even if she never visited anymore.

Dudley couldn't wait, his father said that if he didn't get some letter on his eleventh birthday, he would be attending Smeltings. He couldn't wait, he wanted to get so far away from his mother that he could almost taste the freedom.

* * *

Harry was juggling two crystal spheres as he sat on the royal throne while his Aunt Cassiopeia watched over him, amused at how much her nephew resembled her brother as his slouched on the throne. "Where are the goblins?"

The young prince bobbled his spheres and with a lopsided grin told her that he had been using magic to clean the throne room. "I lost control of the water spell and they couldn't get away fast enough."

She chuckled and then reached over to hand him the present she had brought with her. "Penny told me that you asked for a feather from one of Ethberg's hawks when you asked her for a dragon drought."

Hereweald nodded and explained "The wandmaker is going to make me a custom wand. He had me go into a trance and tell him what I saw. I saw a Habrok Hawk core dipped in the fire dragon drought inside of wand made from the wood of a peach tree."

"So, are you up for your test today?" Cassiopeia asked as she escorted him to his school room. Once there, she handed him the rather creative aboveground world test she had written for him. Resting on the nearby chaise lounge, she watched as Hereweald would answer questions then stop for a moment and then answer more questions until he had finished answering all one hundred fill in the blank questions.

Handing him the maths test, she used magic to correct his history test; he had only gotten two questions wrong, both about mortal historical dates. Taking his offered maths test, she gave him the vocabulary and grammar and spelling test while correcting the math's test. Smiling broadly at the perfect score he had gotten, she waited until he was finished then escorted him to lunch.

An hour spent joking around with his father and aunt had Harry laughing as they returned to the schoolroom and continued on with his tests in mortal studies, civics, both aboveworld and Underground. By the end of the day, Harry could feel his brain hurting while his aunt pressed a kiss and told him he had done wonderfully then with a sly look towards where his father was speaking to her husband, handed her nephew a present. "Wait 'til you get to your room and resize it."

Harry grinned then hugged his aunt before going to speak to Jareth and Ethberg who asked if Harry was ready for his meeting with the goblins who lived aboveground later that week. The boy nodded in a serious manner then admitted that he was not sure how he was going to handle being so far away from his family once he was at Hogwarts.

"The Underground will only be a crystal away and you only need to wish for me, Hereweald." Jareth reminded him while pulling the young boy close to him. Hugging him loosely with one arm, he looked at Ethberg and admitted "Oberon has created a doorway for me to Hogwarts in case it is needed. We are also going to put the plans we set in motion when Hereweald was adopted."

"If you need support from the Northern kingdoms, it is at your disposal," Ethberg replied. "I am sure you have had the same offer from the other kingdoms as well."

"We have." Jareth admitted then with a fond look at his adopted son admitted: "Someone who shall remain nameless has won over certain rather hard-hearted individuals."

"Gorem mentioned the incidents with the trolls," Ethberg said with a shake of his head as he looked at his nephew whose sheepish grin has all the adults chuckling. "You young man have no concept of danger, do you? Playing hopscotch with the bridge trolls, only you would think to do that."

"Only when my father calls me by my full name," Hereweald admitted with a wary look at his father. In the last four years that had only happened twice. The time he had ridden on the back of a winged fire-breathing dragon. And when he had realized that his father's beloved Sarah was in danger and he had interfered in the aboveground world to save her without thinking to call for his father straight away.

The man who had been stalking Sarah through the park, was now dragon fertilizer for daring to have thoughts about harming the beautiful mortal and for actually trying to harm the ten year old boy who had used a crystal to go to the aboveground park to save her even if she had been unaware that she had needed to be saved or had been saved.

"We must return to our kingdom. Jareth, thank you." Cassiopeia said as the goblin nurse entered the throne room carrying a small boy who had been turned into an elf. "We will never forget all you have done for us."

"Just be good parents, young Elberg deserves a second chance." He replied watching as his sister and brother-in-law left with their newest family member. "Shall we?"

Hereweald let his father guide him to his room where they sat down on the settee where they often held important conversations. "Are you okay?"

The small boy nodded then looked at his father and asked. "Are you sure that I am going to get this letter, that I can't just stay here?"

"Yes and I would love for you to stay here, but you must at least listen and consider with an open heart and mind to what the Seer has to tell you," Jareth replied as he looked at his son. He still found it astounding that this self-assured, lively and inquisitive boy was the same child who the goblins had brought below over four and a half years ago.

The small boy sighed then said, "I know that there are good and bad in both worlds, that most who live above are not like my aunt and uncle, but in truth, I find out hard to care about saving people who would allow someone like them custody of a small child."

Jareth pulled his son close and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "I don't wish to send you above any more than you wish to go. I would rather we go to this meeting that is to happen with Sarah then all three of us return below and stay here forever and ever, but Hereweald, we must at least listen to the Seer."

Two days later, on June 1st, King Jareth and his son Prince Hereweald were announced as they entered the Royal Court. The Seer was sent for and soon the royal family was gathered in the court and listening to the seer's proclamation.

"This prophecy has since been declared a false prophecy whose only power is that there are some who believe it real."

Harry listened to the man speak and frowned as it mentioned power approaches, live while the other one survives. When it was finished, he turned to the Royal ruler and said: "Grandfather, this prophecy makes no sense."

"No, it doesn't. We rather fear that the one who offered up this prophecy took remnants from unfulfilled prophecies and combined them together to convince this man Dumbledore that it was real. It's why we have to talk honestly about a few things including your scar and what was behind it." The Seer announced. "They now believe it to be fulfilled, all except this Dumbledore.

"Please tell Prince Hereweald the real prophecy." The King commanded.

"The prophecy given by not a Seer but a wizened crone states that the world above would be destroyed not by the darkness that would come twice, nor by the one of light who has false wisdom, blind faith, and hidden pride but by the inaction by the one whose fate was altered by the ambitious pretensions of the one who remained hidden at the end."

The young prince took each sentence apart in his mind and said: "The darkness that comes twice?"

"We believe this to be this creature known as Lord Voldemort or as his real name states Tom Marvolo Riddle to be living a half-life. He uses the first to hid his real name and to strike fear in his enemies by creating a taboo on his fake name." The Seer replied.

"The light with false wisdom would be this man Dumbledore," Hereweald stated thinking of all he had learned of the man who held as many titles yet did none of the true work of any of them. "The inaction by the one, that would be me. By staying here."

"No, in truth, that part was altered by your arrival in the underground. The one with ambitious pretensions was always hidden, we never knew who that was so by bringing you here, we were hoping that a different boy who lived would keep that part from happening." The Seer announced.

Hereweald looked to his father who frowned then at looked at Hereweald. "Do you know what this inaction is about?"

"Yes, it involves Prince Hereweald's beloved. False emotions helped separate them until it was too late and allowed the world above to remain unchanged resulting in the Great End to Magic in the above."

"Surely the soul bond would prevent him from having false romantic emotions," Penelope asked.

"Do to the young Prince's destiny, until he has returned from his quest, he won't be truly fae. He is a half fae, not full just yet." The Seer replied.

"So that he has a soul mate is known but not who she is," Gorem stated as he began to understand.

"By the choice to bring him underground, he has a chance at finding his true love, but she won't be a soul mate, at least until they return to the Underground." The Seer replied. "If he were to make the wrong choice, he would be unable to return. But with the change in his childhood, his chance of making the wrong choice was slimmed down considerably."

Seeing the disgusted look on Hereweald's face, Oberon chuckled and said: "We might want to wait to speak of true love and forever together until young Hereweald is a bit older, I think it is a bit much for him to take in at this time."

"The young Prince will meet his beloved at Hogwarts, that is the only advice I can give him and that she will be following in the footsteps of his two mothers." The Seer replied.

"Two mothers?" Harry asked a bit confused. "I have two fathers, but..."

"Magic shows a second maternal line for you, Prince Hereweald. It hasn't connected as of yet, but it is through your fae parent." The Seer announced then with a bow returned to his quarters to watch the Tapestry of life as was his fate.

"I wonder, do you think she happens to have green eyes that are cruel when angry and hair black as midnight?" Hereweald asked with a smirk as he looked at his father. "My second mother, I mean."

"What a pity, for your sake, that you aren't too big to bog," Jareth warned his son while creating a crystal in a threatening manner.

"After lunch, you may consider bogging him, for now, let's enjoy the midday meal," Oberon said as he escorted his wife towards the dining chamber. Once seated, the royal family were soon joined by it's straggling members who were chuckling and telling Jareth about how their son had been growing the points to his ears. "Hereweald, thank you for your very thoughtful gift to young Elberg."

A quick and cheeky grin came to the boy's face before he announced: "I just can't wait until he is old enough for me to tutor him in what is the best way to make sure you are found endearing and beloved to all especially our grandparents."

"No teaching him to ride dragons," Cassiopeia stated.

"No teaching him to talk to bridge trolls," Penelope added with a smirk at her nephew who grinned unrepentantly at her.

"No teaching him to swim naked in the waterfalls of the fairies," Oberon added, still chuckling at the memory of the outraged fairies swarming his son regarding what Hereweald had done.

"No teaching him to send his vegetables to oubliettes," His father added with a warning look at the artichokes on his son's plate.

"He is NOT to call me Granny or I will have you convinced your name is Dogbreath and that you are a common goblin," Titania warned her grandson who gave her a slight grin.

"Awww, you are taking all the fun out of it. Besides, it was Aunt Cassie who dared me to swim in the waterfalls by the edge of the Labyrinth."

"I never told you to do so completely naked," She reminded the eleven-year-old.

Jareth shuddered as he recalled the way the fairies had reacted and how he had had to give in to their wishes regarding Hoggle's move and how the dwarf had not been very happy at all after that particular prank. Not to mention the sunburn his son had gotten and where.

"Jareth when is your meeting with the goblins and where?" Oberon asked. He had offered to attend but due to his position, it had been recommended that it only be his son and grandson.

"They informed me there is much that needs to be discussed and that is even before we see the place that they have acquired for myself and Hereweald for our time aboveground," Jareth replied. "I am rather certain it will be an informative meeting."

"Do you still wish for me to take young Hereweald shopping when he receives his letter from this school?" Penelope inquired.

Jareth knew that her son was looking forward to another shopping trip with his aunt and he was quite sure that she was the best person to outfit his son. "Yes, but remember, he must be dressed as an aboveground mortal, Penelope."

"I know." She said having already studied the aboveground fashions for both worlds that Hereweald would be living in and what was required for school as well as what she could get away with sending extra to him. She couldn't help smirking as she looked at how the young boy was dressed in an almost identical outfit to his father's, the only difference being that Hereweald chose fewer ruffles to his shirts and his boots had no heels to them.

To Be Continued!


	4. Chapter 4: False Impressions

**Chapter Four**

 **Information**

* * *

When the father-son duo exited the mirror portal, the goblins waiting bowed to their King and welcomed his son back to the Aboveground Magical world. "Your Majesties, we are to be your honor guard today. Please follow us."

A winding trip that soon arrived at an opulent office in which six aboveground goblins, all wearing what to Hereweald looked like mortal aboveground non-magical clothes were standing at attention and who his father directed to be seated across from a table with a slightly raised dais for his father and himself.

Jareth and Hereweald were soon seated across from the sextet. The Goblin in the middle seemed to be the highest ranking bank representative which was proven out by the greeting of his sovereign and his son.

Jareth who had previously met Gutstretcher when he had come above years before to close down his son's accounts, greeted the Head Goblin then after introducing his son as Harry looked at all of those in the room including the guard and said "Other than in this room or below, the only name you are to acknowledge for my son is Harry James Potter. I need an oath upon this."

All individually took the oath and then Gutstretcher gave a small nod to the King and said "We have several different areas to deal with. Would you like to start with your son's and his family history, with the situation as it stands in the magical world or with what is behind your son's scar and the reason for the attack of his magical parents?"

"Start with the scar," Jareth replied. They already knew of the prophecy, but he had asked the goblins to do a bit more digging.

"We have spoken to your healers about the night you gave your son some of your fae blood and feel the need to begin by telling you that the dark abomination that was located within the scar died as a result of your blood being added to your sons," Gutstretcher stated then told the two. "The wizard known as Lord Voldemort but born with the name Tom Riddle Junior had been attempting to create Horcruxes."

"Soul Containers? A mortal wizard dared to attempt to create such a forbidden item?" Jareth asked coldly. "Why am I only hearing of this now?"

"Your majesty, if he had been successful we would have warned you, but he never succeeded and we felt that as long as he was attempting to create the impossible that it was better than his finding a different path to immortality," Gutstretcher replied clearly sweating as he saw the anger on his ruler's face. "He managed to create shades but nothing more because he wasn't a believer in the Unseelie world, it would have never worked."

"You said attempts, how many?" Jareth asked while struggling to control his legendary temper.

"I have a file," Gutstretcher hastily said while Jareth turned to his son and placed a sound barrier between the goblins and themselves.

"Dad?" Hereweald often took pleasure in using his father's first name, that he called Jareth dad told him all that he needed to know about his son's fear. "Are horcruxes the same above as below? Does this mean I had a piece of the person who killed my parents in me?"

"Yes, they are the same, and from what we are hearing you had a magical copy, like a moppet." He replied wishing that he dare embrace his son but knowing it was important for there to be no sign of weakness at this moment.

Removing the sound barrier, he looked at the Head Goblin and said: "Explain to us all you know."

"When you healed your son using your magic, you effectively killed the piece of Riddle's soul within the scar but it triggered the magic in the other five pieces and most likely warned the shade that is Riddle that his soul containers were destroyed. He was severely weakened in both magic and life force. With your magic being pure light magic, it sent that light on to the other pieces."

"The reason we are even aware of this was that there was one of these items being stored in our vaults. The vault belonging to the Lestrange family. A dragon transfer was passing the vault at the time and felt the vibrations. Believing a thief was inside, we opened the vault just as the device released a black ooze from the cup and upon discovering what it was, we went looking to see if there were any more of these admonitions in our territory."

"You found more?"

"Yes, however before we go any further you should be made aware that we confiscated the vault of the ones who had stored the device and placed half in our vaults and a half in a vault for the conqueror of the mortal wizard Tom Riddle."

Gutstretcher handed over a magical photo and said "This was the second device we located. We tested it and found that this ring has other magical properties and once it was cleaned it was returned to the vault of its real owner. The Peverell stone is believed to have been forged by Prometheus for Hades himself. An ancestor of the Peverell line once performed a great service for Hades and he gave them a cloak to hide under, a ring to talk to him and a wand to defeat a great evil. All were to be held together to be kept until such a time as they were needed to protect magic from returning to the Great Beyond."

"My son, they were to be handed down to my son," Jareth said. "How did they get separated?"

"Three brothers held them, but a false wife would steal the stone and the wizard upon discovering his loss would give the wand to his mentor to hold then used the cloak to try and go to the great beyond. He would waste away dying of starvation. The two brothers would carry on but one's line would die without issue and the third continues on through young Prince Hereweald. There is a prophecy that is well known to all in our world that says two great magicals will mate and use the cloak of truth, the stone of history and the wand of destiny to unite the magical worlds and take them to a time of peace, power, and faith unlike anything that has come before."

"Do you know who has possession of these items?" Jareth asked. "As well as how they were lost to my son's family? How widely known is this prophecy?"

"Yes, the stone was found in the Gaunt cottage but they are a descendant of the false wife who used a love potion to trick the true owner into turning it into her betrothal ring. The cloak is once again located in your son's vault after we called forth all Potter family property to return to him. It was however located at Hogwarts and in the control of the headmaster there which I find rather interesting because Lord James Potter had it on October 30, 1981, the day before his death and when we discussed matters he told me that it was his last line of defense to protect his son from Riddle."

"The wand?" Hereweald asked.

"That is a very interesting item. At one point we were pursuing a case against a wizard wand maker named Gregorevich who illegally had it in his possession. It somehow ended up in the hands of a dark wizard named Grindelwald and after his defeat by Headmaster Dumbledore, it has gone missing as Dumbledore claims to have no knowledge of it."

"Do you believe him?" Hereweald asked intently.

"No," Gutstretcher replied. "We do think that he is wily enough to never bring it to the bank though. The goblins used to be in charge of strengthening and expanding the wards at Hogwarts and when he became Headmaster after his defeat of Grindelwald he no longer required our help, saying he himself was quite capable of doing so. Our people believe that is because he knows that if we were to perform the ward maintenance we would know he has the wand."

The goblin sitting next to Gutstretcher looked at his boss and then exited only to return mere minutes later with a book that they handed to Hereweald. "The Tales of Beedle Bard?"

"It's a sanitized and mythical version of the story of your cloak, the stone, and wand for children created by one of your ancestors."

"Going back to the Horcruxes, you said that you believe there to be five of them? My son's scar, the cup, this stone what are the remaining two out of your reach?"

"An item located in the home of one Lucius Malfoy, it had the most power even if it can't revive its owner and one item located at Hogwarts whose signature appears and fades at rather infrequent intervals. They are inert and no danger except the fact that they are dark magic, except for the one at Malfoy Manor, it is something else that we can't figure out."

"As for the shade, it only needs to be captured within a container and sent to Hades himself for the danger from Riddle to end. It's important that this is done soon. We have reason to believe that the Headmaster is attempting to manipulate the timeline and bring Riddle back to Britain in spite of being told by his own people that the man is dead."

"One of the possible ways of returning him to his corporeal form that the headmaster is aware of was brought into this country and this bank without our permission in spite of it being required by the ICW and our own rules. It is currently in a mid-level security vault in spite of there being stronger level vaults available."

"You said one of the possible ways, are there ways to prevent his using them?" Hereweald asked.

"We are working on that as we speak," Gutstetcher replied. "Do you have any more questions regarding the horcruxes?"

"No, other than if the horcrux was destroyed why is my son's scar still in existence?" Jareth inquired.

Gutstretcher turned to the goblin seated next to him and conferred then told his king. "Lugpin believes that magic itself is preventing your son's scar from fading. That it's appearance is to send false faith to the manipulator of false light."

Gutstretcher dismissed the first goblin and the second one moved to the chair to the right of the Head Goblin and handed him a folder. "Your son's inheritance and vaults."

Hereweald and Jareth listened to the goblin as he told him he was wealthy in this world. "Your ancestors were very careful with their gold, they put it in land and solid investments, preferring to live off their own salaries for the most part. You own large swathes of land in the muggle world and parts of three magical villages. Your family has homes in each of these villages. You own shares in several businesses including some muggle investments but are a minor shareholder as your family was very conservative with such things. I would like to recommend changing some investments in this world if you are intending on fulfilling your destiny."

"Give me a list and we will use my funds, not my son's to cover the connection," Jareth replied as he looked over the list and raised his eyebrow when he saw some of the places on this list.

"The one company you own outright in the magical world is an apothecary company that makes everything from basic headache potions to hair products as well as household cleaning potions. Several of your ancestors created some of it's biggest selling products." Gutstretcher stated. "Your wizarding father James had me beginning to purchase stock in the company that provides the textbooks used in magical schools around the world, all except Hogwarts who still order theirs from a local company as they don't use the standard magical texts."

Hereweald looked at this father and mentally was thinking uh oh, they had been prepping him for Hogwarts via the International Standard textbooks. Just how far behind would he be as a result of this mistake.

"The company is a large international corporation with holdings in not only book publishing but magical media. He believed that there might come a time when it would be necessary to use this power he was accumulating to change things in Britain." Gutstretcher stated. "When your parents were killed, your godfather, Sirius Black was to be your guardian but in spite of our repeated attempts to tell the Magical government that they have the wrong guy, they have placed him in magical prison as a co-conspirator to their deaths and that of muggle civilians."

"How do we free this man?" Jareth inquired. "Also would he be able to challenge my adoption of Hereweald?"

"He would be unable to challenge your adoption and the only way to free him is to capture and forced Peter Pettigrew the man our records show to be still alive in spite of what the Ministry believes and whom the records also show to have been the Potter secret keeper," Gutstretcher replied. "The goblin liaison officer for the Ministry is incompetent and a nasty piece of work.

"Let us take a break and when we return, you may fill us in on the way the British Aboveground Magical World works and how it is connected to this mess." With that, Jareth used a crystal to change his son and his looks and outfits to fit in with this world and exited the main doors into Diagon Alley wishing to observe it for their selves.

An hour later, as he paid their bill in a magical restaurant, he grimaced at what they had eavesdropped on. Clearly, this wasn't going to be as easy as they hoped if only half the gossip they heard was the truth. Nodding at the austere-looking woman eating lunch with an even older woman who was wearing a hat with some sort of stuffed creature on it, he was guiding Hereweald out when he overheard a blond woman speaking to a companion at a rather discreet table behind some foliage.

"Harry Potter, at least that is what Severus told me. I am going to tell Draco to avoid the boy, at all costs, with how Lucius has dragged our reputation through the dirt, I am concerned that one misstep regarding Potter and we will be even more of a laughingstock."

"How is Lucius, these days?" The woman asked.

"I don't know what to do, they refuse to admit him into the long-term ward at St. Mungos, they claim that there is no spell damage but we both know that there is no possible way that Lucius would be so speaking so favorable about muggles without something having been done. No one will listen to me and I am positive that he has been imperioed."

Jareth probed a little and found the names Parkinson and Malfoy in their minds before escorting his son back to the bank. Hereweald smirked at his father and he was almost sure that his son was making plans of his own after listening to the two aboveground women.

The honor guard who had returned to escort them the minute they reentered the bank, caught the attention of several mortal wizards who were in the bank a the time and one, made note of it and sent it off to his friend Albus, Diggle knew that Albus had spent the last few years trying to forge an alliance with the creatures who ran the bank and this news of someone receiving such treatment might be helpful to their cause.

Gutstretcher and his staff had also returned and when they had bowed and were seated, he took a deep breath and asked his king what he needed to know regarding the British magical world. When the fae king responded everything, his eyebrow raised as if to say why would you even have to ask, Gutstretcher asked what order.

"Let's start with the simplest and the one most concerning my son and acclimating to this world. What do they do for fun and what sort of artistic endeavors do they strive to achieve." Jareth replied.

The goblin turned to the appropriate subordinate who filled them in on magical sports: Quidditch and Broom Racing, then mentioned that other than Dueling, there were no other sports that were played.

"None?" Harry asked thinking on how they had snuck into Jamestown in America to watch several different sports including several mortal sports he had made an attempt to learn so that he would have an easier time fitting in. "What games are played?"

When Harry heard the answer, his quiet chuckle had his father joining in as they found the way to test those who would challenge him. After all, Harry had learned to play chess from Gorem himself while using life-size pieces who offered their opinions on moves constantly.

Gutstetcher told them about the sorry state of magical music by letting them listen to the two most popular musicians played on Magical radio and Harry was already looking to his father who promised to provide him with a way to bring his own music above.

"So the only arts are books, music, and painting? Those Harry Potter books you sent to us are terrible, so please tell me that the rest of the books read are better." Harry implored the goblins, he had grown up with tales told by his father, by Sir Didymus, by his grandfather and grandmother. The thought of being stuck with substandard works was a horrifying thought.

"I am afraid I can't do so, your highness," Gutstretcher said with a grimace. "Muggleborns, or as we call them first generational are discouraged from bringing their influences into the magical world by a heavily charmed magical ward that renders electrical devices inert at Hogwarts and eventually, they either return to the non-magical world or acclimate to the human magical one leaving their past behind."

The Royals looked at each other and made mental notes to fix that as the man across from them warned them about how Dumbledore had a whole group of magical portraits in and out of Hogwarts that reported to him. "We will have to find a way to take advantage of that."

"Who do they worship?" Jareth inquired.

"Most have allowed the old ways to lapse, those few traditionalists who do follow the old ways, have been forced to ignore their beliefs at Hogwarts. This started with the death of your aboveground magical grandparents, Prince Hereweald. They and their son and ironically their new daughter-in-law were believers who kept to the faith of Athena and the belief of Morgana. In truth, most current magicals look to Dumbledore as if he is a deity."

Hereweald was appalled at this lack of faith, but Gutstretcher soon explained the way that this had happened. Once again, the two from the Underground grimaced as they realized how deeply the manipulations of the false one had gone and how he had falsely used the one known as Voldemort to change the magical world for the worse.

"This all goes back to Hogwarts and what it teaches and doesn't teach and the subjects that have been eliminated from the curriculum since the ascension of Albus Dumbledore to the headship. I believe that it might not be out of choice, at least for some classes but out of a financial need. The tuition for Hogwarts hasn't risen for magical families in almost one hundred years, it has however for non-magical families as they try to stem the tide of the gap. Classes have been eliminated or ineffective and incompetent teachers have been hired because they will work for less."

"How bad is the situation?" Jareth inquired.

"Core classes have gone from 12 to 6, electives from 12 to 4. Class sizes have reduced meaning that they now teach two houses per class instead of arranging them by the ability to perform magic meaning that classes are taught to the lowest common denominator."

Hereweald inwardly grimaced as he began to get that it might not matter that he had prepared using different textbooks, if he would be required to learn so slowly, he would most definitely be able to keep up.

"What does the Ministry say about this?" Jareth asked.

"I truly doubt that the current Minister understands as he was taught under the newer regulations and testing standards. There is also no advanced education system after Hogwarts any longer, once you pass your NEWTS, that is it. Most who wish to go further use the apprenticeship route like his highnesses' mother who apprenticed with her Charms professor after graduation."

"Why do they not raise the tuition, surely the finances of the mortals could cover this cost."

"Unfortunately, the economy has stagnated, they don't encourage invention, they bring muggleborn students in for the influx of funds but when they graduate, most return to the non-magical world due to prejudice. While there is the open bigotry that we have previously discussed, there is a more subtle belief that since purebloods don't have the option of getting jobs elsewhere, that they should get the first pick of the few jobs available in the magical world, even if they are not the best qualified, in fact, most often they aren't the best qualified or even qualified at all. They don't want change or to face that things in the muggle world are more advanced because that would mean that they aren't the best and brightest like this wizard Dumbledore has them believing."

Hereweald thought of what his father had taught him regarding the history and customs of this part of the magical world and began to piece together exactly what sort of mess he was facing. Bigotry against anyone without the same blood, the smug belief that they were better than anyone else in the magical worlds, fear of the world changing and not being able to change with it and most importantly an uneducated populace. Suddenly it hit him, "That's it, that's how it keeps happening. How dark lords keep popping up in Europe."

Gutstretcher saw the way the prince's eyes had narrowed and widened for the last few seconds and was proud to call him his future sovereign as he correctly diagnosed the problems that most adults in the magical world refused to face.

"Very well done, your highness, but there is one more part to this that adds to the situation. You have a magical government where due to the long lifespan of magicals doesn't change much over the generations. You will hear that things are done such a way because that is the way they were always done but in truth, that is completely wrong. Dumbledore has used what is happening to guide Britain and through his position on the ICW that thankfully as time goes by is becoming more and more shaky to his own version of the Greater Good that he came up with over seventy-five years ago with his former lover and later rival Grindelwald."

Hereweald thanked the goblins and they bowed and left while Jareth secured the room waiting to hear his son's opinion of what they had just heard.

"Father, this is not going to be a quick fix," Harry said as he looked at the blond fae.

"Did you expect it to be?" Jareth asked a bit surprised at his son's attitude.

Hereweald looked at him and admitted, "I was hoping to return belowground after I graduated, but clearly I will be remaining here much longer than anticipated."

"I will be with you, except for certain times when I must return below. I will only be a crystal call away, Hereweald." Jareth pointed out. "Plus, you are forgetting you are not in this alone. You have the backing of the man who controls the very magic that flows through the magical lae lines up here. You have me, and you will have friends, as long as you pick them carefully who will be your companions in making these changes."

Hereweald thought about his father and his two uncles-in-law and their friendships and realized just what he meant, that friends, true friends were pillars of strength when you felt your weakest and great fun when all were united. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and then said: "I am ready."

Jareth smirked and said, "Hogwarts and this world have no idea what is about to be coming their way."

The two chuckled and returned underground to await a letter that would be coming their way by the end of the month.

* * *

 **Letters**

* * *

All across magical Britain, eleven-year-old children were receiving long expected letters, some were waiting with fearful thoughts of not receiving one, others were arrogantly sure that they would and then there were the muggleborns who were receiving a visit from certain professors. Families were pleased, others were a bit wary, one older woman was so pleased for her grandson that she was crying her eyes out as she hugged him, her hat with a vulture on it, falling to the ground as she told him that they would have to go tell his parents.

Letters were signed and returned, and the headmaster who sat in the tower, waited with bated breath for an owl to return without the letter from one Harry James Potter, awaiting the moment he could begin his grand plan to bring the boy who lived back to his true home and arrange for him see this as a chance to escape the life he had left him in.

In the Underground, Jareth was reading the letter from Gutstretcher about the new aboveground investments he had purchased in various magical and non-magical companies all over the world. Thanks to the home he had long kept above ground in the magic-filled hills of Wales, he had a set of credentials in the Welsh name of Jareth Brenin, whose family had had magic and existed for centuries. He was especially pleased because this large estate was also about fifty miles from Godric's Hollow where Hereweald was born which would help with his plans to explain having custody of his son if needed.

"Father." Jareth looked up to see his son holding a piece of thick parchment with his name on it. "It's here."

"Come here." He gently said and when his son was sharing his chair, they broke the wax seal and read what was inside. Sure enough, it was the standard letter inviting his son to Hogwarts using the name Harry James Potter. With a smirk, he said, "Do you feel the charm on it?"

The ten-year-old closed his eyes and reached out with his magic then nodded when he opened them. "What is that?"

"It what they use to allow them to control muggleborn children's futures and to prevent them from withdrawing before OWLS. It's how they place the trace on them to watch how they use magic." Jareth said then with a snap of his fingers sent the trace and compulsion charm to the Ministry, using his own magic instead of his son's and then handed Hereweald a pen to sign his name to the paper. "I think that I need a little exercise."

With that, he changed into an owl and Hereweald was amused that even transfigured into a common post owl his father's arrogance shone straight through. When the white barn owl exited through the nearby window, Hereweald wrote to his Aunt Penelope to let her know that it was time to begin making plans to go shopping.

* * *

In a very normal house in Little Whinging, a woman's narrowed gimlet-eyed stare was on her son as he went to get the mail. So far there had been no letter, nothing odd had happened in the last few years. Still, she wasn't going to take any chance, none at all as she handed her husband another scone while they enjoyed breakfast.

"Wow." Petunia looked at her son who sounded surprised as he entered the room. "I got a letter."

"Give me that!" She hastily said and Dudley shouted no and ran to his room, locking the door, ignoring the shrieks from his mother as she demanded her husband get them into his room. Ignoring the pounding on the door, the shouts and eventually the sounds of a drill, Dudley read the letter and was grinning widely at his father when the door eventually fell off its hinges.

"Dad, dad, I got in, I get to escape this place. Look!"

Petunia lunged for the letter, slapping her son across the face while shouting at the top of her lungs, unaware that she was gaining the attention of the neighbors as Dudley had opened his window earlier that morning to cover his accidentally burning a hole in his bedroom rug.

"Give me that, you aren't going. You are staying right here, you FREAK! I swore I would keep you from doing that freakish stuff like my sister did, like that brat of hers did. I swore if I had to I would beat it out of you. Clearly, I didn't do enough, didn't punish you enough."

Petunia kept hitting her son, tears falling down her cheeks as her fear and deep down jealous rage exploded as she shouted for Vernon to get his belt that if hard work wouldn't work to keep him from doing freakish things, maybe a good beating would.

Vernon stood in the doorway, stunned at the sight in front of him as his wife kept attacking their son and their son kept evading her grasping hands with his letter. Just as his son came closer, Vernon reached for the letter himself while Petunia who had grasped the nearest object she could find hit her son with his cricket bat.

"Freeze, back away from the boy."

Vernon's eyes bulged as he turned to see the four bobbies standing behind him, all with their truncheons drawn as they backed him against a wall and physically restrained his wife. A loudly sobbing Dudley was lead away from them by an officer wearing plain clothes as he asked them to get his letter from his father about attending Smeltings.

Petunia who had been struggling with the constable restraining her, froze then looking at her son, a huge smile came upon her face and her skin went back to its normal shade of pale as she did a complete about-face and said "Oh Dudders, mummy is so, so proud of you, why didn't you tell us? We have to go and..."

"You have the right to remain silent and if I were you, I would do so." The Bobbie said shoving her back against the wall while the detective escorted the dazed boy down the stairs, his hands now holding the letter regarding Smeltings that had apparently triggered this entire situation.

At the hospital, they were joined by a representative from child services who as they heard the story of young Dudley's tale of getting a letter to attend a public boarding school and how his mother had done a nutter, they never saw the slight glow as magic released certain memories into his very limited brain.

He told them about the excessive chores, the punishment of being locked into his room for weekends, and days at a time during summer. About not being allowed friends and being kept away from people, how his mother called him a freak on a regular basis and then with a slight frown and a bit of hesitation told them that his mother had done this after his cousin had disappeared when he was much smaller, that before he had been there one day and gone the next. "Before he left, my parents used to make him do all the chores, the cooking and called him boy and freak. When he was gone, my dad stayed away a lot and my aunt never came over anymore and I was the one doing everything."

A search of school and police files at this announcement had them talking to the headmaster who thought about it then said "Oh, I remember that boy, his aunt said that she needed a copy of his records that his family on his father's side took him in. Though..."

The man went to the files and then with a tsk tsk, returned and said: "Strange that."

"Strange what?" The family investigator asked.

"It's strange because normally the receiving school contacts us to verify grades and that nothing has been altered in the file, its strange that we never received that call." He replied. "I was the deputy headmaster at the time, we made a note about it, but nothing was ever done."

The investigator was writing this down when the headmaster suddenly smiled. "Oh, I remember why it wasn't looked into further. During a meeting with Mrs. Dursley regarding her son's antisocial behavior at the time, she mentioned that his family took the Potter boy to America."

"We have nothing on record of them having custody of this other child let alone about them giving up custody. How did they register him for school? Do you have a copy of that record, because it isn't in the file." She announced.

The Headmaster frowned then flipped through the papers and then with a frown said "This happened before I came on as principal here, but you are right, there is nothing in the file. Strange that."

The family investigator arrived at the station and was soon sitting in an office and handed a thick file. "We have had contact with the family. This young boy, we spoke to the family because the boy was constantly being suspected of theft in stores. Toys and candy would go missing when he would leave, nothing was ever proven though. It seemed to start four years ago, around November."

"Right about when this other boy I am looking for went missing. I rather fear that this was a call for help from young Dudley Dursley. We need to find out what he knows."

Hardgrove looked at the middle-aged woman and said: "Do you think...?"

"Yes, I think either the wife or Dursley killed the boy. I want a full forensic's team to search that house top to bottom. It's been four years, but maybe we will get lucky." She said then shaking her head admitted: "I hate saying that, that if we find the evidence we would be lucky, but frankly, this entire situation stinks to the high heaven."

* * *

Jareth arrived at the highest window and upon hearing what the wizard inside was saying, didn't fly in and instead returned below. Seeing his son's reaction to the acceptance still being attached, he changed back into his fae form and said: "I overheard something and wish to observe how they react to you not sending your acceptance right away."

Over the next few days, Jareth watched amused as the goblins and Hereweald played with the constant letters sent by Hogwarts to his son bemused to notice that they were addressed to Harry James Potter cupboard Under the Stairs which told him that the magic covering the house on Privet Drive was still alive. The goblins would chase them and Hereweald would use them as target practice for his crystal throwing training.

By the end of the week, a day before his son's eleventh birthday, Jareth, his sister Penelope and Hereweald had gone above to his estate. Once there he winked at his son then changed into his owl form and flew north to deliver the acceptance letter.

Noticing the older woman in the office with the headmaster, he flew inside and landed on the desk. When she had taken the letter, he was offered some water by the large phoenix on the elaborate perch. The bird sent Jareth a message to wait and listen, stating he would talk to the fae when the humans had left.

"Oh, Albus, it's from Harry Potter." Minerva was announcing with a small smile coming to her face, "He has accepted his spot to join us as an incoming student. I wonder why this was delayed so long, this was the original letter we sent. Oh dear, I wonder if the muggles had some problem with finding a post owl. Well, I will take him to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get his supplies. He is going to need the same explanations as muggleborn students, the poor lad."

"I will take care of it, Minerva," Albus said.

"What about your meeting with the school governors?" She asked. "It won't be a problem, Albus. In fact, I am rather looking forward to seeing James and Lily's son. It would be my pleasure."

"I will reschedule my meeting if need be." Albus replied and added "As his magical guardian, I have to explain his inheritance, Minerva. It's a requirement of my position. If something should change in my plans, I will arrange for you to go in my steed."

Jareth saw the disappointed look on the older woman's face but she ceded to her boss's wishes handing over the small note and returning to their previous discussion in which she was telling him about the muggleborn student she had just visited.

The witch left and Albus sat there while the Phoenix used his own power to make his bonder forget the owl still in the room. The headmaster called for a house elf and sent him to bring Hagrid to see him. When the large half-giant arrived, the headmaster asked him to take young Harry Potter to Diagon Alley the next morning.

Jareth watched as the large man accepted the assignment with pleasure and then listened to the headmaster assign him the chore of picking up items in a vault while Harry was with him. "Oh, and Hagrid, please be careful in what you tell the boy, remember, he has been through a lot."

When the big man had left, the headmaster exited through the floo heading to the Ministry.

 **" _he isn't to be trusted regarding young Hereweald."_**

Jareth heard the firebird's thoughts and nodded carefully. _**"why did he not sent the professor?"**_

 **" _the feline would find out about his hidden agenda. He was careful in how he worded his reply, he said if his plans changed, which they didn't. He has always intended to send the hairy one as he is kind but uninformed and overly trusting. The girl mentioned is important, she must be protected."_**

 **" _I need her address,"_** Jareth replied and the address in Crawley was sent to him. **_"Firebird, do you wish to be freed, I know your king would be very angry at the bond on your person."_**

 **" _I will remain, I have had some success with keeping the false light's worst plans from coming true. When the time comes, I shall return to my native lands. Good luck, King Jareth."_**

Jareth flew out the window and made a detour to Crawley where he found a young girl being tormented by others in the park. One held her book and the others were holding her back. Just as he was about to use magic to help her, a dark-haired young woman with flashing green eyes arrived on the scene.

The three girls holding the bushy-haired girl ran off and the fourth girl looking disappointed, shoved the large book into the younger girl's stomach and vowed that there would be the next time before running off herself.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Sarah asked as she helped Hermione sit on a nearby bench.

Jareth stayed out of her sight-line as she handed the younger girl a handkerchief to dry her tears.

"I can't wait until I go away to school next year." The young girl said in between hiccups from her sobbing. "I hate it here. I hate the insults, the name calling."

"It's going to be okay." Sarah said then admitted "I had the same problems when I was your age. My mom who was an actress had just run off with a famous actor and I was just a little different and got good grades in school."

"Really?" Hermione asked with wide eyes. "Did it get any better?"

Jareth saw the bittersweet smile on Sarah's face and wondered what she was thinking.

"Not really, in fact, my father would remarry a woman who resented me as much as I resented her. She had my brother and things were pretty bad for a while, but one night something changed. I changed. I learned to not blame Toby for what had happened and grew up some, but things at school never changed and my stepmother and I had come to an understanding, but it was too late to fix things at school. It didn't matter though, I had gained some very faithful friends and learned how to be a friend."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked curious about her normally quiet babysitter.

"Well to have friends, you have to be a friend," Sarah said. "A true friend doesn't change who she is to have friends but she understands that not everyone is just like them. We don't all have to like the same things, or study the same way or even always agree but a true friend does have to understand that friendship is about putting others wants and needs at equal to their own."

"I wish I had friends, but all the kids around here think I am odd."

"Well, so am I," Sarah said with a soft smile as she hugged the younger girl. "As I grew up, my friends, at least those I went to school with, they drifted away as well, I didn't have any of the same interests, but my true friends, they stuck by me, in spite of the fact that for a year I didn't contact them."

"Why did you stop contacting them if they were your friend?" Hermione asked.

Sarah leaned back against the bench and said to Hermione "When I was fifteen I met someone, someone who at the time I was so convinced I knew what he was and why he was doing what he did. One night, in the middle of the scariest night of my life, something happened. We danced and I ran. I was scared and too young. It's too much to tell you now and you are a bit too young, but after that night, one day while I was sitting in a park, not much different than this one, I realized something."

"What did you realize?" Hermione asked fascinated by the idea of Sarah being so open.

"That he had been telling me the truth, that he had given me what I had wished for, but I hadn't seen it. I had one idea in my head of how things were and refused to accept that he had been being kind that night. I also started to believe that he had warmer feelings for me, which strangely enough allowed me face that love wasn't something you can control and I learned to accept my parents' failings in that regard."

Seeing Hermione scrunch her forehead as she tried to understand, Sarah let out a small laugh and said "It's a little over your head right now, but anyhow, I started to hang out where I could run into him and attempted to find a way to be near him. One day, however, I would find out that it had all been in my head. That I had created this scenario where he was my sort of knight in black armor, where he would save me and we would run off and live together forever and ever in his castle. I had fallen so far into this dream that I believed he was going to make me his queen and have babies with me."

Hermione's jaw dropped and Sarah again hugged the lonely young girl she often babysat. "Long story short, a couple of years ago, I saw him with a beautiful blond woman who a friend of mine told me was the queen. Turns out, he is married, he even has a son."

"Oh, I am sorry, Sarah." The girl reached out and patted her friend on the hand. "Did he break your heart?"

"No." Sarah replied wiping away a tear, "When I saw how happy he was with his son when I heard him saying to his wife how grateful he was that she had given him his son, I realized that I was happy that he was happy. It's what friendship means, being happy that they are happy even if it isn't with you.

"Sarah, my mom said that you are going home this month," Hermione said with downcast eyes.

"Only for a week, I will be returning after that. My grandmother passed away just before I came to England this year and they finally sorted out her rather complicated estate. I will return before you head off to your fancy school." Sarah said as she started to walk Hermione back to her parent's office. "So what did you find that was so interesting at the library?"

"Oh." Hermione showed Sarah the thick book. "It's all about mythology. I wanted to see if I could figure out what is real and what isn't. Are you babysitting me tonight?"

"No, actually I am on my way to your parent's office for a cleaning," Sarah replied. "I have an auction tomorrow at work though, if you wish to come to visit with me before I leave on the 2nd."

"Really? That's great." Hermione said as she skipped towards her parent's office holding Sarah's hand. Once inside, she was given permission from her parent to go with Sarah while Sarah lingered in the doorway, feeling an odd sense of being watched. Finding no one there, she hurried inside and missed seeing Jareth in his human form off in the corner watching her.

Taking note of the name on the building, Jareth returned to his estate in Wales and spoke to his son and sister. "I have to make a quick trip home to speak to that dwarf and his pals. I will be back."

* * *

 **Justice Part I**

* * *

Vernon Dursley walked back into his home, sank onto the sofa and looking around saw the evidence that the police had searched the house again. He was out on bail and had had to place his home up for the bond. Looking at the mail he had tossed onto the coffee table, he found the letter from his employer and grimaced knowing it was a letter of termination. Sure enough, when he opened it, that was what it contained. A letter telling him that he was fired as of the last day he had worked, that he would be given no reference and that they were begrudgingly paying him his vacation pay, his sick pay and a small amount for severance as long as he stayed far away from the company headquarters.

His wife was still in jail, as most of the evidence indicated that it was she who had harmed their son and who was the lead suspect in the death of the missing nephew. He had tried to tell them that the boy's family had taken him, after all, it had been magic, so it might have been his family, but his wife while answering questions had cracked under pressure. Within two days, Petunia had confessed all, how her sister had been a witch married to a wizard, how they had died and their son had landed on their front doorstep in the middle of the night. How they had applied for assistance to support the kid, how they had not wished to have him near their own child so they had given him the boot closet as a bedroom. How he had been wished away by their son and how he had just disappeared. She had sent them to some run-down pub in London and upon their return, the officers had arranged for his wife to take to a nearby mental health facility. Vernon had quickly realized that his best chance of staying out of landing in the same predicament was to lie and lie he did.

He had claimed his wife had long needed mental health help but had refused to accept it and that he had not forced the matter out of the need to protect their son. He had claimed that she had been the one to tell him that the boy had gone to stay with his family, he had had only one awkward moment and that had come with he had been unable to recall the freak's name. Thankfully, it had come to him, and he had told them that Henry had been a troubled child and that his wife had insisted on taking care of him and then later their son herself. He had claimed that he knew he was a lousy husband and father but that that was his only failing in regards to the situation. He had been allowed on bail as the prosecutor was only charging him with second-degree negligence of a minor.

His sister Marge thankfully had suggested that when the police had finished, he and his son join her in Broughton, which wasn't that far from Smeltings where his son would be attending school. She had even lined up a job for him back home with a local manufacturing company. He would not be in sales, but the line foreman which wasn't his idea of a great position, but one that would allow him to escape the local media attention.

Reaching for the remote, annoyed to realize that if he wanted anything to eat, he would have to order it or cook it himself, Vernon debated calling Marge to check up on Dudley who was currently staying with her but ultimately decided that it was too much work. Turning on the television, he flipped through the channels, finally settling on BBC2 which soon had the afternoon news report beginning.

Listening to the world news, he was grumbling about the news that taxes would be going up when he heard "In local news, Petunia Dursley, from Little Whinging was found unable to proceed due to a mental defect in regards to the suspicious death of her six-year-old nephew who went missing five years ago. The local police are keeping the case close to the vest until they are able to get Missus Dursley in front of a judge. All that is known is that evidence was found in the home of starvation, neglect and child abuse so severe that blood was found from the victim five years later.

Missus Dursley is also suspected of neglecting and abusing her own son who is the same age as the boy. Missus Dursley is confined to a crown mental health facility until such a time as she is stable enough to help in her own defense. Her husband, Vernon who had covered up her illness for years, has been charged with misdemeanor neglect and has been released from custody. We will keep you updated on this story."

Vernon breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that the reporters could have presented a worse version of the story, the one that the neighbors seemed to believe. Flipping through the channels, he found all were presenting very similar versions of the case and finally settling for the latest on the Tungsten Canal Disaster that was being run as a news special on BBC1.

Down the street, an older woman with lots of cats continued knitting her sweaters having sent Albus the same message she sent every month that all was well on Privet Drive. The squib had no idea that she had been lying when doing so for the last four years, she had no memory that Harry was not there, she would merrily continue on her way, thanks to the magic spell put on her all those years ago by Titania.

* * *

Hoggle was cooking himself some dinner when he heard the annoying voice of his sovereign and the reply from Sir Didymus. Cringing but exiting his home, he saw his friends were seated nearby while the King paced back and forth.

"Hoggle, join your friends, you duplicitous cretin." The king announced as he juggled a crystal back and forth between his hands, glaring at all three of them.

Hoggle started to correct his title when he realized that the king had called him by his true name. Settling down on a nearby log, he saw the glare and the way the king was juggling crystals and gulped, wishing he dare return to his cottage and hideaway.

"Sarah has been to the Underground since her original visit, correct? You three have been her escorts on every single visit, correct? She has seen my mother and my son, correct?"

When all three replied or in the case of Ludo grunted yes, he turned and tossed the crystals at a nearby tree smashing them and asking "Then would one of you idiots care to explain why Sarah seems to believe that I am MARRIED TO MY MOTHER?!"

Sir Didymus started to say that wasn't possible while the dwarf denied all knowledge of Sarah seeing the Queen of the Underground when the cowardly dwarf realized exactly what had happened and when and made a run for his front door.

Just as he was sure he was to safety, he found himself floating in the air back to the log and a very angry king holding him there by his throat. "Hogsbreath, why do I think that you might just know something about this?"

"Your majesty, surely you don't believe..." Sir Didymus was protesting the attack but the king glared him into silence.

"Speak Higgins and do so now before your home is moved right next to the Bog of Stench."

Hoggle looked at his feet and felt the tight grip on his neck loosen and he sputtered for a moment but he truly feared his home ending up near the Bog of Stench. "The Champion was visiting last summer, she wished to visit the hedge maze, I took her to the middle and we were passing the orchards when your mother was visiting. Sarah asked who she was, I swear, I told her, on my honor, that that was the Queen of the Underground, nothing more."

"Then HOGS BREATH, how do you explain that she thinks she is my wife?" The quiet tone of the goblin king scared the small dwarf more than if he was shouting.

"I truly don't know," Hoggle replied, his eyes showing his fear and unfortunately, for the king that he was telling the truth.

"You and the rest of your brainless compatriots had better hope that I find a way to fix this or I swear I will find a way to make you miserable for the rest of eternity." With that, Jareth left the Labyrinth and was soon standing outside the doorway to his parent's private chambers in the Castle at the center of the entire Underground.

Entering, he saw his father was speaking to his valet and his mother was reading in front of the fireplace. "I need to speak to you, privately."

"Toggin, please go take care of my court robes," Oberon announced before looking at his son who had begun pacing back and forth, clearly agitated. "Jareth, is everything alright with Hereweald?"

"Yes, this is about Sarah, not my son. It turns out during a visit last year, somehow those idiot friends of hers somehow gave her the idea that I am married to mother." He replied and winced when he heard the laughter from his parents. "I need your help, and this isn't helping."

"Sorry, dearest." His mother said after she had wiped away the tears from her eyes. Struggling not to smirk let alone laugh, asked for an explanation and how he had learned this. Hearing the story of his seeing Sarah and how she was connected to his son and the young girl he had been given to the assignment to protect she thought about it then said "I will straighten out the mess with your Sarah. You have missed that you were just given the perfect opportunity to handle the Harry/Hereweald situation. Find this Hagrid fellow and convince him that Penelope is the aunt he is supposed to be meeting tomorrow along with your son."

Jareth thought about it then nodded his agreement. "What about the young girl?"

"She needs friends and your son will only need to meet her on the train to begin to befriend her." She sensibly pointed out. "Plus, it's a way to connect to your Sarah without it being so obvious. I would recommend finding out how she has connected with this young girl. What was her name again?"

"Granger, Hermione Granger." Jareth replied.

Jareth returned above and once his son had fallen asleep in a room in the estate house that was identical to his chamber in the underground, Jareth filled his sister Penelope in on what had happened with Sarah. She had chuckled for a moment about the mistake then had returned to their plan regarding having Hereweald meet up with Hagrid.

"This will give us a better idea of what is going on. If we can avoid saying your name in front of Hagrid, that would be helpful." He replied as he took a sip of mortal scotch and then looking around the house, realized that he would need to find a way to deal with the house elves.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5: Express

**A/N: Thank you to all who have added alerts to this story and to those following it. We begin to get the Hogwarts time and find out more of what is going on in the magical world. Also more time with Hermione and Sarah.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 **Introductions**

Early the next morning, Penelope and Hereweald were given the alarm from the goblins that Jareth had watching over the Dursley household that the Hogwarts representative was near the front door. They quickly arrived and Penelope made sure that Vernon didn't wake up when the man they knew was a half-giant knocked on the door. Hastily using fae magic to change Hereweald's looks a bit, she answered the door.

"My name is Hagrid, I am the Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts School. I am here to take young Harry to get his school supplies for Hogwarts." The friendly giant announced when he was invited in.

Hereweald grimaced as he realized this was only the first of many times he would have to answer to that name. "I am Harry."

"Good, good, I will return him when we are finished." He informed the blond he believed to be a muggle.

"I will be coming with the two of you." Penelope firmly announced.

"I can't allow that, the headmaster said..."

"Then I can't allow you to take my nephew out of here. I am going with you, and as I am already aware of Magic it isn't a violation of your Statue of Secrecy." She refused to allow him to take her nephew without her until she realized that he wouldn't budge on orders of this dodgy headmaster. Letting him think he had convinced her, she used magic to make herself invisible and followed along.

Exiting the house after putting a charm on to keep Hereweald hidden from the neighbors who were convinced he was dead, Penelope listened to what the large man was telling Hereweald who was playing that he didn't know anything about the magical world while they walked towards the train station. As she listened to the man laud the headmaster as if he was the second coming of Merlin himself, she began to realize exactly what the headmaster was up to by sending this man instead of the professor and not wishing an adult along.

Harry nodded at his aunt as they arrived in London, both aware of differences in what they were hearing and what they had learned, but neither could feel any deceit coming from this Hagrid fellow. Arriving at the rundown pub, they entered and Hereweald who as the son of a king dealt admirably with the press of people all thanking him and proclaiming him a hero.

The only oddness to his trip through the Leaky Cauldron was the eerie coldness that he felt coming from his future Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Hereweald couldn't help shaking his head and being thinking that this man was as likely to be a good professor in his subject as Hoggle the Dwarf would have been.

"Hagrid, how will I pay for these books. I have some money but I don't think that the stores here seem to take pounds and shillings." Hereweald replied and heard from Hagrid about the Goblins banks. He acted as if it was all new to him as they crossed the boundary between the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley.

"They're goblins, Harry," Hagrid said as he directed the young boy through the doors of the large white stone bank and towards a teller window. "Clever as they come, goblins, but not the most friendly of beasts."

Hereweald felt his heart tighten in anger at the way this man referred to his subjects as beasts. He was about to hotly correct him when the goblin behind the counter winked at Hereweald and nodded towards the big hairy guide. Calming himself down and then following them to the carts, he saw his aunt smirk and wait behind and then grabbing a goblin to speak with, in a discreet corner.

Down in the vaults accepting the key that he knew Hagrid shouldn't have been given from the headmaster who shouldn't have had it at all, he palmed it and used his real key to his trust vault. Taking out a nice sum, a bit annoyed when Hagrid stopped him from taking more, insisting that what he had taken would be more than enough, he returned to the cart and expected to return to the bank only to find that they had to go on further as Hagrid was on an errand for the headmaster.

Hereweald listened to his guide talking and couldn't help thinking that if this was some sort of super secret errand, maybe someone who was capable of more discretion should have been sent as Hagrid all but told him the who and the why.

A visit to several stores later including a bookstore, an apothecary and a cauldron shop and Hereweald frowned when Hagrid stopped him from getting any books not on his list and directed him to a nearby clothing store, one that his aunt who was silently trailing behind had considered substandard during an earlier visit to the Alley. "Harry, do you think you will be alright in there alone? I need to settle my stomach from the cart ride."

Hereweald agreed, mainly because he only had to purchase one set of robes that his aunt would use as a pattern for the Underground tailors to copy. Entering the store, he was directed to stand on a milliner's stool and was watching out the window as Hagrid went back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"So, are you going to Hogwarts, too?" Looking at the blond, he took in the overbearing sense of self-worth that the kid his age exhibited and merely nodded. "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"Greetings, Malfoy." Before Hereweald could say anything else, a witch joined them and told Draco he was finished and he could head out. The blond boy lingered and seemed to be observing Hereweald and the way he was dressed with a slight sneer on his face.

Hereweald ignored him, he had dressed in muggle jeans and a t-shirt as well as muggle trainers to cover up his secrets, then it hit him when he knew the name Malfoy from and recalled the boy's mother wanting him to avoid him at all costs. "Malfoy?"

The blond turned and Hereweald stated with all the hauteur that only his grandfather could teach him to exhibit. "Potter, Harry Potter. I hope to see you on the train. Discussions will be held."

The blond's eyes narrowed, certain that this boy was lying to him. "Yeah, right, if you are Harry Potter than I am Albus Dumbledore."

"I thought you said your name was Malfoy?" Harry replied with a smirk on his face. "Nice to meet you, Dumbledore. Either way, see you on the train."

The boy exited the store, glaring at Hereweald who when the seamstress began to speak about what he needed, he stopped her from placing the order. "Thank you, but no. I only need one set of robes and a hat. All my other supplies were already ordered elsewhere."

Seeing her puff-up about to speak, he said: "I was unaware until I was escorted to Diagon Alley that I was being escorted here and have already arranged for certain items to purchased, I refuse to spend money I don't need to waste on duplicate items."

Madame Malkin stood and looked at the boy shocked that a mere half-blood even if he was the boy who lived would refuse to do what was required. "It's required for all students to purchase their clothing through this store."

"Yet, I merely ordered what the boy next to me carried out of here, are you saying there are different rules for Mr. Malfoy than for myself?" Hereweald stared into her eyes, daring her to tell him yes,

Madame Malkin started to speak when she saw another student entering, this one a half-blood whose muggleborn mother was escorting him. She looked between the two of them and wisely decided to deal with this at a later date and to send a note to the headmaster about this affront to her exclusive contract to supply all half-bloods and muggleborns their robes when they shop in Diagon Alley.

Telling him what he owed her, she watched as he handed over the correct galleons then exited the store with his robe. Moving to her next customer, she heard her assistant go to place his bill with the Malfoy bill only for Tiffan to ask where she had placed the Malfoy receipt so that they could bill his parents.

"It was on the counter." She told Tiffen then groaned, thinking that the Malfoy heir had swiped it so that he could avoid being billed, something that on occasion purebloods did. It was why she charged the half-bloods and muggleborns so much more, to make up the difference.

* * *

 **Corruption**

* * *

By the time that Hereweald had exited Diagon Alley, he was frowning mighty and had rejected an offer of a gift of an owl from his escort. He merely stated that he was not sure what type of familiar he wished for and would purchase one the next year if needed.

When Hagrid sent him to catch the train home by himself, his aunt watch the man leave then finding a solitary spot, popped them to the estate in Wales. Arriving in his father's library after having the house elves take his supplies to his room, Penelope and he sank onto the chair near his father's and said "Well, the store owners are corrupt, the wizard who escorted me is so loyal to the Headmaster that I think he would jump out of a window if he ordered him to and the headmaster is up to something."

"We already knew that," Jareth replied.

Hereweald told him the tale of the trip to vault 713 and that it had been a High-Security Vault. More than likely the vault containing the stone. "Oh, and no mention of my inheritance, my title or my responsibilities from Hagrid. I doubt he even knows of any of that."

"We suspected as much. Penelope, tomorrow what do we need to get to supplement Hereweald's supplies purchased today?" He asked his sister.

She scoffed then said "He pretty much needs everything. Plus, there was the incident with the wand."

"Wand?" Jareth asked looking at his son who he knew already had a wand. "What wand?"

"Hagrid insisted." With that, Hereweald summoned his newly purchased wand using fae magic and handed it to his father then told him the tale that this Ollivander told him. "I didn't feel any deceit from the wandmaker, but we both know from the wandmaker here, that the feather from a Firebird would dampen my magic."

"Yet, he was convinced that it was the perfect wand for you?" Jareth asked while frowning as he debated whether or not this was some form of sabotage against his son's magical abilities.

"I think that after we had tried several wands in the store, that he merely stuck me with the one that worked the best of his supply. Oh, he is also the only wandmaker allowed if you are muggleborn or half-blood, which means that they put a trace on my wand, of course," Hereweald replied. "None of the wands there were powerful enough to work for me but he played it off, plus while I sensed no deceit, I did sense that he enjoyed telling me the tale of my brother wand, supposedly matching the one who gave me the scar."

Hereweald went to his room after dinner, wishing to spend some time with the Underground goblins who he had been away from all week and was playing hide and seek while his sister told him about all she had seen.

"The corruption is that embedded into the system," Jareth replied with a look at his sister.

She filled him in on the costs being different according to who your parents were, how Hagrid had pushed Harry to purchase a trunk and that the only ones that the luggage maker would show him were substandard, to say the least. "It's all geared to take the muggleborn galleons but the goods are made to last just long enough that they will attend Hogwarts. It's system-wide, Jareth."

"There was one more thing..."

"I thought that Hereweald was going to lose it when this Hagrid called the goblins creatures and beasts. He calmed down but he already was uncomfortable about the half-giant, but this...both Hereweald and I spoke about it, we think that this Hagrid who knew his Aboveground parents supposed to bond with Hereweald and I am wondering how the headmaster is going to react when he hears that it didn't happen." She said while standing. "I have to go visit my husband, but you need to take a deeper look into the ownership of that vault. Oh, and there is an owl that looks similar enough to yourself in that form that you need to buy for your son."

"I will." Jareth went to go tell his son that he was paying a visit to the bank then left for Gringotts while Hereweald who was being begged for stories from the goblins, reluctantly grabbed one of his new textbooks and began to read...

* * *

The headmaster listened to Hagrid's visit to Harry Potter and was a bit confused at what he was hearing.

"She wished to go with him to Diagon Alley?" He asked.

"Yes, threw a right fit but when I say that it was only supposed to be Harry and me, she gave in," Hagrid replied. "Harry did fine even after Tom announced who he was. He met Professor Quirrell while we were there.

Albus casually asked. "How did that go? Did Harry express any interest in his professor?"

"Only to tell him he looked forward to his class," Hagrid told him about the trip to the bank and the cart ride to the vaults. He also mentioned stopping Harry from taking out too much from his vault. "He wasn't sure what things would cost, poor boy."

Hagrid told him about the trip to Ollivander's then mentioned he had sent young Harry home via the train then his eyes went wide as he groaned and told the headmaster that he had forgotten to tell Harry how to access the Hogwarts Express.

Albus was a bit annoyed with this at first, then decided to ask the Minister's wife herself to look out for the boy and to mention that it had been he who had sent her to do so. When Hagrid has left, he read the note from Madame Malkin regarding her complaint about not dressing the boy who lived and frowned but then thought about what Hagrid had told Harry about not taking out too much money and realized that the boy would surely have to have him send for more robes once he was here at school.

Lifting the letter from Ollivander and how the boy had ended up with the wand with the feather from Fawkes like he had arranged years before with a compulsion charm on said feather and leaned back in his chair to contemplate his plan and to see if there was anything he needed to tweak before the boy arrived on September 1st.

* * *

 **Preparations**

* * *

Across magical Britain, the students were beginning to prepare for their return or first trip to Hogwarts. Most pureblood students were wrapping up their time spent with tutors to prepare them for their education, most half-bloods depending on how involved their parents were in the magical world were either doing the same or making arrangements to live without certain muggle items that made their summers wonderful.

Muggleborn students were preparing by reading textbooks, promising to write every day to their parents and even some strengthening their resolve.

For the students who had graduated Hogwarts that spring, the purebloods were already working in their arranged positions at the Minister and their half-blood classmates were grimacing as they realized that the class separation they had been dealing with at school was following them into the real world. That most of them would never be promoted was a given, but Hogwarts had done its job well and none bothered to protest this arrangement.

For most muggleborn students at first, the real magical world had been a complete and total shock as they heard time and time again that muggleborns need not apply for most jobs. Then word came from the goblins who had gotten a copy of the class list that if you were muggleborn and interested in a job to come to the bank.

As more and more did, until out of the 18 muggleborn students, 14 were hired by a new company called Brenin, a magical company that most were shocked to learn all advancements were based on merit and not your blood status, they stayed quiet, not even mentioning to their pureblood classmates about the position offering better than a living wage, mainly out of fear that they would be crowded out of the offered positions.

However, the shopkeepers noticed as they found themselves unable to fill their lowest positions and were hastily giving raises offered to those muggleborns who had been forced to accept the lowly positions the year before with the intent of replacing them with the newest crop. Now, though, they were required by the contracts that they had used to force the muggleborns to stay, that they often used to get rid of such employees the raises that they used to trick them into working for them with. 

* * *

Hermione Granger hugged her only friend and was telling Sarah how glad she was to see her before she had to go off to school next week. The college student grinned and suggested that since her parents were still working that week, she spend it with Sarah playing tourist. With the permission of the Grangers who insisted on Hermione being home by six, the two friends spent that last week visiting Blackpool one day, the British Library the next day, a shopping trip the third day and the last two were spent exploring Oxford where Sarah was attending classes.

Sarah told the younger girl how she would miss her when she went off to her fancy boarding school and Hermione was biting her lip wishing she could tell her only friend the truth about her school and what she would be studying. Eventually, it was the last day and Sarah was telling Hermione to be sure to write to her then after a moment's hesitation, sat down with her in the parlor of the Granger's house and removing a package from her purse, handed Hermione her birthday gift.

Hermione's eyes widened with excitement when she saw the red leather book inside. "The Labyrinth?"

"It's a very special book," Sarah said with a bittersweet smile on her face as she told Hermione. "I want you to promise me that you won't say any of the words written in this book out loud. Words, words have power, Hermione."

Hermione who had opened the book and read the first page said: "The heroine's name is the same as yours."

"Yes, it is." She replied then looking at Hermione said: "Please, just promise me you will take care of this book." Sarah said swallowing the lump in her throat as she passed the book her mother had given her on to another girl like her grandmother had written about in her letter to her. It hurt to do so, but she knew that Hermione of all the people she had ever met was the right girl, a special girl.

Hermione looked up and saw something that she didn't understand in the older girl's eyes and solemnly promised to take good care of the book. "Sarah, why do you look so sad?"

Sarah struggled with a smile and then said "This book was passed on by my great-grandmother to my grandmother and to my mother who passed it on to me. The rule is that at some point, you or your descendant will learn why this book is so special and at that point, it is meant to be passed on to a new family until it has been reunited with those who it was created for."

"Oh," Hermione said holding onto the book in her lap. "Are you sure you want to give it to me, Sarah?"

"Yes, because I think you are the perfect girl to own it," Sarah said thinking Hermione was an only child and too sensible of a girl to wish anyone away. "When things were at their darkest for me, this book, it was my only friend, it saved me from a terrible mistake and helped me grow up. As I said, though, words have power and you need to be careful what you wish for."

Sarah turned down the offer of joining them for dinner and hugging Hermione drove back to her campus and was settled into her dorm and staring at her mirror, wishing she dare call out for her friends but decided that it was time to let go of her dreams, because while she was putting on a brave face, her heart was breaking as she realized that she would never win the heart of the only man she would ever love.

* * *

In the Weasley household, poor Ginny Weasley was struggling not to be jealous as her brother packed up his trunk under the supervision of their older brother Percy who had been horrified when he had seen it's messy contents.

The twins tripped in and threw themselves down onto Ron's bed, shuddering at all of the orange color and posters of the Cannons that covered the walls. "You might not want to go downstairs, Mum is sobbing again. Charlie's latest letter has her all up in arms again about his living so far away."

The others looked at each other then Percy asked the twins if they had finished packing. "I am a prefect and for once, this family has to be on time for the Express as the headmaster specifically asked me to look out for any lost muggleborn students tomorrow."

"We know, we know." Fred and George replied in tandem and then when there was silence from downstairs, looked at Ginny who was engrossed in her almost tattered Harry Potter book. "I heard he will be coming to Hogwarts this year."

"Who?" Ron asked as he finished redoing his trunk to his brother's satisfaction.

"Potter," Percy stated. "I heard that too."

"The-Boy-Who-Lived is going to be going to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked in a breathless tone as she suddenly had a thought and hurried to her bedroom so that she could choose what to wear the next day when they escorted her brothers to the Hogwarts Express. Who knows maybe she could see her hero and be able to tell her friends that she had been able to do so.

Hearing her father's voice had her smiling widely as she realized that if anyone in the magical world would be able to introduce her to the boy who lived, surely her father since he was minister would.

Ron meanwhile was annoyed at the twins when they found his broom hidden under his bed instead of being in the shed like they were normally kept. "We think Ronnikins is going to try to take his broom to school."

Percy glared at the twins then ordered them out of Ron's bedroom then told his brother. "Ron, it won't work. They search all of the first year's luggage for brooms and when they find them they are immediately sent home and you get detention."

"But Percy...I just know, KNOW that I will be able to be on the Quidditch team. You know how good I am at the keeper position and it's not fair..." Ron protested his brother removing his broom.

"Ron, Gryffindor already has a keeper and Wood is more than likely going to be captain this year," Percy replied. "Now, I will put this back in the shed and we will pretend this didn't happen."

When his older brother had left, Ron stomped to his window and watched furiously as his brother placed his broom back in the shed. It wasn't fair, he had been looking forward to being able to play Quidditch at Hogwarts ever since he was small and they had gone to see one of Bill's games. There was no way, none that he wasn't going to try to make the Quidditch team and there was no way his brother was going to stop him. Still, maybe he should warn Ernie and Michael both of whom had also made plans to smuggle their brooms in.

* * *

In Wales, Harry was talking to his father and listening to what his father thought of his plans. "So, first, just get a feel for the place. Still, after reading my books, I will be ahead. I just don't get it, if their textbooks are so inferior dad, how can they think that they are the premier school, They all can't be this blind to how things really are."

"I have been speaking to my new subjects, er, employees," Jareth said with a smirk when he heard his son chuckle at calling those muggleborns he had just hired subjects. "They knew, they figured it out when they began applying for jobs last spring. By the time you graduate, I will hopefully have an entire staff to help you alter what needs to be altered."

"So, for now, get a lay of the land, get into a little mischief and act like I am learning all of this for the first time and make friends." He repeated the earlier statement.

"Just be careful who you befriend, remember the prophecy, there is someone else besides the dark lord and the light lord to be wary of." Jareth reminded his son. "Now, remember to also watch out for that girl I mentioned."

"The one Sarah was babysitting, right?" Hereweald said with a nod. "Do you think she saw me when Aunt Penelope and I were at the store that day. Sarah was staring at me and she might be able to see through my glamour."

"I don' think she did or we would have heard something from Hoggle or one of the other traitors by now," Jareth replied then asked his son if his valet had packed his trunk. Hereweald looked at his dad and said: "I packed it, just in case anyone takes a look inside."

"Dad, what about the Dursleys?" They had been made aware by the Goblins that Hereweald's horrible relatives were no longer on Privet Drive. His aunt had been placed in a mental health facility and her husband and son had fled to his sister's house.

"I am going to remove all memory of you from their minds and those of your relatives. I purchased the house on Privet Drive and duplicated the fake wards that Dumbledore had on it. That spy he had watching is going to believe they are still there until after you have finished your first year and hopefully for as long as itis possible to fool him. Then she will be allowed to inform him that no one lives there. Let the old man flounder until you arrive back next fall."

Jareth saw the time and escorted his son to his room, once Hereweald was tucked into bed, he was about to leave when his son asked him to stay. "Hereweald?"

"Tell me a story." The very young voice asked. Settling in next to his son, he pulled the boy close and asked what story did he wish to hear. "The one about Sarah and yourself. The one that started it all. The one that had my cousin wishing me away."

"Once upon a time, there was a girl..." Jareth was aware that it wasn't only Hereweald listening to him speak, but it was the house elves and the goblins, the very goblins he had banned from going to Hogwarts with his son. He was sure at least one would ignore his directive but for now, he would just tell the story and when he heard the even breathing of his son that told him he was asleep, he thought about all that had gone on for the last five years, and hoped that he had trained his son as well as he had learned to love him, because the world they were now in, was a very dangerous place.

* * *

 **Sunday, September 1st**

* * *

Penelope watched father and son as the limo they were in drove them to King's Cross Station. Both were holding onto one another, both about to be parted for the first time in five years for more than a few hours. Jareth was looking like he wished nothing more than to order the driver to turn around and return them to the estate in Pembrokeshire while Hereweald was grimacing at the thought of joining this world where deceit was as common as well, goblins in theirs.

When the car stopped and the driver told them they had arrived, her brother and nephew hugged one another and Hereweald whispered he loved Jareth and her brother answered back the same before they seemed to strengthen their spines as they did before attending a session at court then Jareth took a deep breath and said "Good Luck."

"I don't need luck," Hereweald replied with a smirk. "I am prepared. Aunt Penelope took me back to the alley and I have everything a first-year wizard could possibly need including an owl, if he just happens to resemble my father, well that is just a complete and total coincidence."

"Don't be cocky, young man." His father warned then messing up his already messy hair, looked at his sister and asked. "Why did you cut his hair, there are plenty of magicals with long hair."

"He needs to resemble that sketch we were shown just a bit." She reminded him. "He doesn't need glasses, he doesn't have a dark scar, it's there but it isn't as vivid as described and he looked healthy, so it has to be the hair."

Hereweald and Penelope exited the car and the driver who had already pulled out his trunk and newly acquired birdcage and owl, placed it on a trolley and then handed the trolley off to the Prince. Hereweald nodded in acknowledgment, knowing he couldn't do any more than that, that as of this minute he was now Harry James Potter to those who might be watching. Following the directions of the goblins who had told them how to access Platform 9 and ¾'s; they were soon standing next to a large red train and for the first time Hereweald grinned the grin of a typical young boy.

He had often longed to take a train ride but his father had the ability to pop them to wherever they wished to go and no patience for a form of travel that served no true purpose to them. "Aunt Pe..."

He stopped speaking, then just said: "Aunt, do you think I should board the train now?"

Penelope looked around and saw various families milling around but that none of them seemed to be in any hurry to board the train at 10:15 except a girl with very thick and bushy hair who was attempting to drag her trunk up the stairs by herself.

When a dark haired boy came forward to help her, Penelope pointed the girl out to her nephew and said: "I do believe that is your target, Harry."

Hugging his aunt and a bit amused at how they had been able to navigate the crowds without anyone recognizing him in spite of their fear of his being mobbed, he had her help him place his trunk on the train and then went to locate the girl who he was determined to meet.

Finding her sitting in a compartment by herself, he knocked then opened the door asking "Are you a first-year student, too? May I join you?"

The girl's eyes went wide as she looked at the boy with the short messy black hair and brilliant green eyes almost the same color as her friend Sarah's and decided that maybe this was a sign that he would also be her friend. With that in mind, she said "Sure."

Hereweald maneuvered his trunk inside and placed his empty birdcage on the seat telling her that his owl was flying to Hogwarts already. "It seemed cruel to keep it in the cage for the entire trip. Do you have a pet?"

"No, I want a cat but my parents want me to wait a few years." Hermione said then holding out her hand said: "My name is Hermione Granger, what's yours?"

"Harry, Harry Potter." He replied a little less awkwardly than he had expected. Then thinking about it, decided to find a way to bond with her before she could say anything else. "Uh, I think I saw you the other day, at Marks and Spencer with a dark-haired girl, is that your sister?"

Hermione who had been about to tell Harry how she had read all about him in her Magical history book, was astounded and said "I was at Marks and Spencer, but I didn't see you. No, Sarah isn't my sister, she is my friend."

"Sarah?" Harry repeated the name. "Pretty name, I know of a Sarah, but we haven't actually been introduced."

"It's not that unusual of a name," Hermione added. "I know your name, of course."

"Don't believe everything you read," Harry replied. "My family finds it strange that there are books that claim to know what happened that night when other than me, everyone there is dead. I was only fifteen months old, why everyone thinks I defeated some way powerful dark wizard is stupid. I think that my mom did it before she died and that someone made up that story of me doing it."

Hermione looked crestfallen at that statement and Hereweald shrugged and said "It's our theory anyhow. I think that they just don't want to admit that a muggleborn witch was able to take down their big bad dark wizard."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked frowning at the statement, unsure how to take it.

"It's nothing, I just have heard stories and am going to take a wait and see approach to things. So who took you to get your books and stuff?" He asked.

"Professor McGonagall, she is going to be our Transfiguration teacher and is a cat animagus," Hermione replied with an enthusiasm that had Hereweald remembering the first time he had ever seen his father transform.

"I have read about that, I can't wait to learn how to do that," Hereweald replied. "It's not until after our OWLS in the fifth year, but it sounds so cool. Hagrid took me."

"Whose Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"Sort of a security guard or something, at least I think that is what a gatekeeper and keeper of the keys is." He replied with a shrug. "Anyhow, he didn't tell me much, so my aunt took me back to the bookstore, not Flourish and Blotts where we have to get our textbooks, but the other one and I got some supplemental books, would you like to read them?"

"There are other bookstores?" Hermione exclaimed. "We only went to Flourish and Blotts with Professor McGonagall.

"There is a secondhand bookstore, then there is Obscurus Books and Whizz Hard Books, its where I found these." Hareweald said pulling out the books including one titled "What Every Muggleborn needs to know while attending Hogwarts." "I wasn't raised in this magical world, so I bought it, it tells you the why and how of various things that our teachers expect us to know, but that they don't think to tell muggleborns. Here."

"Have you read Hogwarts a History? Surely all of this would be in there?" Hermione said pulling out the thick book she had purchased.

"It's not, and I have read it," Hereweald stated hiding his need to grimace, because once again, it was a case of the bookshop Hermione had gone to, being the only one that half-bloods and muggleborns were encouraged to use. "Hogwarts a History is written by a pureblood who doesn't get what a muggleborn needs to know, this other book is written by A MUGGLEBORN. "

Hermione returned Hogwarts a History to her trunk and accepted the book from Harry, by page two she was enthralled and realizing that there were things in the book she hadn't already learned.

Hereweald in the meantime breathed a sigh of relief at having found a way to prepare his hopefully new friend for the realities of their new school. Picking up his favorite aboveground book, he got comfortable in the bench seat and began to read.

* * *

 **Express**

* * *

On the platform, the various students were beginning to climb aboard the train. Young Draco Malfoy hugged his mother, shook hands with his father and soon followed his contemporaries onto the Hogwarts Express. His father had been acting stranger than normal the last two months but thankfully it had been kept private so no one other than his mother and himself knew.

Finding his playmates, he greeted Crabbe, Goyle and when Pansy Parkinson joined them, the foursome gossiped and discussed the students that they considered lesser than themselves. When several other of their potential housemates greeted them as they went to their own compartments, Draco heard Theodore Nott mentioning that his father had been told that Harry Potter was going to be a student that year.

Remembering that annoying boy in Madame Malkins, he decided to try and find him once the train began to move, to make sure that he was the one who guided the only person in his year who was truly his equal. For now, he listened to the gossip of those passing by and grimaced when he saw the red hair of the Minister's children.

Ron listened to his twin brothers annoying their mother and hurried after Percy to try to find his friends. Ernie, Michael and a few others he spent time with were already on board and had promised to save him a seat.

Looking over at his sister, with the intention of waving goodbye, rolled his eyes wondering why she had decided to wear her favorite robe and dress with fancy ribbons in her hair, she looked like a right prat but he knew better than to tell her that, his mum would be furious. So instead, he tucked his rat into his pocket and went to locate his friends.

The twins were listening to their brother Percy telling the Headboy that he had made sure that there were no students lingering outside the entrance to the platform and then follow the older boy to the front of the train discussing how the headmaster had mentioned to his mother about watching out for Harry Potter but how he had not seen the boy.

"Are you sure he is coming to Hogwarts?" Arlow asked as they arrived at the front of the train. Turning to Weasley's brothers, he sent them on to find their friends depriving them of hearing the rest of the conversation. Locating Lee who showed them the tarantula he had found, they never noticed the quiet chubby boy passing by holding onto a fat toad.

Neville Longbottom had had no luck finding a compartment that didn't have anyone in it. He had seen Susan Bones, the Patil twins, and a few others that he was acquainted with, but he was too shy to ask them to share a compartment. Just as he was about to give up, a door opened and a boy with messy hair popped his head out and looked around.

"Hi." The boy said then asked "Have you seen a bushy-haired girl? She was going to the bathroom and hasn't come back yet?"

"I'm here." Neville turned and saw that the girl really did have huge bushy hair. "Hi, I'm Hermione, are you a friend of Harry's?"

"Not yet." The boy inside said. Holding out his hand just as the train jolted and began to pull out of the station. "I'm Harry and you look like you could use a hand with your trunk. Do you want to share with us?"

"Yes, please," Neville said and placing his pet toad on the seat, helped Harry put his trunk on the rack just as his toad made a hop towards the door.

Hereweald saw the frog trying to escape and without thinking, pulled out his wand and summoned him back. The other two stared at him in astonishment and with a wince, he recalled he shouldn't know that spell yet. With a weak smile, he said "I found it in an advanced charms book I bought, it's a summoning spell. I didn't know I wasn't supposed to be doing magic at home or that I shouldn't be doing that sort of spell yet. Please don't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to think that I am strange."

"I won't," Neville stated then accepted his toad and placed him on his lap as he sat down across from his fellow classmates. "I am Neville Longbottom."

"Hermione Granger."

"Harry, as I already said. Uh, Potter." He added and when Neville looked at him he added: "The textbooks are wrong, I didn't defeat him and have no idea who told the authors such stories."

"I know, my grandmother said the same thing, that it was hogwash and that more than likely your parents did something but died doing so," Neville said then flushed at mentioned Harry's dead parents. "I am, well, sorry about that."

Hereweald who didn't often think of his magical aboveground parents when speaking to anyone outside of his family, felt a lump grow in his throat as he wondered what they would think about him and how he was growing. "It's fine, It's just hard to talk about them. I have a family that loves me, but..."

"They are still your parents," Neville said understanding part of what the other boy was feeling. Looking at the books on the seats between the two he asked. "What are you reading?"

"I am reading a book about what a muggleborn needs to know for Hogwarts that Harry had," Hermione replied. "Harry, you are right, this tells me so many things that I didn't know."

"That's why I bought it." Harry told her then looking at Neville said "I am reading a book that my tutor bought me for my birthday. It's part of a mystery series about a priest who solves crimes."

Neville felt a bit thrown, he wasn't a big reader unless it was about plants so he stayed silent until the trio heard the sound of footsteps and laughter in the corridors outside their compartment. Watching as students passed going both towards the engine of the train and the caboose, Hermione asked: "Are there really no adults on this train?"

"I think that I heard that there is a lady selling sweets, but otherwise, not that I know of," Neville replied. As Hermione read her book and listened to the two boys talking, Harry subtly questioned both of his companions about an assortment of things from their trips to Diagon Alley and the stores they shopped into how they had found out that they had been invited to Hogwarts.

All had had different experiences and Harry was mentally writing a letter to his father about what he learned when the sweets lady appeared. He purchased a few treats, wishing to learn of magical candies when a red-headed boy appeared, purchasing a few things then when the woman had moved on, introduced himself. "Ron Weasley. My dad is the Ministry of Magic, I know Neville, who are you?"

Harry was listening to the red head's arrogance about who his father was while Hermione eagerly mentioned her name and that her parents were dentists.

"So they are muggles?" Ron asked with disinterest as he turned towards Harry, "Who are you?"

"Harry Potter." He replied adding nothing else.

"I have heard about you, of course," Ron stated. "You should move down to the compartment that my mates and I are sharing, we can tell you who is and isn't worth knowing in our year, plus you don't want to make the wrong impression there are Slytherins on this train and they would love to take advantage of someone as ill-informed as you are."

"Ill-informed?" Harry asked wondering why this boy seemed to think he knew something about him.

"Yes, well you live with muggles, don't you?" He said in a condescending tone. "Now, which is your trunk, so we can move it down with you, you wouldn't wish to leave it here where just anyone could take things from it, now would you?"

"I am not the person ill-informed in this discussion." Harry evenly replied as his pride in his family overcame his sensibility. "My trunk and I will be remaining here as I prefer to sit with those I have already befriended than someone I just met."

"Suit yourself, it is your loss," Ron said as he shrugged and left. His mother has asked him to look out for the Boy-Who-Lived, as he was an orphan and had never lived in the magical world. He had offered but had been turned down, so he had better things to do with his time than help someone who would quickly learn his lowly spot in the pecking order of important first years.

When Ron Weasley had left, Neville in an uneasy tone mentioned that Ron was friends with a lot of other first-year students and that he was more highly placed than Neville and could be better for Harry to be friends with.

"I am Harry James Potter, I don't need a Ron Weasley to teach me who is and isn't worthy of my friendship and time." Harry arrogantly stated and was overheard by a blond pureblood who snickered having heard Weasley complaining to the boys he was traveling with about Potter. Malfoy was going to stay silent, if Potter was already rejecting a blood traitor like Weasley, in spite of who he was seated with, he might be worth cultivating at some point.

* * *

The headmaster was dressing in his most impressive silver flamed robe with gold threads embossed throughout and carrying his hat when he received an owl. Reading about Dung being arrested for theft, after mere days of being released from his last conviction, had him complaining about what he knew was coming.

He could not believe that Amelia Bones had convinced sensible wizards like Weasley and Diggory to agreed to this mutated version of a muggle punishment. He had tried to damage the new law but to his fear, it had the full backing of almost the entire Wizengamot when they had seen its effectiveness in cutting down petty crimes and how many galleons it saved.

He had fought against its implementation and then after the ICW had requested information had been convinced that they agreed with him on its cruelty only to find that several other countries were considering following in Britain's path.

As he exited his tower, he overheard Severus muttering complaints about James Potter's son coming to Hogwarts and how Minerva had snapped back and reminded himself that all was on the path he had set out for things several years ago and that he needed to let things happen as they did on things that didn't matter, because all that was important was ensuring that the Potter boy fulfilled the prophecy so that he could deal with his second dark lord in a century.

Who knows, maybe this time he wouldn't be so fast to reject the offer of being Minister of Magic.

* * *

In London, Amelia Bones was thrilled to have Dung Fletcher in a jail cell for his second bout with the magic removing handcuffs and time spent in the nonmagical wing at Azkaban. Tomorrow, she was going to stay out of his trial and instead would use that spare time to deal with Walden Macnair who had been arrested in a muggle zoo and what he had been doing there, well the less said the better.

Now they had removed the memories of the zookeeper and Macnair who had been found guilty of his crimes that afternoon was going to be spending some time in the magical part of Azkaban, in a solitary wing to protect him from the Death Eaters. She scoffed, well aware that Macnair had gotten out of going to prison for being a death eater by claiming to be imperioed, but had found herself agreeing to the solitary wing, mainly because she wished to see how he would react to an experiment that Croaker wished to try.

Paying a visit to Amos Diggory, she was told Arthur had already gone home for the day to spend the evening with his daughter who was upset at being the only child still at home as the rest had all either graduated or were attending Hogwarts.

"Susan was thrilled to be on the train, Edgar said that he has never seen a smile so wide on her face as then when she waved to him from the compartment window." She said with a small chuckle. "What about your son, was he looking forward to returning?"

"Yes, but mainly because with Charlie Weasley graduating, he thinks that Hufflepuff has a good chance at winning against Gryffindor this year," Amos replied as they walked towards the floo network. "He is a good kid, but his mother is not too happy about his playing on the Quidditch team."

"Mothers unless they are quidditch mad themselves, rarely are." She replied then seeing two of her aurors exiting the floo carrying a sack, inquired. "Dawlish, Shacklebolt, what are the two of you doing back here today?"

Kingsley looked at his boss and said "We had a report of strange creatures running amok at King's Cross station, from what the muggles described, they are a strange combination of goblins, house elves and imps with the personalities of brownies. We arrived and found this."

Removing the small stuffed creature looking thing from the sack, they showed their boss.

"What is that supposed to be?" She asked lifting the brown thing with huge eyes and fur. Finding the label that said made in China, she looked at her two aurors.

Kingsley who had spent more time in the muggle world as his brother was married to a muggleborn witch said "It's a muggle toy, it's called a Gremlin. Someone animated it to be funny and released it in the muggle world. There is no magical signature, but we brought it in, to see what the Unspeakables can find."

"Is this a threat?" Amos asked.

"No, I think it is merely a prank, but if I find out who did this..." Dawlish had not been a happy wizard after having to fend off a muggle woman who had refused to hand over the creature she had described as cute. He had tried to remove the compulsion charm she HAD to have been under, but instead, he had ended up beaten over the head with her small sharp leather bag and threatened with something he wasn't sure was anatomically possible, at least not if you were a wizard, who knew with those muggles?

Amelia left the Ministry and hurried home, unaware that what her aurors had done would draw the attention of the muggle government, because Jareth, the King of Chaos had planned it that way.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6: Introductions

**A/N: Have tried to post this chapter several times this week, but kept getting a 503 error message, so here it goes, and I will try to post on Saturday the next part. where Snape gets his ... insert evil laugh here...**

 **Also, to those who post guest reviews, please at least sign the review with a name or a non-de plume, because I was going to write a message back to a guest, but had no clue who the person is. But thank you to all who have reviewed, and or added this story to their farvorites.-Mandy**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 **Alarms**

* * *

Jareth had watched how the aurors had dealt with the first of his forays into false alarms with regards to muggle items that were animated. He fully intended to out himself as magical, even if not as the Goblin King. The Ministry would surely push back, suspecting him of breaking the Misuse of Muggle artifacts rules, but only when all eyes were upon him, did he intend to show them that the items in question were merely muggle toys, that were far more advanced than they knew.

It was the start of dragging the magical world into the real world, kicking and screaming, while he was doing that, he had his goblin subjects discovering how it was decided which stores muggleborn students used and then he fully intended to undercut their prices, he felt it was truly a crime that the so-called pureblood magicals obtained consumer goods and their education on the backs of the very muggleborn witches and wizards that they promptly start to push out of their world when they no longer have any financial use for them.

Looking at his clock, noticing that it was close to the time that Hereweald would be needing something healthy to snack on, he called for a house elf and had him deliver a small basket of healthy snacks and something to drink, to his son on the Hogwarts Express.

Hermione yelped when the picnic basket suddenly appeared on Harry's lap. The green-eyed boy grinned and said thanks out loud before placing it on the floor and opening. "Hey, help yourself, my dad surely send more than what I can eat on my own."

Hermione looked at him and asked, "How did your dad send you a basket on a moving train?"

"Magic?" He retorted then with a quick grin at Neville added "We have two house elves who live to feed me and to feed everyone they meet. House-elves can find those they work for, anywhere needed. So, please help yourself."

Harry pulled out the thick roast beef sandwich which was still warm and handed one first to Hermione and then the second one to Neville who also accepted the napkin wrapped bun before asking what sort of sandwich it was.

"You don't know what a roast beef sandwich is?" Hermione asked while looking at Neville in disbelief. "How is that possible? I thought wizards ate the same foods that we do."

"No, I have never seen roast beef this thin and on bread or even bread like this," Neville replied.

When Hermione started to question him even more thoroughly, Harry suggested that they eat first and talk later. Offering them fresh peaches when they had finished the sandwiches, Neville watching them before starting to eat his. Hereweald frowned when he saw how uneasy Neville had been when he had seen the piece of fruit and he suspected that this wasn't going to be the last time something like that happened.

The announcement that they were forty-five minutes out from Hogsmeade and that the students were to change into their robes finally came and soon the trio was sorted out as a prefect passed by and told them to leave their trunks. Harry hesitated then felt a soft touch to his ankle and realized that either a house elf or goblin would be watching over his until he arrived in his assigned house dorm.

Exiting the train and hearing the large man who had come to take him to Diagon Alley calling out for First-year students to join him at the dock, Harry and his two compartment mates moved that way along with the rest of the incoming first-year students. A girl with blond hair joined them in their rowboat and introduced herself as Sally Anne Perks which pleased Harry considering he saw the arrogant blond he knew to be Draco Malfoy moving their way. His scowl at the Perks girl had him shaking his head even as Hermione introduced Sally Anne to Neville and Harry.

The boats were crossing the dark lake and Harry's first glimpse of the castle might have been impressive if he hadn't spent so many years growing up in one and spending time exploring castles all over the muggle world and below.

"Harry, how can you be so calm?" Hermione was asking as she admired the large stone clad edifice in front of her.

"My adopted dad has shown me castles all over the world, yes, it's nice, but it's merely a castle." He replied as they exited the boat and followed the half-giant up to the large wooden double doors. As the thin older looking witch took charge of the students, Harry was barely listening as she explained about how their houses would be their families for their time at Hogwarts and then as Draco made several sneering comments and the boy who had introduced himself as the Minister's son told others near him some convoluted story of how Harry was no one important and that he believed himself so much better than the rest of the students.

Harry didn't bother correcting their opinions, instead he decided to wait until they were sorted into their houses and beginning with his new dorm mates start to chip away at the misinformation and outright lies being told about him.

* * *

 **Sorting**

* * *

Jareth in owl form was up in the rafters watching over his son's arrival at his new school. He had spent a short time in the Ministry and was amused to realize that the current head of their law enforcement knew what his prank toys were and believed the melee to be the result of students.

He flew low over the students already in the Great Hall and had eavesdropped on the professors who had been gossiping about the new students. It was very clear to him who was and wasn't going to be trouble for his son. Right now, he was rather interested in the stuttering wizard with the smell of death hanging over him, but that could be dealt with after watching the sorting and maybe influencing things for both the girl that Sarah knew and his son.

His eyes landed on the Hogwarts' headmaster and winced as he took in the rather gaudy outfit the man was wearing, clearly he played the part of eccentric but brilliant and powerful wizard well, but the problem for Jareth was that he could see the colors of his aura and that his power was weakening. This wizard was going to be trouble, not because of his magic, but because of his ego and the way that his star was fading.

His son and his classmates entered the hall and were being guided towards the center aisle and front of the room. He saw most of the students were staring up at the magical ceiling, all except his son and the two students who he was standing closest two. The boy next to him looked terrified but determined and the girl, well she was eagerly looking at everything she could see after a quick glance up, the curiosity in her eyes showing a thirst for knowledge that amused him. Hereweald meanwhile had an impassive expression on his face, hiding his feelings to all that didn't know him as well as his father did.

Jareth could see that there was some sort of issue between his son and the red-headed boy who stood among others of the same ilk. Hearing a cooing sound, Jareth looked over at the bird that had joined him and then held a mental conversation with the Phoenix who then left as quietly as he had entered the room.

The goblin king's eyes narrowed as he looked at the headmaster and then at the tattered old hat which suddenly came to life and began to sing it's Opening Feast Greeting. When it finished, there was polite applause and then the thin woman standing next to it called out the name Hannah Abbott.

Albus Dumbledore had seen the phoenix flash in and then out a few minutes later and frowned, curious as to why it had done so and knowing that it would refuse to answer him when he questioned Fawkes later that evening.

When the first few students were seated in their houses, he saw the red-headed girl he knew to be the niece of Amelia Bones being seated on the stool and then a hat stall happened. Five minutes later, the hat called out that Susan Bones was to be placed in Hufflepuff but from the way the young girl looked relieved, Albus was sure that the hat had wished to place her elsewhere. He would have to question Alistair about that when the evening had concluded.

The next group of students went as expected, the only surprise being Neville Longbottom ending up in Gryffindor and then taking the sorting hat with him as he went to sit down. The embarrassed child returned the hat and then went to sit down next to the bushy-haired girl that Minerva had kept going on and on about.

Draco Malfoy followed in his families path and landed in Slytherin and Albus was sure that that had pleased his godfather, Severus Snape. The Nott boy had also gone into Slytherin and then it was the Parkinson girl, also a Slytherin. When Padma Patril landed in Gryffindor, Albus was a bit surprised, most of the foreign-born students landed in Ravenclaw, when she was followed by her twin sister into the house of the lions, he watched the next girl, Perks land in Hufflepuff looked at the remaining children as the students applauded the Perks girl, trying to find young Potter but a bit surprised to realize he couldn't pick him out.

"Harry Potter," Minerva announced and Albus watched as a dark-haired boy wearing hand-tailored robes made from clearly expensive material and with a self-assurance that most eleven-year-olds didn't have when first arriving at Hogwarts moved forward, he struggled to keep a confused expression off his face as the Potter boy gave a small smile as the hat landed on his head.

"Interesting." The hat muttered. "You are going to be a very interesting sort, Prince Hereweald."

Harry felt his heart begin to race but the hat just muttered. "No one can hear me and no one but no one will know what we speak about. No, not even the headmaster himself. He will ask, I assure you that, but he will not get any information out of me."

"Where am I to be sorted?" Harry asked.

"As I said, you will be a very interesting sort. You have a sense of loyalty that is second to none, but this loyalty isn't to everyone, merely to those you care about and your family. You have brains and enjoy learning but it isn't merely for the sake of doing so. You could be said to be ambitious with what you have planned for this world, but you would not fit with those students in Slytherin. You are anything but reckless, even those moments when you put yourself in danger, that danger was muted by your belief in yourself. So, young Hereweald, where do you wish to go?"

Harry thought about it, then said "I would prefer not to be in Slytherin because I think that if you are a true Slytherin, you would place yourself somewhere that would cover your ambition. As for Hufflepuff...it might be interesting for a few weeks, but after that, I would run rings around the students in that house and well, they don't deserve to be manipulated that much, I am not Albus Dumbledore, after all. Ravenclaw? You are right, I don't enjoy knowledge just for the sake of learning, I prefer to learn for a purpose."

"I guess that means Gryffindor?" The hat stated. "It's where the headmaster wished for me to place you."

Harry let out a soft chuckle at that statement and said "I hate to tell this man this, but I am going to be a huge disappointment to him, so let's let him win this battle, shall we? Please place me in the House of the Lions."

"Oh, Prince Hereweald, something tells me that you are going to be interesting for more than just your sorting, I assure you, I will be watching. If you have a need..." With that, the hat shouted "Gryffindor."

Harry saw the barn owl in the rafters and with a wink and a slight smile joined his new housemates at the table of the red and gold. The male prefect, one Percy Weasley introduced himself and while he was a bit stuffy, he wasn't as arrogant as his younger brother had been. "Harry, Harry Potter. These are my friends Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom."

The redhead nodded at each of the others and returned his attention to the front of the Great Hall as there were only two students besides his brother to be sorted. When it was Ron's turn, Percy watched as his head of house dropped the hat onto Ron's head and to his surprised shock the hat didn't call out Gryffindor right away but after several minutes, including an even longer hat stall than the Potter boy, it grumbled a bit then announced "Gryffindor."

Blaize Zabini was sorted into Slytherin and the headmaster stood and made his odd pronouncement of four words and then sat back down, smiling benevolently as the food suddenly appeared on the tables in front of the students.

"He's mad," Hermione said as she stared up at the headmaster.

"No, just eccentric." Percy leaned over to tell her. "It's just a game he plays, the food actually arrives with the help of the Hogwarts house elves."

She looked over at Harry when she heard that, thinking of the picnic basket that had appeared on the train and how Harry had told them how it had found them, then compared it to how the headmaster seemed to take credit for what the house elves had done and frowned a bit before turning her attention to her newly made friends Neville and Harry.

Ron Weasley was taking stock of his dorm mates and was torn between annoyance at not rooming with his mates who had gone to Hufflepuff and pride at being the most important first year in Gryffindor. He took stock of those seated near him and decided to find out about them.

After piling the food on his plate and struggling to remember his father's directive on eating the right way when in public, he turned to the dark haired boy next to him and held out his hand. "I'm Ron Weasley, my father is the Minister of Magic, who are you?"

"Dean, Dean Thomas." The boy replied then introduced his friend from the train. "This is Seamus Finnegan."

Seamus nodded at Ron having already been told about the Weasleys by his parents who didn't like that the British magical government kept trying to interfere in their pub and went back to telling the three girls near him how his mum had told his dad about her being a witch.

"So you are a half-blood," Ron stated. "Like Potter over there."

Seamus looked at Harry and said "My mum told me about your parents, sorry about that man, though, she heard you would be going to Hogwarts this year, it's the only reason she considered sending me, she wanted to send me to the Belfast Academy which was way closer and without the pureblood bigotry that exists here in England."

"Why would my attending school here matter?" Harry asked, thinking about what his father had told him about gathering information.

Before Seamus could reply, Ron swallowed the food in his mouth, took a sip of his pumpkin juice to wash it down and said in a condescending manner. "Finnegan, you will have to forgive Potter, he is ignorant of his status in the magical world, the muggles who raised him didn't tell him anything."

"Weasley, I would prefer if you let me speak for myself and stop making incorrect announcements regarding my life." Harry coldly stated. Turning to Seamus, he asked him again.

"Well, it's not the boy who lived nonsense, Mum says that she was sure it was something your mum did to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, because she was such a powerful and the smartest witch of her age, you know. She was at Hogwarts when your Mum was here." Seamus replied with a sideways glance to where Ron Weasley was rolling his eyes. "Do you have a problem with what I said, Weasley?"

"Lots, everyone knows that it was Potter who did in the wizard, not his mother. As for her being powerful and stuff, she was nothing of the sort, how could she be, she was a muggleborn?" He replied. "Your mum doesn't know what she is talking about."

Harry appraised the redhead and then ignoring the wizard asked the others about their backgrounds. Dean grew up in Liverpool and was the first wizard in his family.

"My dad and I visited Liverpool a few years ago for a football match," Harry said. "Our team lost. We spent the whole weekend playing tourist though before sailing our boat home past Wales. They had the best fish and chips down near the docks. So Dean, do you follow the Premier League?"

"Yes, Seamus here likes Manchester though," Dean said shaking his head in sorrow. "He was in line to be my best friend, but United? It's just not to be borne."

Ron was busy eating while listening to his dorm mates talking and wishing he dared disobey his father and speak before he had swallowed his food as he listened to the lies that Potter was telling the other boys.

"Seamus, no, not Manchester," Harry said dramatically throwing his head forward as in despair before grinning at the two boys. "I hate to admit it, especially now, but I am a Real Madrid fan. Though only because they have better food at their stadium and I only follow football loosely because my dad prefers the American version better. They even have magical American football teams."

"That is so violent," Hermione said in disgust. "How can he enjoy watching all those men crashing into one another and attempting to hurt each other."

"Hermione, that isn't the purpose of the game, it's to score touchdowns, but I do agree that it might look like that if you only saw it casually," Harry replied. "Neville, do you follow that magical sport that is similar, called Quidditch? Though, I guess it is more like a combination of ice hockey and capture the flag than football except for the violence."

"Not really, I live with my grams and she isn't too fond of it." He admitted. "We have attended broom racing before."

"Broom racing is for sissies." Ron sneered. "Potter, why are you telling all those lies, everyone knows that your dad is dead. You live with muggles who treat you terribly and you know nothing about the magical world."

"Weasley, once again, stop talking about things you know nothing about. Yes, my biological father is dead, but I have an adopted father and trust me, he isn't someone you wish to piss off." Harry replied knowing his father was nearby and eavesdropping.

Lavender Brown who up to that point had been silent, ignored Ron and asked Harry. "Where do you sail to, my parents often rent caravans and camp on the coast down near Cornwell."

Harry told Lavender about his sailing trip before asking her who her friends were.

"Oh, this is Parvati and her sister, Padma." She said as she carelessly waved her hand at the two girls seated next to her. "Parvati and I met while reading Witch Weekly at the Leaky Cauldron."

"What is Witch Weekly?" Harry asked.

"Thought you knew everything, Potter." Ron snapped. "Witch Weekly is a magazine that silly girls read about clothes and boys and everything."

"It does have the occasional decent article," Padma told the others with a smile. "Otherwise, he isn't too far off on what it is about. Harry, your return to the magical world was all it discussed last month. All about your supposed favorite color, food and what you look for in a girl and your adventures in the magical world with your relatives who kept you hidden to protect you and such nonsense."

"My return?" Harry asked while shaking his head. "I wish that I understood how these magazines, the newspaper, and others are able to claim to know so much about me without having spoken to myself or my father. As for my favorite color, it's ice gray, my favorite food is peaches and the only thing I look for in a girl is that she leaves me alone. As for adventures, my father would have hung me out over the bog if I had any so-called adventures, I get in trouble for too much as it is."

"See, I told you that your muggle relatives are mean to you." Ron smugly retorted.

Rolling his eyes, Harry was about to respond to this when Percy Weasley moved forward and announced that they were to follow him and the fifth year female prefect, Priscilla Boffin. They followed the duo up to the tower and were told the current password Capis Draconis and were allowed in by the Fat Lady who greeted them then left to spread the word that Gryffindor had gained the Potter boy.

In their respective dorm rooms, Harry and Hermione had checked over their books and the personal items that they had brought to Hogwarts, putting them away while talking to their respective roommates.

Lavender looked at the quiet girl and asked: "What is up with Weasley and Potter?"

"Harry, he prefers Harry." She replied as he had asked her to. "As for the red-headed boy, he came into our compartment and was very rude to all three of us and kept insisting that Harry was ignorant of the magical world and that he needed to guide him. Harry told him to leave and I think Ron felt that he should have just obeyed him."

"Ron's dad is the Minister for Magic." Lavender replied then looking around said, "There is a spare bed, I wonder why?"

After a bit of speculation, the young girl brought things back around to what Ron had said about Harry growing up with muggles.

"I learned about the magical world last September when I turned eleven and read everything I could about it but when we met on the train, Harry knew more than I did and he seems pretty comfortable in this world. He even has his own house elves, they brought us lunch on the train." Hermione said.

"I wonder who told Ron Weasley so much wrong information about Harry, surely his father would have known the truth, after all, he is the Minister," Parvati stated.

The four girls were settling into their bed when Hermione gasped and sat up. "Oh no, I was going to send my parents a message to tell them about the trip here and what house I ended up in."

"Write it tonight, we can take your letter to the owlery tomorrow." Padma offered and looking affectionately at her already sleeping twin added: "I will have to write one too because someone else will never think to do so."

* * *

 **Night**

* * *

In the boy's tower, Harry and Neville were putting away their clothes while Dean looked at them and admitted "I and going to just wear my clothes out of my trunk and let the house elves put them in my closet as they wash them. I will take care of my books and supplies the same way."

"What no posters to hang on the walls?" Harry asked thinking of what his father said about there being a slow removal of muggle-borns non-magical lives.

Dean frowned and then admitted "I never thought about it. I will have to write to my mum and have her send me a Liverpool poster."

"Not if I get a Manchester one first." Seamus joked before watching as Harry placed a few photos on his nightstand. "Are those your parents?"

Harry lifted the silver frame and said: "These are my biological parents, James and Lily."

"You look a bit like your dad but it isn't as pronounced as the newspaper article claimed," Seamus told him. "They made it sound as if you were James Potter's clone but that your eyes looked like your mums."

"That part at least they got right," Harry said then placed the muggle made photos of his adopted family. "This is my adopted dad and the rest of our family at a wedding last summer in Greece."

Neville looked at the photo and then placed his own on his nightstand and said "My grams and my parents at their wedding."

Harry leaned back against the nearby wall and looked at Neville thinking on what they had learned about his parents and said "You know, I think your mum is my godmother. At least, that is what the research says. Mum's letters stated it was a woman named Alice who was in her class at school and that she had a son around the same time as my birth which is in late July. I was going to ask you on the train, but forgot about it."

"My birthday is July 30th," Neville replied. "When is yours?

"The day after yours." Harry happily answered. "So, it looks as if the research was right."

The four boys continued to speak to one another, missing how Ron was scowling as he felt left out of the conversation and that scowl got worse when Harry asked him. "So, your eldest brother is our prefect and the twins I saw earlier, are they related too?"

"My brothers." He mumbled. "And Percy isn't the eldest, Bill and Charlie are older. Bill works for the goblins and Charlie went to work with dragons plus there is Ginny still at home."

"Wow, five brothers and one sister?" Dean asked. "That is a lot of kids."

When Ron scowled and began to bemoan having so many siblings, Harry was mischievously wondering if he could manage to convince the boy to be wished away, maybe he would take a look at the twins a little closer.

Dean yawned loudly and was struggling to stay awake so, Harry suggested that they head to bed, that breakfast would come pretty quick for them. Once the other four had fallen asleep, he used underground magic to spell his bed linens and quietly called out to his father.

When Jareth appeared, Harry asked his opinion on his classmates and teachers and was given his father's analyst. "Young Longbottom is the nervous sort, but should grow out of that, Finnegan and Thomas, are going to be confused but will be on your side, they are already irritated by the redhead. As for the Weasley boy, you need to find out who gave him all that misinformation and find out why he is so determined to be your friend."

"I was thinking that I could get him to wish away his brothers or maybe his brothers to wish him away," Harry admitted.

"We will keep that in abeyance for now," Jareth said with a quiet chuckle.

"Sarah's friend, Hermione is going to be great," Harry said with a side look towards his father. "She is going to be also a problem with my needing to hide my abilities, well some of my abilities. As for the other girls, all I got off of them is interest in the boy who lived from the giggle twins and the girl's real twin is taking a wait and see approach."

"Ms. Granger is very eager to prove herself, but don't hide your abilities too much, Harry." His father gently reminded him. "Now, as for your teachers and the other professors... Flitwick might be an issue, he is going to know who you are, we will watch and see what he does with the information. Sprout, will just expect hard work and studying from you. Your Head of House has too much on her plate and really should have passed the job as head of house onto someone else, but is too proud to admit that it is too big of a job for her. Now, as to the other head..."

"Severus Snape." Harry quietly said the man's name. "I felt his eyes upon me, and that he really dislikes me, but I also felt that from my Defense Against the Dark Art's Professor too, and something felt off about him."

"I smell death upon him," Jareth reported. "As for Snape, he is a small petty man, expect small petty responses from him. As for your headmaster, he is a tricky one and a wounded proud animal who is going to view you as his replacement, what concerns me is how he deals with your abilities and your destiny. We will take a wait and see approach but if it should come it, use your own brand of chaos against them. Now, I have to go and I will reorder time a bit so that you can get enough sleep."

With that, his father brushed his forefinger against Hereweald's forehead and put him to sleep, then reordered time, with the intent of making sure that his son was well refreshed by the next morning. Then thinking on what his son had suggested, he took a look into the mind of the Weasley siblings including the ones at home and at work and found his target, just in case his son decided to have him hang the Weasley boy over the Bog of Stench.

* * *

 **Evaluating**

* * *

The headmaster frowned as he once again tried to question the sorting hat about Harry Potter only for it to stubbornly refuse to answer any of his questions. He had already requested that the house elf who had unpacked Harry's trunk to be brought to him only to be told that the head house elf had no idea who it was who had unpacked Mr. Potter's trunk, that none of the elves had recognized the trunk as his.

He had been informed by the head boy that Potter had not needed help getting onto the train, that he had appeared without needing help, but Albus was sure that someone, probably a muggleborn had seen him, and helped the poor orphan boy to get through the barrier.

Still, he had the ace up his sleeve of Molly Weasley who had been quite thrilled to get his request to have her sons be on the lookout for the Potter boy. She was sure to take the rich and famous young boy under her wing and after speaking to her for an hour or two, he had come to realize that the willful disregard for his wishes that her husband exhibited wasn't shared by his wife, so Albus would work with her, after all, he was well aware of how ambitious Molly was for her young daughter. Ambitiousness that had only gotten more hardened with her husband being the Minister for Magic.

Just as he was trying to decide whether or not to speak to the Potter boy so soon, he looked at the note he had received from the clerk at the Wizengamot and signed, reluctantly deciding that he had to oversee the trial of Walden Macnair, just in case...

Early the next morning, Hermione and Padma had gone to send owls to their parents, as they talked about the differences between being a foreign borne pureblood witch and a muggleborn witch, with Hermione telling Padma about the book that Harry had located and how it had differed from Hogwarts A History.

When they arrived in the Great Hall, their Head of House was handing out the class schedules and Hermione was a bit disappointed to find out that they were going to have to wait until the next day to have Transfiguration practical lessons, the class she was most looking forward too. As those who hadn't brought their books with them shuffled off to gather what was needed, Hermione looked at Harry and asked why his backpack looked so light.

He gave her an irrepressible grin and said "Weightless charm and ever-expanding backpack."

"Really?" She asked as she struggled to lift her own backpack which contained all her books and some parchment and ink.

"Yes, here." Harry took out the books she didn't need for that day and placed them inside his backpack and Hermione watched in awe as it didn't bulk out and still appeared to weigh next to nothing. "So, shall we head to Charm class?"

After a few minutes of asking an older Gryffindor student, the duo went to find the Charms classroom just in time to be joined by the remainder of their classmates. Soon seated next to Hermione and across from Neville who ended up with Ron next to him, Harry was a bit nervous as this was the only professor that might know of his true history.

When the teacher, Professor Flitwick took roll call, he yelped for a second at the name Harry Potter and fell off the stack of books he was standing upon, but otherwise, there was no recognition that he was the son of his sovereign of his mother's world.

The students spent most of the class time being taught basic wand control and Harry was bored out of his mind but after seeing how some of his classmates swished their wands around, he understood the need for the lesson.

When Harry noticed that Neville's wand was making sparks and seemed the wrong fit, he quietly asked his friend about his wand, thinking it was another case of the wandmaker in Diagon Alley sticking someone with a wand that the only sort of fit, he was aghast to learn that instead of his own wand, Neville was using his fathers.

At the end of the class, before exiting the classroom, Harry stayed back a few minutes, telling Hermione he wished to speak to the professor regarding a question about wands. When the room and cleared out, he saw the knowing look in the half goblin's eyes and the infinitesimal bow. Harry returned the movement and the professor wrote Harry a note which read "I will keep your secret, your highness."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry replied in a serious tone. "I was rather curious about my friend Neville's wand, he is using his father's. When I went to Diagon Alley, I was told that the wand chooses the user, so shouldn't he be using his own wand."

The half goblin's eyes widened and he announced "I will speak to your head of house, she would have the best luck in finding out why he is using his father's wand, in case it is an issue with funds, we have a scholarship set up for student who can't afford their own wands."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry announced as he exited the classroom and made his way to the greenhouse for his first lesson in Herbology. By the end of the lesson, a lesson in which he had been paired with Neville, he ruefully admitted to his new friend that plants weren't always his best subject. "Thankfully, I was paired with you for this class. I just don't have that touch with plants."

As Herbology was a double lesson, they were hurried off to lunch and Harry found himself feeling ravenous as he joined his classmates at their table in the Great Hall. Soon they arrived in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry could feel a coldness to their professor and could smell the stench that his father had mentioned.

Add that to the awful affected stutter that his professor spoke with and he was struggling against boredom even as he projected the image of an attentive student. As the man went over their first chapter in the book, Harry couldn't help noticing that when Professor Quirrell faced the blackboard he could smell the stench worse even over the strong smell of garlic that permeated the room.

By the end of the class, Harry was desperate to find a bathroom, so he ducked out from the group and found himself attending to his needs and hurrying to rejoin his classmates having had to jump over a wet spot in the hallway near the girls second floor bathroom where he heard two older girls complaining about some ghost named Moaning Myrtle who apparently regularly flooded the hallway when having a temper tantrum.

History of Magic had Harry grinding his teeth, as his ghost professor took roll call and immediately went into an overview of the class and its primary subject the History of Magic which seemed to be full of goblin wars and how the goblins were at fault and complete idiots to fight against the might of the far superior wizards.

By the time that Binns had handed out their homework assignment, Harry now had a headache as he had spent most of the class time struggling not to call the ghost a liar. He had been astonished to read that the goblins were thought of as mere creatures but this wizard's rather one-sided and egregious lies had him almost willing to abandon the wizards to their own fates.

Even Hermione doubted his protests when he angrily pointed out once they were in the library the one lopsidedness of their previous lesson. "Surely, a professor would tell the truth, Harry. Besides, you saw the goblins, when you went to the bank. Would you walk around carrying swords and those axes if you didn't need to? Surely you can agree that normal peaceful sentient people wouldn't do that?"

"They run a BANK, Hermione. They are responsible for the gold, they can't carry wands, so what should they use to deter theft?" He questioned. When he saw she was about to protest, he said: "Think about it, do you consider the guards that surround the queen bloodthirsty for protecting her by carrying guns?"

Hermione's face had a torn expression on it and then she said: "But that is different, surely you can see that?"

"Why is that different, because the guards look like you do and are you judging the goblins on their appearance?" He quietly questioned. "I am just saying that they are trying to protect the bank vaults against people who can use wands to commit crimes, and only have axes and blades for doing that. They aren't allowed wands because aboveground magicals don't allow them wands."

"But knives and axes, Harry?" Hermione pointed out the weapons sharpness and then brought up that multitude of wars, only for Harry to stop her.

"Hermione, the books we study are written by wizards, of course, they are going to say that the goblins are the aggressors, remember you were so sure that Hogwarts a History told everything you needed to know about our school but the book I gave you gave a different perspective. I am just saying that there are two sides to every story and that we are only getting their version of the truth." He conceded.

His friend clearly wanted to argue that books were never wrong, but her eyes went to the Introduction to Magic book that the muggleborn author had written and let out a huge sigh before agreeing that there was too much unknown to be sure.

As the duo hurried off to dinner, Harry saw the gaudy robes of the headmaster entering through the front entrance door of the castle, looking a bit tired and couldn't help hoping that his father's brand of unorganized chaos had something to do with it.

Macnair was seated in his prison cell, wondering when his life went so wrong. He had had a great position, allowed to kill anything and anyone he wished, then that BOY had defeated his master. He got a new job, this time working for the Ministry, still being allowed to kill things, but only things that had the Ministry's approval and a few muggles on the side.

Then had come the day that it had all changed, he had been at a meeting with Malfoy, Lucius and he had spoken about Cornelius Fudge being the potential new Minister for Magic and Macnair had been pleased, well aware that Malfoy owned Fudge's loyalty, therefore their cause owned Fudge's loyalty.

But something had gone wrong, something had tilted that very day, Fudge was out, Weasley was in as Minister. If it was Fudge, he would have understood his own little peccadilloes, after all, most looked the other way over Fudge's strange sexual interest in Umbridge.

Now, here he was, in a prison cell, he had been paraded by his former cohorts, had seen the insanity in the eyes of Lestrange and her husband, had seen the bitter anger in the eyes of Rookwood and the burning hatred in the eyes of that blood traitor/patsy Sirius Black.

As the dementors left the cell, Macnair was left alone wearing a bracelet that stripped him of his magic, of the very thing that made him a wizard. He was vowing revenge even as he overheard the goblin jailers who worked this part of the prison taunting that thief Dung Fletcher.

He was surprised Fletcher had landed in here yet again, this was his second conviction and second time wearing these bracelets which surprised Macnair as he would have thought that Dumbledore would have gotten his man out of serving jail time.

* * *

In the cell containing the most infamous of the Prisoners of Azkaban, Sirius Black read the handwritten note and nodded thankfully. that whoever was sending them kept him updated on Harry's life. The creature that had delivered the note and the basket full of goodies grinned at him, told him that he had brought fresh fruit and the promised book then left as quickly as he had come.

Sirius leaned back against the stone wall, reached into the basket, found the new blanket as well as the book on how to channel your magical core and tried to figure out what he was supposed to do. His very first note, the one that had arrived a month before had told him that while he couldn't be freed at this time, at least not legally, that the person was working on it and that it was time for Sirius to do some work on it himself.

It had come at the perfect time, just as Sirius was considering giving in to the madness that surrounded him, having realized the passage of time and that for his to still be in there, which meant that either the headmaster had died or he had betrayed him. When during a previous visit, he had convinced a guard to give him a copy of the Daily Prophet and he had read that Dumbledore still lived and that Snape was teaching at Hogwarts, Sirius had come to realize that he had fallen into a trap by chasing half-crazed with anger after Wormtail.

Which in and of itself troubled him because when he had graduated, he had matured beyond his ability to be headstrong and to rush into things without thinking them through, but the moment that James and Lily had depended on him the most, for some reason, he had fallen into bad habits again.

Sirius had plenty of questions and he knew he needed to regain his strength and keep his teetering sanity on the side of the angels, or whatever plan the headmaster had in mind for his godson would win out. So, leaning against the wall, he began to read and eat the peach that had been in his basket, knowing that he had to strive for patience because it was rather clear that someone somewhere knew he wasn't guilty of the crimes he had been accused of.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7: Infestation

A/N: Thanks to those who have favorited, or reviewed the story. Especially to those who found their way to my stories, who aren't the usual followers. Today you get the rat and Ron, plus poor, poor Severus Snape has a really bad day. insert evil laugh and Monty Burns hand ringing here I do apologize in advance, my job requires me to be at a conference all next weekend and I doubt that I will have time to update. Have to admit, it's not all work, there are open hospitality rooms from our vendors with free liquor and food, so it won't be all work.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Infestation**

* * *

That night after dinner, Harry and his classmates were already hard at work on their assignments when Ron Weasley finally left the Great Hall, he had spent the last hour playing catch up with his friends and bemoaning that he was stuck with the losers that had landed in Gryffindor's first-year class.

"It's horrible, you should hear Potter telling all these lies about how he did this and that with his dad and how he has gone to muggle sporting events as if anyone truly cares about them." He scornfully stated never noticing how quiet his fellow mates had gotten and having forgotten that Hufflepuffs were loyal until it was no longer time to be loyal.

"What about the others, Longbottom or that curly haired kid or the Irish one?" Susan Bones tentatively suggested. "Surely they aren't as arrogant as you say Potter is?"

"Finnegan and Thomas hang on every word that Potter says, they are believing his lies, and as for Longbottom we all know he was practically a squib and that his grandmother bought him a spot here at Hogwarts," Ron stated repeating his mother's often spoken lament about the boy who lived in their neighborhood and who challenged her view of herself as the lead witch of the neighborhood in spite of knowing his mother had spoken only to their father like that and that his father hadn't approved.

Ron had surprised by his father's lecture to his mother, but still, he couldn't help agreeing with his mum, after all, he had heard all about how Neville had barely performed accidental magic and only recently.

"As for the girls, the twins are okay, I guess for foreigners and that Brown chit could be okay if she would stop giggling so much. As for that Granger girl, you should have heard her, answering every question that Flitwick asked and smiling like she had won something when he gave her points for being right. You know she is a right old swot, she was in the library for half the lunch period and went straight back there before dinner. You should have heard her talking to Potter about getting their homework done immediately in spite of it not being due until Friday." Ron complained.

Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott looked at one another, scandalized by the idea of being so mean about a housemate and quickly left the area along with the three other girls from Hufflepuff. Justin Finch Fletchley listened wearing a frown as Ernie and Zach Smith both seemed to be listening so eagerly to the red headed boy to him sounded jealous of the attention given to the Potter boy.

When Weasley had left their common room and Ernie and Zach began to complain about Potter being a swot, Justin spoke up. "I know he is your mate and all, but I can't believe that he is betraying his housemates after only one day."

"You heard what he said, Potter was lording it over him that he was the Boy Who Lived and was telling lies to everyone," Ernie replied defending his friend.

"No, we heard that WEASLEY believes that Potter is telling lies to everyone. As for Potter, I am going to take a wait and see attitude because I don't know your friend Weasley very well but he sounded as if he hates that he isn't the so-called top dog in his dorm room. Besides, I met that Longbottom boy and he seemed nice enough, so did that boy Thomas who I met when we did the muggleborn shopping thing together." He replied with a shrug. "Besides, haven't we all already started our homework does that make us swots too?

Ron arrived in the common room and deliberately ignored Potter and asked Dean who had finished his work earlier and was sketching with a pencil a sketchbook if he wished to play Wizard's chess. "I don't know how to play, I do like exploding snap though."

The two boys began their game, getting louder with each hand, drawing in a few third and second-year students who didn't have homework yet, while Harry shook his head wondering when Ron would recall that they had to finish their reading for Transfiguration the very next day.

It was almost eight-thirty when the girls went up to their dorm rooms and Dean yawned and realized it was getting late. He followed Seamus and the others up to their door, leaving Ron still playing his game with his elder twin brothers. Harry who was still awake at ten thirty heard Ron stumbling in and groaned when the red-headed boy fell onto his bed and began snoring loudly.

"Just great." With that, he created a crystal with the intent of gaining silence when he saw the rat crawling all over the red-headed boy. Using a stunner spell, he gulped in disgust at the idea of a rat being in his dorm and creating a cage with his crystal placed the now frozen rat inside.

With a grimace, he placed the cage on Weasley's trunk and went off to bed, hoping that the stupid thing was Weasley's pet and not something that the idiot picked up and decided to carry around. Using a spell to silent Weasley's loud snores, he drifted off to sleep himself, wondering why he felt the room was crowded in spite of it being the same five boys it had been the night before.

Early the next morning, Harry woke up to hear Dean and Seamus discussing the caged rat and after stretching, told them that "I found it climbing all over Weasley over there late last night. I didn't know if it if was his pet or if our tower has a rat infestation."

"It can't be a pet, you are only allowed toads, owls or cats, nothing was said about having a rat as a pet." Dean pointed out as he went to gather his clothes to shower and dress. When the other three joined him, while Weasley still slept, he asked: "Should we wake him?"

"Let's get ready first, then wake him," Neville stated while giving the caged rat that was struggling to escape the cage a wide berth. When he had gathered his supplies and his robes, he frowned as he took in the rather pathetic looking rat and noticed that it was missing one of its front toes.

Soon dressed for class, Seamus got the short straw and was appointed to awake Ron who grumbled when Harry asked him about the rat. "Why did you put it in a cage, Potter? It can't get fed or use the bathroom if it is caged."

"Wait, you have that thing loose, here in our dorm?" Harry asked while struggling to hide his disgust at the thought of a germ spreading rat being allowed to run loose in their dorm room.

"Of course, what should I do with it, if I cage it, I have to clean the cage myself," Ron stated as he went to gather his clothes to dress. When he did so without showering, the others just gathered their books and prepared to go to breakfast.

"What do we have today?" Neville was asking as he placed his textbooks in his backpack.

"Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts, this morning and Herbology with the Puffs and Transfiguration with McGonagall this afternoon," Harry replied as he zipped up his bag. When he heard Ron muttering comments as he released his pet rat and placed it in his pocket before gathering his books and supplies, Harry was struck by the disgusting thought that that rat had been with them at every meal. He saw the disgusted look on Seamus' face and was debating telling their head of house about the pet just so that Ron to be forced to leave it in the dorms during mealtimes.

When they had entered the common room, the girls were also gathering and were soon exiting through the portrait of the Fat Lady when Harry heard Lavender Brown shrieking "WHAT?!"

Within moments the hysterical girl had entered the Great Hall and stormed up to their head of house who was supervising breakfast that morning. "Professor McGonagall, I must protest, Ron Weasley has kept his pet rat in his pocket during meal times, surely that isn't allowed? It has to be some sort of health and safety violation to have his rat eating from the same table as us."

"Calm down, Ms. Brown." Minerva directed and came around the table towards the upset first year. "Now, what is this about Mr. Weasley having a rat as a pet?"

"Ronald Weasley has a disgusting rat as a pet and he has been carrying him around in his pocket and allowing him to eat off the table in the Great Hall." Lavender dramatically announced in a loud voice. "Seamus told me that Harry saw him on Ron's bed last night and caged him thinking that he might be someone's pet but Ron let it out this morning, insisting that it is more practical to keep it on him and that if he is caged it means he has to clean a cage and feed it, that it eats from OUR communal table that WE EAT AT."

"I am sure that Mr. Finnegan is just pulling a prank, but let's go deal with this," Minerva said attempting to sooth the clearly upset young girl. When she approached the table, she saw Percy Weasley had just joined the first years and mentioned to the fifth year prefect. "Mr. Weasley, would you please assure Ms. Brown that your brother Ronald doesn't have a pet rat here at Hogwarts."

Percy frowned and said "But he does, Professor McGonagall. It is my old pet rat and when I got my owl, I gave the rat to Ron."

"Oh, dear." Minerva felt a sense of dismay. "I was unaware that you had a pet rat, how did you get permission to violate the rule against outside pets that weren't owls, toads or cats?"

Percy paled and said "I was unaware that there was such a rule. I never thought about that it was against the rules because no one told me, Professor McGonagall."

"Well, no harm was done, at least if the rumor I heard about Ronald carrying it around in his pocket isn't true." She gently stated, well aware of Percy Weasley's fear of breaking the rules. When she turned towards Ronald the boy was red-faced and calling Lavender Brown a teacher's pet who should have kept her mouth shut.

"Mr. Weasley, surely you don't have a rat in your pocket." She scolded the preteen when she saw the rat sticking out of his pocket. "That rat is to be kept in a cage and in your dorm room, it is not appropriate for it to be loose at any time, let alone in the Great Hall during meals. Now march right back up to your room and put it back in its cage."

"Professor McGonagall, the cage isn't that stable, I uh, used a transfiguration spell that I saw in my textbook to create it last night after being scared that the rat was somehow going to bite Weasley," Harry said and saw her astonishment at his statement. "I uh, it well, I was surprised when it actually worked."

"Mr. Weasley, do you mean to tell me that you brought a pet to Hogwarts without a cage to keep it in?" She demanded after Seamus and Dean both claimed to have seen the cage that Harry had created from a box being the only one in the dorm.

"It's too much work, I have to clean the cage and fed it, this way..." Ron started to whine but was quickly silenced by a glare from McGonagall.

"Enough, Mr. Weasley, come with me." She ordered and then stopped to announce "Ten points to Gryffindor for bringing this to my attention, Ms. Brown and Mr. Potter, ten points for creating a cage, I am sure that today's lesson of creating a needle from a matchstick will prove as easy for you as it was for your parents."

With that, she dragged a protesting Ron off, determined to cage up this random pet and to remind the boy to arrange for it to be inspected by the Care of Magical Creatures professor.

By lunchtime it was all over the castle about Ron and his uncaged rat, causing even his mates to lecture him about pet safety by reminding him that the school housed quite a few owls and cats that might make the mistake of thinking of the magical rat as prey.

Ron, however, burned with anger at the knowledge he had detention for a week helping Hagrid clear out some stables that were used to house injured animals. He was vowing revenge on Lavender and clearly pouting as his classmates ate and talked at lunch all around him.

As they went to Herbology again, Harry and Hermione were talking to Neville about his interest in plants and how they were both pants at them. The Puffs who overheard the self-deprecating humor that Potter used to talk about his all thumbs approach to Herbology had them struggling to compare it to Ron's description of Potter as an arrogant know it all.

"I have killed cactus plants." Hermione solemnly confessed. "My mother swears that I have a black thumb."

"I am not that bad, but still, I don't have much ability with plants, mainly because I didn't get much beyond recognizing what plants have what properties regarding what they did. I certainly never nurtured a plant in my life." Harry ruefully admitted, thinking to himself that as the king's son he had had no need to raise his own plants.

By the end of the lesson, even Ron Weasley had done a better job than Harry had at replanting the fanged geraniums to even Harry's good-natured amusement. "I truly will require someone to raise any plants I need to use. Neville, will you come to work for me someday?"

"No can do, Harry. I intend to own my own greenhouses to supply apothecaries all over the world with the best and newest plants to exist." Neville proudly informed his classmates. "I have already been grafting a few separate species of plants together including one with a muggle venus flytrap."

"Seymour, feed me," Dean said in an American accent which had all of the half blood and muggleborns from both houses laughing as they entered the castle.

"What on earth?" The students separated with Justin promising to explain to the Puffs what the joke was about while the Gryffindors were soon seated in their transfiguration classroom, with Neville taking a ribbing from his classmates about creating a species of flesh-eating plants if he wasn't careful even as he doubted the plot from the movie that they were telling him about.

"I haven't seen it myself, my older sister told me about it." Lavender was telling Neville as they discussed Little Shop of Horrors.

"Sarah mentioned it once." Hermione offered up then explained that Sarah was an older muggle who often kept her company when her parents were too busy.

"So in other words, she is your babysitter," Ron taunted her.

Hermione huffed and said "If you wish to call her that, but she was and is still my friend. She is a student at Oxford and over from America."

"Yeah, right, your parents paid her to be your friend." Ron snapped while Harry who was still speaking to Padma about the difference between a rat and a mouse suddenly overheard the conversation.

"I guess you could say that about my tutors as well as my aunts and uncles, then, Ron. Because when my dad is too busy to keep me company, I spend time with them. My grandparents, well they are a different situation. I bribe them to take me to places."

"You bribe your grandparents?" Parvati asked sounding astounded.

"Well, my grandparents dislike being thought of as old so when one is taking me someplace, I call the other grandpappy or grandpa or something along those lines, until my grandfather ups the ante and takes me someplace cooler. I mean, its sometimes just going to the zoo or an amusement park because my grandfather doesn't like them but my grandmother loves roller coasters." Harry stated with an impish grin on his face.

"What is a roller coaster?" Padma asked and saw the way HARRY'S eyes lit up and how Hermione looked slightly green but before she could get an answer Professor McGonagall had entered the classroom where she began to review the chapter they were supposed to have read the night before.

Ron luckily got away with not reading as McGonagall was very eager to see what Harry could do with the matchstick into a needle spell. Sure enough, only half the students could even change the matchstick to a silver color, while Ms. Granger managed to change it into a metal stick with a way too large eye opening before succeeding on her eighth try.

To her delight, Harry was able to change his matchstick into a needle after only a few tries and was awarded points and an O grade for the day. "I checked, your cage had collapsed but it was an outstanding bit of transfiguration, Mr. Potter. I think we can expect great things from you in this class."

Harry struggled to control his embarrassment and was walking down the corridor while talking to Hermione about his process when they heard the sound of Draco Malfoy taunting the Weasley boy about his hand me down rat pet. "I guess your daddy being Minister doesn't mean that you aren't still poor, are you, Weasley. What do you expect, having seven kids when you have no money?"

"Malfoy, why don't you go suck an egg," Weasley replied and when he saw Malfoy raise his wand raised his as well.

"Well, well what do we have here, a student engaging another in the halls with wands. I wonder what your father the Minister would think of this." The smooth sounding voice asked while the others quickly fled the area, Harry and Hermione waited, unsure who this person was.

"What do you want?" Ron rudely demanded of the tall blond man.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, other than to warn you that pulling your wand in the hallways is against Hogwarts rules and an offense punishable by detention. Now, I suggest Mr. Weasley that you get to wherever you are going." The man who resembled Draco sneered.

When Ron had run past the others, Lucius looked at his son, a scowl on his face and snapped "What have you been warned about antagonizing others? How on earth could the sorting hat of placed you in Slytherin when you have all the subtlety of a bull in a china shop."

Draco started to sputter, but Lucius shook his head and tsk-tsked his son before telling him to go do whatever it was he was supposed to be doing then left to head down to the dungeons to speak to Professor Snape.

* * *

 **James  
**

* * *

By the time Wednesday morning came, Severus Snape was determined to show that the Potter boy was just like his father as he entered his classroom and gave his yearly speech about bottling death and how wands were not used in his class for foolish wand waving. He took roll call, going through the list of Slytherin students and stopped when he came to the name Potter.

"Ah, James Potter, our newest celebrity." He announced as he looked at the Potter boy, still expecting to see glasses and hazel eyes instead of the bright emerald green eyes that reminded him of Lily. As he ran through the rest of the names, he found himself determined to show James that he didn't win. "Potter, what would I get if I added an ounce of powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry thought about it and was about to answer when his professor stated, that of course, he didn't know so he stayed silent on being able to come up with the right answer.

"Mr. Potter where would you look if I told you to get me a bezor?"

"The nearest potions closet because it is an antidote for most poisons if the potioneer is at least competent, but if you meant where would I obtain them for a potions closet I would have answered from the stomach of a billy goat."

"I see you opened up a book, at least once Mr. Potter. What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"They are the same plant, just different names." Harry calmly replied knowing he was pissing off the already angry man in the front of the classroom. He had been warned by the Goblins that his biological father and this man had history, but nothing had been said about his being unhinged because of it. Clearly, his father was correct on his being a petty man as Snape immediately took points off for his not knowing the first answer quick enough.

When he saw Hermione about to protest his treatment, Harry shook his head to tell her no as they were immediately directed to brew the potion on the board. Harry took the time to write it down and then frowned when he saw that the directions left out to remove the cauldron from the fire before putting in the porcupine quills. When he looked at Hermione's written recipe he saw that she had the entire recipe and was determined to ask her later on if that was what she had seen.

By the time he had finished his potion and had helped stop Neville from making the same misstep, Harry was furious to realize that Neville had written down the same wrong recipe. When they walked to the front to turn in their potion after Harry had carefully bottled up some of his extra potions, just in case, they were furious to be told that they were being graded at a P for the day because they didn't follow the directions on the board.

Harry merely shook his head and when they had exited the classroom went promptly to the owlery and sent his father a note with his sample and Neville's along with the discrepancy and what following the written directions he had seen would have caused as well as his speculation that the board had been somehow altered so that when Neville and he had seen it, it was incorrect. When he rejoined his classmates they were insisting on telling McGonagall what had happened only to be warned by the twins that she never did anything about complaints against Snape.

"But he was horrible to Harry." Hermione protested. "He took points away for not knowing a third year potion, he claimed Harry didn't follow the directions of the potion and it was clear that Harry's potion was perfect, way better than Malfoys and Snape bragged on how Malfoy was the best brewer in the class and a genius at Potions, when his potion was cloudy and clearly not up to standards."

"It won't make a difference." The twin on the right announced.

"I will still file a protest," Harry announced and went to do just that and was not at all surprised when Professor McGonagall did exactly as the twins told him she would. "I just wanted it on the record, Professor. You should know, I am going to protest every single time that he pulls this sort of stuff mainly because he called me James, Potter, not Harry. I am not my father, and I am not going to be treated like that by a professor because he has some age-old grudge against a man who has been dead most of my life."

Harry was not thrilled with how his head of house handled his potions complaint but was philosophical about the whole situation, knowing that his father would eventually deal with the petty professor. He was getting used to his classes and finding his way around the castle, even Ron Weasley's lack of attention to his education and manners didn't both him so much after reminding himself that he could close his curtains and place a silencing charm on his enclosed place to get some sleep.

He had been invited by the half-giant to come to have tea with him on Friday and Harry had considered going until he had recalled how the large man had been so completely enamored with the headmaster and Harry was determined to escape from that type of hero worship of the man who had placed him with the Dursleys.

When Hagrid showed up on Friday afternoon yet after another annoying class with Snape, Harry was about to say he was too busy when he had a thought and invited Hermione and Neville to go with him. They arrived to awkwardly find Ron was settling up with his last detention while they were having tea with Hagrid.

When Neville insisted that Snape hated Harry and himself, Hagrid claimed it was nonsense. "Why would Professor Snape hate you, Harry? Or you Neville?"

"I don't know, maybe because he was a death eater," Harry muttered. When he saw the half-giant about to protest that comment, he stated "Hagrid, I can read and I did some background research on Hogwarts and it's professors. I know that the headmaster got Snape off on being a death eater and that he went to school with my parents and hated my father."

"That's your father, not you." Hagrid pointed out.

"Funny thing is, I don't think that Snape knows the difference between James Potter and myself." Harry retorted and went to place his cup on the table. Finding the newspaper discussing the break-in at the bank and sensing the compulsion charm on it, he felt his eyes go wide, sure that his father would have mentioned such an event if it had actually occurred to him.

With that, the trio left the hut at the same time as Weasley's detention ended, the redhead complaining about desperately needing food and how the staff used the students as unpaid labor and how he was complaining to his father about that. When they were in the relative privacy of the boy's dorm, Harry mentioned to Neville and Ron about the break-in at the bank and was surprised to hear the breathless tale from Ron about how someone had tried to break into an empty vault. "Why would anyone do something so stupid as all that?"

"They say that something very valuable was taken from the vault earlier that day," Ron reported.

Harry just put it out of his mind, sure that his father would have more of the facts and that if it had been important would have mentioned it.

* * *

 **Target**

* * *

Jareth was taking stock of his goblins and knew that Smee and Toccal were missing, but also was aware that those particular two goblins tended to stick close to Hereweald had him amused at the idea of the havoc that they would wreck on his son's school.

He went back to his office, going through the files of things that had caught his son's or his attention about this aboveground magical world that they were questioning. He was finding that their financial dealings alone were reason enough to take over the country, let alone the political and sociological disparities.

He knew that to defang the political process he needed to start with the economic arena. Political, Economic, Religious, Social, and Intellectual. All would need adjustments, but the easiest and most vulnerable was the lagging magical economy.

As the magical world was an island isolated by itself socially as part of a larger island known as Britain he was going to have to find a way to expose the magical citizens to the fact that there was a much larger world out there that they knew nothing about. But how to do that when they kept themselves so isolated? How did he expand their worldview? How did he expand their worldview in spite of the isolationist attitudes? The muggleborns were the key but how to reach the purebloods themselves?

Jareth was considering all manner of drastic measures when he received his son's owl regarding his Potions master and his ill-concealed hatred for his son. With a grin that had Severus Snape who was half a world away feeling as if a dementor had entered his private quarters, Jareth decided that he would drive the man over the edge until the headmaster had no choice but to fire him.

He was returning to his property just outside of Godric's Hollow to speak to his newest employees when it hit him, the answer to both of his issues. First, he went to speak to his muggleborn employees about their time at Hogwarts and their classes with the man known as the youngest potion's master ever and then he went to call his goblins to him.

When they arrived, he questioned them about the potions professor and what had happened with Hereweald. He announced his plan and when they grinned, he looked at them and said: "Well, what are you waiting for, get to work!"

Returning to his newly created office building, he found the best muggleborn potion's students and arranged for his staff to hire a potion's master from the United States. When one of the students disappointingly informed him that if they studied with Master Eastman that their master's degree wouldn't be worth anything in Great Britain, he raised his eyebrow at the wizard and announced "By the time I am finished with the so-called authorities, they will be begging for all of you to be creating potions for the British Magicals.

* * *

In Oxford, Sarah was sighing as she worked on her assignment for her ancient classics class. As she sat there, typing away on her word processor, she kept hearing a strange tapping sound at her window. Ignoring it the first few times, but finding it annoying the longer it went on, she hurried over and threw open the sash only to see a strange black and gray owl there.

"Jareth?" She called out, puzzled at the change in feather color, but to her surprise, the owl flew into her room and held out its leg which had a letter attached which had her name on it.

A bit fearful at first, she was surprised to recognize that it was Hermione's handwriting. Wondering if Hermione's school had some sort of homing bird class or something equally strange, Sarah hesitated then reached out to gently untie the thick paper note with the wax seal on it. With that, the owl took off out the window before she could remove the second folded paper.

Finding the note attached, her eyes went wide... ** _Mum, would you please place this note in an envelope and mail it to Sarah. I don't wish to lose touch with her in spite of the fact that I am at Hogwarts and that we can't tell her about my attending magic school as she REALLY wouldn't understand._**

Sarah staggered back and fell onto the nearest chair, her mind reeling from the idea of the Grangers knowing about magic and wondering if it had been some sort of magical pull that had drawn her to the small note on her school job bulletin board requesting someone to spend time with Hermione. The very idea of magic being part of this world didn't shock Sarah, she had been feeling that same tinge that she often got from the "Book" from Hermione, it was why she had been convinced that it was she who was supposed to receive it.

Opening Hermione's letter which was in fact thick parchment folded into an envelope which contained the stationary that Sarah had gifted to Hermione before she had left for school, told a about a train ride to her new school and making friends with two boys, one named Neville and the other named Harry and how they went to school in a castle and how she was loving her classes but had met a rude boy named Ronald and about the three girls she roomed with. The way that Hermione went on for one whole page about the school, Sarah was amused at how she managed to tell so much while avoiding revealing that apparently, her school was a magical one.

Sarah hesitated when writing Hermione back, wishing she dare admit that she knew of the magical world, but unsure of the restraints on Hermione against anyone finding out, she decided to wait to speak to her face to face before mentioning knowing about magic, instead she told her about her own classes, her job working in the library and how she was still playing tourist in her spare time.

* * *

For Harry and Hermione, classes were settling into a routine, while they had bonded, they often found themselves spending time with just their same-sex classmates, which was also a first for both of them. Harry was finding Neville to be coming out of his shell and entertaining to be around, while the duo of Dean and Seamus were equally as amusing even as they seemed to be settling into a close friendship of their own. Hermione found Lavender and Parvati a bit too much but thanks to her growing friendship with Parvati's twin sister Padma, she was finding that she enjoyed the levity that those two brought to the dorm room.

Ron Weasley had settled down was becoming a non-issue for his dorm mates, once Harry had found a way to silence his snores. Yes, he rarely showered and still ate like a dozen drunk goblins, but after the incident with his rat he had settled down. He still didn't do his homework up to snuff, mainly doing what he could to avoid having to do anything more than the least bit acceptable, he had to be reminded by his brother Percy once a week to clear out the rat's cage and Percy kept him under a tighter rein when he started to act up, but he had settled down and had stopped insulting his roommates.

Too bad the same couldn't be said about other first-year Lions, Ron still had problems with Hermione being smarter than him and with Lavender Brown for getting him in trouble for his pet rat. He had the emotional maturity of a much younger boy who still acted as if girls had cooties in spite of how Harry and other others all got along with them.

Harry was finding that his professors were pretty much what they had seemed to be before he had started Hogwarts, even as he dealt with not understanding why they had Astronomy at midnight when there were ways of recreating the night sky during the day, with how he was almost positive that the stuttering of his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was faked and that he really, truly was positive that Severus Snape had absolutely hated his father.

It was three weeks into the school year and having had six classes in which the recipe on the board had been incorrect when Neville and himself had written them down, when everyone else had seen the complete recipe, when in spite of turning in perfect potions, his grades were poor in the class, Harry would dutifully report Snape's lack of professionalism after each class and after each class would be given platitudes from Professor McGonagall.

She was clearly getting annoyed, if the way her lips were pressed together and how her words seemed to become terser each time Harry reported how the man had repeatedly referred to Harry as James, but still she did nothing that Harry could see to change the situation.

* * *

 **Havoc**

* * *

In was the beginning of the fourth week at Hogwarts and Harry was spending an early quiet Sunday breakfast with his friends when it happened. A card had fallen out of Hermione's knapsack and Harry had scooped it up. Reading it, he felt his eyes go wide and looked at the girl who was still reading, unaware of what had happened. Sliding the card back into Hermione's bag unnoticed, Harry happened to see something out of the corner of his eyes and felt them go wide when he saw Smee wink at him and then disappear. Wondering what havoc the goblins had created, he was about to find out.

UP at the head table, Albus Dumbledore was watching Harry Potter, the boy was proving to be a bit of an enigma. He was self-assured, a good student who often helped others finish their assignments. He was also not a hot head like his father, Albus was finding that allowing Snape's misdeeds to continue had shown him that the boy kept his cool and instead of exploding in red-hot anger like he should due to his Black blood from his maternal grandmother, the boy went to his head of house which was a bit of a disappointment and he couldn't help wondering why the boy was not reacting like he had expected considering his treatment by the Dursleys growing up.

As Albus' eyes went to the Gryffindor Head of House, he saw the anger in her eyes as she stared daggers at Snape for his latest tirade against Harry in the staff room the night before. Sighing because she wouldn't let up, in spite of his best efforts to say that it was for the greater good, she still kept protesting Severus' bad behavior, he knew he was going to have to settle the situation at some point.

With that, Albus' eyes were drawn back to the Potter boy who was speaking to his classmates and they were laughing at something he said before the Weasley twins entered the Great Hall and stopped to speak to the first year as they came in from Quidditch practice.

The Weasley twins were seated half a bench away and were joking around with Oliver Wood and the girls on the team when Albus saw Draco Malfoy stand and walking over to the table with the Lions at it.

Watching with the intent of hopefully finding a way to introduce himself to the Potter boy, Albus was disappointed when Malfoy only made a comment and walked away. Whatever he said clearly upset the Weasley boy but it was clear that the others barely acknowledged the boy he had intended to be Harry's rival in all things.

Wondering about what was being said, he poured some sugar into his teacup, stirred it and turning to speak to Severus about the Malfoy boy, he took a sip and gagged, spitting the salty tasting tea out straight into the face of his potions professor.

The look of rage and shock on Severus' face had Minerva McGonagall bursting out in laughter while the students who had also seen the incident began to laugh and share the story with those who hadn't. As Snape reached for his napkin to wipe his face, the laughter grew until it had taken over the entire Great Hall.

"Severus, I do beg your pardon, but I must have mistakenly put salt in my tea instead of sugar," Albus stated and then turned to quiet down the students, missing the glare that if it could have killed him would have as Snape stood, glared at the old man, then at the student laughing and then at the head of Gryffindor house who was wiping her own face as tears had fallen she was laughing so hard.

"If you will excuse me." Snape hissed as he turned to walk off the platform only to trip over his chair and land face first into the large platter of scrambled eggs that were being placed in front of Hagrid. This set off another chain reaction, as the students and in spite of the disappointed look on the headmaster's face the professors who were seated nearby burst into laughter yet again.

When Snape heard Hagrid apologizing for moving the chair, he grit his teeth, grandly ignored his laughing colleagues and vowing revenge on the students who were laughing as he stood, went to use his napkin to wipe his egg covered face only to curse when he recalled that his napkin was soaked in sugared up tea, in spite of the senile headmaster's claims of it being salt.

The potion's master strode down the stone corridors to the staircase that would take him to his quarters, muttering threats against the whole world only to arrive, still furious with the world. Removing his robes with his wand, he was kicking off his boots and muttering dark threats against the world when he went to take a shower.

Soon, cleaned up, he was dressing when he heard a knock on the door to his quarters. Checking to see who it was, he went still when he saw that it was his old friend, Lucius, almost wishing he had time to calm down but throwing open the door, he invited the blond in.

"Severus, old friend, it is go..." Lucius stopped mid-sentence, his jaw dropping as he took in the man in front of him. "Uh, Severus, I rather fear someone has been playing a prank on you."

"I am not in the mood, Lucius." He snapped. "I wish that I could prove that it was the Weasley twins or even that idiot, Potter, but it was sugar not salt in the headmaster's tea, he merely covered up for some idiotic mistake of his and I have no problem believing that Hagrid, that imbecile kicked the chair out. Now, if you have nothing better to do than to come here and state the obvious, I would prefer you to go, I have a lot of brewing to do today."

"Severus..." Lucius tried to stop him, but Severus walked to his door and threw it open and invited him to leave. "I think that it would be better if I stayed."

"Suit yourself." Snape snapped and walked down the corridor to the potions classroom to go to his private lab.

Lucius Malfoy took out his pocket watch to time how long it took for Severus to discover what he had seen and to return as he elegantly sat down on the sofa and waited for the howl he was certain he would hear even from fifty feet away.

The Weasley twins were NOT looking forward to their detention with Severus Snape before he had ended up with a face full of tea and runny scrambled eggs, so they walked down the same stone corridor he had earlier that day, waiting until it was exactly nine and then knocked on the door with a sense of fear.

"You're late." The man inside the classroom hissed at the duo. "Get cleaning the cauldrons, I want them to sparkle so clean that I can see my reflection in them."

When they stood there, staring at him, with slack jaws and wide eyes, he slammed his hand on the desk and said "I won't repeat myself. Now get to work unless you wish to be spending every single Saturday for the next year cleaning cauldron."

"Y-yes si-sir." The more articulate twin said as he spun his brother around and they went to work, both speaking silently to one another with their facial expression, both knowing that there was no way that Snape had seen what they had or they would not be having detention and that there was a good chance that when he did realize what he looked like he would blame them for it.

Snape in the meantime was flooing Madam Pomfrey about what was needed for the infirmary when she came to her fireplace. "Really, Severus, aren't you a little old to be supporting Slytherin like that."

"What on earth are you talking about, Madam?" He snapped as he saw her face, which looked torn between amusement and annoyance. Then he recalled how the twins had reacted to himself when they had come in the door and then how Lucius had been struggling not to laugh...groaning, he went to his office and conjured a mirror.

The loud shouts of rage and horror had the twins flinching and wishing that they dared flee, only to see a blur of black and green rushing out of the nearby office and pass them on its way out of the door. When they were sure they were alone, Fred turned to George and asked. "Who do you think pranked Snape?"

"I don't know, but I do know that I want to know how they created that green dye that shone so brightly in his hair and the glitter plus how they got it into his hair without his knowledge," George replied sounding envious at the accomplishment.

Lucius looked at his pocket watch, smirked that it had taken twenty-five minutes for Severus to find out what his hair looked like and strolled to the stone corridor to meet his friend only to be passed by as the head of Slytherin house rushed towards someplace, clearly intending to confront someone about what his hair looked like, not considering that he would be seen by a multitude of people.

With a heavy sigh, Lucius followed his friend, hoping to prevent himself from making a bigger fool of himself than he would just by being seen in public with green and glittery hair. Following the sound of the hysterical laughter, Lucius arrived in the Great Hall just in time to see that Severus had his wand raised and that he was about to make a huge mistake.

"Stupify." He lazily announced just as Severus was shouting out Potter! Shaking his head when Severus fell forward and landed on the stone floor mere feet from the Gryffindor table which resulted in blood leaking slowly from his beak, he noticed the dark haired boy with the bright green eyes who was staring at his potion's professor's prone body with a sense of calm detachment that had Lucius frowning, especially when the boy shook his head and shrugged before turning to speak to three other boys and a girl.

The five children gathered their belongings and carefully stepping around Snape and the now gathering teachers, students, and Lucius, and walked towards their Head of House. "Professor McGonagall, why was Professor Snape pointing his wand at myself and shouting my name?"

"My dear boy, I am rather sure that you misunderstood..."

"Oh stuff it, Albus, it was very clear what was going on, and what would have happened if Mr. Malfoy hadn't stupified Snape." Minerva snapped as she glared at the headmaster who had been clearly in denial about how delusional Snape was regarding young Harry Potter. "Mr. Potter, I would suggest that you and your friends spend your morning, doing whatever it is that you had planned, the headmaster and I will deal with what has happened, and I assure you, we will DEAL WITH IT."

With that, Albus and she joined the crowd surrounding a still stupified Snape. "If you have no reason to be here, I suggest that you find someplace else to be or I will find something for anyone who doesn't."

With that Minerva cleared away most of the students, minus the Weasley boy who settled in at the table to eat more of his breakfast, while the Snakes fled, all knowing that they didn't wish to be there when Snape was released from the spell he was under.

When the headmaster released Snape, they heard his rage and his demands to know where that little shit Potter was.

"Get a hold of yourself, Severus." Lucius calmly told the other wizard. "Do you seriously think that a first-year student managed to get into your quarters and somehow place a potion that is beyond his ability to make, into your shampoo in order to prank you?"

"That...that brat is way too advanced for a first-year potions student, its why I mark his potions down, don't let that he is a first-year student fool you, he is just like his father, he is a sneaky son of a bitch." Snape spat out as he gripped his wand so tightly that his fingers were turning white.

"Enough!" Minerva saw that all of the professors had heard Severus admit to marking down Harry's grades in spite of his denials in staff meetings. "You are a disgrace to your own house. Now, I suggest that the four of us take this to the headmaster's office and discuss what the appropriate punishment is to be."

"I agree," Snape announced as he strode quickly past his fellow teachers. "I think that at the very least expulsion for attacking a teacher should be on the table for James Potter."

"Well since James is dead, I don't think that it will be HIS punishment we will be discussing nor will it be his son's, punishment, more like yours." Minerva snarled as she shoved past him when he suddenly stopped angry at what she was announcing. "Now, if you are finished making a fool of yourself, Severus."

With that, Lucius followed silently along as Minerva and Albus directed Severus to the tower office. Once they were seated, the headmaster tried several different spells to end the colorful spikes and overall glitter of Snape's normally midnight black lank hair. When none of them worked, ignoring Snape's complaints and invective comments about a first-year student, he settled back into his chair and looked at his potion master and announced: "I have no idea how this happened or who did it but it is way beyond the skill of a first-year student, Severus."

"I know that it was Potter, I just know it." He bitterly announced. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing as there is NO PROOF, Severus." He mildly reminded the younger wizard. "I do remind you again that Harry isn't James, Severus, he is Lily's son as well as James Potter's."

The bitter expression on his face had Minerva growing angry as she told him that she was going to be watching the points given to and taken away from the Potter boy as well as any dentition gave to him or any of the first year Gryffindors by him. "I will also be demanding copies of Potters homework and any class potions created by him as clearly you are as biased against him as he has been reporting to me."

When Snape turned to the headmaster expecting him to back him up on refusing said directive, only to see his shaking his head in a disappointed nature before announcing that he was in agreement with Minerva's new rules. "Clearly, Severus, you have not learned to forgive those who have harmed you but expect to be forgiven for your mistakes."

With that, Severus stormed out the door and to their horror, they heard a thud and then the sound of a body crashing down the circular staircase. With an appalling sense of doom, the three inside the tower rushed down the stairs to find that Severus had landed at the bottom of the open staircase on the stone floor and had several limbs hanging off at odd angles. "Minerva please go inform Poppy that we are coming in with Severus."

Lucius conjured a litter and watched as Albus carefully lifted his professor onto it and they used levitation to bring it to the infirmary. Poppy was shocked at the sight of the various broken bones and gasped when she had righted several of his limbs only to discover that she had to use muggle means to deal with his neck as it was a soft tissue injury. "Headmaster, he is going to be out of work for at least four weeks, there is too much of a chance that his neck injury could result in severing his spinal cord which means he needs to be kept in traction."

"Traction?" Lucius asked, never having heard that term.

"It's a muggle way of healing his injury. I hate to use it, but unfortunately, the magical way would give him only SEVENTY-FIVE percent mobility immediately back with the rest coming back over years with only his fine motor skills being affected which might be a serious problem for a potions master. Whereas the muggle version of traction would give him back completely mobility, it will just require his being immobile for four weeks." She said with a heavy sigh, "Which is why most magicals prefer to be treated the magical way, but as a potions master..."

Lucius watched, while Poppy Pomfrey created to him what looked like a torture device and then gently had the headmaster help to maneuver Severus into it. "How can he move?"

"It's made to stop him from moving." Poppy replied as she tilted the device enough to make sure that Severus was comfortable though comfort was a relative term as he was strapped in wearing thin robes and with his hair still standing on end with green dye and glitter throughout. "He will be in this for four weeks, as his soft tissue reduces swelling and I can give him the potions needed to relieve the rest of his broken bones."

Lucius heard McGonagall and Dumbledore speaking to one another about getting Horace Slughorn to come back and teach for a few weeks, and decided to spend some time at Hogwarts so he offered to supervise the Slytherins. He saw the hesitation on Dumbledore's face but to his surprise, a calculating expression appeared and then the old wizard agreed to his offer.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8: Round One

**A/N:** I apologize for the delay in posting. I was having issues with my security program fighting with fanfic net, they stopped talking to each other. Like any good marriage, they went to see a counselor and now everything is working fine. At least I hope so.

Just a quick note, if you have never seen the sadly overwrought and overblown A Midsummer Night's Dream released in 1999, that is who I am basing Titania and Oberon. on, the Michelle Phieffer and Rupert Everett version of the characters, at least for their looks. I could see Michelle's ethereal version of Titania as David's goblins king's mother.

Now to answer some questions I have been receiving from reviewers. **missgsmith51** who has been a regular reviewer remember Titania hexed him to like Muggles in the first chapter, so basically he is up to being Lucius, but not sinister. As for Hermione, she is a work in progress, you don't go from being a lonely book-loving girl to normalcy that quickly. As for Father Brown, love it, so yes, those are the books Harry is reading. **Good catch!** As for **Luna** , she has a part to play, but it won't be with Harry, but she will still be a princess. **GeorgeTabor:** I thought about reordering time, but felt that the idea of Jareth having to romance Sarah while Harry is a preteen would be interesting. As for Willow, sorry but felt that Buffy jumped the shark when Angel left and stopped watching. **Finwitch** Draco is going to be overheard, just not in his first year. I have it all planned and let's just say that he will soon learn that his father will hear about it. **Snaperipper ADULT Snape** won't be redeemable regarding Harry, LOL can't tell you more, but let's just say that he has a surprise coming that ends his contact with Harry.

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Round One**

* * *

Harry was still shaking his head at the memory of the anger in his professor's face and the likelihood that his father would have killed the man if he had cursed him. The eleven-year-old knew that nothing short of one of the unforgivables would affect him as one of the goblins or house elves would have protected him, but still that this teacher had been determined to harm him in such a public manner had him very determined to never be left alone with the professor if he could prevent it.

When Dean and Seamus had finished venting about Snape and began laughing at the emerald green and glittering hair, Harry grinned and thought to himself that it was such a shame that his father had never tried striped glitter like that in his own hair, that the goblins had done such a nice job with the dye. The glitter was a dead give away that his goblins were behind the dye job and the earlier attack in the Great Hall.

With that, he was finding himself laughing as he recalled the way that his professor had landed face first in the eggs, "Well at least he finally washed his hair."

"Harry!" Hermione was torn between laughter as she recalled the events of this morning and making fun of her professor even one as unprofessional as Professor Snape.

"Hermione, you have to admit, the glitter and the bright green color..." Neville found himself ruefully laughing as he mentally recalled his first sight of his professor with the bright green striped hair and glitter.

"I know, but it isn't polite." She said as her own lips twitched in spite of her attempts at control.

"Wait, before Professor Snape decided to entertain us this morning, I saw a card fall out of your backpack, Hermione. Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday last week?" Harry asked with a pout on his face.

She looked awkwardly at him then admitted "I just didn't know how to tell anyone. It's like I would be begging for presents or a cake or something?"

"Hermione!" Harry scolded her. "You don't understand, birthdays are a big deal with my family. You should have at least mentioned it to me because now, we are going to have to go over the top to celebrate."

"Harry, you don't have to do anything, it's why I didn't mention it." She said looking torn between being happy that Harry wished to acknowledge her birthday and embarrassed.

"Too bad, just look at it as punishment for not telling us." He said with a smirk growing on his face as he hurried up the stairs to go to their common room. "Let's go get our cloaks and go outside for a bit before settling in to finish any homework."

"Mine is already done." Hermione reluctantly admitted then thought. "Thought, my friend Sarah gave me this book before I came to Hogwarts that I have been dying to read."

So they gathered the rest of the first years minus Ron who had finished eating and was wandering around looking for them and not finding them in spite of how they ended up playing in the courtyard, with a soccer ball that Dean had convinced his parents to send him along with the Puffs including an older student named Cedric Diggory.

The pureblood students were intrigued by how both half-blood and muggleborns were essentially playing a game they called keep-a-way without using their hands or magic to maneuver the white and black ball. When Dean who had declared a nearby arch as a goal and himself the goalie, he found himself targeted by his classmates kicking the ball his way until Seamus saw the ball sailing his way and heading it off with a header which had the purebloods gasping.

When Seamus just kept making a forward movement towards the goal, they were surprised when Dean defended the goal and then when the game stopped, Cedric Diggory moved forward and questioned them about the rules and how they had all learned to play so well together.

"It's not that we have played together before, it's just that there are certain rules that are standard and we can pretty much substitute players because we all learned the rules in primary school," Seamus stated.

"Primary school?" Cedric asked.

"Yes, most muggle and half-blood students go to some sort of schooling from age five until we get our Hogwarts letters were we play sports as part of classes," Seamus replied. "Footie, volleyball, basketball, cricket and all sort of other team sports depending on how much money that your parents have."

"Like what?" Cedric asked while explaining that they had a version of early education but it was at an invitation only.

"Well, I learned to do tennis and golf with my dad which involve using rackets and irons and my mum encouraged me to do gymnastics which involves jumping and spinning." Hermione offered.

As Cedric heard about various muggle sports for the first time, he looked at Potter who said with a shrug "I didn't attend a primary school, I was privately tutored but I learned archery from my one uncle and my other taught me to ride horses and other animals, I learned to swim and dive from great heights, plus my dad taught me how to duel with swords and epees and my grandfather knows things like martial arts so I learned a few of those disciplines."

The young Hufflepuff was astounded to listen as the muggleborn and half-blood students gathered were talking about missing athletics, and how it was mandatory for the entire school to participate in such activities. As they discussed how some of the sports mentioned had pro teams, he found himself curious because he had never even heard of any such ideas, let alone that Muggles of all people had pro sports teams.

Harry was hurrying to his dorm room after an afternoon spent with his classmates, intending to shower before heading to dinner, when he saw the shadow of one of his goblins, and quickly went to speak to him. "Smee, what happened to Professor Snape?"

"Greasy professor is going to be out of actions, for this many weeks." The goblin announced holding up four fingers. "We did well?"

"Yes, I just wish that he was..." Harry quickly stopped speaking, knowing better than to wish such things in front of his subjects. "Nevermind, he will get his as time moves on."

"Your Highness, the long gray beard schemes to try to speak to you, it's why he has allowed the nasty professor to torment you so. We've have stored all copies of your mixings and sent them to your fathers. But Long Gray Beard isn't to be trusted."

"I know Smee, I know." He replied as he looked at the time and rushed to take his shower. Sighing in discontent at the generic school showers he was stuck using, he changed into his clothes and rushed back down the stairs to rejoin his classmates which now included Weasley who was making disparaging comments calling him a girly boy for needing to shower just because he worked up a bit of a sweat. "I do apologize, Mr. Weasley, if my cleanliness offends thee, as I do understand that a wizard such as yourself with porcine habits appreciates the odoriferous scents of the bog of Eternal Stench."

Hermione giggled when Ron said, "Thanks for the apology but all it is doing is delaying the time it is going to take to get to the Great Hall for dinner."

The students went as a group towards the Great Hall, Padma and Hermione shaking their head at the fact that Ron didn't get that he had been insulted. "Still, what on earth is the Bog of Eternal Stench?"

"I haven't a clue," Hermione replied. "I still haven't got to read my book though, I have got to get to it before I get more distracted with school studies so that I can write to Sarah telling her I have read it."

"What is it about?"

"A girl who wishes away her baby brother when he cries a lot to the goblins and the goblins take him to the castle at the center of the Labyrinth and there is this mean goblin king who forces her to go through the maze to get her brother back before he turned them into goblins."

Padma's eyes went wide as she leaned in to whisper "Hermione, are you sure that that is a muggle book because we grew up with stories of the goblin king who takes away wished away children and gives you your dreams but it is a trick to save kids and to punish the wicked."

"Oh, I don't know," Hermione said. "Sarah is American, she brought the book with her from there, so it could just be a book of a story, maybe written down by a wizard, or something that landed in muggle hands."

"Well, just be careful what you wish for because you don't want to accidentally wish away a brother or a sister," Padma advised as they hurried to catch up with the main part of the group.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore left the infirmary, shaking his head at the knowledge he was going to have to deal with Lucius Malfoy stepping up to supervise the Slytherins, with Slughorn returning to teach for the next four weeks and all because Severus had not stopped to think before attempting to attack the Potter boy.

Arriving in his office, annoyed to realize that he still had not talked to the Potter boy, but it really didn't matter as his plan such as it was, well it was well underway. He sat behind his desk and looked at his schedule, he had a busy week ahead, mostly dealing with the Wizengamot and a Board of Governor's meeting. Plus he had to visit with the goblins which could no longer be delayed.

Monday morning, the lions were gathered at the breakfast table when Neville received a present from his grandmother, a crystal ball that to Harry reminded him of one of his crystals. When Neville had it cloud up and admit that this meant he had forgotten something, Harry used a bit of wandless magic so that his friend would remember.

Neville groaned when it showed Trevor his toad and admitted: "I forgot that I was going to send Trevor home, with all the trouble he had caused what with escaping yet again."

"Probably a good idea, because I never intend to look for your toad again, too much trauma was endured last time." Harry pointed out with a grin. They had found the male toad had a toady harem and had been rather busy when they had caught up with him, Percy Weasley who had been escorting them at the time had turned white and passed out which had resulted in his getting teased by his fellow fifth-year Oliver Wood who had tagged along on the search.

Minerva McGonagall had been astounded and clearly embarrassed as she had gently suggested that Neville send his pet home, clearly unsure how to handle a horny toad.

After breakfast Gryffindor first years were gathered at the table, all preparing to head down towards the flying pitch for their first lessons on a broom. Harry was a bit nervous because while he had flown on a dragon, a broom was a new situation.

Still, at least he was reacting better than Neville and Hermione. Hermione had quietly informed him of her fear of heights and Neville just announced that his grandmother had been scared of him flying due to the fact that he tended to be accident prone. When Ron Weasley started to complain about having flying lessons with the slimy snakes, Harry merely ignored the twit and continued his conversation with the others about other ways that magicals had to fly including flying carpets.

When Madam Hooch came to gather her students, Harry chuckled at the bragging that Malfoy was doing about how he had buzzed a helicopter once and how he had his own Quidditch Pitch at home and how he flew all the time.

The lesson went as well as could be expected with having the Slytherins paired with the Gryffindors, there was some taunting and Neville had almost had an accident but had thankfully been saved by Lucius Malfoy who had come to watch his son's first flying lesson at Hogwarts.

By the end of the lesson, Hermione was swearing she would never fly on a broom again, Neville was agreeing with her and after Draco had almost caused a few different accidents with some reckless flying was summoned by his father and dragged off the pitch to the amusement of even his own housemates.

By the time lunch arrived, they were gathering back in the Great hall and Harry saw an interesting expression on Draco's face as he attempted to sit on the bench which indicated his father had probably swat the arrogant boy on his rear end.

Hermione saw the knowing smile and asked what it was about.

Harry leaned in and whispered "I know that look on Malfoy's face, I had something similar once after I had recklessly endangered my life. It's the only time my father ever used physical punishment on me. I ended up being chased around the throne room by his version of a wand as he spanked me five times with it."

Seeing the horrified look on Hermione's face, he added "I was almost shot by a muggle with a gun after disobeying my father's orders while grounded for something else I had done and when I did magic to get the gun away, the muggle took out a knife and was mere centimeters away from cutting me when my dad showed up."

"HARRY!" She hissed his name and saw his rueful expression. "Wow!"

"Not how my dad phrased it." He said. "What was worse was that when I complained to my grandparents and my aunts about being punished, they all lectured me for hours and hours and had me writing lines and researching all the ways that I could have done what I did differently. Plus, my dad wouldn't let me use a cushioning charm to take the sting away. The sting only lasted for a few hours, but I know that it was a lesson I will never forget."

"But why would Draco's dad care about his insulting Neville or yourself, I mean, wasn't he a death eater or something?" She asked.

"I don't know about that, but what I do know is that Malfoy's are traditionalists; that they follow the old ways which mean that they also follow the rules of the Ancient and Noble houses, of which Malfoy isn't one. They are merely aristocrats. Draco's claim to nobility comes from his mother's family which are the Blacks, but I have equal claim to the Black bloodline which means that in that aspect I am his equal, however..."

Harry stopped to take a sip of his pumpkin juice and noticed that most of his year mates were listening to Hermione and himself. "Now, as I was saying, in that aspect I am his equal, however, Neville is the heir of an Ancient and Noble line, so he is socially Draco's superior according to their rules, and because I am the last of the Potters which has the rights to two Ancient and Noble houses, I am higher ranking than Neville which means that throwing insults towards myself according to the Malfoy's social directives is a big no-no,"

"Harry's right," Neville said shyly. "For most of us, that doesn't mean a lot outside of holding a Wizengamot seat, but for traditionalists like Malfoy, it means that his son is disrespecting their traditions."

"I need a book on that sort of stuff," Hermione grumbled even as she admitted that to her way of thinking it was mere hogwash. "We are all created equal, it's our accomplishments that matter. It is one of the things that I really dislike about the magical world."

Harry fought to roll his eyes even as he pointed out. "Hermione, it is the same way in the non-magical world, after all, England had a Queen, there are Dukes, Earls, and Lords, so don't try to convince me that the muggle world is much better when it comes to class snobbery because it isn't."

She was about to protest that statement but before she could, the bell announcing the end of lunch rang and she gathered her backpack and hurried off to her next class, bound and determined to convince Harry that he was wrong.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was scowling as he returned to the castle, shaken by the news of what yet another criminal had been up to and that he had been convicted. When the magic suppressing bracelet had been snapped onto the man's wrist, he had been furious to realize that most of the Wizengamot even his own most loyal supporters were now on board with this idiotic idea of using them as punishment. Why did these people refuse to see that he was on the side of the light and that they were heading down a dark path?

Add that to his meeting with the Board of Governors who had already been informed of the scene Severus had created and that he had been heard admitting to downgrading the Potter boy's work and how he was taunting the boy in class, and Albus was ready to pull his hair out as they filed a complaint against the Potion's master and threatened to have the man removed as a teacher in spite of his repeatedly pointing out that the man had his complete trust.

Going to his potion's closet and removing a headache and a pepper up potion to take, his mind went to the paperwork denying him access to the Potter accounts yet again, in spite of the paperwork he had taken with him from the Ministry declaring himself the boy's magical guardian.

The goblin he had dealt with had smugly stated that magic which was the basis of guardianship for the Potter boy denied that Albus Dumbledore was in charge of the Potter vaults and that until that changed, he was refused access. Albus needed access to those vaults, he needed the funds to support the upcoming war effort and it wasn't like the galleons would do the Potter boy any good, after all, he would be dead.

The next month passed with Albus needing to take a headache potion almost every evening as he dealt with the sudden rash of pranks that included dancing armor singing to an absolutely revolting song whose refrain Dance Magic Dance kept repeating in his head. What was even worse was that the students had found it all very entertaining and kept singing the song themselves.

This prank had been followed by all cats including his Deputy Headmistress and Mrs. Norris being given catnip which had resulted in complete chaos. Add that to several incidents of mayhem in the muggle world close to magical spaces which had resulted in the Minister's old department being given a mission to figure out what on earth was going on.

"At least the Potter boy seems to be doing as expected." He sighed as he sank into his chair behind his desk and held his head. Harry and two of his classmate's magical signatures had triggered the alarm he had on the third-floor corridor's locked door.

Poor Albus had not gone to check on it but was self-satisfied that all was well with his plan to test young Harry against the magic of Voldemort himself. Too bad, because he would have learned that a very angry Goblin King had received a letter from his son and had disarmed his entire maze only leaving the illusion of it still being active.

Severus Snape was furious as he gingerly regained the use of his limbs and the eye-hand coordination needed to return to his calling, he was positive that someone or something had tripped him and then had shoved him down the stairs but the headmaster and the portraits all claimed that that was impossible. Too bad, his hair was still a lovely shiny green color.

"Severus, a word please."

Gritting his teeth, Severus Snape, turned to greet the headmaster and was annoyed to see that Minerva McGonagall was with him and that her eyes kept straying to look up at his hair and that she was controlling her need to laugh. "Yes, headmaster."

"We need to speak about what happened before your injury." He was told.

"What about it?" He snapped.

"Due to your lack of professionalism, I have requested that Horace stay on to teach Harry Potter and his classmates potions. He was thrilled to do so." The Deputy informed the sour-looking man. "In fact, he is going to be teaching both first-year classes. It was amazing how much better the students are doing with Slughorn teaching them. It's practically night and day. Well minus your Slytherin students of course, strange how their grades have dropped."

Counting to ten, Severus snapped "Is that all?"

"No, due to your teaching load being lifted in such a manner, I felt that as Hogwarts is having to pay Horace to do what is essentially your job, your payment shall be docked half of his salary for doing so," Minerva stated. When he turned red and was about to protest, she gave him a slight nod and turned towards the headmaster and asked: "I have done what the Board insisted on my doing, now the rest of it is up to you."

With that, the witch left the infirmary as Albus in a flat affect told him the rest. "You are to be placed on probation and must face the Board of Governors, one more incident where a student complains, you will be fired and there is nothing I can do to protect you. They are going to be watching your classroom, on random occasions."

"I refuse to work like this, you know what I have to do, and how I choose to do it was to be my choice, that was what you said when you hired me." Severus snapped. "Fix this."

"I have tried, repeatedly but you need to recall that Madam Bones, Madam Longbottom, and a few others on the Board have students attending Hogwarts currently, there is nothing I can do, you need to alter your methods and for Merlin's sake, get control of your anger at the Potter boy before there is nothing left that I can do to save you," Albus stated as he hurried towards his tower.

He had felt a strange disturbance from the bond he had with Fawkes and it wasn't the first time that this had happened in recent months and he was beginning to worry that the Phoenix was breaking its bond with him. He knew that he had to prevent that, that it was that bond that kept people from questioning his behavior, after all, they all falsely believed what he had convinced old Bethseba to write in her book to be true, that Pheonix only bonded with those who were on the side of the light, not the truth that they bonded with those strong enough.

When he arrived in the tower, he saw his familiar was seated on its usual perch, apparently having gone through a burning day which was a surprise considering the last one had been a mere four months ago. Albus felt oddness to the by now familiar magic that so pervasive in his office, but after double checking everything including the hiding place of the stone, he dismissed it as his just being tired...

* * *

Jareth watched over Sarah as she went to class, then flew off to his meeting with the newly named Techno Broom Company. Within hours as a major shareholder, he was already making plans to expand the business into British territory where they had long been kept out of by the native industries.

Due to a loophole that required a business to have a British born wizard as a major shareholder, Techno had been kept out of the country, well he wanted his son to have the best broom and frankly to him that meant Techno as opposed to the more local brand of Cloud Brooms.

As he returned to his estate in Wales, Jareth felt the tug that came from Sarah and returned to watch over the beautiful young college student. A half smile appeared on his face as she sat down to write a letter to Hermione Granger, as he debated her reaction to his offering himself up as a post owl.

With a quiet chuckle as he returned home, knowing that he would have a busy couple of days coming up, after all, Halloween was always one of his busiest times as the Goblin King.

* * *

Harry and the rest of his male classmates were watching the Lions Quidditch practice and could tell that things were off kilter and that became even more apparent as the Captain Oliver Wood took the seeker, a fourth-year student to the infirmary after he had flown his broom into the stands at a very high speed and crashed.

"So, ickie first years, come to wish you could try out for the team?" The twins asked as they landed on the stands.

Ron scowled and complained that it wasn't fair that first years weren't allowed to try out for Quidditch and that he could do a better job than Wood was as captain. Harry and the others were given him some odd looks, but all had gotten used to hearing his lament about not being able to try out for the team.

As they sat there, talking to the twins while awaiting Wood's return, Harry heard the same buzzing sound he had heard earlier and was growing annoyed at the pesky gold ball with wings kept flitting within reach and then exiting. "Doesn't that get annoying?"

The twins tried to catch the snitch but both were too slow as the gold winged ball kept flitting close and flying away until it reached the point that the chasers for the team came over to help. When it made yet another flyby, within inches of the side of his face, Harry who was growing annoyed turned his head as it sped up and flew just out of reach.

Finally having had enough, Harry just closed his eyes, pinpointed it using his hearing and stuck his hand out as the snitch attempted to wiz on by. There was silence as five brooms came to a screeching halt and nine of his classmates and dorm mates all gasped in shock. "How did you do that?"

Harry opened his eyes, grateful to see that the snitch had stopped buzzing him and then realized that everyone including the team captain who had returned was staring at him in shock. "How on earth did you do that, Potter? With your eyes closed?"

"It's nothing, it was just annoying me." He replied as he handed the snitch off to the team captain and said: "Well if you are finished practicing, I am going to go finish my Herbology assignment."

Wood's eyes lit up as they met the eyes of the twins, then when he looked at the chasers. "We have to ask McGonagall."

"He is an ickie firstie though, she will probably say no," Fred replied with a bit of regret even as his brother Ron was growing green at what he was overhearing. "Still, we were just embarrassed by the Badgers, she might..."

"I need to talk to Hooch." Wood replied as he flew his broom down to land on the Quidditch pitch and went to speak to the Quidditch referee. Her reluctant answer had Wood shouting yes and hurrying off to speak to McGonagall.

Meanwhile, the remaining four male first-year students were walking towards the castle, speculating on the chances of their head of house agreeing to let Harry Potter play Quidditch. Ron was smugly sure that she wouldn't, after all, he was the son of the Minister and she had refused him and had, in fact, threatened to ban him from the team for the next year if he asked again.

Harry who had no idea what the big deal was, was still arguing semantics with Hermione regarding earned versus inherited status and was finding it thrilling, he now understood why his grandfather spent so much time offering up his ideas for debate in the royal court, it was fun coming up against his intellectual equal and finding that both sides had merit.

Harry was irritated a day later when his head of house tried to appoint him to the Quidditch team. "Professor, while I appreciate that the Quidditch team needs a new seeker, I am not interested in playing the position. You might wish to consider Ron Weasley, he, after all, IS interested."

"Mr. Weasley wishes to play the Keeper position, which isn't open, no, we need a seeker and from what Mr. Wood and Madam Hooch told me about your catching the snitch with your eyes closed, you are the best person for the spot. I have also spoken directly to Madam Hooch and she said you were quite talented with a broom," she said with a frown at being forced to argue this point with a first-year student who should be eager to play. "If you are concerned about it being against the rules, I spoke to the headmaster and he has given me permission to allow you to play."

"The problem with that is, I DON'T WISH to play on the team." Harry firmly replied. "I have enough on my plate with school and homework."

"Mr. Potter, you are doing quite well in all of your classes and I have spoken to all of your professors and they all agree that of all the first year students, you are the most well rounded of them. The headmaster has taken the liberty of arranging for a broom as you don't have one and I will let Oliver Wood know that you will be at his next practice."

When she arrived at the doorway, she turned to look at him and announced: "Your father would be quite proud of you, after all, he played on the Quidditch team as well."

With that, she began to walk away as if that had settled the situation. Harry shook his head and decided that this might require a visit to home, because he saw no advantage to his being on the Quidditch team and was furious that his professor felt that she could draft him against his will and then that last little comment that was little more than emotional manipulation was the straw that broke the camels back.

So going to an unused classroom and double checking to make sure that there were no portraits in the room, called out for Toccal and asked him to take him to his father. The small goblin grinned at his prince and quickly did as requested.

Harry landed in the wished away space of the Throne room and was immediately joined by his father who listened to what he had to say and agreed with his position on the matter. "What do those two think that they are up to, trying to force you to play a voluntary team sport?"

* * *

Albus Dumbledore quickly had sent off the note to the Cloud Broom company requesting that they take the funds for a broom order from Harry Potters' account as he imagined how grateful the young boy would be to be allowed to play on the house team, even better, that he would think that the headmaster had sent him the gift of an expensive racing broom.

To his surprise, an hour later, the broom company sent back a note stating that the goblins had refused to allow them to take out the funds for the cost of the broom from Potter's account. With a grimace at being told that, Albus tried to convince them to anonymously donate a broom to young Mr. Potter only to be told that they would only give Potter the broom if the boy would endorse their newest Nimbus broom.

Albus considered it but then thought about how Quidditch mad the various boys in the school were and realized that eventually, someone might show Potter the magazine with the ad in it. So with an annoyed sigh, he debated actually using his own funds to get the boy the broom, at least temporarily until he found a way to get the key back to Potter's vault then he could reclaim his funds.

Deciding on that course, he bargained for a discount and was given a hefty one in exchange for future access to the Potter boy as he was the kid's magical guardian. Signing the paperwork, he soon handed over the galleons and went to make sure that the boy would get his broom in the Great Hall a few days after Halloween.

Harry and his father talked about the situation and the King was recommending that Harry just refuse to play when they were contacted by Gringotts. The goblins quickly informed their king of the attempt to access the Prince's vault to purchase a broom and Jareth chuckled at the brazenness of the headmaster, thinking he was going to enjoy the time when it came to shutting the man down.

Father and son talked about it and Jareth who had purchased shares in Cloud Brooms, as well as purchasing their rivals, did a little bit of digging and went to look at the offered paperwork. Returning to the castle at the center of Goblin city, he had a smirk on his face that meant trouble for someone and when he offered his idea to his son, Hereweald laughed so long and loud that he was breathless as he was returned to his school.

Harry hurried to his common room and was arriving just as Oliver Wood was announcing to the twins and the rest of the students that they had a new seeker after the previous one had quit due to injury. When he bowed towards Harry, the dark-haired teen heard the gasp from Hermione and the rest of the first year, minus Ron Weasley who stared in anger at him before slamming his way up to their dorm room.

After dealing with the congratulations, he was left alone with Hermione and Neville who was silent. "Harry, you don't wish to do this, do you?"

"No." He unhappily told the muggleborn girl. "Wood went to McGonagall who went to the headmaster who for some reason, completely beyond my thought process, he decided it was a good idea. I was pretty much drafted onto the team, in spite of my protests. You would not believe what McGonagall said to me while leaving her office, she dared to bring up my parents and mention how PROUD my dad would have been that I made the team."

Neville gasped at that comment, knowing how Harry had asked some of his older professors who had been there while his parents had been student about his parents and how they had refused to speak about them, stating it was too difficult. "So when she needs to trap you into play quidditch, it isn't too difficult to speak about your dad."

"Exactly." Harry grimly replied. Hermione reached out and clasped Harry's hand as if to offer comfort. "Thanks, Hermione. I just hate this type of stuff, Weasley who would kill to be on the team is refused and I am being forced to play. Well, they might live to regret it."

"Harry?"

Turning to Neville, Harry pointed out. "I wouldn't sabotage the team, mainly because I wouldn't know how to, but I can make damn sure that I get the word out about being forced onto the team as a first-year student."

"So, what can we do to help?" Hermione offered.

Harry winked at her and said "I am going to wing it and mainly read Quidditch through the Ages, but first, we are going to enjoy Halloween tomorrow. Too bad, we can't wear costumes but I had an idea..."

With that, he filled them in on his idea and the other two rushed off to speak to the others in their year while Harry hesitated and went up to the dorm room. He arrived in time to see Ron Weasley attacking his trunk. "Weasley, what do you think you are doing?"

The redhead turned and snapped "I don't know how you did it, but that was my spot you are stealing. Why don't you just go back to the muggles you lived with, no one but no one wants you here."

"Weasley, stop acting as if you know a single thing about my life, you don't." He replied staying calm as he went to his bed. When Weasley gave him a nasty look, Harry said: "I am not responsible for my ending up on the Quidditch team, that is Wood and McGonagall, you need to get over it."

"You are going to pay Potter, you just wait and see, I will show everyone the truth about who and what you are, just you wait and see, you egotistical, lying brown-noser." With that, Weasley stormed out the door and Harry just shook his head at the idiocy of the redhead.

Harry woke up the next morning, spoke to his goblins and went to start his day, knowing that it was going to be very, very illuminating. While he couldn't directly go after those who had drafted him to play Quidditch, he could use his goblins and the two house elves that his father had appointed to help him to get his revenge.

He was also intending to honor his biological parents like he usually did on this holiday with his father and grandparents, which he was sure would raise some problems mainly because the headmaster had tried to erase the old ways or to declare them dark. He hadn't actually gone so far as to do so publicly, mainly to avoid the uproar that the traditionalists would raise, but he had done much to enforce that unwritten rule at Hogwarts.

Well, Harry fully intended to use his celebrity to ensure that Samhain was celebrated this year and that he intended to honor his biological parents, with or without the support of the headmaster. Hermione and Neville had gone to speak to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students which had many of not only the purebloods but the muggleborns interested.

To his shock, just before bedtime, he had received a note via a first-year Snake that they were interested in going along with his plan to honor the gods and magic itself, if it meant honoring his parents, so be it. Harry couldn't wait until the time between their last class and the Halloween feast, as he intended to fulfill his obligation to his parents just at dusk.

To be sure that the headmaster wouldn't interfere, his father had arranged for the Board of Governors and a reporter to be there, mainly by having the reporter to be interviewing the Board around three o'clock, thanks to his partial ownership of the Daily Prophet, just one of the businesses he had invested in when his son had come aboveground.

Arriving in the common room, Harry was soon joined by the rest of his male classmates minus Weasley who had not returned to the dorm room the previous evening, he had heard a rumor that Weasley had ended up in the infirmary after sneaking down to the Quidditch pitch and stealing one of his brother's brooms and crashing it.

"So, Potter, what time are we meeting?" Harry was asked when they ran into the Ravenclaw students who were also heading towards breakfast. Hermione had fallen behind, she had gotten a letter from her friend Sarah which she had been eager to read. Harry had quickly looked at the delivery owl and had been amused that he had immediately thought it to be his father, which it wasn't.

Harry blinked at the familiarity with his name but let it go, knowing that the upperclassman was attempting to befriend him which was part of the intent of insisting on publicly doing this celebration. "At dusk, an hour before the Halloween feast," Harry replied then waited for Hermione who had called out his name. When the upperclassman, Roger Davids, or something similar had left, he teased his friend "So, did you tell her about your all-out birthday bash?"

"Actually, no." Hermione replied with a smirk then as it slid off her face admitted: "Only because this is the first letter she has replied to, there is a lag time between sending the letter to my parents and her receiving them and then her sending them back."

"We have to head to the Great Hall, we don't want to miss the show," Harry said with an impish grin on his face. Hermione looked puzzled, but Harry added: "It's Halloween, I am sure as batty as the old man is, he is sure to have something sorted out for us."

* * *

The headmaster gave a wide grin as he looked into the mirror and winked at the picture he presented. Flicking his wand to send out a message to his staff, he hurried to the Great Hall in hopes that Severus would be there so that he could thank him personally for the wonderful gift.

He missed seeing the small creature that popped in and removed the note and the hair dye and glitter as well as the garment bag from Gladrags before returning to Wales. Severus Snape was NOT going to be happy with the reminder of the green glittery hair; especially since it had disappeared suddenly the day before when he had showered.

Severus Snape entered the Great Hall, hiding his distaste for Flitwick's decorations that made it appear as if the muggle holiday Halloween had thrown up in the large stone room. He saw Minerva McGonagall hiding her own dislike, knowing that to complain would draw the attention of the headmaster who would go on and on about how alike muggle and magical celebrations were while at the same time there were witches that looked like hags with warts on the end of their noses floating around on charmed brooms in the room.

He loathed celebrating this holiday, the day he lost all chance of having his beloved Lily back in his life, the day that her son survived and that she hadn't. Severus was already not in a good mood as he was being forced to attend a meeting with the Hogwarts Board of Governors later that afternoon, so the sight of the headmaster almost sent him over the edge and that got even worse when the man winked at him.

"Merlin, the man has finally gone around the bend." Septima Vector announced as she took in the sight of the headmaster dressed in golden robes with carved pumpkins floating around on it. The man was also wearing a pointed hat, which had a huge orange tassel on the end, and his hair, all of it on his body including his long beard, good Merlin, his hair... was gold and glittery and the man had braided it. Most were looking between Snape whose hair was once again lank and it's natural ebony and the headmaster's golden glitter and shaking their heads.

Hermione stopped at the entrance and stared in shock at the headmaster, then hearing complaints from her classmates, moved forward and sank into her spot on the bench, still staring in shock at the gold and glittery headmaster. She struggled to regain her equilibrium when she realized that her classmates were also having the same problem. When she heard Harry chuckling, she saw him shaking his head and reaching for his breakfast. "Harry?"

"There are no words..." He said struggling not to laugh as he saw the results of the work of his goblins, not only the headmaster but from the way that the potions master was giving the headmaster, an annoyed sideways glare was sure that the headmaster had received the note he had sent in Snape's name.

"My eyes!" Neville moaned as he blinked repeatedly at the shininess of the headmaster.

Percy Weasley who had often been an apologist in regards to the eccentricity of the headmaster had entered the great hall, took one look at the man in question and quickly sat down and hoped that no one questioned him what was going on.

Hearing his youngest brother entering and demanding to see one of his fellow first year's charms assignment so that he could copy it, he groaned and thought about what he had owled his father the night before, about Ron's behavior regarding the Potter boy.

He had written to his mother about his brother's bad behavior, but she had merely excused it and in fact seemed confused as to how close Ron was with Potter, so after yet another temper tantrum, this time resulting in Fred's broom needing repaired, Percy had immediately written to his father knowing that he would wish to be informed.

Charms class was amusing for Harry as he was seated with Hermione as they studied the levitation charm. Both of them were floating their feathers around the ceiling, while Neville who was still using his father's wand was struggling to keep his feather in the air while Dean who was his partner was having his own issues with the pronunciation of the spell.

Seamus had blown up the first feather, then when Padma had gotten a second one struggled to achieve the lesson and the Hufflepuffs were having the same assorted success, but the worst grouping was Lavender Brown and Ron Weasley.

Lavender was practically in tears as Ron kept shooting angry glares at Harry and Hermione and muttering about them being show-offs for succeeding where he had failed. When she finally managed to float her feather a few inches above the desk, he slammed his wand on the table and began to complain.

"Mr. Weasley, perhaps you might have managed to float your feather if you had done your reading and your homework." The sharp rebuke from the usually easy going Flitwick had caught the attention of all of the students in the class.

As class ended, Professor Flitwick requested that Weasley stay behind after assigning the class to practice the levitation charm before they returned to the classroom later that week. The class quickly departed, the Hufflepuffs who were friendly with Ron sticking around for a few minutes until they heard him arguing with the professor.

* * *

Sarah groaned as she dealt with yet another invite to the masque party that evening at the local pub, she was so not interested in dealing with being hit on by drunken guys whose only intention was to get laid that evening. Arriving back at her small flat, she sighed and tossing her messenger bag down on the sofa, went to her kitchen and poured herself a small glass of juice.

"May I have one of those?" Sarah shrieked and whirled around, spilling her juice all over her blouse at the sound of the strange woman's voice.

"Who are you? How did you get into my flat?" Sarah asked the blond female shadowy figure who was seated upon her window seat cushion directly in the light of the waning sun. When the blond elegantly stood and walked across the parlor, Sarah's eyes adjusted and widened as she recognized Jareth's wife.

"My name is unimportant, but I believe you know me as Queen of the Underground, from your trips to the Labyrinth." The beyond beautiful woman announced with a slight smile on her face. "Sarah Williams, Champion of the Labyrinth."

"What do you want?" Sarah asked as rudely as she could manage, her heart cracking at how beautiful this woman was up close. How she seemed to radiate light and goodness.

"So much, but first, any chance you have fudge?" The blond asked with a raised eyebrow that reminded Sarah of Jareth.

Sarah blinked at the odd question but she did have some so she went to the fridge and pulled out the small white container. "Dark chocolate with almonds."

"Oh, thank you. My husband has forbidden me to eat it, he says that I am like a child who has had too much sugar when I eat it." She smiled winningly at Sarah as she bit into the sweet treat. "Ah, heavenly."

Sarah leaned against her kitchen island, curious as to why Jareth's wife was in her kitchen, eating her fudge on Halloween. When she smiled at Sarah and delicately stepped up to seat herself on one of the kitchen bar stools, Sarah was about to speak but the blond fae held up her hand and said: "Sarah, what is Jareth's title?"

Sarah was taken back by the question but promptly answered "King of the Goblins."

"Yes, KING OF THE GOBLINS, not King of the Underground, at least not yet, hopefully not for several millennia." The blond announced. "Do you hear the difference?"

Sarah frowned and looked at the blond and didn't at first, then it hit her, the woman in front of her had the same blue eyes as Jareth, the same platinum blond hair and the same nose and lips. With a soft blush, she asked: "Jareth isn't your husband?"

"No, he is my son." The blond announced with a smirk on her face when she saw the girl's blush grow at the emphasis on the word son. "Trust me, he is too much like me for me to ever be able to handle being married to him. His father is more than enough trouble."

"But...his son..." Sarah stumbled as she tried to understand the situation, this fae before her looked the same age as Jareth, but clearly, there was something she was missing. "He thanked you for..."

"Yes, well if you are going to eavesdrop on conversations, you should probably stick around for the entire thing." She gently chided. "Hereweald, Jareth's son was a wished away, an abused child whom I rescued by arranging for his cousin to hear the story of the book."

"Oh." Sarah winced at her lame answer but her mind was racing. "Wait, why are you telling me this?"

"Because you are now of the age and my son has watched from afar awaiting you to mature. He wishes to court you but unfortunately, your permission for him to be in your presence must be granted." She stated.

Sarah sank onto the matching bar stool and stared dumbfounded at the queen. "I am sorry, but I think I heard you tell me that Jareth wishes to court me. Why would he wish to do that, I mean, I have seen fae woman, why would he choose me over one of them?"

The queen's soft giggle and smile had Sarah blushing yet again then when she bit into the fudge and moaned, then daintily wiped her mouth with a conjured napkin then asked: "Would you by chance have any wine to wash down the fudge?"

Sarah was on autopilot as she went to pour the blond some wine, almost falling as she slid across the wet floor from where she had spilled her juice earlier.

"Oh dear, let me take care of that." With a wave of her hand, the queen cleaned up the mess then accepted the wine goblet. "Now, you heard me correctly, Jareth wishes to court you and as to why I would rather leave that to my son to explain. I just came to get you to lift his ban on being allowed in your presence."

Sarah looked suspiciously at the beautiful queen and was debating refusing to allow Jareth access to her person when her inner soul stepped up and before she could unscramble her brain and go through all the reasons that that wasn't a good idea, found herself saying "I agree to allow Jareth to be within my presence."

The blond giggled yet again when she saw Sarah's shock at what she was saying, then said "Oh, you are going to lead my son on a merry chase, good. He needs that, he is way too self-assured and well too aware of how handsome he is. But, Sarah, one thing you need to understand..." With that, she hopped down and hugged the dark-haired girl, "When fae love, they love with their entire body, mind and soul and my son has been in love with you since before he even knew your name, be gentle with his heart, you hold it in your hands."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9: Halloween

**Chapter Nine**

 **First Meeting**

Jareth felt the seven-year ban that kept him from speaking to his beloved lift and wished that he could go immediately to speak to her, but he was stuck at Hogwarts, invisibly overseeing Severus Snape's meeting with the school board of governors. The very political suave Amelia Bones had seen that a reporter from the local newspaper was in attendance and Jareth could feel the anger emitting from the headmaster at being unable to cover up this meeting from where he remained hidden in the corner of the large ornate room.

When the Board of Governors announced that Potion's Master and Professor Severus Snape was formally reprimanded and that he was to be placed on probation, that his classes were to be monitored by the education department of the Ministry, that he was restricted from having contact with any of the first year students minus his godson, Draco Lucius Malfoy, and his fellow Slytherin students, Jareth could tell that the headmaster was upset.

"Surely, you are overreacting, this was a momentary lapse..."

"Headmaster, due to your ineffective supervisory role regarding Mr. Snape, your opinion is moot." Augusta Longbottom severely announced while frowning as she looked at the headmaster. "You yourself are absent from the castle more often than you are here. I suggest that you consider whether you prefer a career in politics, or a career as an educator because right now, you are not doing justice to either position."

Jareth hid his chuckle at that put-down, knowing that his sending of the records that his goblins had found was going to be paying dividends, but he had no idea how right he was when Amelia Bones took over the conversation.

"As a result of testing of the wards of Hogwarts, we have found them to be weakened which I find astonishing is that you have not informed us of this fact. From what I was given to understand from the records, the wards are tied to the magic of the students during the school year and the magic of the headmaster during the summer, it's why you are required to live here year round, headmaster. You are gone more than you are here, you need to make a choice for the good of the students and either hand the reins of the school over to your deputy headmistress or resign one of your multitude of government positions."

With that, a blond wizard stood and announced. "Due to the weakness of the wards, the Board of Governors has authorized the goblins to check the ward-stones and strengthen them. They will be here later this week."

When Dumbledore stood, his face showing none of his anger but determined to make sure all could feel the coldness emanating from the wizard as he attempted a show of his magical power, but Jareth upon noticing that the man was pulling power from the castle itself to do create this display, impishly decided to pull that power away and show the man for the paper tiger he was.

The headmaster saw that his display of power was having no effect on the board and was determined to have the last word, but before he could, he heard the sound of students. Frowning, as he heard the soft sounds of feet passing through the corridor from the Slytherin dungeons, he was hoping that they were gathering to protest the Ministry's attempt at influencing Hogwarts and in support of their Head of House, but the footsteps passed right on by.

Jareth popped outside to see that there was a respectable amount of students gathered, from all houses and years and that his son was speaking to the head boy who was lighting the bonfire with his wand. Watching unobserved, Jareth saw the Board arriving in time to see the students gathered were wearing their formal robes and that they were each taking a turn to toss in a small branch onto the bonfire and announcing the name of a loved one.

"What on earth, do you students think you are doing?" The headmaster harshly demanded when he approached those he considered the ringleaders of this mischief.

Harry stopped the head boy from stepping forward and did so himself. "Oh, hello headmaster. We just lit the Samhain bonfire as required at dusk."

"Mr. Potter, what on earth...you and your classmates should be inside, preparing for the Halloween feast." He announced as he tried to steer the young boy into the castle and away from the Board and the Daily Prophet reporter.

"I wasn't intending on celebrating Halloween, not without first honoring my parents, after all, they died this night, ten years ago, sir," Harry replied earnestly, as he made sure to raise his voice to be heard. "Surely, you of all people, understand the need to honor those whose gave their lives so that we may live in peace, Headmaster. I was shocked to learn that Hogwarts didn't have a celebration in honor of Samhain and a few of my friends were going to join me in honoring my parents, but when some of the other students heard about it, they asked to join us."

Albus swallowed his anger, his furious denial that was struggling to demand an end to this, but the fact that there was a reporter taking notes and he was sure that Rita Skeeter was someplace in the crowd in her animagus form kept him from hexing the entire lot of them. He didn't need the students thinking of reviving the old ways if they did they might notice the growth in their magic that came from connecting to the earth and he wanted no questions, none about things he had kept quiet about for years.

"I was intending on keeping it small but with...so many wanted to honor their dead before we went inside to celebrate the muggle version of the holiday, Halloween." Harry's young innocent voice was like nails in the spine of the headmaster as the boy went on to explain that his relatives often allowed him to join in the Celtic Celebration Samhain in honor of his parents that he didn't remember because of how they lost their lives defeating evil. Albus couldn't deny this, after all, he was supposed to be supervising Harry's magical life even as much as he wanted to. Though he did make a mental note to speak to the Dursleys, he had been so certain that they would keep Harry from all things magical.

By the end of his explanation, Albus Dumbledore was neatly boxed in and unable to do anything except standby as a silent and seething witness as his students honored their dead in a celebration that he had managed to stamp out of the Hogwarts traditions within months of becoming its headmaster over fifty years ago.

To make matters worse, he was shocked to realize that most of the members of the Board had stuck around to help the students and that they were talking to said students and finding out that it was mostly the muggleborns who knew what to do and who were taking the lead in doing so somberly and reverently.

When he saw that young girl that Minerva talked about so glowingly discussing how muggles had rediscovered the symbolism of honoring their dead by celebrating Samhain instead of the muggle holiday of Halloween, Albus was desperate for a headache potion when he saw how the board seemed enchanted and thoughtful after speaking to the muggleborn girl.

By the time that darkness had fallen, the bonfire was slowly burning itself out and the students were gathering to reenter Hogwarts, Albus was no longer requiring a headache potion, but also a pepper up potion as he watched Lucius Malfoy of all people, helping that muggleborn Granger girl toss in her log in honor of her MUGGLE grandmother.

Determined to talk to the Potter boy the very next day, Albus was aghast when the Board invited itself to the Halloween Feast. When he joined his teachers at the head table, he was ready to demand answers from Minerva for how she could allow the Samhain celebration to go on, only to be told by Poppy Pomfrey that she was a patient in the infirmary.

"One of her fifth-year students accidentally turned her into her cat animagus. Ms. Clearwater then tried to help and unfortunately, it wasn't quite successful." Pomfrey was announcing. "Oh, and Mr. Ronald Weasley is a patient, he had a confrontation with Moaning Myrtle in the girl's lavatory for some reason, according to the Gray Lady who got him help."

Albus stood up, still wearing his golden robes and hat with his golden dyed hair filled with glitter and welcomed the students to the Halloween feast struggling to keep a smile on his face and to appear serene in spite of wanting to just go collapse.

He reminded himself that he had only three days until the elixir of life was available to him, that he only had to hold out for three more days until he was back to full strength. As dinner was served, the students were laughing and joking around with one another, those who had been outside, were a bit more somber, but to the headmaster's relief, they were enjoying themselves as those who hadn't been.

He checked on the Potter boy and found that he was talking to his friends and joking around with his new teammates. Thankfully, Madam Longbottom and her grandson were seated a bit apart from his year mates, which meant that she was not paying attention to Harry.

Too bad for him, Harry and his friendships with the others in his class were all that Neville was talking about as he filled his grandmother in on his first eight weeks at school. Augusta Longbottom was surprised and pleased with how animated her grandson was and even found herself agreeing to take him to get his own wand when he explained what he had been shown in his school books about how the wand chooses the wizard.

"In fact, Harry's wand worked better for me than Pa's did," Neville replied. "I was able to perform the matchstick to needle transfiguration the first time I used his wand, grandmother."

"We will mount your dad's wand alongside your mother's on the mantle." Augusta offered as she made arrangements to bring her grandson to her at the Leaky Cauldron the next afternoon. "So, that young Ms. Granger seems brilliant, and very charming..."

"Grandmother, I am eleven years old, way too young to be liking girls, besides, you have never heard her when she is studying for a test, she is way too scary for me," Neville said as he exaggerated shivering in fear while grinning at his grandmother. "Besides, she thinks being expelled is worse than being dead."

"I truly don't wish to know how you are aware of this, Neville Franklin Longbottom." His grandmother announced as she sounded proud of him in spite of the words. "Something tells me that it would turn my hair gray if I were to learn."

Just as Neville went to reply, they heard the sound of running and then looked up to see the Defense Against Dark Arts professor run into the Great Hall and announce "There is a troll in the dungeons."

"I just thought you should be told." With that, he passed out and fell forward.

The students screamed and were standing as if prepared to flee. Amelia Bones looked towards the headmaster who raised his wand and shot out a loud bang. "Students, calm down, please. Prefects take your students to your common rooms, I will arrange for the feast to continue there, the professors and I will track down the troll."

As the students gathered and were prepared to leave, Amelia Bones stared in shock at the golden headmaster and at the blind obedience of the prefects and professors. Holding up her wand she used it to stop the students. "Belay that order. Prefect, check to make sure all students are located here in the Great Hall and check in with your head of house with a count and any missing students names."

Looking around, she saw that Minerva McGonagall wasn't in the Hall and announced. "Gryffindor prefects, check in with Madam Longbottom. The headmaster and the remaining teachers will search for this troll and I, along with the board will join them."

Albus was struggling to control his anger again as she immediately went to the side room floo and requested emergency help from the Ministry, his heart was racing, his body felt as fevered at her daring to contradict his orders, until he overheard the reporter questioning his sending students to the dungeons when a troll was supposedly loose within them.

Wishing that he dare snap that the students would have been safe enough, he shut his mouth when he realized that to do so, he would have to announce that he was well aware that Quirrell had let in the troll and that it was currently in the second-floor corridor.

Instead, he led the 'search' mission, and when they located the troll, deftly arranged for it to knock itself out. When Amelia Bones team arrived, they quickly took control of the troll and were exiting the castle with Hagrid who was clearly upset only to run into some students who were gathered in the open doorway of the Great Hall.

"Why is this door open?" Madam Bones demanded.

"Auntie, Professor Quirrell..." Susan Bones gasped as she caught her breath. "He was talking to himself and when Harry Potter went to help him stand, he acted really, really strange and then rushed towards the exit and his turban unraveled and came off. There was this ugly thing stuck on the back of his head. He was shouting at himself to kill the Potter boy and then he couldn't find his wand and he kept demanding the students give him a wand..."

"Sue.."

Susan shuddered and then said "He rushed off after yelling at himself that he had to get past the three-headed dog and get the stone. That he was exposed and he stole the wand of Weasley who had just entered the Great Hall from where he had been in the infirmary, and anyhow..."

"He just ran up the center staircase madam." Harry helpfully offered, hiding his smirk as he told her well aware that this was the chance his father had been waiting to expose the headmaster's plotting. "He kept saying he had to get to the third-floor corridor, you know the one off-limits to students this year. Something about dying a painful death if they went there, you really should talk to the Weasley twins, they went there and then tried to send their brother Ron there. We went to chase him down because we didn't wish him to get pranked. Anyhow, he knocked himself out with the door but Neville, Hermione and myself saw the three-headed dog kept in there."

"A Cerberus. Dumbledore, tell me that you don't have a three-headed dog locked up in this school?" Amelia Bones demanded.

"Now, Fluffy wouldn't hurt a soul," Hagrid stated.

Amelia Bones stopped the team from leaving, ordered them to send back a second team and to have Amos Diggory join them before comforting her niece. She looked at the students gathered and with narrowed eyes used the sonorous charm and asked: "With no fear of detention, how many of you, students went to this forbidden corridor?"

When to her surprise, most of the Lions raised their hands, then with sheepish expressions on their faces, most of the Eagles did too, then about two dozen Snakes did, and a half dozen Badgers followed, Amelia Bones glared at the headmaster who seemed shocked at the thought of so many students disobeying him.

Fifteen minutes later, she ordered that the professors join her as she and her Magic Creatures team hurried to the third-floor corridor. Swearing softly when she found the beast with the torn cloak and bloody teeth, she had the team take it away and saw the trap door.

By the end of the evening, she had called out the minister himself and Arthur Weasley was coldly angry when he heard what had been being kept at the school that his sons were attending. "Albus, you are to appear in front of the Wizengamot and you had better have some answers for us."

* * *

Jareth quickly left Hogwarts once the Ministry team had found the headmaster's rather lame maze that he had redone into its original orientation, only removing the stone and replacing it with a fake one. He knew exactly who this stone belonged to and he had every single intention of making damn sure that they knew better than to lend such a powerful magical item to such a fool as the Hogwarts Headmaster.

Arriving in France, he was shocked to discover the long-lived couple dead and reread their journals to find out that the stone had been stolen in early spring and that they had never suspected their good friend Albus Dumbledore of being the thief. In fact, he was supposedly turning England and Europe upside down by having agents of his search for it discreetly.

That their last written statement was to absolve the manipulative old man of his supposed guilt at being unable to find their stone infuriated Jareth to the point that he vowed to add this to the list of crimes that the headmaster was going to have to offer retribution for before being allowed to die.

This time the headmaster had played with magic itself and with its guardians that had been appointed by his father, which mean paying a visit to court. With a sigh, Jareth changed forms and flew away, annoyed that this meant a delay in speaking to Sarah.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was all smiles when he arrived at the morning Wizengamot session, having spoken to his supporters in that very body the previous evening and having control over several of the voting seats himself, he was quite certain that he would not face censure.

When Arthur Weasley shook his head and made it clear that he didn't have his vote, it took everything within him not to confront the man with the knowledge that it was thanks to him that the man's children were all going to be attending Hogwarts.

As he entered the large courtroom, he saw that Amelia Bones who was fast becoming a thorn in his side was speaking to a large group of members, not all of whom were usually on her side, which had him faltering for a moment, but then seeing Kingsley Shacklebolt there, he merely smiled serenely and maneuvered his way around to speak to the Hogwarts alumni.

He was certain he was going to be excused when Amelia Bones herself approached him and announced "Headmaster, your debacle is to be held this afternoon, after a long list of other items that are already on the docket. I hope you have an acceptable explanation for what you have done."

When the Wizengamot was called into session, Albus was astounded to be allowed to take his usual spot as Chief Warlock and was truly relaxing, thinking that nothing would come of explanation he was to be giving, when Amelia Bones announced that first on the agenda was that due to a magical glitch, the Unspeakables were requiring everyone to reclaim their seats, their proxy seats and any other positions that they were appointed to.

Albus frowned at not being given notice but found that Croaker claimed to have sent the request to him at his office here in the Ministry the day before. "A glitch, something we should know about?"

Croaker stepped forward, his gray cloak gliding along the stone floor as he moved to the center dais. "Merely that, when researching opposition to the new rules for petty criminals, I found that the original laws require those who sit in this body to take the oath of magic and renew it once every ten years. To be safe, we have chosen today to renew everyone's appointments, seats, and proxies."

"We will be going forth in alphabetical order." Croaker announced and then request Cecil Abbott to step forward. When Dumbledore watched as each performed the required oath, he saw nothing with which to be concerned, even found an advantage when Gandor Parkinson was refused by magic to be allowed to vote the Lestrange proxy as magic didn't consider himself close enough to the family to hold the seat.

By the time that Parkinson claimed his own seat, the headmaster had grown bored until he heard the court scribe announce the Peverell seat. Not bothering to stand, he leaned over and stated: "I hold the proxy for that seat as Chief Warlock, due to it be empty."

"Oh course, headmaster, but you must stand and make the claim," Arthur announced while moving on to the next name on the list. Unfortunately for the headmaster, he knew that magic would reject him, so he merely asked: "Is that truly necessary?"

Arthur looked at Unspeakable Croaker who nodded and announce. "I have looked at the rules, it requires each seat be claimed by magic or it becomes an inert vote until it is claimed by magic."

Albus frowned and said "By tradition, myself as Chief Warlock has long voted that seat. Surely, you recall that I have voted the seat since my appointment as Chief Warlock."

"Headmaster, if you don't claim it via magic, it becomes an inert seat." Croaker merely restated as patiently as he could.

"I refuse to participate in such a waste of my time." Albus coldly replied.

"Fine, then the Peverell seat becomes inert." Croaker retorted and to the headmaster's furious dismay the seat disappeared. "Now, shall we carry on. Potter, who holds the Potter seat?"

Albus was silent, well aware that he had no true hold on the Potter seat, only what he had taken to himself as Chief Warlock, he was steaming in anger when Croaker announced that due to age of the current heir, the seat was to remain in limbo and that the vote was inert until such a time as the young heir appointed a steward.

"The following seats are considered open due to their seat holders not appearing the Ancient and Noble House of Black, Ancient and Noble House of Brenin, the house of Dagworth-Granger, the Ancient House of Gaunt, the Noble house of Hosten, the Noble house of Lovegood, the Noble House of Lupin, House of Prewett, the House of Prince, and House of Williams. Until such a time as their proxies or seat representatives appear and take the oath, they shall remain non-voting seats."

By the time that Arthur took his seat as the appointed Minister for Magic, Albus was stunned to realize that he had been stripped of every single house seat that he voted anonymously. What was more worrying about him though was that Croaker had announced that they were looking for the heirs to all such seats, which he couldn't allow to happen. It would unravel his whole plan, for none of those houses were truly empty, their heirs just had been orphans at Hogwarts while he had been their appointed magical guardian.

"Now that we have seated everyone and taken their oaths, let's move on." Amelia Bones stated as she took her own seat as the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

The court scribe stood and announced the trial of yet another petty criminal, this one that the headmaster didn't know, so thankfully the trial and sentencing went much quicker without his protests. When they took an intermission for lunch, Albus was attempting to invite Shacklebolt to join him when there was a paper airplane that flew in and the dark-skinned auror nodded his way and quickly left the courtroom.

Amelia Bones who had read the notice as well grimaced and announced to those who were looking her way that there had been another incident of muggle toys appearing to have been animated in a spot close to a magical doorway.

Holding up her hand to quiet the clamoring questions, she said with a sigh. "Since the beginning of the school year there have been several instances, even before this latest incident, we already had a meeting scheduled with our nonmagical equals to deal with the situation. Set for tomorrow morning." 

* * *

Augusta Longbottom exited the Ministry and hurried towards Diagon Alley where she was meeting her grandson at the Leaky Cauldron so that she might purchase him a wand. When she arrived at the pub, she found Neville was talking quietly with the Hogwarts head boy Arlow who had been assigned to escort him.

"Anyhow, if it wasn't for your classmate Potter, I truly think that the headmaster would have insisted on ending the Samhain celebrations, so tell him thanks on behalf of the Eagles," Arlow stated then announced that he was returning to Hogwarts.

Augusta quietly spoke to her grandson as they walked down to the wand shop so that he could find a new wand. Once in the dusty old shop, she stepped back and observed as Neville spoke to the wandmaker Ollivander in a knowledgeable tone about what sort of wand he believed would work best for him.

When old Ollivander attempted to divert his choice, Neville patiently tested the first several wands that the man offered, until he finally just asked Ollivander to allow him to choose. Ollivander was clearly convinced that it wouldn't work but stepped back.

The short pudgy boy closed his eyes, then felt out with his magic like Harry had suggested and to the surprise of all three, including Neville two different wand boxes flew down from the shelves and landed in front of him. The first wand felt too strong, too stiff but there was a humming sound heard in the shop as it was a feather of a hippogriff but encased in hard oak wood, the second wand, which had the same core was encased in yew wood.

"This is it," Neville said with a wide grin as they all heard the joyful humming of the wand when it landed in Neville's hand. "Perfect."

"Well, I will be a monkey's uncle." The older wizard announced, shocked at how successful the way the boy had chosen his wand. "Young man, that was completely astonishing."

Neville grinned and then looking at his grandmother asked how much for the wand.

"Seven galleons." Ollivander would normally have charged eleven but was wondering if this method might allow him to cut down on the time spent helping wizards find their wands so he was quite willing to cut them a break on the cost.

With that, Neville handed his father's wand over to his grandmother and was being taken to lunch. When she offered to keep him with her for the day as he ate his pudding, he shook his head and shyly replied "No thanks, Grandmother. Harry and I are playing chess this evening so I need to get my charms homework done first." 

* * *

Albus was frowning when immediately after lunch, Amelia Bones announced that due to an incident involving Xenio Lovegood, they were to continue without aurors, which meant no speaking to Shacklebolt. When the courts next dealt with a request via the goblins to appoint a new liaison, he frowned and asked: "What happened to Delores Umbridge?"

"Delores has been transferred to the janitorial staff, she has proven unsatisfactory in her position." Barty Crouch Senior stated. "As Tunbridge is dealing with issues related to the situation found last night at Hogwarts I am here acting as his proxy for the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, he has two different names to suggest. One is Crabtree, Rufus, the second choice is Cuthbert Mockridge."

By the time that they were finished discussing the situation, the headmaster was frowning as they chose to go with Mockridge who was a half-blood over Crabtree a pureblood, clearly that couldn't be allowed to stand, but for now, he would stay his protest, and keep a close eye on Mockridge to ensure that his tenure was a short one.

A quick debate regarding magical potions patents was held, but Albus merely rubberstamped the ruling requiring the small incremental difference that changed the ruling to state that it had to be a potion's master or mistress signing off that the potion was a new one, unaware that he had actually made huge changes to the law because he had forgotten to include the words British Potions' master or mistress.

"Now, we are to deal with the problems that came to light during the visit to Hogwarts attended by the Board of Governors that came to light last evening. Headmaster, if you would change positions." Arthur stated.

"Surely that isn't necessary," Albus stated.

"While I tend to agree, the opposition rightly points out that you are being questioned in your primary position as Headmaster at Hogwarts, not as Chief Warlock," Arthur stated. "So, that means, the Griselda Marchbanks steps in as senior executive to this body as she is in charge of the Education Department."

Albus was now in serious need of a headache potion as he moved to the stand that the respondents used, expecting to have his supporters protesting this move, instead they were quiet. "Now, shall we begin?"

"Headmaster, would you please tell the Wizengamot about the third-floor corridor and the warning given to the students," Griselda suggested.

The headmaster spun a tale of how he had created a maze that was to be a surprise for the upper Defense against Dark Arts students and how it had all been the idea of Quirinus Quirrell who had been very enthusiastic at becoming the new professor. "Unfortunately, once again the curse on the position placed by Lord Voldemort has cost us a wonderful wizard who would have gone far in his chosen profession."

"And your explanation for what happened in the Great Hall?"

"I am unsure what happened as I was not a witness to the event. From the descriptions of the students, it sounds as if poor Quirinus was possessed by a dark entity that was attempting to attack Mr. Potter since it was the first year he was out from under the very strong light protections I placed him under for his own safety. Who knows, maybe it was someone working on behalf of Sirius Black attempting to free himself or revive his master."

"Would it surprise you to learn that they found the remains of Mr. Quirrell inside the Cerberus?" Griselda asked.

"Alas, I choose poorly in allowing Mr. Quirrell's eagerness to prove himself as an adequate professor. I will do better next time." Albus offered up.

"While there is some disagreement within the committee, it was decided that Albus Dumbledore wasn't at fault for what happened. However, we are concerned about his lack of supervisory role and the time he has spent away from Hogwarts as it has caused considerable weakness in the wards..." Griselda was spinning it the best way she could, well aware that the headmaster had several of the committee members in his gaudy pockets, but she wanted it on record.

"Therefore it has been decided by this governing body that we will cover the expense of having the goblins of Gringotts strengthen the wards and shall require the headmaster to spend at least two hundred and twenty-five days of the possible two hundred and eighty-eight days full time meaning he is allowed to be off ground less than five hours a day or he must resign from the position."

Albus was furious, but before he could complain, there was applause at this ruling.

"Furthermore, during the summer, he is to be on campus during the evening hours, from 5 PM till 8 AM to help to keep the wards strong. If for any reason he isn't to be located within the wards for more than twenty-four hours, the Board MUST be informed. The safety of our children is paramount and we have been relying on the magical strength and the humility of our beloved headmaster way too much." Offered up one of the headmaster's own people Sturgis Podmore, unaware that he was being used to box in his mentor.

"We as citizens of the British magical world must, I repeat must allow the headmaster to serve his position, to honor his choice to serve the furthering of the education of the future of our world. It is to time to step up and stop relying on the headmaster, he is only one wizard, it is time to accept that, and to understand and to appreciate the sacrifices he has made to ensure the future of our world."

With that, Amelia Bones finished the box, hiding her need to smirk at successful outmaneuvering the master of manipulation. There was no way that the headmaster could protest what she had announced, not without having to confess that he was not as reluctant to be involved in politics as he claimed.

* * *

By the middle of November, Harry and his friends were finding that their newest Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher, a current auror was lots of fun. Kingsley Shacklebolt was articulate, strict without being mean and to their vast relief, he was thoroughly invested in his subject.

At the same time, they rarely saw the headmaster as he seemed to be missing quite frequently at meals which meant that Harry's mischief had to slow down, slow down, but not end as he was slowly setting up his big reveal at being drafted onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

He had received a present of a mysterious broom but had carelessly offered it up to the Weasley boy who had had his broken by his much chastened younger brother. Fred had been stunned at the offer and had reluctantly turned it down at first until he had seen the broom that Harry had chosen during his first practice with the team.

His father had arranged for Harry to receive the first British broom of Techno Brooms that had been named the Komodo Dragon and there was an immediate sense of awe when they saw the ebony wood broom with its safety features that were controlled by Harry's own magic.

The Nimbus 2000 became the spare Lion's broom and by default, Fred was using it. Things had settled down with the Quidditch team minus Harry and Oliver's battling over his practice hours versus Harry's study hours. Oliver had lost that battle and had been quite angry at first until he had realized that the Potter boy really considered his homework more important than flying and that he wouldn't bend even after a visit from Professor McGonagall. Harry won the war by pointing out that if Oliver didn't like it, he could always replace him.

Now, considering that Harry quickly caught the snitch within minutes of it being released, no matter the weather or the noise level, Oliver had reluctantly agreed he didn't need to practice as much as the rest of the team.

Ron Weasley had settled down after a visit from his father that had resulted in the red-headed boy struggling with apologizing to Harry and his brother for his behavior. He was still messy as a roommate, had to be reminded to clean his rat's cage by his older brother and found it difficult to concentrate on homework or anything else other than chess for more than fifteen minutes which often found him at odds with his year mates, but he had lost his arrogance.

It was the morning before the first Slytherin/Gryffindor Quidditch match of the year, and Harry was annoyed at being taunted everywhere he went by the snakes who seemed determined to make him quit the team, when he decided to play a prank on their head of house and his, mainly because he resented her drafting him to the team.

When the first years arrived in the Great Hall, Harry saw and heard the chittering that assured him that his prank was well underway so he feigned not wishing to eat, so that he could watch what was about to happen.

Sure enough, a rather suspicious looking black owl flew into the Great Hall and landed in front of Professor McGonagall with a package tied to its leg. He watched as his transfiguration's professor looked from the familiar looking owl to its taciturn owner with a confused expression on her face and then remove its package that was addressed to her. She opened the note and upon reading it frowned at Snape then placed it to the side.

When she used her knife to remove the green ribbon wrapped around the package and then to cut away the plain brown wrapping paper to expose what looked like an ornate music box, Harry saw that Snape had come to realize that his owl was delivering something to the head of Gryffindor house. He saw the man scowl and then flush a dangerously florid red color when the lid to the box lifted and a song could be heard coming from the box in Severus Snape's very familiar baritone.

 ** _What's new pussycat whoa_**  
 ** _What's new pussycat whoa oh_**  
 ** _Pussycat, pussycat, I've got flowers_**  
 ** _And lots of hours to spend time with you_**  
 ** _So go and powder your cute little pussycat nose_**  
 ** _Pussycat, pussycat, I love you yes I do_**  
 ** _You and your pussycat nose_**  
 ** _What's new pussycat whoa_**  
 ** _What's new pussycat whoa_ oh-oh**  
 ** _Pussycat, pussycat, you're so thrilling_**  
 ** _And I'm so willing to care for you_**  
 ** _So go and make up your big little pussycat eyes_**  
 ** _Pussycat, pussycat, I love you yes I do_**  
 ** _You and your pussycat eyes_**  
 ** _What's new pussycat whoa_**  
 ** _What's new…_**

By the time that the shock wore off from McGonagall and she managed to slam the lid shut, there were roars of laughter from the students close enough to the front table to hear. She shouted out the name Severus Snape, what on earth were you thinking?

To the delighted surprise of the entire student body, the response was heard by the entire student body gathered in the Great Hall as he stated "But Minerva..."

"Minerva, did he call Professor McGonagall by her first name?" Was the sound of a soft soprano voice that seemed to be swooning as she speculated on there being a hidden romance between the two professors.

The Slytherin's were looking between their head of house and the notoriously mean-spirited owl that didn't let anyone but his master use him to send any sort of mail and then at the flushed face of the head of their rival house. "Do you think that that is why he is such a grump? That even she at her advanced age turned him down? I mean, he isn't much to look at. Plus, he is only a half-blood and she is a pureblood."

Just as the student gossip was gathering steam, Professor Slughorn who was only teaching the first years, looked between the two and seemed to act surprised suddenly said "Are you two involved? Is that why you often storm out so quickly after one another from staff meetings? Are you trying to cover up your relationship?"

There was a gasp and then Septima turned to Sybil Trelawney who was seated next to her and stage-whispered "They do usually leave together, or are the last two remaining after our meetings."

Sybil not to be left out replied: "My inner eye has often sensed an Unresolved sexual tension between the two of them, it certainly explains a lot..."

By the time that the students had begun to exit the Great Hall, the story was a tragic one of an unrequited love story of a younger man for an older woman, who clearly loved him back but felt that he should be with someone closer to his own age.

Padma and Hermione were following Lavender and Parvati to the Quidditch stands, both beyond amused as their stories fed upon the others and by the time they were seated to watch the game, they had Minerva McGonagall having given birth to Severus Snape's illegitimate child and that child tragically dying as to explain why the two were star-crossed lovers.

"You know if they put that much effort into their school work, they would be star students," Hermione said as the story got even more lurid. Leaning forward just in time to remove the ladybug that had landed on Lavender's shoulder when they had exited the castle, she cast it off, blowing on it as if to make a wish and unknowingly made the situation worse. 

* * *

Harry Potter meanwhile was struggling to keep a smirk off his face when he heard the gossip being spread as he went to change into his Quidditch uniform. The first strike was his, now he had to do what he could to make it look as if he was at least attempting to catch the snitch until he had no choice to do so.

While Oliver gave a rousing motivational speech to the chasers and the Weasley twins, Harry suddenly had a thought and ended up giggling at the wrong time. Seeing Oliver's glare, he said: "I was just imagining how torn up the Snakes are going to be with finding out that their head of house has been lusting after ours."

That statement sent the Weasley twins laughing out loud as Oliver turned a few shades greener than normal. The all-female teenage girl chasers were clearly feeling sympathy for the lovelorn snake, so Harry went silent and grabbing his broom exited the changing room.

Sure enough, while Hooch was reading the rules and saying she wished for a nice clean game, it was very clear that the Slytherin Quidditch team was reeling from what they had heard during breakfast. When the Lions were up 100 points over them, Harry who had been pretending to chase the snitch, finally just gave in and closed his eyes to locate it's fluttering wings.

Hearing it, he smirked when he saw that it was near the teacher's bleachers. Doing a fly by so close that he could hear their heartbeats, mainly to unnerve them, he eventually reached out just as the snitch flew mere inches away from Professor Snape and then yanking up on the handle of his broom so that he could fly over his professor. He could hear the man shouting at him, but Harry merely shrugged knowing that he had looked at the rules and was the letter of them, if not the spirit.

"And Harry Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins! Gryffindor wins! Gryffindor wins!" Lee Jordan was announcing.

By dinner time, the prevailing theory of a romance gone bad between the two professors was spreading so fast that former Hufflepuff student and auror trainee Nymphadora Tonks heard about it from a former classmate while working with retired auror Alastor 'Madeye' Moody. When he barked at her about being distracted, she filled him in on the rumor and soon had him tied up and sporting boils without having the time to fight back.

When she taunted him with that fact, he merely grumbled and shook his head before going to speak to his former trainee Amelia Bones about her talented young trainee. While there, he told her about the so-called whopper that his trainee had told him to distract him, but she frowned and told him. "Apparently, it's the gossip of the day at Hogwarts. Snape sent a gift of a music box to McGonagall at breakfast today and it started these flights of fancy."

Madeye snorted and with a roll of his eyes stated "Minerva McGonagall has more sense than to get involved with a former student let alone one that used to be a death eater. Pure nonsense, trust me."

Amelia replied. "I have much more important things to be concerned about. As you know, your good friend Dumbledore managed to escape charges of endangering the students after his maze was exposed, but I am keeping a close eye on the situation. Now, what do you think of these animated muggle toys that keep showing up around magical places."

"Doesn't take a lot of magic to animate a toy, so it could merely be pranks like Arthur suggested."

"The toys aren't animated using magic." She announced.

Moody sank back into his chair and said "Potions?"

Rolling her own eyes, she said: "No, muggles have ways of using electronics to animate the toys, they are created that way, no what concerns me is how they keep creating a disturbance near magical portals."

With a loud sigh, he announced. "No muggle toy could do what I saw that bear doing..."

She held up her hand to end his rant and asked him to come with her. "Place a spell on your leg so that muggles won't see it."

With that, she took him to a muggle toy store in London and watched as he stared in horror at all of the different types of muggle toys that were animated, that sang, danced and merely spoke to one another. Soon exiting the pavement, she said "You need to stay up to date with the muggle world, Moody. Muggles are inventing things that we have no clue what are or how they work, these toys, they are considered very ordinary, apparently from what I heard from a muggleborn who I attended school with, they now have boxes that talk to one another like our floos, that they can send photos and information across the world using them. I know that you tend to think of muggles as being no threat, but clearly, we need to update our classes because I spoke to a pureblood wizard that got his NEWT in muggle studies at Hogwarts and he doesn't have a fucking clue about what muggles do and don't have. He still thinks that they ride around in horseless carriages and has no idea that muggles have the ability to fly to other places let alone that they have walked on the moon."

"Why would they go and do a fool thing like that?" He said scoffing as he watched everything and everyone one, this fast-paced bustling world clearly too much for his paranoid mind. "Why are they always rushing around to and fro?"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10: Face to Face

A/N: We should be back on the weekly schedule for updates. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed favored or added this to their lists. In this chapter, we get Jareth and Sarah face to face and then we get the set up for the midwinter holidays. I was going to answer various questions, but am having typo issues so will do so next chapter. As usual, am only borrowing JK"s toys and Jim Hensen's toys, they don't belong to be no matter how much I wish that they did. Mandy

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Face to Face**

Jareth sat on the branch with the russet colored leaves and watched as Sarah paced back and forth in her parlor, clearly arguing with herself. A bit amused to realize that he was the topic of her anxiety, he debated using magic to allow himself entry into her place but decided to respect her boundaries, at least for now and used magic to turn himself into his normal form and then to humanize himself before knocking on her door.|

He heard the pacing stop and then the sound of footsteps approaching the door and then he heard Sarah muttering to get a hold of herself, that it wasn't like Jareth was going to just appear at the door and knock, that he would fly in. Grimacing because that had been his first intention, he was now sure that he was on the right path.

When he heard a gasp then what sounded like a step back, then Sarah taking deep breaths, then a step forward then another step back, he finally realized that the small brass circle in the door must somehow allow her to see out.

"Sarah?" He softly called out her name, hoping she would at least react one way or another.

There was no response at first, then he heard her muttering to herself then the sound of a door being unlocked before she opened it partway, clearly leaving some sort of chain on. "Hello."

Jareth had a thousand different things he wished to say to Sarah but suddenly found himself in the unusual situation of feeling tongue-tied when he finally found himself standing directly in front of her. All he could manage was to reply was "Hello, Sarah."

"Goblin King." She answered in a neutral tone that told him nothing, even as he heard the sudden racing of her heartbeat and how rapidly she was breathing. She unlocked the chain and stepped back to gestured for him to enter her parlor, looking so awkward but determined that he was reminded of the fiery girl who had challenged him to return her brother in his bedroom all those years ago.

When she saw his smile, he saw her frown and realized that she was more than likely thinking he was feeling smug, so he quietly admitted: "I was sure that when I showed up you would kick me out of your presence."

She looked at him then reluctantly confessed: "I was considering doing just that but I have to admit that I am curious about so many different things and don't feel right in placing my friends in the position of having to answer my questions."

He merely nodded and taking a look at the small warehouse loft that she lived in and said "Your style certainly has changed. Not a single stuffed animal."

"I grew up." She quietly replied then with a sideways look at him said: "Your taking Toby helped but time did the rest."

"How is young Toby?" He asked. "He is what, about seven or eight?"

"Almost seven and a half." She replied. "I speak to him once a week. He doesn't really understand why I can't come home every weekend. To him, England is a mysterious place just out of sight from the town in which he lives."

"I could arrange..." He offered only to see her shake her head no. "I guess, that wouldn't work, you would have to explain how you could afford to be going home every single weekend."

"Plus, I can't help feeling that it is good for Toby to be separated a bit, he has grown a bit spoiled and since I am partly responsible for it, I can't help feeling that the separation is for the best," Sarah stated then after what was clearly a moment's hesitation asked. "I saw your son a few times while visiting Hoggle. He seemed kind."

Jareth chuckled and said "Hereweald, his name is Hereweald. He is eleven years old. My mother arranged for him to be wished away, He has seen you, of course, I remember hearing about a particular Halloween where he was handing out his gathered treats."

There was an awkward silence then she blurted out. "I have so many questions, but first, your mother... she looks to be the same age as you."

"Don't tell her that, she believes that she looks younger." He ruefully admitted. Seeing her eyes widen, he explained. "Fae choose when they stop aging. For my mother, it was when she came to the Underground as she wasn't born fae. I, myself stopped aging when I realized I had achieved my full magical power."

"How old?" She asked as she went to stand by her window. "How old were you, as a matter of fact, how old are you?"

Jareth grimaced and stated, "I stopped aging when I turned thirty, but as for years since my birth, are you sure you wish to know?"

She nodded and he winced and announced "Three hundred and forty-five years ago. A hundred years after my mother came to the underground. I have two younger sisters, Penelope, and Cassiopeia. Both of whom are married to Kings of other lands in the Underground."

Sarah sank into the nearby wing chair as his age, the actual number of years he had lived, overwhelmed her, that he was older than her, she had known, but it had just settled in that he was way more experienced at life than her. When he sat down on her settee, she looked over at him and then asked "Your mother said...your mother...uh, she said...court me? Why?"

Jareth looked at his beloved and knew that she wasn't ready to hear about fate and soul mates, so he merely replied to the first part of her question. "She was telling the truth, but I do understand that you have reason to doubt my sincerity."

Sarah looked at him and then away before admitted "It's just I have seen the fae peoples, they are much, more beautiful than I am or could ever be. Plus, you know how selfish I was, how self-centered and oh so foolish..."

"Sarah, I deal with selfish wishers, you, were thoughtless and clearly in an emotional state when you wished away your brother." He gently replied. "I have seen children, abused children, children who are truly unwanted, you, you made a mistake, but you retrieved your brother, do you know how many take the crystal without thinking twice about the wished away. You ran the Labyrinth, most take one look and give up, even those who regret wishing away their child, often give up without even entering it. You not only entered, but you defeated it to save Toby."

Jareth left out that her dream had been to be the heroine in her own play, that she had defeated her villain. "As for your beauty, you are blind to your own beauty, I, however, fell in love with your determination, your fierce love and desire to protect Toby, which considering your age was a bit of a problem. I knew that you were too young, that mortals age differently than my people, but my heart only saw..."

He stopped speaking because that was too much honesty at this time so he slightly changed what he wished to say by telling her "I stepped back and watched over you as much as I could with the restrictions placed upon me by you."

"Watched over me?" She asked in a suspicious tone.

"No, I wasn't responsible for your hilarious bad dates, that was banned, but you had a couple of close calls that I stopped you from being hurt. An obsessive stalker who believed your mother was his true love, who attempted to attack you, I dealt with him, and then there were a couple of other events. One day you will have to explain why you spent so much time in that park near your house. It was safe during daylight hours, but you kept going there at night which wasn't so safe."

Sarah thought about her time spent in the park and then looked at Jareth and realized "I thought I was being followed a few times, but then was convinced it was my imagination."

"You were being kept safe, by magic, by the goblins, but they didn't interfere, they came to get me or my son on one rather memorable occasion," Jareth replied while his mind replayed the scene of how close his son almost came to dying. "Sarah, I have to follow fae guidelines and before we go any further have to ask if you will allow me to formally petition to court you?"

"What does that mean, exactly?" She asked as she blushed a soft pink.

"I am sure that part of it is similar to your dating routines aboveground, but with a few more restrictions on my behavior. I may not be alone with you once you agree to be courted, at least for the first six months, I arrange for a chaperone when we attend social events, we may write letters and talk on your aboveground phones. We spend that time getting to know one another. Then we move onto the next step..."

Sarah seemed to be thinking about what he was saying then asked: "If I agree, I mean, is that time spent aboveground or below?"

"Both, plus, my son attends school aboveground, I would be able to show you around his world. Hereweald is a very big part of my life, but right now, he is attending a private boarding school, to prepare him for his role in the world." Jareth parsed his words, unsure how much she knew about Hermione Granger's world and didn't wish to expose anything that would harm her relationship with the young girl.

"How do I respond, is there some formal response I have to give?" She asked her eyes meeting his and sliding away as she blushed again.

Jareth smiled and stated: "No, you just agree to let me court you or refuse."

"I uh, I must be crazy in the head, because I know that I should be saying no and running in the opposite direction as fast as I can, but my heart and...my very soul thinks that I should say yes, I will allow you to court me, so that is my choice." She replied.

Jareth was inwardly shouting yes, even as he formally stood and bowed to her and lifting her hand pressed a kiss to her knuckles then told her "I will honor your wishes, I hope that our courtship meets with your approval."

When he went to leave, Sarah stood and called out "Jareth?"

He turned from where he was standing in the doorway, "Yes?"

"Do you have to leave, I have so many more questions." She stated while blushing.

He chuckled and said "Yes, we can't meet again until I arrange a chaperone. I will hasten to do so."

"Oh." She said looking clearly disappointed. "I guess, I just thought...well you are already here."

Jareth returned and stood next to Sarah and pressing another kiss to her knuckles, admitted "I am trying to do this the right way, Sarah. If it were my choice, I would just confess that you own my heart and hold my future in your hands, run you off to an officiant and then lock us in the castle until it was time for my son to come home for the MidWinter holidays."

"Oh." She said her blush growing. "That sounds nice too, but I have class."

"I shall return, but so that you have something to remember this conversation by..." Jareth created a single red rose and handed it to Sarah. "Until I return."

With that, he exited through the door and once in the hallway changed back into his owl form and exited through a nearby window and flew off to Wales to deal with whatever had come up while he had been busy gaining access to his beloved.

* * *

By breakfast Sunday morning, the entire castle was certain that they knew the 'tragic true love story' of the head of Slytherin house and the head of Gryffindor house. That Severus Snape hadn't hexed someone so badly that they had ended up in the infirmary was only because he was unaware of the rumors that were being spread. He was already pissed off about the prank and that somehow someone had convinced his owl to take that gift to Minerva McGonagall.

As he strolled the path between his private quarters and the Great Hall that morning, he saw the odd expressions on the various student's faces and was growing angry at the very thought of the prankster. His deep conviction that it was Potter's son was arguing with his brain which stated that there was no possible way that a first-year student had overcome the protections on his quarters to access his personal owl.

When he arrived in the Great Hall, he saw Minerva was seated in her usual seat and that rather unusually the headmaster had joined them that morning. When Minerva scowled at him, he muttered: "I swear it was the Potter boy."

"Trying to blame a first-year student, truly, your brain has become muddled this year." She replied as she took a sip of her coffee. "Albus, I demand that you say something... correct the rumors."

"Now, Minerva, it is merely gossip and rumors, surely..." The headmaster went silent as he was given the same dark look she normally reserved for Severus Snape at his most obstinate. "Fine, as soon as a majority of student arrive I shall speak to them."

Twenty minutes later, Albus deemed that enough students had arrived, so he stood and after gaining the attention of the students and using the sonorous charm announced "If I may have your attention, Professor McGonagall has requested I make a statement on the events that happened yesterday morning. Professor Snape isn't secretly dating Professor McGonagall and their arguments are not foreplay whatever that is. Now, I hope that this puts those rumors to rest."

With that, he sat down and smiled widely at his coworkers who were staring at him in shock just as Severus Snape stood so fast that he knocked his chair over which as the students were already watching, "Really, Minerva, do you really think that this is going to work. Ignoring the nonsense would have done a much better job of making this rumor go away. As for foreplay old man, if you truly don't know what it is, clearly the rumors that you are a virgin are true."

This time it was the students who were spitting out their drinks at that blunt statement as they turned their speculative eyes towards the headmaster who merely frowned at the anger being expressed. The headmaster was about to speak to those gathered when the owls delivering the Daily Prophet began to fly into the Great Hall.

The students were about to ignore the newspaper, the drama being played out in front of them proving way more interesting, but for a young third-year named Chang who was curious as to if her mother's party was mentioned in the gossip section. She quickly turned to page six and pouted at finding no mention of her mother's party, instead the entire article was about the love life of her professors which she had a front row seat for.

"Cho, did your mother's party get written up?" Marietta asked.

"No, the entire column is about McGonagall and Snape." She replied in a disappointed tone.

"Chang, may I borrow your paper?" Penelope Clearwater asked and was soon reading the article mentioned, she quickly informed several other Ravenclaws what it said and the various students who subscribed to the newspaper were suddenly very popular with the students who didn't.

By the time the first years had found out what was so interesting, Padma and Hermione were seated in shock at the very lurid tale that Parvati and Lavender had invented was being accepted as proven gossip from the Daily Prophet. "I wonder how they overheard them speaking?"

"I don't know, but? How can the Prophet print that as if it was the truth?" Hermione asked disappointed with the reporter Rita Skeeter, "In the muggle world, we have libel laws that keep that from happening."

"The magical world doesn't have any such thing." Harry knowledgeably told her as they exited the Great Hall. "I can't believe that people are believing that nonsense, though. Either way, I have to send a letter to my dad, do you wish to have Hedwig send out a letter to your friend. My dad could send it on for you."

"Would you?" She asked with a brilliant sparkle in her eyes. "I would hate to be an imposition."

"It's fine, Hermione. It's why I offered." He stated as they walked towards their tower, passing their DADA professor, Shacklebolt who looked as if he was under the effects of a cheering charm as he chuckled while heading out of the castle while carrying a copy of the newspaper.

Once in the dorm, Harry sent his father the expected note to make his classmates believe that it was his only contact with his parent. In it, he wrote the standard student letter just in case his mail was being checked and then went to gather Hermione's letter to send as well.

"So, what you want to do now?" He asked her.

"Well, Padma has to finish up her Transfiguration homework but since we didn't get any...I was thinking about finishing the book that Sarah gave to me."

"Oh, I was hoping you would like to go exploring with me, but I can always drag Neville off if he isn't meeting with Professor Flitwick to practice not overpowering spells with his new wand," Harry stated.

Hermione joined Padma in front of the fireplace reading and shook her head when she heard Dean and Seamus offering to go with the two boys. Looking around, she noticed that Weasley wasn't to be seen. "Wonder where Weasley is?"

"Detention with Slughorn, he is being forced to redo his homework since he has handed in haphazard work since the beginning of the year," Padma said as she looked between her textbook and her scroll.

Harry meanwhile had been poking his head in and out of rooms along with his classmates. Mostly they found empty rooms covered with dust, but on occasion, they found something interesting. On the fifth floor, they found the remnants of the castle suits of armor that Filch had moved after they had kept singing Dance Magic Dance which had Harry chuckling.

Looking around for the caretaker, Harry used his wand to recreate the magic and the four boys were soon humming and hopping along as the suits of armor began to perform the song yet again. Eventually growing bored of hearing his father's favorite song, Harry drew the boys back into exploring, after using his wand to arrange that the suits would go to sleep and only perform the song when found.

When they arrived on the sixth floor, they saw Sybil Trelawney approaching and Dean asked who she was.

"I heard she teaches Divination," Neville stated as they passed the woman.

She stopped them and looking start at Harry said: "I see a grim in your future."

Harry looked at the old fraud that he knew had created the false prophecy that had resulted in his parent's deaths and his misery for four years of his life and replied in an equally grave tone and said "I asked my magic eight ball if the Divination teacher was a fraud, it replied as I see it, yes."

She lost her ditsy manner and snapped "People without the sight shouldn't be playing around in matters they don't understand."

"I couldn't agree more." With that, he led the other boys who were now giggling at the angry expression on the woman's face. Once they were far enough away, Harry shook his head and announced. "I was warned about her, but really, someone doesn't think that allowing a teacher to tell a student that she sees his death might be something that shouldn't be allowed to happen."

"You sure pissed her off though," Neville replied with a nervous chuckle then frowning asked. "Wait, what is a magic eight ball?"

"It's a muggle toy invented in the fifties that pretends to tell you your future, there are like twenty possible answers and it is complete nonsense. In fact...I wish I had thought of this before, but I could get my dad to send me one." Harry replied as he debated using it to unnerve the divination's teacher.

By lunchtime, the four boys had gotten pretty dirty so returning to their dorm room they showered and changed clothes, annoying Ron who was once again waiting on them before heading to the midday meal. "Potter, you act as if dirt is going to kill you. Seriously, you need to get over it man."

Harry rolled his eyes and bit his tongue, having already gotten tired of this argument with this particular Weasley, he just hurried down the stone steps and joined the four girls asking "So, what or who do you think will provide the entertainment for this meal?"

"Harry." Hermione shook her head and was considering asking Harry about the coincidences of his knowledge about the Bog of Stench that was in her book but deciding that she didn't care to know if he had wished away a brother or a sister because she found that she truly liked him and couldn't imagine him doing so.

"Come on, Hermione, you have to admit, that most meals at Hogwarts are anything but boring." He replied as they hurried down the stairs. He shivered when he noticed the light snow falling outside of the windows, he had expected it to be colder here up north, but he hadn't expected it to snow on December 1st.

* * *

The headmaster had been holding off having the goblins doing the strengthening of the wards as long as he could, but he found that the Board of Governor wasn't as willing to allow things to lag as much as they used to and so it was just starting to snow when he found himself hiding the Wand of Destiny, a bit hesitant at having to leave it unsupervised, but he found that he had no choice in the matter.

As he locked the drawer of his desk at the Ministry, he hesitated but soon returned to Hogwarts where he met the delegation of Goblins and before he could dictate the terms of their work, he frowned when he saw that Amelia Bones, Amos Diggory, and Augusta Longbottom had arrived to join them.

When the Longbottom matriarch bowed to the head goblin, Albus tried to take control of the situation, furious to be told that they were sure he had much more important things to be doing than guiding the goblins to the ward stones as they were already acquainted with their locations.

The headmaster felt the wards leave him temporarily, and was glad he was in his tower when it happened, that he felt weakened at the loss of the power that had long been his for the taking. Thankfully, he had taken his latest dose of the elixir of life, grimacing knowing he would have to make more of the potion as he only had two doses left, a stronger dose more than likely as he was quite certain that the goblins would be sure to use magic to prevent him from drawing on the magic of Hogwarts. Thankfully, he was able to make six months worth at a time, which was a convenience for himself.

It had taken him almost twenty years at full strength while he was still a professor to gain the ability to drain the wards of any of its power, so for now, he would have to slowly regain his ability to bend the wards to his will yet again. It would take less time now that he knew how to access the lai lines, but it would definitely speed up the process if he could access Slytherin's chamber of secrets.

Deciding to work on his paperwork, since he wasn't up to performing much magic right then and needing to preserve his strength, for now, he sat down at his desk and began the long drawn out process of doing his job.

Finally writing out the notice that was to be posted in each house regarding who was going to go home for the Christmas holidays. Placing a warning ward on the one to be posted in Gryffindor house, in case Potter were to attempt to go stay with a classmate for the holidays, he looked at the silver devices monitoring the boy's health and magic and frowned.

They were spinning and puffing smoke at the same normal speed, in spite of his interfering in the boy's magic output regarding his wand. There had been a hiccup about the time that the Potter boy had been found in the third-floor corridor, but he had been rather busy dealing with Severus' medical issues and hadn't noticed it except to realize that he had been able to pull less of the boy's magical abilities away.

Thinking on the boy and the item he had hidden in his drawer that belonged to the boy, he was debating giving it to him as a gift but ultimately decided to instead let the proverbial cat out of the bag about being responsible for the boy had gotten the Nimbus 2000 broom instead. He would hold the invisibility cloak back for when he had arranged for a different test for the boy since the confrontation with Voldemort had been delayed.

Sending the missive to Minerva to post, he was about to head out to check on the goblins when he saw them leaving and the Board of Governors heading his way through the tower window. When they arrived, he grimaced as they complained about how weak the wards were and Albus played it off as being the result of the cuts from his budget.

"Albus, we need an answer for the Ministry. You need to choose which of your positions you are going to end by the end of the school year or the Wizengamot is going to make the choice of ending your tenure as Chief Warlock." Augusta Longbottom warned as they exited the building.

* * *

Amelia Bones was back at the Ministry, having been called into a meeting with Arthur Weasley and the face of the Unspeakables, Croaker. The Minster looked rather pale as he held a small leather notebook in his shaking hands. "Arthur?"

"Amelia, we have a small problem." Croaker replied in a grim tone.

Arthur sank back into his chair and explained. "When I was appointed Minister, my son, Percy suggested that I keep a journal of my time in that position. He said something about all great men doing so, and I was so touched at his faith in me, I began to write in it, sometimes a mere sentence, sometimes a bit more, each day before I left work for home. I never told my wife about it, I was slightly embarrassed in truth, at what felt like hubris."

"Arthur, there is nothing wrong with doing so," Amelia stated.

"The problem is...well, I was thinking about showing it to Percy, as he has been feeling a bit down, things have been difficult for him at Hogwarts this year. The twins are laws unto themselves and his youngest brother Ron, well Ron has always been difficult... but when I went back to reading my journal, I noticed something..."

With a sideways look at Croaker, he admitted: "I wrote a few comments about having your predecessor look into a few things, plus wrote myself some notes of things that I was questioning, that I didn't mention to anyone except my wife and Croaker here, that I seemed to have forgotten."

"Forgotten?" She repeated, going still as she began to get why she was here.

"As in the memories don't exist at all in my mind. Croaker brought in a pensive, I have no memory of any of those items and even worse, more blank spots in places that make no sense." He admitted. "What is worse, I compared my datebook that I keep to the one that my secretary keeps. She has some blank spots where I have supposedly been studying some law or another, but in my date book, they show meetings with the headmaster or show that he turned up to visit through the floo."

"Croaker decided that I needed to learn Occlumancy when I became Minister and since I have been able to push him away from my mind, the loss of memories has lessened but I wish you to take my journal, my date books and compare them, because I am rather afraid that the headmaster has been removing thoughts from my mind." He grimly explained. "I intend to take my family to visit my son Charlie in Romania for two weeks during the Christmas holidays and plan to leave Amos and you in change, but if you find that I have compromised my office, I would prefer to resign."

"Arthur, don't resign," Amelia ordered. Seeing the mild-mannered man looking horrified, she said "You didn't do this, you have already taken steps to prevent this from happening again. I will do as you asked, but only if you promise to talk to me first before you take such drastic steps."

Arthur was debating arguing with her, but Amelia tended to be a sensible woman, so he would wait, but he was planning on doing a little bit of research on his own and he had the sneaking suspicion that the headmaster had had help learning what he had been thinking. 

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was preparing for her day on Monday when she received a large stack of paperwork from the headmaster to disseminate to the staff. Going to her weekly staff meeting, she was going through the list and explaining that the goblins had strengthened the wards and what it meant for the professors.

Severus grimaced and merely went back to reading the outstanding article regarding a breakthrough in the International Potion's master's constant trade war with the British protectionism towards keeping them from being considered masters in the country.

He wasn't happy but knew that the headmaster would do what he could to prevent the International potioneer's work from being made available in Britain. Still, he did find it interesting that they had found a way around a small problem that he had run into regarding keeping ingredients fresh.

"Now, up next." Minerva was droning on about the suits of armor that were still singing and dancing that infernal song. "I also have updated class lists to hand out."

With that, she gave them to each of the professors and gave the house elf waiting to take Professor Binn's to his classroom. "We also have to speak about the rash of strange pranks..."

"I tell you it is the Potter boy," Severus stated from behind his potion's magazine.

Rolling her eyes, Sinestra Vector looked at Minerva and announced. "I have repeatedly lost track of the suspect near the Gryffindor house, but I have to say, I rather fear that it is the Weasley twins."

"I suspect them as well," Kettleburn admitted. "I have seen them out near the forbidden forest, which is worrying in and of itself."

"Young Harry certainly has the magical skills, but I find him to be more studious than someone who would be pulling pranks." Flitwick offered up.

"We will table this discussion until after the holidays, as I will be speaking to Mr. Potter while the majority of the students are gone, mainly because of his disrespect for his Quidditch captain and skipping practices," Minerva admitted, frowning a bit as she had been a bit surprised to find that Harry seemed to not appreciate how rare it was for a first year to be given the privilege of being allowed to play on the house team.

Just as she was about to hand out the sign-up sheets, she felt the table tumbling and frowned at Sybil Trelawney who stood and pronounced "Young boys who don't keep their noses out of what isn't their business, have short lifespans."

When tea spilled all over her sign-in sheets. Minerva glared at the lush and snapped "And professors who show up to meetings in less than acceptable condition often have short careers."

With that, she placed a duplication spell on the sign-up sheets and handed them out to each of the heads of houses and shook her head when Sybil exited the teacher's lounge. "That woman..."

Kingsley who tended to remain silent at these meetings looked at her. "She has been making all but direct threats towards the Potter boy, from stating that she sees a boy with bright green eyes seeing a grim, to obscure comments about the boy who lived. If she was anyone else, she would have been pulled in for questioning by the aurors."

"If she keeps irritating me, I am going to allow you to do that, just to scare her a bit," Minerva said with a heavy sigh. "Severus, how are things between Sybil and yourself?"

The dark-haired wizard grimaced and admitted "She seems to have gotten my message about hexing her into eternity, but I still don't understand what on earth got into her. I rather fear that it was some sort of prank, probably charm induced as it wasn't a potion."

With that, the dark-haired man smirked at those still in the staff room, his mind on how he had held Sybil's nose until she had been forced to breathe through her mouth, after which he had forced her to drink the antidote to the suspected love potion. He had been a bit annoyed to find out that the witch wasn't under the influence of one, but still found he enjoyed the memory of forcing her to drink the antidote, anyhow.

Harry thanked his house-elf and took the classroom list and used his underground magic to add a name to the class list for Binns to be read at a random moment during class then after a moment, called for a house elf deciding that it was time to up the ante on his plan to drive the headmaster insane.

With that, he had them steal the supposed great man's lemon drops having had his goblins observe the man's addiction to the sweets. Giving them an order, he saw them laughing and then go to do as he had requested. Up next, he decided to play with Snape, he had laid off on the unpleasant man, but he had had enough of the black glares and sneers directed his way.

* * *

Sarah was thrilled when an owl delivered yet another note from Hermione. She was happy with the speed that had Hermione's response to her last letter arriving. When she heard that the young girl was coming home from her boarding school for Christmas, she was debating being honest about her connections to magic but was torn because she would hate to have it create a rift between them.

Reading the letter and replying via the post owl, Sarah was just about to go turn in her final term paper from her Sociology class when she saw a crystal appear in her room. With a soft smile, she caught the floating crystal and was blushing as she found yet another rose, this one a lovely blush pink color arrives.

In the last ten days, she had received a rose every single day, a note every couple of days and to her surprise, she had also had a visit from Hoggle who had muttered a few insults but had grudgingly given his approval to her courtship with the king.

"Boy needs a mother." Was all he said, to her surprise. "You be a good one, besides, you are a good friend, to all who need one."

So now, Sarah was realizing that spending time with Jareth meant getting to know Hereweald and she was hoping that maybe Hermione and Hereweald would be able to become friends. They now had a chaperone in the guise of his sister Cassiopeia, who had sent Sarah a note apologizing for the delay in meeting with her, explaining that there was a small crisis, something about a missing dragon egg from her brother-in-law's kingdom.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was finished with his potion and only needed to place the stone of life inside the cauldron, so going to the mirror, called for it. When it didn't show up, he frowned and tried to call for it again. Nothing happened once again.

Checking his magic, he saw that the stone was still in the Mirror Erised, but it wouldn't respond to his call for it. Frowning, as he tried to call for it once again, he felt a tug at his magic and then looking into the mirror directly saw himself receiving the accolades of the entire magical world, of being appointed ruler for life, of those gathered bowing down to himself, but still he couldn't call for the stone.

When he noticed that the potion in the cauldron which required perfect timing to make the elixir was now bubbling, which meant it was no longer of any use to him, he vanquished it and looked at the mirror, confused as to why it wasn't obeying his request.

Clearing up the mess in his tower to get rid of all evidence, he reached into his bowl of lemon candies and tossed a handful into his mouth, taking pleasure in the duel tastes of sour and sweet and then thought about his problem.

As he tapped his regained wand of destiny, he frowned and then it hit him, he had placed the stone in the mirror to be called only by someone who would not wish to use it. More specifically for the Potter boy to be able to call it.

So deciding to wait until there were fewer students in the castle during the holiday times to have the Potter boy finally come to speak to him, while he was there, he would have him call the stone from the mirror. He was frowning so intently at the mirror, he missed it as his lemon drops disappeared and reappeared.

He was considering how to go about this upcoming interview as he absentmindedly reached for a couple of his lemon drops. Tossing them into the air and planning on catching them with his mouth, he caught the first one, gagged on the taste but before he could prevent it, the second piece of candy landed upon his tongue the taste so horrible and the smell so bad, he vomited.

As his throat had closed in a natural defense against the horrid taste of the first drop combined with the need to vomit, the headmaster began to cough and gag as his body attempted to throw up and found the obstacle of a lemon drop in the way. He was reaching for his throat, as his face turned blue and he kept struggling to breathe. Fortunately, one of the portraits of former headmasters sent a message to Poppy Pomfrey who quickly came through the floo and saved his life.

In the chaos, the goblins came in and switched out the candies, chittering away and being heard by the headmaster who didn't know what the sound was.

"Albus, what happened?" She was asking as she helped him breathe after using the magical version of the Heimlich maneuver causing the lemon candy drop to go flying across the room and landing in his fireplace while she vanquished the lime green vomit.

"Someone tried to poison me." He managed to whisper as he held his throat which hurt terribly.

By the time the students went to lunch, the staff was annoyed with the headmaster who had insisted that someone was trying to kill him. They had watched the sequence of events in his pensive and it was clear to all of the staff that it was the old man's carelessness that had caused the entire situation.

When Kingsley had called Amelia Bones and she had viewed the incident, then dismissed his accusation of attempted murder, she shook her head and told Albus. "Albus, ask one of the muggleborn students about the boy who called wolf and how when a real wolf finally showed up how he was eaten after being disbelieved after so many false alarms."

So now the headmaster was pouting as he arrived in the Great Hall where he ate a lunch of soup and pudding, unable to manage much more.

Just as the students were preparing to go to their afternoon classes, there was the sound of a large roar that had the hairs on the back of Harry's neck standing up at the familiarity of it. Some of the third students who had already left with the intent of going to Kettleburn's Care of Magical Creatures class came running back into the Great Hall shouting for help.

"A dragon, a huge green fire-breathing dragon, it is flying around the castle. Hagrid's house is on fire, what is left of it." Fred Weasley was telling everyone.

The professors rushed off and having learned their lesson from the incident on Halloween the prefects kept the rest of the students in the Great Hall. They could hear the roars and then screams and finally what sounded like half the aurors arriving and exiting the castle.

By the time there was calm, brought to the chaos, the students were horrified to learn that Hagrid had somehow gotten a hold of a forbidden dragon egg and had attempted to hatch it himself in his small cottage. The newly hatched dragon had flown off and the aurors were chasing after it hoping to prevent it from escaping into the muggle world.

"I thought that his cottage was made of wood." Hermione was saying to Harry.

"It is, why would he do anything so insane as to attempt to raise a fire-breathing dragon?" He asked the twins who were standing nearby while hoping that his goblins had gone to get his father or better yet his Uncle Gorem who raised dragons.

"I heard him telling Charlie last year that he had always wished to have a dragon, but didn't think he would attempt to raise one. They are banned for a reason." George replied while frowning. "I hope he doesn't get in trouble. It's not like anyone was hurt."

"Doesn't get in trouble?" Harry asked surprised at their protecting the man. "Do you realize the danger of dragons? He is going to in serious trouble, I mean, what happens if muggles see the dragon. Or worse, if the dragon eats a muggle? I mean, Hagrid is an adult, he should think before he acts. I hope he does get in trouble."

With that, Harry walked off to sit down on the nearby bench and felt his goblins touching his leg. Bending down to pretend to tie his laces, he was told that his uncle and father were tracking the dragon and that they hoped to catch it before the mortals.

* * *

A still smoking and soot-covered Jareth arrived back at his manor house in Wales, furious with the damage done to his new courting clothes and an hour late for his first courtship event with his beloved. He stalked into the house and was storming up the stairs, muttering dire threats against all involved when he heard two very different tones of feminine laughter.

Turning, almost certain he wasn't going to like what he saw, he found his sister Cassiopeia and his beloved standing there dressed in muggle evening clothes. "My day only needed this..."

"Jareth?" Cassiopeia left the rest of the sentence blank as she took in his burnt cloak and soot darkened gray pants and a white shirt. "I gather you helped catch the dragon?"

"You have dragons?" Sarah asked horrified at the thought that she had almost faced a dragon in the Labyrinth.

"No, my brother-in-law has dragons and an egg was stolen by one of his subjects who has ties to the mortal world and it was stolen from him. A brainless idiot ended up with it, and he attempted to hatch it while living in a wood hut mere meters from where my son attends school. Thankfully, we were warned and were able to track it, but like most children, it was willfully disobedient and also like most lost children wanting its mother."

Jareth came back down the stairs to stand close to Sarah and stated "We had to calm it down and return it to the Underground, but the magical mortals were also searching for it and were less than helpful when we finally arrived to retrieve it. Cassiopeia, you should know, your husband is going to be rather late for dinner as he was also dragged into this."

With that, Jareth looked at Sarah, "I do apologize for my late arrival and for appearing in front of you in such a less than acceptable state. If you will excuse me, I really must change."

Sarah felt a heaviness in her hand and looking down shook her head at the crystal that changed into yet another flower, this one a purple calla lily. When she looked up to thank him, he was walking back up the stairs. With a sigh, she admitted "I prefer this look. I think he looks kind of hot. No pun intended."

Cassiopeia laughed and suggested that they return to the parlor to await Jareth and her husband. "I would have to agree, my brother is a rather handsome devil, but the part I find amusing is that you seem to overlook that part until just now."

Sarah joined the beautiful blond on the long lounge seat and admitted "He is handsome, oh so very handsome, too handsome in fact. When we first met, I was a teenager and was overwhelmed by his act, by his being the goblin king and facing the labyrinth to admit or even acknowledge that fact in spite of our Waltz that evening causing my heart to flutter."

With a small smile, Sarah confessed to his sister. "Yet, when I returned home, that evening, I was grateful for the close call I had, and it took a few days for my emotions to settle down and to rethink the events of the evening. Suddenly I realized just how handsome he had been and started to dream about our dance and there were a few times when he leaned in over myself and I was too young to realize why my heart was fluttering and my stomach turning and what my inability to think was about."

"Yet?"

Sarah laughed ruefully and told her "By the time I realized what was in my heart, I was convinced he was married and a father and that he was way out of my league. Then your mother paid me a visit, I was completely and totally confused, mainly because she was asking for fudge and wine and in between telling me that her son, her son who was a freaking king wished to court me. I was convinced that I had hit my head and was dreaming. Then Jareth came to speak to me..."

With a soft sigh, Sarah told Cassiopeia. "My brain said to tell him no, that it wasn't practical, but my heart and well, other things convinced me to say yes."

"Those other things..." Cassiopeia gave her a knowing look then leaned in to admit "I was convinced my soul mate was a mortal, that I was destined to live above, but my husband, well let's just say that after he tricked me into agreeing to a betrothal by claiming it was a non-betrothal to keep me from being married off, well, next thing I knew, I was lusting after him but still convinced I was to marry a mortal. He offered to give up his kingdom to become a mortal, to do whatever it took to win my love. I was shocked and offended at what I saw as his trying to keep me from my soul mate."

Seeing Sarah's confusion, she blushed and admitted "I was stark naked and laying in his bed at the time when he laid it all on the line for me. He said either I agreed to be his Queen or he would give up everything to be my mortal. I refused and was determined to break up with Ethberg, then I found out my father gave him a temporary post as a mortal, for thirty days. He almost died and I realized that the very dream I had had for years of my beloved, of his almost dying, was about him. It humbled me, that he was willing to die to prove himself to me."

Sarah felt touched at what she was hearing but when she saw the very handsome slim fae with pointed ears standing in the doorway looking at the fae queen felt embarrassed at the love she saw shining in his eyes. With a quick look away, she turned to see Jareth had returned and to her shock was wearing a dark charcoal gray muggle suit that had her heart racing, almost as much as the expression of softness in his eyes. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself." He replied as he walked over to her and lifting her hand pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "You look beautiful."

Sarah looked down at the dark blue strapless gown she was wearing and then over at him. "You must be biased. I look ordinary."

"Shall we go?" Cassiopeia asked as she handed Sarah her wrap. "We need to head to my townhouse in London so that we can make it to the theater on time."

By the end of the evening, having attended the ballet to see the Nutcracker, Sarah was feeling more like herself and was inquiring about Jareth's manor house and why he had it. He was explaining about his son attending school in Great Britain and how it was necessary.

She was feeling relaxed, Cassiopeia and her husband had been there but it was as if Jareth and herself were in a small bubble of privacy in spite of being chaperoned. They had enjoyed the ballet, Jareth making fun of the dancers and their tights, which had had Sarah laughing at the irony.

As they were leaving the theater to head out to dinner, Jareth groaned and looking at Sarah admitted: "I have to go, there has been a wished away."

"Go, it's fine, maybe we can find some time to spend together next week." She replied then watched as he disappeared into the men's room so that he could return to the Underground. Cassiopeia's husband escorted them out to the limo and then returned to the Underground while Cassiopeia gave Sarah a smirk and announced: "The night is still young and I am determined to finally get to see London."

So at dawn, Sarah was stumbling out of the Rolls Royce that had driven them to Wales and turned to help out Cassiopeia who was barely standing on her own. They had made quite the tour of the pub scene after hearing a couple of men talking about doing a pub crawl.

As they were escorted into the large manor, they took one look at the staircase to the upper floors and with a shudder, kicked off their heels and began the long climb. "Can't you magic us up to them?"

"No what about you?" Cassiopeia asked while blinking at how blurry Sarah was to her.

"I am a mortal, no magic remember?" Sarah stated firmly, proud that she at least was able to stand in spite of drinking a keg's worth of ale.

"You have magic, the Labyrinth gave it to you, but you probably shouldn't use it for the first time to get us up these stairs," Cassiopeia announced as they arrived on the first landing. She looked into the bedroom available on this landing, debated whether or not she should be a good chaperone and then looking at Sarah said in a somber tone. "Do you promise to behave?"

"Of course," Sarah said while hiccuping. "Why?"

"If you promise to behave, I will do you the honor of allowing you to use this bedroom." She announced as she grandly waved her arm in the direction of the chamber. She almost fell on top of Sarah who steadied her and looked around the room. "So, what do you think?"

Sarah frowned and said: "Why are there three beds in the room?"

"Not sure. But you use this room, I will find another." Cassiopeia announced and when Sarah had stumbled into the room, Cassiopeia went down the hallway and opened a door and frowned "No, this is Hereweald's room."

The next door, she opened it and saw the purple and gold shades that marked the bedroom as her parents room and breathing a sigh of relief, tripped over to the bed and fell upon the counterpane, soon snoring out loud as she slept off at least fifteen pints of ale and a couple of shots of whiskey.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11: Christmas Express

A/N: Thanks to the delightfully talented young man at my local computer store for reviving my hard drive or rather removing what he found on my hard drive after I dropped my laptop off my back deck, Needless to say, it was beyond repair. He was, however, able to retrieve all my files, so thanks to him you have my story.

 **Chapter Thirty-Two**

 **Three Beds**

Harry was woken up by the sound of Percy Weasley lecturing his youngest brother about the cage and the rat within. When the older redhead stunned the attempting to escape rat, he insisted on Ron cleaning it. Within fifteen minutes, Harry was soon showered and dressed, wishing he dared to complain about the noise, but he had become immune to the sound of his roommates for the most part.

He hurried down the stairs, carrying his books for his classes for the day and arrived in the common room where he found Hermione was seated upon the chair closest to the fireplace reading a book. "So, what are you reading?"

Lifting up his copy of the Tales of Beadle Bard, she said "I heard from one of the older girls how this is basic reading for magical kids, so I have been reading it. It's sort of a magical fairy tale but now I see why you tried to get me to read it earlier."

Harry admitted "I read it, terribly written but informative of why and how the purebloods think as they do. Anyhow, have you heard from your parents about Christmas?"

"Yes, I am going home, too." She announced as she went over to place her name on the very long list. "I heard that the Weasleys are staying here, that their parents are going to visit their brother who works with dragons."

"I am going to be so glad to go home. If only to just escape Ron's snoring." Harry said with feeling. "I know from talking to the boys in my dorm, he is the only one remaining here for the holidays. What about the girls?"

"All are going home," Hermione reported as they went to head down to breakfast. "Did you finish your reading for Professor Slughorn on the difference between slicing and cutting. I have several questions."

"I am sure that you do." He said with a smirk on his face as they hurried down to breakfast. Once there, he saw the way the twins were quietly speaking to each other and looking around with a frown at Harry. He grimaced because he knew that they were upset at Hagrid's being forced to give up his pets in spite of being allowed to keep his job.

Harry was a bit surprised at the many, many second chances that Hagrid kept getting and that no one had thought to check to see what other pets the half-giant had after the incident with the Cerberus. As he went to choose his breakfast, he saw Hedwig flying in and landing in front of Hermione.

She smiled widely when she saw that it was written by Sarah. "It's from Sarah."

"Your friend?" He asked as they were joined by their friends. He took his own letter and read what his father had mentioned writing during their visit the night before. "So, I was wondering if you would like to spend a weekend in Wales during the holiday break?"

"Really?" She asked with a surprised expression on her face, having never been invited to spend time at their house by a classmate before. "I have to ask my parents but it would be great."

"I will let my dad know." He replied as he finished reading the letter and chuckling as his father mentioned Sarah in the last paragraph. "Hey, my dad is courting a woman named Sarah. How is that for a coincidence."

He was talking to Hermione as they hurried off towards their Transfiguration class, Harry hoping that his father's plan to smooth the way to telling Sarah and Hermione about one another.

* * *

Jareth stood at the foot of his bed, amused at the sight of what normally would be considered his most secret fantasy. Sarah was fast asleep wearing little more than one of his dress shirts, but unlike in his fevered dreams, she was currently a little ripe with the smell of stale cigarettes, whiskey and what he was certain was the scent of vomit. The huge amount of liquor it would have taken to get her into that condition when she was already turning fae had him torn between furious with his sister and bemused at his beloved agreeing to party with Cassio.

Hearing a knock on his door, he used magic to cover up his beloved and went to open the door only to find his brother-in-law who looked less than amused. "Ethberg?"

"Your sister just hexed me with her magic and shouted at me to stop yelling." He announced. "She looks less than regal to put it politely."

"Sarah doesn't look much better," Jareth admitted. "I don't understand, Sarah hasn't ever been much of a drinker. Yet, they both look like they hit every single pub between London and Wales."

Ethberg sighed and admitted "Cassiopeia was pissed at me for keeping how concerned I was about the dragon from her. Plus, she was determined to bond with your Sarah. I am sure that this was her idea. I just wish that she had chosen a different day to do this, I had plans."

Jareth heard a strange sound from Sarah and realized that it was a moan of pain. With a look of sympathy towards his brother-in-law, he closed the door and went to check on Sarah. Moving in closer, lowering his voice, he asked: "Are you alright?"

He saw her brushing rather ineffectually at her hair, and hiding his smile, he helped her clear her hair off her face and saw her open her left eye. She closed said eye and then lifting her hands covered her face and announced: "Your sister can drink most sailors under the table, let alone me."

"How do you feel?" He asked as he touched her shoulder. "I can get you a potion that will help."

"I will be fine, I just need a shower, I feel nasty," she replied as she lifted her head from the pillow and looking at Jareth asked. "Would it be possible for you to do your magic thing and bring me some of my clothes from my place?"

"As you wish," he replied and then after hesitating for a moment, smirked since she seemed to be doing better than expected. "Any specific lingerie?"

"Oh god, kill me now," she said moaning in horror at the thought that she was going to have to let him see her underwear drawer. "Just so long as they match and the clothes are comfortable. I am never going to live this down, am I?"

"Probably not, but neither is my sister who I am quite certain was the instigator of this little adventure." He replied then changing into his owl form, flashed out of his bedroom and into London. Flying over Sarah's building, he was soon inside her flat and choosing to ignore her request for clothes, gathered her requirements struggling to maintain a sense of detachment instead of lust, well aware that he wouldn't be seeing said items again for at least five more months.

Finding an emerald green bra and its matching silk underwear, he went to her closet and found her hiking boots and flashed back to Wales and saw that Sarah had already gone to use his shower. Strolling to the closet with the clothes he had chosen for her over the last few months, he found some jeans and a long sleeve turtleneck jumper in a soft butternut yellow, he was muttering an oath as he realized he had forgotten to get her socks, so he used magic to create a pair that matched the sweater.

Placing them on the bed and leaving Sarah a note, he reluctantly left the chamber and was soon downstairs in the dining room where he saw his sister being teased by her husband for her drunken binge the night before.

"Jareth, bog him, please?" She was imploring her brother, who winked at Ethberg who was relishing eating a huge breakfast while his wife was nibbling on dry toast.

"I am rather afraid that there are treaties in place that forbid the bogging of fellow rulers of the realm." He informed his younger sister who glared at him for his disobedience. "You took Sarah on a pub crawl, Cassio."

"She didn't say no." His sister pointed out.

"You are supposed to be acting as a chaperone, not instigating mischief and then when I came home, thankfully I wasn't tired, or we would have a scandal on our hands, dear sister. I found my soul mate fast asleep wearing one of my shirts in my bed." He mildly pointed out. "Violating all protocol."

"Your bed?" She asked wearing a confused expression for a moment then her face brightened as she recalled "Oh, well I didn't wish to put her in Hereweald's bed and I intended to use the royal bedchamber, so I felt it was only fair that she have a soft bed. Still, you have three beds in your chambers I felt the least you could do is allow your beloved to use one of them."

"Three beds?" He asked frowning at his sister.

"There were three beds when we looked into the room." She announced just as Sarah came into the dining room. "You look well, Sarah."

"Thank you." She replied then looking at Jareth, asked: "Where did you find this jumper, I don't recall owning it."

"I saw it when I was out shopping with my sister." He replied with an approving look as he stood to approach her. "Penelope was right though, going with the butternut was a much better choice than the kelly green one, it looks better."

"Jareth, you can't be buying her clothes, not yet." Cassiopeia lectured Jareth interrupting Sarah who was about to voice her own statement saying the same thing, but Jareth's response stopped her cold as she found herself blushing at what it revealed.

"She can't be waking up in my bedchamber yet, either, yet you violated that rule, so I think that a small thing like a sweater can slip past the rules, as well." He pointed out and seeing Sarah blushing, admitted with a smile "Though I have to admit, I can't wait until that is a routine morning. You looked beautiful, wearing my shirt, sprawled out on my sheets."

Sarah blushed and Jareth lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm, feeling her heartbeat speed up at the intimate touch. He had been obeying the rules of courtship for the last few weeks, that the slight bending of the rules was to be expected, after all, he was a fae male. Turning her hand over, he pressed a second kiss to the top of her hand then escorted her to the dining table, pulled back her chair and was soon seated on her right.

Watching as she carefully drank a cup of coffee and ate some dry toast, he once again offered her a sober up potion which his sister eagerly accepted only for her husband to tell her that he would get their staff to get her one when they returned home after breakfast. "It will help with what you are feeling."

Cassiopeia snapped her fingers and when two sets of potion appeared, drank one and offered it to Sarah who turned it down with a wan smile and a bit her of toast.

"No, thank, I will be fine." She said then added "Jareth, do you have some free time today? What happened to the wished away?"

Jareth gave her an uneasy look over then told her "The wisher didn't even offer to run, they took their dreams. The child, a three-year-old girl was placed with her new fae parents. The mortals wished her away when they realized there was something odd about the young girl, turns out she has magic."

Sarah felt for the small child, but then thought about Hermione and looking at Jareth admitted "I have a friend, a young girl, I think she is magical. Her parents must know."

"Why do you think she is magical?" Cassiopeia inquired, ignoring a glare from Jareth as that is was topic that was veering to close to the edge of things best left alone for now.

"She is attending a private school in Scotland and sent me a message that was to come via her parents, but instead the owl brought it straight to me. I thought that it was Jareth at first, the owl reminded me of him." She admitted. "The last few months, the owl arrived and I send the messages to her parents to reply."

"Scotland?" Jareth asked avoiding her eyes and wishing he had more time to plan for this response and mentally cursing his sister. "Hogwarts?"

"I don't know, all I know is that she is attending a magic school," Sarah stated. "Do you know of that sort of aboveground school?"

"If it is Hogwarts, it is the school my son attends, but it is being kept quiet regarding his parentage, all only know of his mortal parents who were killed by terrorists when he was fifteen-months-old," Jareth replied while struggling with avoiding telling Sarah half-truths.

"I should ask Hermione if she knows of a boy named Hereweald." She suggested. "That would be great if they already knew each other."

"Hermione?" Jareth asked, "My son has a friend named Hermione, I doubt that the name is very common, at least in the mortal world. However, you can't ask for Hereweald, it would open him up to being discovered. I will write to Hereweald, who is known as Harry..."

Sarah laughed at that, then announced: "Hermione's letters are full of a boy named Harry, a few other boys and girls she attends school with, but mostly about Harry."

"Write her a letter, I will send it along with mine to Hereweald," Jareth suggested. "In fact, I received a note from Hereweald asking if I could invite his friends to visit for a weekend over the winter holidays so it might be better and safer to wait until they are home from school to speak to them."

"I have offered to keep Hermione company when her parents have to work during the holidays, so this might just be perfectly perfect." She happily replied as she smiles at Jareth.

Cassiopeia was chuckling, knowing that Jareth still had to tell Sarah the whole truth, but she felt responsible for smoothing the way to ensure that they were able to spend the Yule together. "Sarah, what about your family?"

Sarah sighed and admitted, "My family is going to visit with my stepmother's family and they have always been less than enthused for me to be a part of their celebrations, so I will send my family presents and will get a package in return, but that will be it for this year."

"What about Toby?" Jareth asked.

"I have gotten the perfect gift for Toby, but as I mentioned, Toby is going through a phase similar to the one I went through when I wished him away. Hopefully, he will outgrow it without wishing anyone away." She replied then biting her lip admitted: "He had been growing a bit spoiled."

* * *

By the end of the school semester, Hermione was fretting about her midyear grades and exams, while Harry who was tops in most of his classes, mostly spent the time studying attempting to calm her down. He was finding it interesting to observe the holiday plans of his classmates.

The purebloods might scorn the idea of Christmas but most were greedily anticipating the presents that they would receive. There were several who were just looking forward to going home to spend time with their families. Harry had repeated his offer to his dorm mates to get together at least one weekend of their twenty one day vacation.

Most had accepted, minus Neville who had nervously admitted that he spent the holidays visiting with his parents and Ron Weasley who was eagerly looking forward to the change in plans that had his siblings and himself going to visit his older brother in Romania.

Harry was also looking forward to spending less time with his fellow Quidditch teammates, he was certain that Oliver Wood was obsessed and the twins were still acting rather cool towards him for Hagrid having had his pets severely curtailed and Harry's pleasure in that.

The three chasers were a different story, Harry found them interesting in that they seemed to understand that he didn't wish to be playing quidditch and that he was merely going through the motions. His Head of House, however, it was becoming clear to Harry that Minerva McGonagall truly didn't understand why he wasn't thrilled to be on the team in spite of his repeated attempts to explain it to her. That she was so bewildered had soothed his own anger at her obsession, which he had come to realize came from a desire to win, rather than anything to do directly with him.

Hearing footsteps returning to the common room, he saw the twins arriving at the same time as his 'owl' flew in through an open window. Groaning, knowing that they would spend time in the common room and that he couldn't really exit it without it drawing comment or attention from them, so he merely beckoned who they believed to be Hedwig, and smirking combed his fingers through the ruffled feathers of his father as he impatiently hooted at Harry who hushed him knowing that it would get him threatened with bogging.

"Potter."

"Forge, or is it Gred?" He asked with a smirk. "What may I do for you?"

Fred reluctantly pulled out the broom that he had been using and offered it up to him. "I uh, shouldn't be using this."

"You mean because you have been dogging me behind my back?" He quietly stated and reaching for his father to keep him from attempting to peck at the twin. "I know and still think that you should use the broom. Look, you haven't attempted to understand my position. You just assumed that it is because I dislike Hagrid, which isn't the truth."

"Then what do you have against him?" The twin farthest away asked.

"It's nothing personal, just..." Harry gave his father a worried look and then admitted "I have had a personal experience with a dragon on a reserve and it was almost a close call guys. I was almost barbecued Harry minus the spicy sauce. Just because Hagrid thinks something is cute and cuddly, doesn't mean it is so cute and cuddly for the students. And this is a school, a magical school yes, but Madame Pomfrey while a miracle worker hasn't yet found a cure for death, has she?"

When they didn't answer and in spite of the heat he could feel from his father's gaze, Harry spoke candidly "I ran into that Cerberus that you sent your brother to find. Thank goodness I did, because your brother and the other first years with me to rescue him were almost dog food. Guys, what you think of as a good prank almost got him eaten, plus, well regarding Hagrid, were you aware that the last time he got out of trouble for harboring a dangerous beast, he set it free in the forest. Then he brought him a mate, which has resulted in an entire colony of over-sized spiders in the forest. Spiders the size of cars, guys. He is dangerous because he doesn't think before he acts."

"Are you sure you are a first-year student?" Fred soberly asked. "You don't sound like no first year I have ever met."

"Yes, but you have to remember, I didn't grow up in the magical world. My dad is very big on personal responsibility and I am just a kid, so of course, I tested boundaries." Harry admitted with a wary eye on the owl next to him. "The thing is, Hagrid is supposed to be an adult, yet just because he desires a dragon he illegally smuggled one onto the castle grounds and was attempting to raise it in his wood hut thereby endangering us. If he wishes to raise dragons so badly, why doesn't he go work on a dragon preserve?"

Fred and George looked at one another and then at the eleven-year-old boy seated on the sofa and then nodded before heading towards the stairs.

"Guys, you forgot the broom," Harry said as he used his magic to send the Nimbus 2000 their way. "I meant what I said, it's for the team to use. I didn't order it or need it when it was anonymously gifted to me, so it's nothing to me if you use it. As for dogging me, next time, ask me why I will attempt to answer why."

Fred turned to look at Harry and said: "You make it sound like you think that there will be other times when we won't agree."

Harry looked at his owl and said "I am sure there will be. I was raised quite differently from most muggleborn students and completely unlike most purebloods, so it is pretty much guaranteed that we will disagree."

With that comment, the first year reluctantly headed towards his dorm room and the lecture he was sure to be getting from his father. Jareth had been aware of most of the facts regarding his riding of the dragon but hadn't been aware of how close of a call it had been to his almost ending up dragon food instead of friends with the beast.

Changing into his pajamas to delay the upcoming argument, he was soon tucked up behind his closed curtains and looking with one eye closed at the suddenly fae looking male now seated cross-legged on his bed. Watching silently as his father threw a crystal at the curtains, he reminded him. "I am safe, I have all my fingers and toes and you already punished me for violating the rules."

"I should tan you hide until you can't sit down." His father said with a heavy sigh. With that, he reached over and messed up his son's already messy hair. "Hereweald, you shouldn't have lied to me."

"I didn't." He defended himself then with a lopsided grin admitted "I just didn't tell the whole truth, isn't that a fae trait, after all. I must have gotten it from you."

Growling in mock anger at his son, Jareth then let it go and announced. "Sarah knows that you attend Hogwarts and that you know Hermione. She is going to come with me to meet you at King's Cross. I have a plan in place for once you are out of the school. I have decided that Severus Snape shouldn't be teaching and am going to use it to take the headmaster down a peg or two."

"He will still try to blame me," Harry announced with a smirk on his face. "You do know that the goblins have been randomly tormenting him, don't you?"

"I have a passing acquaintance with their plans." He casually announced. "So, now that we have talked about that, what is going on with the twins?"

"Hagrid and his love of dangerous creatures. I don't understand, why is he still allowed to work here?" Harry asked wearing a slight frown.

"I haven't interfered with the headmaster's manipulations, mainly because I am still trying to figure out his bigger game in regards to the half-giant."

"Other than his love of dangerous creatures, Hagrid isn't too bad," Harry replied, "I just can't get past his part in regards to my ending up with the Dursleys and how faithful he is to the headmaster. In truth, he tends to react like a big kid to certain things and yet an adult to others, it's tough to figure him out. All I do know, is that he seems honest in his wish to be my friend at least I don't sense any deceit from him, but I know as long as he is faithful to the headmaster, I can't trust him."

"And as you know, trust is everything," Jareth replied. "Now, get to sleep, we will see you at King's Cross later this week."

Harry finished his presents and went to find his Transfiguration professor. When he located her in her classroom, she looked up a bit surprised to see Harry and stated "Mr. Potter if you are here about your grades, as I told Ms. Granger..."

He couldn't help it, he laughed. "Sorry, Professor McGonagall, I thought I had talked Hermione out of stalking our teachers to find out our grades. She is a tad bit determined to find out how she is ranked in our class rankings."

"If you aren't here, about your grades..., is something amiss?" She inquired.

Harry nodded no then pulling out from his bottomless bookbag the gifts he had created, he explained. "I intend to celebrate Yule by gifting my friends with homemade gifts as is customary in my family but was rather unsure if they would be stable enough without help. I started with wood as a base and each present is made of wood. I was hoping you could help?"

Minerva took a look at the young boy in front of her, truly for the first time not seeing him through the kaleidoscope of his being James and Lily's son and found herself proud of him. Unlike James who would have never thought of gifts unless you were a close friend and Lily who was a bit shy and unlikely to do so, clearly, young Harry was his own person.

Moving closer to the boy, she took a look at the assortment of gifts and said: "I would be honored, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you, I wasn't sure if my magic could hold them stable and well, Weasley's cage IS stable." He replied with a weak grin. The rat regularly tried to escape and had been unable to do so.

Minerva lifted each object and using her wand strengthened the stability of the transfiguration, not that it needed much, as young Harry Potter was already very strong magically, but just in case. As she went through the items, she asked who it was for and was touched when she came to the last one and saw it was a cat that resembled herself in animagus form.

"That one is for you to keep." He replied flushing a bit, knowing that he had been insolent to her on several occasions and knowing that while she was in the wrong, he had no need to be rude. "I uh, meant for it to be a cat for Hermione, but it kept becoming your animagus form, so I felt it was only fitting that I give it to you."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." She replied as she lifted the very detailed cat. "Your skill with inanimate creatures is astounding, to say the least. I can't wait until we move into the harder disciplines to see what you can produce."

With that, Harry used the levitation charm to return the wood carvings to his bookbag and told his professor "In case, I don't get to see you before I leave tomorrow, Happy Christmas or Happy Yule, whichever you celebrate, Professor."

When he had left, Minerva lifted the light brown wood carved cat and placed him on the credenza behind her desk and went back to grading her paperwork, finding herself smiling as she did, with her eyes drifting over to a certain cat and shaking her head in bemusement.

As the chaos of the students exiting the castle for the holidays quieted the next morning, Filius Flitwick, Severus Snape, and Pomona Sprout meet as usual in Minerva's office. As they went through a list of who was remaining, Snape frowned and said: "Potter went home, I thought that the headmaster stated he didn't get along with his relatives."

"He went home, I spoke to him yesterday," Minerva replied. "So, that leaves two of yours Pomona, one of your Filius and 2 of your Snakes, Severus. Thankfully, the Weasleys went to Romania with their parents, after all, leaving me with no one in my dorms. I am going to use the time away to have the goblins double-check the alarm wards, something keeps triggering them but nothing has been found."

"We also have a problem with Peeves," Flitwick announced. "The Gray Lady has said that he has been up to something and that he has been spending a lot of time in the classroom where the dancing armor has been stored until we can get rid of the charm upon them."

"Have you had any luck with that?" Pomona asked with a slight smile. "I have to admit, that song has kinda grown on me. I found myself humming it while working with my dancing gladiolas the other day."

"None, which confirms that whoever performed it was an adult, unlike what rumors have been saying," Flitwick stated with a glare at Snape who had been insisting in spite of all evidence that it was the Potter boy. "I was doing some checking and the only adults other than professors who have been in the castle at the time, was your good friend Lucius Malfoy, Severus."

"Do you really believe that Lucius Malfoy..." Minerva couldn't even finish the statement as she began to chuckle at the mental image of that pompous jackass charming the armor to dance to a muggle tune and to sing it whenever anyone passed by. She had a mental image of Malfoy dancing as the armor had and had to struggle to regain her dignity.

She barely managed to do so when the appalled expression on Snape's face set her off yet again, this time joined by Sprout and Flitwick. By the time that they had regained control, she could tell that Severus was less than happy with them. "Anyhow, I intend to spend my time during the holidays working on getting the school caught up on its paperwork, as the headmaster has mentioned he already has plans for the holidays."

* * *

Harry had given his gifts to the few students outside of his house that he intended to befriend and was passing the ones to his classmates when he reluctantly handed Ron Weasley a carving of his rat. He had debated skipping Weasley, but he had decided that he would give the boy one last chance at friendship and besides he had a gift for the twins and Percy so it wasn't like he could totally avoid the boy.

When Percy thanked him and chuckled at the gift of a wood carving that resembled a book that Harry had gifted him in thanks for sticking up for him with his brothers, Harry admitted "I didn't know what to make for you, so I thought about it and I always see you with a book."

"It's perfect, Potter, thanks," Percy replied and the twins were chuckling at the matching toy broomsticks. "If you two manage to keep from annoying me the entire trip home, I might be convinced to use a spell I learned last month to animate them when we return to Hogwarts after the holidays."

Ron who had eagerly ripped the wrapping paper off his gift muttered his thanks and then tossed the carving into his bookbag, which amused Harry as he hurried off to find Seamus and Dean. Dean was grateful for the wood boat carving and Seamus was surprised to find out that his present was a small dwarf-like creature. "Sorry, I was trying for an Irish Brownie, but I have never seen a real one."

"It's great Harry," Seamus announced and then with a sideways look towards Dean handed him a small package he pulled from his bookbag. "Dean wasn't sure if you celebrated Christmas, but we got you this in case you did."

Harry took the package and opened it up to find a book with sketches inside. "I had my ma send me the sketchbooks and Dean. do the drawings. We made one up for each of the Gryffs in our year, well except for Ron, sorry but I just can't deal with him."

"I understand," Harry replied with a grimace, knowing that Seamus had had several arguments with the redhead over the smell of his rat cage and his less than cleanliness in the dorm. "I just like the other Weasleys, so it's difficult."

"I understand," Dean replied. "So, did you get the girls gifts, because if you did, could you deliver ours, because frankly, I am scared of Lavender."

"Sure, Hermione is visiting with them as we speak, and I have to go and gather her up for lunch, so I will be honored," Harry replied with a smirk on his face as he gathered the four gifts and went to locate his friends.

The female twins were amused with the tiger and elephants he had created for them but Lavender's beaming smile when he gave her the butterfly had Harry hurrying Hermione along to the compartment where they found Neville still fast asleep.

Once inside, Harry looked at his watch and counting down to noon. Sure enough, lunch appeared right on schedule to the amusement of Hermione who reached over to shake Neville awake. "Sorry, guys, but Ron's snoring really kept me up last night."

"It did sound worse than normal," Harry said with a heavy sigh as he handed out the sandwiches and crisps. "Oh cool, my second favorite, Rueben sandwiches."

When they had finished their lunches and had eaten the freshly picked pears, Harry handed Hermione and Neville his gifts for each of them. Hermione blushed when she saw the carving of herself seated on the edge of her seat holding her wand out as if to do a spell. "I thought that your parents might like it since you are gone so much of the year. If a nonmagical were to look at it all they would see is you reading a book."

Neville had found something similar. only his showed him wearing gloves and fighting a battle with a strange looking plant. "Harry, I don't recognize this plant, what is it?"

With a sideways grin towards Hermione, he looked at Neville and explained: "Remember the Seymour feed me, comment, that is a Venus Flytrap plant, from the muggle world, it eats protein such as flies."

"I wonder if I could get a hold of one." Neville was saying in a dreamy tone that had Hermione and Harry looking at each other with concern.

"Uh, Neville, it might not react well to magic, I wouldn't wish to actually create a monster man-eating plant." Hermione offered up as an explanation as to why it wasn't such a good idea. With that, she opened the gifts from Neville and the other two boys. "Oh, my mum is going to love this sketch."

Harry leaned over her shoulder and saw it was the sketch that Dean had done of Severus Snape having been face planted in the scrambled eggs. "She didn't believe me when I told her about what had happened."

Neville and the others were cleaning up and preparing to exit the train when it had arrived at King's Cross Station when Hermione blushed then handed Harry her gift, having intended to only give it to him when she was sure she was going to escape in case he didn't like it, but before she could, she heard her name being called out by Sarah of all people!

Shocked, she stopped her forward movement, looking in surprise at the beautiful American girl who was standing with her parents and a tall slim blond man whose good looks, surprised her as she noticed them even at her young age. "Sarah?"

"Long story, I will tell you later." She said as she hugged the girl with the wild hair and then stepped back so that her parents could embrace her. While they were doing so and exclaiming at how much she had grown and how much they had missed her, she observed the boy with the black hair and mischievous green eyes that were watching her. "Hello, Harry."

"Hi, Sarah. About time I got to formally be introduced to you." He announced with a smile on his face and then hugging his father whispered: "Are you sure you should be here?"

"Don't worry, I have a notice me not charm on myself." His father announced. "Though you might wish to tell your friend Neville goodbye, he looked a bit forlorn."

Harry hurried over to where Neville was telling his grandmother about his final weeks of term and shook his hand then called out Happy Christmas. "Hope to see you later this week."

Hermione did the same and when they had said goodbye to their friends, they rejoined their parents and were exiting the station when Harry felt someone's eyes upon him. Looking around, noticing the red-headed woman who was staring with narrowed eyes between Hermione and himself and her parents and frowned when he realized she had to be the mother of the Weasleys.

When she made a start their way and seemed to be arguing with her husband, then left with him, Harry who had rejoined his father mentioned it to him. "It's not a surprise, I found out that the headmaster has been attempting to interfere in your life yet again. I will tell you about it later."

"So, Hermione, are you surprised to see me?" Sarah asked when they were out in the station proper. When the young girl nodded yes, she said: "Your notes came straight to me because I have had contact with magic, I know Harry's father even if I didn't know that you knew him."

As the group headed towards the main exit, Hermione was stopped from walking forward by Harry who pointed to the black Rolls Royce limo waiting and said: "That's my ride."

"Oh." She said while taking in with wide eyes the expensive car. Her parents were well off, but not chauffeur-driven Rolls Royce well off and she was a bit surprised to realize that it didn't really surprise her that Harry was.

"So, I uh, have to go," Harry said sounding disappointed at having to leave Hermione. He saw his father was talking to Sarah off to the side and then with a bit of surprised shock, realized that he had been rude. "Oh, I am sorry, Doctor and Doctor Granger, I am Harry, Harry Potter, a classmate of Hermione's and she is my best friend."

To Harry's astonishment, Hermione threw herself into his arms, then with a beaming smile stated "You are my best friend too." with that, she returned to hugging Harry so tightly that the adults were a bit concerned about his ability to breathe.

"Hermione, dearest, I am happy for you but you might need to let Harry go before he passes out from lack of oxygen." Her mother announced with a soft laugh. When her daughter reluctantly unclasped her hands from around the young boy's neck, she held out her hand to shake his. "I am pleased, we are pleased to finally met you, Harry."

Dan Granger chuckled and stated, "Hopefully, you will have some time this break to spend with Hermione at our place so that we may get to know you."

"I have some plans in play so that they may be able to do just that, however, I am rather afraid that we must be heading home now. Sarah, until Saturday." With that, Jareth pressed a kiss on his beloved's hand and then with a nod towards the Granger parents and a wink at Hermione, guided Harry towards the waiting vehicle.

"Bye, Hermione." Harry hastily called out as the door was being closed by the chauffeur behind him then he sat down next to his father and resting his head on the back of the seat, closed his eyes and sighed at the peaceful quiet. "I feel like I can breathe again. Can you change my clothes for me?"

With that, his father changed him out of his muggle clothes and into more expensive but casual wear similar to what he himself was wearing. "So, Hereweald, you survived your first four months, now we just have to get you through the next two and a half months."

Opening one eye, Hereweald looked at his dad and asked: "So, who is your chaperon, Auntie Penelope or Aunt Cassiopeia?"

"Cassio." He replied then frowning asked why,

"Just trying to plan out my holiday shopping. If it was Aunt Penelope, I could hope for a trip to Paris or Milan, with Aunt Cassio it will be New York or London." He replied with a smile. "Are we going home to the castle or the manor house?"

"The manor house for the night and then to the castle for the next few days." He replied as he gently tugged his son closer and resting his head on top of Herewealds, admitted: "I missed having you around, kid."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12: Snivellus

A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed and put this story on their favorites and alert's lists. In this chapter, we get a feel for where the Dursley's are and what is going on with the Malfoys. We also get the holidays and well Dumbledore's reaction to finding out that Harry isn't where he expected him to be. We also get an Underground holiday and Harry spending some time with his classmates outside of school. I have been trying to average each chapter out to 6500 hundred words and this ended up cut off rather abruptly, so it is the next chapter where you get Dumbledore's reaction to Harry being gone. Also, while my computer was done, to avoid working on this story and messing it up, I created a second HP/Laby story. That one is a short 65K word one and I am going to start posting it this weekend. As well as the next chapter in my Timeless story.

 **Chapter Thirty-Three**

 **Christmas**

In the outskirts of London, an over-sized boy was getting off a train and being greeted by his father who gave him a gruff hug and then told him. "I have gotten us a place, as staying with my sister wasn't going to work long-term."

"Dad, what is happening with Mum?" Dudley inquired as he followed his father to his car. Once inside, he asked, "How are you paying for this?"

"My new job, thankfully." Vernon Dursley announced with a frown, he had a company car but it was nothing compared to the car he had had at his last job, the house he lived in was one step up from a council flat and the bank mortgage was manageable, but his sister Marge constantly looked down on him for not living as large as she did.

"What about Mum?" Dudley inquired. "Does anyone know what she did, here?"

"No, but the courts are insisting on you visiting her during your holiday time, she is in a medical facility style prison." He announced avoiding telling his son that he himself was on probation and that he had only avoided jail time by pushing everything off on his wife whose talks of witches and freaks had gotten her heavily medicated.

Dudley wasn't thrilled with his new dwellings and found that his father couldn't cook, but at least he wasn't being forced to cook and clean the house. As he looked forward to Christmas morning, he sighed when he realized that he wouldn't be getting all of the presents he normally would have.

Still, maybe at least, Aunt Marge might get him something nice...

* * *

Across the country in Wiltshire, a blond aristocratic wizard was returning home through the floo with his son, whose sullen behavior was less than acceptable and he was about to learn that his father would no longer tolerate it.

"Where is my mother?" Draco was demanding as he stormed out of the fireplace and tossed his travel trunk on the ground where it quickly disappeared as an arriving house elf removed it to his room.

Lucius looked at his son and shaking his head, told him. "Your mother has chosen to spend the holiday season in St. Petersburg with her distant cousins. It will just be the two of us in the manor."

Draco looked at his father, then demanded to speak to his mother, Lucius stepped back and announced: "Do as you will, but she isn't going to invite you to join her, Draco."

With that the elder Malfoy went to his study, to await his son's sure-to-be-coming temper tantrum. His marriage had been a convenience, and when it had stopped being convenient for his wife, he had stopped caring. Narcissa was only staying married to him for the sake of access to his funds and to use the boy whom he did love to keep him in line.

When Draco entered the room, slamming the door, he leaned back in his chair and asked: "I would assume from your behavior that your mother didn't invite you to stay with her?"

"She...she..." Draco was stuttering he was so angry with the woman he called Mother, she had been flirting with a man who wasn't his father when he had flooed in and had made it clear that she wasn't interested in spending the holidays with him. "He was not a wizard, father."

Lucius looked at his son and announced "Not a surprise, just more proof that your mother is a hypocrite for criticizing my plans to gain knowledge of their world. Now, when you have finished coming to terms with what your mother told you, we will be talking, but for now, I suggest that you change into something more acceptable as we are expecting company for dinner."

Draco went up the stairs, determined to have a great time during his school hiatus and to ignore his mother's betrayal of their world.

* * *

Harry was thrilled to be back in his father's castle, he was greeting the goblins as he passed through the kitchens and was heading towards Hoggle's house to tell Sir Didymus and Hoggle about his strange school and to ask Ludo to call for some rocks for him.

His father had been called to deal with the aboveground goblins who had sent him a message almost immediately after they had arrived home. Just as Harry was about to exit the castle he heard his Aunt Penelope's voice and detoured to greet her.

"So, how are you surviving dealing with the mortals at your school?" She inquired as she placed her new son in her nephew's arms. Harry lifted the small boy and pressed a kiss to his forehead, taking in his newly growing pointed teeth with a smirk. She took a step backward and said: "You look well, if a bit disheveled."

"The goblins and I have been making up for time lost." He announced then asked her if she had time to go shopping before the holidays.

"Has time aboveground changed your usual method of making Yule gifts?" She inquired a bit surprised at the question.

Harry sank onto a nearby bench and after placing his nephew onto his lap, explained "No, but while in the mortal lands I noticed that there are several items that mortal muggleborn boys have that I missed getting and I feel that they might become a way of melding the two groups together. It's nothing too much, plus I was hoping to ask my father to allow me to bring my epee to Hogwarts to keep training."

"I would think that bringing a sword to school might be frowned upon." She asked as she reached for her little boy who was attempting to gain hold of Harry's wand.

"I expect it to be, but am thinking that I use that to expose my training regime in the weaponless methods that grandfather taught me. I am pushing the boundaries on purpose. I need to find a chink in the old man's armor." He announced then said with an impish grin "Though, the armor in the castle dancing and singing Dance Magic Dance is doing a swell job of sending him around the bend. He exiled them to an unused classroom until they have been fixed."

"Your father mentioned removing your potion's professor." She stated as she handed her son his toys.

"He has plans to do so during the holiday season," Harry stated. "I am concerned because I prefer to keep him under observation, I wouldn't trust him not to attack me once he is gone. There is something keeping him from physically attacking me right now and I think that that is the headmaster."

* * *

Jareth listened to what the goblins had to say and then looking at the head goblin informed him to remove his son's property from the headmaster. "I wish to start becoming a known entity in the wizarding world as my non de plume Brenin. More specifically the government, I need a way in."

With that Jareth left the goblins after handing out their directives and went to visit an aboveground contact he had already made on the International Confederation of Wizards council. Within an hour, after a small bribe, the decision to go to his co-workers on the courts was made by the functionary.

Jareth then called for Smee and Toccal. When they arrived, he directed them to go 'play' with Professor Snape. The two goblins giggled and went to pay a visit to Hogwarts. A certain Potion's master was going to have a very bad Christmas holiday.

When Jareth had created several crystals with the requested pranks, he hurried off to visit with Sarah only to realize that she was more than likely still with Hermione so he returned home just in time to greet his exiting sister and nephew. With that, he greeted his son and was escorting him through the castle towards the dining hall and asked him. "So, what do you wish to do when your friends pay you a visit to our home in Wales?"

* * *

The next week passed, for muggle Dudley Dursley it was spent awkwardly becoming aware of his father and aunt's behavior. He had long thought of his father as his escape from his mother's insanity but he was finding that his father was not the hero he had long thought him to be.

He was not looking forward to visiting with his mother, especially since he had very vague memories of this cousin that disappeared and that was apparently all she seemed to talk about according to the doctors. But his week was nothing compared to the pureblood wizard named Draco Malfoy who had to spend his first night at home having dinner with his godfather Severus Snape and his father.

Draco was bored out his mind during dinner and had quickly asked to be excused. He had returned to his bedroom and had pouted at not having anything to do during this holiday season and how all of his friends were either going away on holidays or were going to be spending time together. Even Crabbe and Goyle were spending the holidays together.

As he randomly used his wand to change the color of his walls, he tried to figure out why his mother would be acting so brazenly with a muggle after speaking so badly of them and his father for not hating them. While his week progressed, he had several lectures from his father on his behavior and how he was not acting appropriately for someone who had been sorted into Slytherin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry was having a grand time in the underground, spending time with his grandparents, his aunts, and uncles in law and even his subjects. He had spent time at court while his father had gathered the goblins to hand out gifts for the holidays and was now looking forward to spending time with Hermione and Sarah as they were returning to Wales later this afternoon.

* * *

At Hogwarts, the staff that had remained was finding the time without students there, stressful as apparently someone had unleashed a barrage of pranks against Severus Snape. He had come to breakfast the morning after the students left with glittery dyed hair, this time in the colors of Christmas, he had looked like he had a Christmas tree upon his head.

The for some inexplicable reason, Peeves had declared war on the wizard, reviving his hated nickname given to him by his schoolboy rivals. Peeves had floated around him whenever he left his quarters singing a song he called the Ode to good ole Snivelus Snape.

When Snape had attempted to retaliate against the poltergeist, he had found himself covered in lime green slime, even the Bloody Baron was unable to rein in the annoying pest. Most of the staff stayed out of it, after all, if Peeves was annoying Snape, he was leaving them alone.

By the end of the week, Snape was demanding the headmaster do something about the poltergeist. So the headmaster called in the creature and announced: "Peeves you are hereby banned from the Christmas feast unless you leave Professor Snape alone."

"That is all? BANNED FROM THE BLOODY FEAST?" Snape roared as he stood and hurried out of the headmaster's office, being careful on the circular stairs having learned his lesson earlier that year. He was so angry that he stormed off and missed that the staircase he was on was moving until he took another step and realized he was falling.

At the sound of the thud, Peeves who had remained in the headmaster's office annoying him giggled and floating through the walls got to the spot where the potion's master was laying in a tangle of broken bones and floated away, determined to pay the man a visit once he was in the infirmary.

The headmaster soon had Snape being attended to by Madame Pomfrey who was shaking her head in annoyance at having to treat the wizard a second time for the same sort of injuries. "Headmaster, really someone needs to tell Severus to watch where he steps, this is the second time I have had to heal him from such injuries."

With that, she soon had Snape conscious and drinking skele-glo potion. "Thankfully there is no soft tissue damage this time. What set him off this time? The hair color potion, which he is still insisting that the Potter boy is behind?"

"Peeves." The headmaster mumbled as he shook his head at the mess in front of him. He had a need of the potion's master's expertise and now it would have to wait, so exiting the infirmary, he arrived back at his office just in time to receive a floo call from Amos Diggory.

"Albus, we have a small issue that we need to talk about," Amos stated as he came through the floo. "I got a call from a company that is claiming you are in breach of a promise to them."

"Amos, I would never dishonor myself in such a way." the headmaster said with a glare at the wizard for daring to claim a stain on his honor.

"I agree, the complaint makes no sense but the Cloud Broom company is claiming that you agreed to allow them access to Harry Potter in exchange for selling you a deeply discounted broom." He stated.

Albus frowned and was about to claim they were lying when he had a thought that this might help get him access to the Potter accounts. "We did reach a deal for a broom for the Potter boy as he was eager to play Quidditch and due to a quark in the goblins rules, I was unable to arrange for his vault to send the funds to arrange for the purchase of a broom. I felt that allowing them to attend our games here this season was more than enough of a payback for such a small favor."

"The goblins refused to allow access to the funds to purchase the Potter heir a broom?" Amos queried "Perhaps we need to speak to them about the unusual situation the boy is in regarding his muggle relatives. I will speak to the goblin liaison representative, Mockridge. As for Cloud, I will remind them that they have their exclusive contract for the National Team up for review and that there is a new broom start-up company competing for the contact."

"A new company?" Albus didn't like that, he liked to be in the know of all new businesses and he had heard nothing about this. Clearly, he would have to take a look at their business licenses and see if they were following his regulations. If not, who knows, maybe he could convince them to do so for the greater good, after all, he could suggest who to hire of his graduating students which would be beneficial to the company.

"Well not new, but an old pureblood family, the Brenins have re-emerged onto the business scene and have invested in an up and coming broom company that was started by a muggleborn charm whiz. Arthur has been trying to set up a meeting with the head of the company who as recently as the beginning of the month signed a contract with the goblins."

Albus casually questioned Amos about who the muggleborn wizard was and was annoyed to be told that Amos didn't have a name, only that rumors mentioned that it was a muggleborn wizard who had started the company. Making a note to go speak to the filing clerk in licensing, the headmaster was not a happy wizard, he didn't like that a muggleborn had managed to start a business and that he had known nothing about it.

* * *

Two days before Christmas Harry and his father were waiting for the limo to take them to pick up Hermione and Sarah for an afternoon matinee showing of Dicken's Christmas Carol as they were seated in the parlor, his father telling him about the trip to the ballet. Harry was laughing at his father's appalled expression as he described the way the male dancers had been dressed.

"Your Highness, your automobile has arrived." Harry was a bit startled by the very proper voice that had entered his parlor to make the announcement. Looking at the butler, the teenager was bemused to notice that his demeanor matched his voice.

"Thank you, Forbes," Jareth stated as they were reaching for their overcoats and were soon driving towards London. "He is a bit of a stuffed shirt, but I am attempting to portray someone that those purebloods will find intimidating without flashing my power."

"I just wish that we could just force them to change," Harry said as he thought back on all that they had found out about how depending upon the supposed purity of your blood was the basis for your status in your community. "It's wrong to do what they are doing. Hermione and I were arguing about titles and whether or not they matter in the long term, and she was so incensed at what she felt was inequality, I didn't have the heart to tell her what we had found out."

"Speaking of your positions in the mortal magical world, the headmaster has been anonymously voting your Wizengamot seat and that of several vacant seats. I have stopped the magical government from finding out how egregious his crimes are, for now, mainly out of a need to keep your true situation from them, but I am considering going public to spike his interference."

By the time they arrived in Crawley, Jareth had informed his son of everything that he had learned over the past few months minus the odd betrothal contact he had found in his vault. It was nothing to be worried about as the headmaster was not the boy's guardian but the goblin king wanted to know more about the Weasley family before he moved forward with his revenge.

Harry rang the doorbell and was blinking away the snow falling onto his eyelashes so he missed when the door opened at first. "Oh, don't you look charming, young Harry."

With a red face, Harry gave Hermione's mother a weak smile as she gestured for his father and himself to enter. "Hermione and Sarah will be right down. A small wardrobe malfunction has occurred.

"Not a problems, Doctor Granger, actually I was hoping to speak to your husband and yourself for a few minutes while Harry entertained Hermione." Jareth requested.

"My husband is in his study messing around with that personal computer he just purchased, but I am rather afraid that I must join Sarah and my daughter." She announced as she directed Harry and Jareth to the hallway on the left.

Jareth and Harry were soon standing in the doorway listening as Hermione's father threatened a small white box like thing with a cricket bat. "Doctor Granger?"

The man who had Hermione's curly hair, but kept much shorter was lowering the bat and with a quick look their way dropped it onto his desk and asked "Harry, any chance you know how to use one of these nasty little boxes? I hear that most kids take to them like a duck to water."

"Sorry sir, but no. Do you have the directions that came with your computer?" He inquired.

Dan Granger lifted a three-inch thick manual and admitted with a sheepish expression on his face "I do, but I was so sure that I would be even more confused if I read it that I uh, just read the part describing how to set it up and how to turn it on."

"May I?" Jareth asked as he lifted the manual and flipped through it. "Now, Mr. Granger I need you to wish to know how to use this contraption being very specific."

"I don't understand." The muggle dentist stated wearing a confused expression on his face.

"Just be specific as in don't ask to know everything there is to know about the computer or you will have a huge headache when you wake up tomorrow morning. I would suggest wishing to learn how to use the contraption for it's intended purpose or something like it."

"No, I mean, I understood that part, but why would I wish for such a thing." He asked as he looked at the man standing across from him.

"Just trust me," Jareth stated and when Doctor Granger did as directed with a confused expression on his face, Jareth created a crystal to give him said knowledge and then tossed it at the muggle who went to catch it only for it to dissolve as it landed in his hand and to his surprise, he realized that he now knew how to manipulate the mouse to do what he wished.

"How did you do that?" Dan inquired. "Is that what my daughter is learning to do?"

"No, Hermione is learning a different form of magic that is focused on a wand. My magic is very different and what I need to speak to you and your wife about." Jareth stated as they heard the sound of the women joining them. "Now that we are all together, I wish to inquire of the Grangers if they would allow to me use magic to protect their house."

"Protect our house, how?" Emma asked as she watched her daughter and the preteen boy eyeing each other and flushing. She was inwardly smiling at the blush on her daughter's face as she looked at the dark-haired boy wearing the dark gray tailored suit with the white shirt and dark green tie which was very similar to the one his father was wearing.

"Why?" Dan asked.

"My son is very famous in the magical world and he wishes to spend time with your daughter, making her a very public figure and due to her friendship with my son, the most likely target of those who would wish to separate them. I am sure that it is overkill but to be honest, I would feel better knowing that you have these protections."

"Not the goblins..." Sarah cautioned Jareth who chuckled at her wide-eyed expression of horror.

"No, just with magic. I am rather certain that the underground goblins will find their way here once Harry has been here a few times, but no, I would like to place ward stones around your property which would not only protect you against magic but fire and theft from mortal and muggle threats as well." Jareth stated. Looking at the Grangers, he said: "I don't need a response immediately but I would hope you would consider it especially with Sarah spending time here as well."

"We will talk about it," Dan said with a look towards his wife. Looking at his young daughter who was wearing a light green dress and carrying a book, he said "You look quite lovely, Hermione. Sarah, you do as well."

Sarah who had seen Jareth's eyes lighten up and then turn a silvery blue when she had appeared smiled and thanked Doctor Granger as Jareth helped her on with her coat while Harry was endearingly awkward as he did the same for Hermione.

By the end of the Dicken's play with Patrick Stewart in the title role, and as they headed towards the Claridge Hotel for an early supper. Hermione was talking to Sarah about the ghosts and whether she believed that Scrooge could really change while Harry was quietly teasing his father about how he had held Sarah's hand the entire time. "What would Aunt Cassio say?"

"Holding hands is allowed." Jareth informed his son in a lofty tone and then with a wink Sarah's way, he asked "What you should be concerned about is my pressing my advantage with only you here as a chaperone. After all, you promised to make sure I stayed on my best behavior."

As they were seated in the private dining room, Hermione who had been unable to say much to Harry's father, finding the strangely beautiful man to be way too intimidating, tripped when he held out her chair for her to be seated. "T-thank you, Mr. Brenin."

"Jareth, Hermione." He stated when he saw her flush and look towards Sarah as if asking permission. "At least when we are in a small group like this."

"My parents wouldn't be happy." She said while avoiding stating his name. "I am supposed to call all adults by their last names and their correct honorifics."

This had Sarah chuckling as she looked at Hermione and taking a dive off the deep end into subjects that needed to be addressed, stated "Hermione, if you were to call him by his correct title, you would have to call him the Goblin King and frankly that might just give the game away regarding his son."

Hermione gasped and felt her eyes widen as she looked at Harry's father and then at Sarah then towards where Harry was reluctantly nodding. "Wait, your dad is the goblin king of my book?"

"Not sure what book you are talking about but yes, my father is the goblin king." Harry stated, "I was wished away and he kept me as his son."

"Really?" Hermione asked fascinated by the subject but then she frowned and asked Sarah "How do you know the goblin king personally, I mean, he was a character in the book you gave me."

Sarah rested her hand on Jareth's arm and stopped him from answering as she felt it was her responsibility. "I inherited the book from my mom's mother and one day when I was about fifteen and having a really bad year, I wished away my baby brother."

"Oh my, the book is real, but I thought that the Goblin King was the bad guy." She asked with an uncertain expression on her face as she looked at Jareth. "Harry's dad doesn't seem like a bad guy."

"He isn't, he was playing the part of the bad guy because it was what I wished for," Sarah said with a sad smile. "I was determined to be the heroine of my own story. I rescued my brother with a little help from some of his subjects. Jareth does rescue wished away children, but they are more than often children who have been neglected and abused."

"Oh, okay," Hermione replied then had another thought. "Oh, Padma warned me against wishing away any brothers or sisters, so magical children must know about you."

"They do, but since it is rare for a child born to magical parents to be abused, they rarely call me. I do get called by what you call muggle parents who have magical children as they are on occasion scared of what they see their children doing that is magical." Jareth replied then hearing their waiter, changed the subject to something less that needed to be kept secret.

"What do we wish to get to eat?"

When their waiter had taken their order and left them alone in the room that Jareth continued with the story. "It's how Sarah's grandmother that got the book that is the true story. It is a book that is passed on when it has been used. It is passed onto someone truly deserving who is also a believer."

"But, I mean, the story is about Sarah and yourself, how is that possible?" Hermione's brain was trying to wrap itself around such a thing.

"The book changes with each who reads it. However, now that Sarah and I have met, the magic of the book has been fulfilled so that means that it is now merely a story." Jareth replied then looking at his son nodded towards him to tell Hermione his story.

"The reason I don't like the headmaster is that when my parent's died, he went against the law and my parent's will to place me with my Mum's sister and her family which were abusive." Harry quietly explained. "He has been lying to the magicals all this time about my supposed life until when I was five, I had already been forced to clean house, cook and do the yard work for my relatives and my cousin used to beat me up all the time. He has someone there supposedly watching over me, but she did nothing about it. Thankfully, Titania saw me and decided to save me. My underground grandmother rescued me and my father adopted me as his son."

Hermione had tears in her eyes at what Harry was saying while Sarah was frowning as she heard about how hard Harry had had it. She had heard from Jareth during their time courting that Harry had been a wished away but had not heard his story until then.

"I would have done so anyhow, but I couldn't give Hereweald the choice because he needed my magic to help heal him from the neglect and abuse," Jareth said. "He was five and he looked like he was three."

"How could the headmaster leave you in a household like that?" Hermione was asking, looking torn between wishing to hug Harry and smack the Hogwarts headmaster.

"Albus Dumbledore has some sort of plan for Harry, one that we have every intention of disrupting, but we both felt that as long as you are going to be friends with Harry, you deserved to be told what you were going to be in the middle of." Jareth quietly informed Hermione. "Hence the offer to secure your parent's house. I have ways of protecting them that he can't breach. He is a going to not like losing control of Harry even if he doesn't know that he already lost. I am also going to give you an amulet to protect you from his attempting to learn Harry's whereabouts from you."

"If you like my dad can remove all memories of this and you and I can go back to school and pretend that this conversation never happened." Harry offered, holding his breath at the idea of losing her but knowing he had to make the offer. "I can gradually..."

"NO WAY!" Hermione fiercely stated as she reached for Harry's hand just as the waiter returned to their table with the drinks and food. When he had left, she took a sip of her drink and then stated "Harry, you are my first friend my age. Where you go, I go. It is simple as that."

"Hermione..."

"No." She stated and when he went to speak, she asked him "Would you abandon me if the situation was reversed? No, you wouldn't. I just have one question, are you behind all of the pranks that have been going on?"

"All of them? No." Harry replied and when he saw she was about to ask admitted "Some of them, but what has been happening to Professor Snape, I am innocent of those. The headmaster's rather golden Halloween outfit was me. Professor Snape's gift to Professor McGonagall, yes."

"Why?" She asked then hastily answered her own question. "Nevermind, it is about the Quidditch stuff, right?"

"Yes, and thought I wasn't responsible for the armor's original animation, I was responsible for keeping it going." He admitted as they began to eat. Harry was grateful that Hermione was going to stick with him, especially as they paired up to tease his father and her friend as they discussed what they were going to be doing for the holidays.

At Hogwarts, it was almost midnight in the infirmary as Severus Snape grimaced in pain. He knew that he would have to take skele-glo to heal from his latest fall, but as a man who was used to pain and had a well-ordered mind, he was quite certain that he could make it through this with as little angst as possible.

Laying there, he tried to figure out who had been responsible for this series of pranks. While every single part of him was convinced that Potter was behind it, he had to have had help and Snape was determined to catch the little shit and his partner or partners and have them expelled.

He had unfortunately eliminated the Weasley twins, yet another group he wished to have gone, as they were in detention with him on at least two different occasions when things had gone awry. Plus, he had watched and while the twins appreciated the Potter boy's skill at Quidditch they agreed with their captain about his lackadaisical attention to practice. Yet another way in that the Potter was boy favored over the other students, he was on a team that he was too young to be on and yet got away with going to practice when he felt like it.

It wasn't Potter's fans in his class year, either as while they were proving to be doing well, none of them would have been able to get past his wards on his personal quarters. He had suspected Remus Lupin, especially after hearing about Potter's supposed adopted father, but he had skipped out one weekend to verify that Lupin was holed up in the cottage that the headmaster had arranged for him to be staying at.

Snape was going through the list of older students when he heard the steady sound of something rocking. Turning to look, he saw Peeves and saw the poltergeist was seated upon the top of the curtain railing giving him privacy in the infirmary. "Get out of here."

"Now, is that any way to treat someone who comes out of the goodness in their heart to visit poor ole Snivellus Snape." Peeves announced while shaking his head. "Here, I came to cheer you up, after all, spending time in the infirmary is so depressing."

"You are why I am here." He snapped.

"Poor, poor Snivellus, no, you are here because you let your anger control you." Peeves announced while chiding the professor and then with a smirk on his face he announced "It's why it is so easy to get you going, Snivellus. Such a shame."

When Snape began to reach for his wand, he was annoyed to realize that it wasn't on his bedside table and was about to call out for Poppy Pomfrey when a sock flew into his mouth and he was forcibly bound to his bed.

"Now, stop this. I said I was sorry and that I was here to make time pass quickly." Peeves began to cackle and sing at the top of his lungs. "Humpty Dumpty sat on the wall, Humpty Dumpty had a great fall, all the kings' horses and all the kings' men, couldn't put Humpty Dumpty together again."

"Stop that," Snape demanded after having had to spit out the stinky black sock. "Where did you get that sock, it reeks like spoiled eggs.

"The youngest Weasley boy. He tossed it under the bed and his brother refused to allow the house elves to pick things up that he pushed under there."

With that, Peeves began to sing again only to stop when Snape demanded he do so. "So, you don't wish to hear Humpty Dumpty?"

"No, I don't wish to hear Humpty Dumpty." Snape snapped.

"Okay." Peeves cheerfully announced in a way that filled the potion's master with dread as the poltergeist hopped down from the railing to stand in front of Snape. "How about this one...I'm a little teapot, here's my handle, here's my spout time me over and pour me out."

Gritting his teeth as the poltergeist acted out the nursery rhythm, Snape snarled "Stop that this instant."

"Fine, be that way." The offended poltergeist was exiting the infirmary when he made one last attempt. "How about this one. I like this one and the students seem to too. What kind of magic spell to use? Slime and snails, or puppy dogs tails, Thunder and Lightning and baby said..."

"NO songs, no dancing, nothing. Get out of the infirmary and leave me alone. I want to be left alone."

"Okay, okay, but if that is what you want, that is what you shall get. To be left alone."

With that, Peeves evaporated through the walls, leaving Snape to breathe a sigh of relief that soon became a groan as he realized he had to go to the bathroom and that Poppy was not in sight and neither was his wand.

He couldn't move as his legs were broken in several different spots so, Snape called out for help, swallowing his pride in his need not to wet the bed. Fifteen minutes later, he was just beginning to consider crawling on his hands and knees to the facilities when Poppy showed up.

"Where have you been?" He demanded. "I need my wand, immediately."

"I was speaking to Minerva about who is keeping an eye on your remaining students and why don't you just reach for it." She pointed out.

"I would if it was within reach. Why you would leave me here without my wand, seriously, what sort of medi-witch are you." He snapped.

Poppy gave him a glare of disbelief and then walked over to the table on his left side, instead of the one on his right when he had been looking and smacked his wand into the palm of his hand and said "Really, I have had just about enough of your foul temper, Severus Snape. One more injury and you are going to need to go to St. Mungos for treatment before I violate my oath."

* * *

The night before the holiday, Albus Dumbledore was about to request that Minerva bring young Mr. Potter to his office when he found a note that had him frowning. With a quick notice to his deputy, he took the floo to the Ministry and was even more annoyed to find that the entire building was staffed with minimal workers due to the holidays.

When the young auror trainee rather curtly informed him that the Minister was on vacation and that his Undersecretary had left to attend his family's Yule Tide celebrations and that she was under direct orders not to disturb him unless there was a breakout from Azkaban or the return of the former Lord Voldemort, Albus barely held onto his congenial expression as he exited the office.

Returning to the floo, he hesitated then went to return to Hogwarts, determined to deal with this nonsense regarding this notification that he has been removed from his position as Supreme Mugwump on the International Confederation of Wizard Courts at a later date. He came out of the floo just in time to hear the gargoyle announce Madam Pomfrey wished to speak to him.

By the time he had dealt with the angry mediwitch and had gone to deal with Severus Snape and then requested that the Bloody Baron deal with Peeves, he realized it was going on eleven and that it was too late to speak to Mr. Potter.

Looking at the interesting group of gaily wrapped gifts, he smugly smiled at himself, thinking it was great to be him as he called for a house elf and requested his favorite nightly beverage and snack. Soon tucked up in his bed, he was reading one of the books he had removed from the library for the greater good of the students, reaching out from time to time for the petit fours on his nightstand and the nice glass of hot toddy next to it.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13: Mid Winter Morning

A/N: Due to issues with the number of chapters, I am going to renumber them, so this will be chapter thirteen. also, the Butler Forbes is sort of an all-purpose jack-of-all-trades type of person who can do it all.

 **Chapter 13**

 **Mid-Winter Morning**

Harry woke up early with the intent of doing so before his father, but he found a strangely wrapped gift with his aboveground name and thanked to being delayed, to his resigned acceptance, he found his father was already awake, dressed and tapping his index finger on his desk, clearly having been waiting for him. "Seriously, Dad?"

"Age gives me some advantage." Jareth stated from where he was seated having already dressed in tights and his standard below ground white poet shirt plus a cutaway jacket, this one a darker gray color than his tights, then seeing Hereweald was carrying a package wrapped in holiday paper, raised his right eyebrow and asked: "From an admirer?"

"I have no idea who is it from and didn't wish to open it without you being present. I haven't opened it or the attached card yet." He admitted then placing the package on his father's desk, gingerly unwrapped the package to find some sort of bright red woolen mess with an H on what he believed to be the front of it and several packages of sweets. Tossing it down on the desk, he grimaced at the shapeless jumper and opening the letter, he felt his own eyebrow raise as he silently handed it to his father. "From the Weasley boys' mother."

"Well, at least she follows the old ways." Jareth pointed out that the gifts were handmade. "Even if the sender badly needs lessons in how to knit. Still, I find it rather interesting that she felt the need to gift you with such items."

"It sort of fits with her youngest son's pushy and overly intrusive personality and insistence on my supposedly sad life before Hogwarts," Harry said with a shrug. "Still, I guess a short thank you note will suffice as thanks. I will be some checking with my classmates who are friends with the other members of the Weasley family to see if anyone else received such wondrous gifts."

"I will send the whatever that is to an oubliette so that it can be forgotten until after the holidays." With an impish smirk, Jareth tossed a crystal ball at his son to change his clothes into something similar to his and then escorted his son to the breakfast table. "Happy Yule, Hereweald."

"Same to you, dad." He said as they ate their morning meal and talked about their plans for the day. By the time his father had finished, discussing all of the visits they had to make, Hereweald was grinning and pointing out that at least next year their castle would be hosting those in the Underground.

"We will still have to visit the Grangers and of course Sarah." Hereweald pointed out as he finished his peach juice and gave a sigh. "I have missed that, I am so over pumpkin juice and it has only been four months."

"Shall we?" His father asked as they tugged on woolen and fur coats they went to exit the castle and head over to visit his youngest sister's home. Arriving just in time to see the dawn which arrived much later in the northern part of the Underground, he could see his own breath in the cold air as they were greeted by Ethberg and Cassiopeia.

"Father and mother have arrived, but we are waiting on Gorem and Penelope, they say they have a special surprise for Harry." Cassio was telling her brother while watching as her nephew was greeting her husband and talking to him about his school year.

When Penelope and Gorem arrived holding their son Ormond, they were also holding onto a small gaily wrapped present that she promptly handed to Harry and told him to wait until he had returned home to resize and open the gift.

Soon the royal family was gathered in front of the huge Yule log, with a large decorated pine tree that held icicle ornaments among the white pine cones and spheres of gold and silver. While the gifts were being passed out, Harry was rather proud that he had managed to surprise his grandparents with how stable his wand magic was turning out to be. "It's not completely worthless, but I much prefer the magic that dad gave me."

Harry was thrilled with his gifts, his grandfather had given him an ancient text about the beginning of the aboveground Celtic magical world, his grandmother had gifted him with a mood ring that told him if he was being lied to. From Cassiopeia and Ethberg he opened his gift to find that his aunt and uncle had given him an elf carved wooden box that would only open upon his direction. He had already found that his father had supplemented his wardrobe for both the aboveground and underground world, had given him a multitude of books on various subjects but for the handcrafted gift, he was given a snow globe that showed whatever part of the Underground he was thinking about.

To test it, Harry thought of Hoggle's cottage and sure enough, within seconds he could see the small dwarf's home. "This way I will know if you are feeling homesick," Jareth informed his son as he shook the snow globe so that it would snow on the small cottage.

Harry was proud of the gifts he had created with aboveground magic as he was roundly thanked and when the adults began gathering to eat their mid-morning meal, Harry was too thrilled to realize that there was an oddness to the looks he was getting but when dessert arrived, he finally noticed.

With a look at his father, Hereweald bit his lip and asked: "Why does everyone keep giving me strange looks?"

"Hereweald it can wait, we wish you to enjoy your holiday." His grandfather stated knowing that his son wished to give his son a restful holiday season after Hereweald had been stuck living among mortals for the last four months.

"I don't know that I can if I think that everyone knows something that I should." He replied.

Jareth took a deep breath and then with a resigned look towards his father told his son what they had learned from the goblins regarding the cloak, the manipulations regarding his parent's friends and even that there was a good chance that the headmaster might have been negligent in the deaths of both his parents and grandparents. "I had wished to wait until just before you returned to school to speak to you about such things, but Cassio and Penelope felt that you might need time to digest the news."

"So, the headmaster removed the cloak from my father's possession and refused to return it," Harry asked quietly. "They died because of me."

"No, not at all, Hereweald. Your parents were a threat to the headmaster long before you were ever even thought of. Albus Dumbledore was concerned not only about your parents but your grandparents and their influence and power both political and financial. I am convinced that he used all of this as an excuse to take out the Potter family from his path to power." Jareth explained.

"In regards to your aboveground parents' friends, we are going to do what we can for Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin, as long as it doesn't threaten to expose your protections. As for Mr. Snape..." Titania looked at her husband who nodded his agreement to her suggestion and explained "He might have once been your mother's friend, but he wished for much more than friendship from her. It's why he dislikes you so much, but we are going to remove him from Hogwarts and then spill the beans about what the headmaster did to interfere in his life. That should put paid to his threats against you and turn him against the old wizard."

Oberon reached out with his magic towards his grandson and felt his confusion at what he heard and knew that for Harry he didn't get the explanation for what Severus Snape was about, so he changed the subject to Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. "Mr. Black has been using a skill he has to help him stay sane and as for Mr. Lupin, the headmaster has him under his thumb at this point, so we might need to free the young man."

Harry nodded, then admitted to his father that he was concerned about Snape getting revenge against himself, "He hates me, father."

"He hates himself, Hereweald. I have a plan in place to deal with him, but we need him in England in order for my plan against the headmaster to come to fruition, then I will SUGGEST that he emigrate elsewhere." Jareth replied. "If he chooses not to do so, I will relocate him to one of my oubliettes."

"So, dad..." Harry cheered up a bit at the thought of the cloak his father had mentioned. "Since I own this cloak, does that mean I can take it to school with me?"

"Not this year, but next year, definitely," Jareth replied with a smirk on his face as he thought of all the mischief his son would get up with the cloak and his rather active imagination. When the bells rang announcing that it time to return to their castle, as his family had obligations to their subjects to prepare for, Harry and Jareth were subject the general chaos that usually comes from the family saying goodbye, so Harry almost forgot the present he was given by Gorem and Penelope who were bundling up their still sleeping son.

Using his magic to call it him, Harry was waving at his family when his father places his arm around his shoulders and returned them to their home. "So, do you wish to remain here or go to the house in Wales?"

"Here please." Harry replied then knowing his father wished to spend some time with Sarah offered "We could go to Wales after dinner if Aunt Cassiopeia is free to chaperon Sarah and yourself."

"It has already been arranged, so, why don't you show me what it was that Penelope and Gorem didn't wish for my parents to see?" His father stated with a raised eyebrow and a smirk upon his face.

Harry followed his father to the throne room and was soon seated on his father's chair as he cut open the packaging surrounding his gift from his aunt and uncle to find that he had been gifted with a jacket, a dragon leather jacket that would grow with him and could pass as muggle if need be.

Harry grinned at his father, now understanding why he had been directed to open the gift at home, his grandfather would be pissed and very envious as he had often longed for such a jacket and had been told that a dragon had to gift him the hide and none had ever done so for Oberon.

"That damn dragon youngling you befriended and named shed his outer skin when he had a growth spurt," Jareth told his son, so proud of him and at the same time reminded how close he had come to being dragon food.

Harry found himself staring in awe at the dragon skin jacket for several minutes then he saw the somber expression on his father's face. "What is it?"

Jareth pulled his son in close and said "You accepted what we told you about your biological parents way too easy for my comfort, Hereweald. I know you better than that to think that you just accepted that it is possible that your headmaster had something to do with their deaths."

Harry looked at his dad and confessed. "I am angry but also feeling selfish."

"Why?" He asked.

"It's just, I am more upset at what I lost due to their deaths than their actual deaths. I know that they are my parents and have distant memories of them, but I don't feel an emotional attachment like I do to you. I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing." Harry admitted unable to look his father in the eyes.

Jarth tilted his son's head up and gave him a soft smile and replied. "Hereweald, that is perfectly normal. In time, when you find yourself ready, you will wish to learn about your biological parents and I will encourage you to do so. They LOVED you, they had no choice in losing you. They would wish for you to be happy, to grow up feeling safe and secure and loved."

Harry looked at his father and said "I know that in my brain, but my heart doesn't feel it, at least not in a way that I recognize. I just feel anger over being left with the Dursleys for three and a half years. I know that they did their best to ensure that that didn't happen, but Albus Dumbledore managed to override their best intentions and I ended up living in a closet for three and a half years."

Jareth held his son as Hereweald's shoulder's trembled from his sobs as he sobbed his anger into his father's dress shirt. Pressing a kiss to the top of his son's head, Jareth vowed to make sure that Albus Dumbledore paid for all of his sins but most especially for the one committed against his son.

* * *

Hermione was talking so fast her parents were barely keeping up as she told them about her school year for the third time and about her friendships with more than just Harry.

Emma was thrilled at her daughter finding a place where she felt as if she fit in. Yes, they missed her, but for the first time, her daughter was truly sounding happy about something other than learning. Her husband and she had already decided to allow Hermione's friend's father to place his protections around their home so that her friends would be able to visit so that they could get to know more than just young Harry but from the sounds of it this girl Padma and a few others.

"Anyhow, Harry was upset but he has a plan already going on how to deal with being drafted onto the Quidditch team, he won't tell me, but I have to agree, it's wrong of our head of house to do so." Hermione's complaining about a teacher had her mother smiling even more, as it was more proof of her daughter acting like a normal pre-teen girl.

"Hermione dearest, take some time to eat your breakfast." Her father suggested while finishing up the last of the waffles he was making for his family. "We do unfortunately have to go visit with your Aunt Samantha and her daughter."

That quieted his daughter as she grimaced, knowing that her parents felt it was their duty to spend time with her mum's only sister and that her grandparents would be put in the awkward position of playing peacemaker between the two families. "Can Sarah come with us?"

"Hermione, I thought you liked Sarah?" Her mother asked in a honeyed tone that switched to amusement as she pointed out. "Would you really force Sarah to suffer along with us?"

The wild-haired girl giggled as she shook her head no then told her parents that Sarah was going to be home alone all day. "Harry says that Mr. Brenin and he have duty visits as well so Sarah is home alone, though."

"I will call her," Emma suggested and went to do so, and was very honest when she told the dark-haired beauty. "I dislike my half-sister immensely but my parents don't deserve to have their holiday ruined so we go visit in spite of ourselves. I hate to offer it up as a treat, but maybe you could look at it as inspecting the natives in their natural setting."

Sarah laughed and agreed to attend the small gathering. "Should I bring anything?"

"A bottle of strong alcohol for the trip there would be nice, but unfortunately I have to attend sober." Emma retorted with a chuckle. "So, just bring yourself."

* * *

The headmaster admired his haul of gifts from his admirers and sighed in regret at not getting any socks. It was strange but the wizard did adore socks, almost as much as he adored lemon drops. He had been thwarted in joining the remaining students for breakfast by Minerva who had insisted he deal with Severus Snape who had been paid yet another visit from the poltergeist Peeves.

Minerva had when asked about lunch informed him that the students were eating their mid-day meal in their common rooms and that they would be joining the staff for dinner that evening. As he debated going to track down Harry Potter himself, he frowned as he realized he had no real reason that might be acceptable to a young boy.

So he settled for wandering the hallways, hoping that the Potter boy would randomly appear. He paid a visit to the library only to find it was silent and empty, the hallways were similar except for the sounds of distant laughter outside.

Finding the remaining Hufflepuff students engaged in a snowball fight, the headmaster was about to return to the castle when he was stopped by Hagrid. After an hour visiting with the half-giant, the headmaster was returning to the castle with the hopes of a Potter sighting when he was summarily summoned by Madam Pomfrey who was demanding that Severus Snape either be stunned into silence or she was quitting.

Going around the privacy screen, he saw the still colorfully decorated potion's master who was scowling angrily and tightly gripping his wand as he demanded to be allowed to return to his quarters. "Severus, my dear boy, what has upset you this time? Peeves again?"

The tall younger wizard's face was now a very deep florid color at the reminder of his earlier complaints, "No, that infernal creature has gotten the message. I wish to return to my quarters as it has become perfectly clear that my well being is in danger. I woke up from the sleep that your Medi witch insisted upon to find that woman was removing my clothes with the intent of molesting my person."

"Poppy?" The headmaster couldn't have been more shocked by that news than if he himself had been accused.

"No, not the imperious overlord of the infirmary, that sherry soaked addlepated dim-witted witch who calls herself a seer. She has had a vision, one where we are betrothed and are to be married. She claims that I am her soul mate, that our hearts beat as one. Merlin, if I was, I would slice out my own heart with a spoon and gift it to her to free myself of the agonizing social burden of being forced to be saddled with her for the rest of my life. I am telling you right now, Albus, either she goes or I do." His icy tone telling the headmaster that damage control was going to be a headache-inducing nightmare.

"My dear boy..."

* * *

It was almost midnight when Harry saw the Yule log burn out and looking over at his father, sighed and said: "Well even without Sarah and Hermione, I at least got a chance to attempt to beat you at chess."

"You lasted fifteen moves, Hereweald." Jareth pointed out amused at his son's sudden improvement. "But at least you did better than usual."

"Neville and I have been playing. Weasley is pretty good but he is so arrogant that I refuse to have anything to do with him if at all possible." Harry was saying from his chair opposite his fathers in front of the fireplace. With a wide yawn, he announced "You know from the sounds of Hermione's cousin and aunt, they had a terrible evening. Maybe we should pop over to visit?"

"How would we explain ourselves if we were to be caught by her relatives. I guarantee that that that cousin of hers is the sort to sneak about trying to get Hermione in trouble." His father pointed out. "No, we will let them sleep and just remember that you are going shopping with your aunt tomorrow and that Hermione and the entire group are going to be here this weekend."

* * *

The Weasley family was finally settled down for the evening. The youngest four children were in their hotel beds if not asleep and Percy was settled down in front of the fireplace reading his Transfiguration textbook as an early prep for his OWLS. Arthur had had an enjoyable holiday spent with his children even if his wife had been unhappy to find out that the Romanian's didn't celebrate Christmas but MidWinter Yule.

She had been upset since they had gathered the children at King's Cross, muttering about the Potter boy spending time with some classmate of his outside of school. Arthur had questioned his twin sons and Percy about the situation and Percy who had kept an eye on all of the Gryffindor first years stated that he believed Harry had mentioned spending time with his aunts and uncles, not a classmate. "I am sure that he went home because I heard him eagerly telling Longbottom that he was looking forward to sleeping in his own bed."

Molly had frowned at that news, still not liking that the Potter boy had been embracing some unknown classmate, even if she had resembled a chipmunk with wild hair that reminded her of Bellatrix Black. She had been determined to send a note to the headmaster, but he had pointed out that they were scheduled to leave by International Floo and that it would be a diplomatic incident for them to not arrive on time.

Arthur had found her with a note written to the headmaster mere hours after their complicated arrival and formal greeting by the Romanian Ministry of Magic delegation. He had convinced her that he would arrange for it to be sent via diplomatic pouch and his wife had quickly turned it over, thrilled by the thought of her note being considered that important to anyone.

Instead of sending it though, Arthur had decided to 'forget' to send it, still upset at what he suspected of his wife's collusion with the headmaster and his missing memories. Arthur had gone over each missing memory and had noticed one pattern, his lost memories had come after he had talked various things over with his wife and that they had argued about his not following the headmaster's advice.

So, the Minister was making an executive decision, one that he intended to enforce the moment that they returned home, one that his wife was not going to be happy about. Still, Arthur was going to enjoy his trip, after all, it had been three years since his eldest son had graduated and gone off to work for the goblins and his next eldest had left the nest this year.

Finding Charlie and Bill seated near Percy and how they were checking on him even as they spoke to one another had him feeling pride in how well his children were turning out. Percy wanted to work for the government but was concerned that he would be seen as getting the position via their familial relationship, so he was determined to gratitude tops in his class so that there could be no questioning his being hired.

Noticing his wife was reading the Daily Prophet from the previous day, he saw she was frowning at whatever was on the front page and glaring at him. "Molly, what is it?"

"Did you know about this?" She demanded, holding the front page inches from his eyes and when Arthur read that the International Confederation of Wizard was revoking Albus Dumbledore's appointment as Supreme Mugwump, he shook his head no then with a sigh took the offered paper as his wife went on a rant at how dare they do that to such a great man.

"Molly Wobbles, did you read the actual article or did you just read the headline?" He asked exasperated with his wife after finishing the entire article. "They didn't revoke his title, they just rotated his position like they are required every four years. Turns out that they hadn't been doing so and were in violation of their own laws. He has held the position for the last twenty-five years and his term limit was for four. So he has been illegally in that position for all that time."

"But surely for a man so great and honorable, they can change the rules." She protested. "Who else is as good and as noble, who else can lead us forward."

"Mother, surely you aren't saying that there is no one else in the world capable?" Percy asked frowning. "No one is indispensable. Not even the headmaster."

With that, his wife's face started to turn red and Arthur hastily escorted her from the room leaving behind his eldest sons who were looking at each other. There was an awkward silence for a moment then Percy looked at Charlie and asked: "Could you tell me how you reined in the twins last year because there have been so many pranks played at Hogwarts this year and the professors suspect them for most of them."

Charlie settled back down in front of the fireplace and gestured for Percy to join him. "What you need to realize is that what they do, doesn't reflect on yourself and let them be. I heard from dad that you have had a bad year this year, is it about this subject?"

"Not really." Percy said with a sigh and then looking at Bill admitted "It's Ron. He doesn't pay attention in class, doesn't do his homework unless I watch over him and what he does turn in, is haphazard at best. Professor Slughorn, the wizard teaching the first year students potions has insisted on his redoing his assignments. Plus, his dorm mates always complaining about his space being messy and his lack of care for Scabbers. He doesn't clean the cage unless I force him to."

"Ole Scabbers is still alive?" Bill asked sounding surprised. "When I didn't see Ron with him during this trip, I figured he finally passed away. I guess that rat has some magic after all."

"Wait, I thought Ron was rooming with you?" Percy asked his eldest brother. "How could you not see Scabbers. Unless he is carrying him around in his pocket yet again?"

"Not a good thing," Charlie said groaning. "He can't bring that rat to the preserve. I warned him about that already. I guess I will have to talk to dad tomorrow morning about Ron and his pet."

"I have already mentioned to dad about Ron, he has been a nightmare since arriving at Hogwarts." Percy then told them about their brother's behavior with his classmates and dormmates. "What is worse is that Mum for some reason thinks that Ron is friends with the Potter boy."

"I was under that impression from something mum said too," Bill mentioned.

"Harry Potter tolerates the twins and that is mainly because he was drafted to play Quidditch with them by Oliver Wood, as for Ron, I get the feeling that none of his roommates like Ron, that they only suffer him because they have to," Percy explained. "Mainly because of his own behavior. I don't know what to do to."

"Ron has always been a bit different." Charlie pointed out. "He will settle down as for what he did to Fred's broom, I will send my broom to Hogwarts for him."

"It's fine, someone sent the Potter boy an anonymous gift of a broom, a Nimbus 2000, but he already had contacted his relatives and was sent some newly released Techno International Standard broom so he gave the gift to the entire team," Percy explained.

Bill felt his eyebrows rise. "How did Techno manage to get past the ridiculous laws that require a company to have British ownership to be sold in Britain? I never thought that they could get that law overturned by the old guard in the Wizengamot."

"Some Ancient and Noble family by the name of Brenin is a majority partner in the company according to the Daily Prophet," Percy explained. "Plus the old guard lost a lot of seats when the Wizengamot was required to reclaim their seats via magic. Several family seats were left open. Including one from the Prewett family which dad mentioned because he had thought that Great Aunt Muriel had inherited it."

* * *

The headmaster's frown was thunderous as he listened to what his Deputy had to say. "How is that possible? Mr. Potter was to remain here at Hogwarts during the winter break. I required him to remain as I am his magical guardian."

"He signed up just like his various classmates." She replied while wondering why on earth he would be so upset about the Potter boy going home for the holidays. "I spoke to him personally a few days before and he mentioned looking forward to seeing his family, that he had missed them while here at school."

Albus was furious, but at the same time totally confused. He had expected Harry to have a rough time with the Dursleys and instead of a young boy grateful for the escape from his horrible relatives, the boy was close to them which didn't fit in with his plans.

When he had dismissed Minerva, Albus looked at the small contraptions spinning whirling and puffing smoke in the cabinet behind him and frowned. They were the same as they always had been, all showing that business was as usual. Still, he had used the magic in them to put the charm on the sign-up sheet, how on earth had the boy managed to bypass that magic and why did that magic still show the boy still at Hogwarts?

Lifting the one tied to the Dursley house, it was a bit sluggish but that was to be expected considering that with Potter gone there was no magic to feed to the wards. Returning the sphere to its spot, he went to the fireplace and called out for Arabella Figg who after a few minutes showed herself. "Albus, what is it?"

"The Potter boy, have you seen him during the holidays?"

"Nope, but then with the Dursleys gone, more than likely on vacation, I wouldn't expect to." She lied to the headmaster, holding tight onto the amulet she had purchased to protect her thoughts from him. She found the funds she received from him to watch over the boy made her life much easier and she had no intention of giving them up. As long as he didn't appear personally to check on the boy, things seemed to be fine.

"Did they take him with them and where did they go?"

Arabella frowned and then stated "Of course they took him with them, what did you think that they would leave an eleven-year-old boy home alone? As for where they went, I believe I heard from the neighbors that Petunia went to a place down the coast."

Albus frowned and closed the floo connection without bothering to say goodbye. He had enough elixir for one more dose, he had been carefully doling it out to himself, sure that he would be able to have the boy remove the stone from the mirror during the holiday break, now he was going to have to wait for him to return to Hogwarts.

As he looked at the note from ICW, he shuddered in fear at the knowledge that they had somehow overcome his compulsion charm to ignore their own rules and had discovered what he had done, though he was rather sure that he could convince them that it was a leftover charm from one of Grindelwald's followers and that he too had been infected. The problem was that he was no longer Supreme Mugwump and that was something he found unacceptable.

The old man was about to pitch a fit when he reined in his rage knowing that he was magically weak and that he didn't have the power to repair his office if he were to give in to his anger and destroy it. It was the only thing that kept him from doing so.

* * *

Friday morning, Sarah was just preparing to leave to meet up with Hermione and to go pick up her young muggleborn classmate when a crystal ball landed in her hands. She saw it had changed into a set of keys and she soon heard Jareth's voice as if he had recorded it. "Sarah, so that you don't have to take the train. It's parked outside."

Hearing her clock chiming eight in the morning, she nodded in approval as she heard a prompt knock on the door to notify her that the Grangers had arrived. Hermione's mother was waiting for her when she opened the door and after greeting, Sarah told the American that Hermione was finishing her breakfast in the car. "I came up to met you so that I could ask you to inform Mr. Brenin that my husband and I would like to accept his offer of magical wards."

Telling Emma that she would pass the message on, then exiting her loft with her wheeled suitcase, Sarah locked her door and was soon standing outside of her building, staring in complete and total shock at the car parked in her spot. There was a huge behemoth of a silver sports utility vehicle. "Nice car."

Sarah turned to see Dan Granger's smirk and said "Jareth, he said he wished us to be safe while driving to his estate."

Sarah tried the keys and was not at all shocked when it worked. Placing her suitcase in the back, for now, she was shaking her head torn between bemusement at the size of the car and annoyance at Jareth's choice of it. When Hermione was situated with her suitcase also in the heavy vehicle, Sarah quickly spoke to Dan and Emma who was also amused by their daughter's eagerness to see her best friend. "Sarah, please call to let us know that you have arrived."

Hermione returned to hug her parents and to tell them that she would see them on Monday before following Sarah back to the Land Rover. Once they were following the directions given to them by the Browns, she asked: "How long does it take to drive to Wales from Northampton?"

"It's about an hour to drive to your classmate's house and then about three and a half more hours to drive to Jareth and Harry's place," Sarah stated as she got onto the A1 and began the short drive to Northampton to pick up Lavender Brown.

* * *

Harry was eagerly awaiting his friends' arrival. First to show up was Seamus who with an embarrassed grimace introduced him to his older sister who was escorting him. "Sorry about this, but me ma decided I needed a babysitter for the trip down. Megan is going to be staying in London with a couple of friends."

Thankfully, Forbes the butler deftly dealt with Seamus's sister and luggage while inside the house, coming through the floo network was Neville who nervously told Harry that his grandmother was insisting on meeting Harry's father at the end of this weekend.

"Dad is going to be meeting anyone who wishes, but he had to go to work." Harry evaded explaining said work was dealing with a wished away child. "So, I thought you were going to visit with your parents?"

"Grams was so thrilled that I was invited to a house party that she agreed to reschedule things." Neville said then asked, "Am I the first to arrive?"

"No, that would be Seamus but I lost him in the hallway when he saw the bowling alley," Harry said with a shrug. Seeing Neville's confusion, he sent him on the way to join Seamus as the floo lit up again, this time tossing out the Parvati twins and their mother. Harry and Forbes dealt with his latest guests just as a car arrived out front.

When he opened the door, Harry grinned as he greeted Dean and his parents who looked around rather nervously. Recalling that both of Dean's parents were muggles, Harry asked Forbes to show them around and then sent a house elf for his Aunt Cassio who was also supervising.

"Potter, could you have warned me about you having money," Dean said with a frown as he took in the huge estate. "I mean, what sort of friend doesn't warn another that they are filthy rich." with that he chuckled and admitted, "My mother took one look at the house and started to tell me not to touch anything."

When they joined the adults, his Aunt Cassio had soothed the fears of the Thomas parents and was soon offering them tea which was reluctantly rejected as Dean's father mentioned that he had to head back to Liverpool. "We run our own store and my brother is minding it by himself today."

When the students had gathered. Padma frowned and asked, "Where is Hermione?"

"And did you not invited Lavender?" Parvati Patil asked as she looked around disappointed to find that her best friend wasn't there.

"Lavender is coming down with Hermione and my father's girlfriend Sarah as her parents were unable to bring her," Harry explained. "Sarah is driving them, they should be here around noon. Turns out Sarah is Hermione's American friend."

"Wow, small world." Padma stated as she looked around the large house and asked: "Harry is this a muggle house or a wizarding home?"

"Both." Harry simply replied. With a smirk, he added "It's a wizarding home in that it is owned by wizards but it has all modern muggle conveniences including a phone, a telly, and a computer and even modern appliances. Forbes is a magical butler but he can drive an automobile and fly a muggle jet and all that sort of necessary stuff."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14: Welsh House Party

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **House Party**

Jareth was dealing with the latest wished away child, then went to speak to his father about the uptick in wished aways. "It has been happening more frequently since Hereweald was brought below."

"I will look into it," Oberon stated then admitted that there might be a connection to their staying close to the aboveground world and the uptick. "How are things with your Sarah? How is she adjusting to the return of magic to her life?"

"They are going well." He said with a nervous look on his face, concerned he was about to get a lecture regarding obeying the courtship rules. "Sarah has agreed to supervise with Cassiopeia the children from Hereweald's school that are to be staying this weekend."

"Yes, Ethberg mentioned something about that when we met with the council regarding what to do about the poaching of a dragon egg. Gorem agreed to your suggestion of allowing things to simmer but there are others in the Kingdom who expressed concern that we are letting it go unpunished so soon after finding out about the Flamels." Oberon explained.

"I rather fear that both events are connected to the same manipulative fool. I took away his power via the International Confederation of Wizards that he tried to steal for himself. Up next is dealing with his potions master. I am going to end Severus Snape's employment at Hogwarts."

"I have expressed my concern regarding his potential replacement. Horace Slughorn is not a belligerent and bellicose fool like the other wizard, but he still is a fool." Oberon pointed out.

"I wish to remove Snape's presence from Hogwarts in order to keep him far away from my son, Slughorn is a social climbing ambitious fool, which Hereweald has plenty of experience in dealing with already here at court," Jareth stated with a grimace. "I have to return to Wales, the nurses are going to be taking care of the young wished away and I have a house full of magical children who need supervised."

* * *

Sarah was overwhelmed with the need to giggle as she heard this Brown girl's latest proclamation about loving something. Clearly, Lavender Brown was the sort of social butterfly that she had dealt with in high school, girls were the same world over, no matter if they were magical or not.

From the pained expression on Hermione's face, as Lavender waxed poetic about the estate they had just driven onto, Sarah was certain that she would throw herself out of the vehicle if they had to listen to the air headed blond girl much longer.

Thankfully, they could now see the manor house and she was pulling to a stop just as Forbes came to the door and greeted herself and the two young guests. "Master Harry is entertaining his guests in the orangery, Ms. Williams. I will take charge of your luggage if you wish to join them."

"What about Mr. Brenin?" she asked hoping Jareth was at the house.

"Mr. Brenin was called into work Miss, he left a note upon the mantle for you," Forbes stated then watched as the two younger girls rushed inside to go locate their friends while Sarah continued inside at a more sedate pace.

Harry was laughing and watching the clock at the same time, wondering what was taking Sarah and Hermione, so long. They were to arrive around noon and it was now just past noon. When he was smacked with the badminton birdie, he caught it and then tossed it back to Neville who was apologizing for accidentally smacking him with it. "No worries, Neville."

"So, this is what you do when I am not around?" with that, Harry turned to embrace the wild-haired girl who was bounding towards him. He soon was greeting Hermione and when he had finished, he noticed Lavender who was looking between the two of them with resignation and after shrugging went to greet Parvati while her sister came to speak to Hermione. "Harry, this is great."

"Dad set up the orangery for a few muggle games and then made sure that the glass was unbreakable before he left," Harry replied with a grin as he directed Hermione towards the nearby thick rattan furniture. "My Aunt Cassiopeia is supervising the chef she brought with her from her home. We are going to have a late lunch."

"Sarah went to speak to your aunt, while Lavender and I came to check out what you were up to and who had already arrived," Hermione explained as she settled down near Harry while watching as Neville and Seamus were explaining the rules of badminton to Lavender. Dean had already played a game partnered with Harry and was walking around the large glass house in awe of the sculptures kept there and itching to sketch some of the fantastic artwork.

Padma who had followed Hermione and Harry to the settee settled down in the nearby chair and leaned in to tell her friend "I claimed you for a roommate, it's bad enough rooming with my sister during the school year, but I utterly refuse to room with her while away from Hogwarts."

"There enough bedrooms that no one has to room with anyone else." Harry pointed out to Padma who was shaking her head no.

"There might be, but my parents insisted on us sharing rooms with either each other or another girl." She stated. "It's a cultural thing, Harry."

"Okay," Harry replied understanding what she meant. "The boys, however, have decided to take their own rooms for the weekend. Mainly to enjoy the reprieve from snoring."

There was a bit of giggling as the other two girls joined them and Lavender announced: "I have heard Ron's snoring in Binn's class, I would hate to have to hear it all night long."

"We have all become fairly adept at silencing spells." Dean ruefully stated. "They work well when he closes his curtains but when he doesn't, it only works part way."

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was not a happy witch after having had the headmaster snapping at her all week regarding the Potter boy going home for the holidays. She wasn't sure what the problem was, but she was growing rather tired of it. Add to that that there was still a problem with the wards in her dorms and she was growing rather annoyed.

"Did the goblins give you any ideas what the issue could be?" Pomona Sprout was asking as they held their weekly head of house staff meeting.

"No, but they did declare that whatever it is it isn't dark magic." She said with a sigh of relief. "Though, I have another issue. When Mr. Ronald Weasley left for the holidays, he forgot to take his pet rat and while the house elves do have the ability to feed it, they can't clean its cage."

"Weasley and that rat have been an issue all year long." Flitwick pointed out.

"I had Kettleburn take care of its cage and he has moved it into his quarters until the boy returns, but I am going to have to insist that it go to the Weasley family home, enough is enough." She was telling them and then inquired of Filius how his holidays were progressing.

"I spent part of the week with my brethren." Flitwick left out that they were very unhappy with the headmaster's attempts to access the Potter boy's vaults and had questioned him in a rather telling manner that had Filius rather concerned for Hogwarts. "It is good to be back."

"Yes, now that you have returned, Minerva, I must insist on being allowed the time away." Severus Snape demanded and the others avoiding looking in his direction as they found his still being decorated like a Christmas tree amusing. "As I told Albus, I refused to spend one more minute under the same roof as that woman."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Minerva McGonagall replied. "I do understand your request, Severus, however, Albus is being rather stubborn regarding dealing with Sybil. I would like to suggest that you spend a few days away and I will try to figure out what on earth has come over her."

"As you are aware, it isn't potion based." He coldly pointed out sounding a bit smug at having proven he had nothing to do with the chaos.

"It isn't being done with charms or any other known magic." Filius pointed out. "Are you sure that her feeling for you aren't genuine, Severus?"

When the black glare fell upon the dueling champion, he hastily agreed that the crush the divination teacher had upon Severus was more than likely magical in nature. "Yes, time away seems like a good thing."

Snape left the staff room and was soon packing up what he would need for his week spent away from Hogwarts. He was determined to be gone before the headmaster figured out he had deliberately gone against his orders to escape the lovelorn witch who was making so much trouble in his life.

* * *

When Toccal and Smee snuck into the manor house in Wales, they quickly spoke to their king and were ordered to leave the next part of the plan to Jareth. Jareth quickly changed his wardrobe so that it was more aboveground acceptable as he changed into denim pants and a white dress shirt. When he was finished, he hurried towards the study where Forbes had informed him that Sarah was along with his sister.

Greeting his beloved and then his sister, he inquired about the children. "Are Harry's friends here?"

"Yes, all of them came, including Mr. Longbottom," Cassio told him. "His grandmother wishes to speak to you when you have returned. I put her off until Monday, but you are going to have to allay her concerns."

"What is the issue with her?" Sarah inquired.

"Augusta Longbottom lost her son and daughter in law to torture, they are patients in a long-term ward and she is the sole caregiver for young Neville. I rather fear that she is a tad bit overprotective of her grandson, but considering what has gone on, it is understandable." Jareth explained. "I need to speak to her as well. It will be the start of my plan to go public with my Aboveground persona."

"How are you preventing the goblins and those from the underground from showing up this weekend?" Sarah asked then admitted, "I was hoping to see Sir Didymus but then realized that a talking fox who thinks he is a squire might not work."

"I have barred the goblins, we are using the Potter family house elves to take care of things here along with Forbes," Jareth replied then with a regretful look told Sarah. "I am rather afraid that seeing Sir Didymus is out of the question this weekend. I can arrange for them to pay you a visit once you return to school."

Thanking him, she asked, "Shall we go find out what the children are up to?"

Walking down the hallway, Jareth held Sarah's hand where it was placed upon his upper arm and was telling his sister that her husband was joining them later that evening. When they arrived in the orangery, they found Dean Thomas was using a muggle pencil and a napkin sketching one of the statues of Hercules that was based there while Harry and two girls were seated on the settees arranged by the fireplace while two more girls and two boys were attempting to play badminton.

"Father." Harry stood and went to greet his dad and the two women. He spoke about when he arrived and then whispered: "The wished away?"

"He is with the nurses and will be sent to his forever home later this week after he has been healed," Jareth stated then was quickly introduced to the children. Assessing each of them, he found them acceptable companions, even if two of the girls were rather giggly as they greeted him. "Hermione, it is nice to see you again."

"Thank you, sir." She said as she stood to greet Jareth. "My parents asked me to tell you, thank you for your offer and that they wish to accept your protections."

"I will send my staff to take care of the situation," Jareth replied then looking at the badminton game that was winding up, asked if they were all ready for lunch. "I believe that Harry asked my sister's chef to make pizza for lunch."

For Dean and Seamus, this was met with a cheer as they along with Harry attempted to explain to the purebloods what pizza was. Soon all were seated at the dining room table and were quietly eating their delicious lunch.

"Harry, what sort of juice is this?"

Looking at Neville who was reaching for his glass yet again, clearly enjoying his drink, Harry took a drink and announced "It is iced tea, which is more of an American drink but with peach juice. Just wait, dad arranged for peach cobbler for dessert. We grow all sorts of fruit in our orchards but peaches are both dad's and my favorite fruit."

* * *

Severus Snape was not a happy wizard as he let himself into his cold and dark house in Cokeworth. He was however relieved to have escaped the sudden romantic attentions of the Divination's professor. Tossing his bag onto his leather couchette, he used his wand to light up the place, and then to start a fire in the brick fireplace after removing the notice me not charm he had placed upon himself to get home in peace.

Tomorrow morning, he intended to go speak to the goblins about his vault. While he was tied to Hogwarts as long as the Potter boy was a student due to the vow made to the headmaster the night that Lily passed away, he was going to start to plan for afterward, because he could not take teaching too much longer.

As he went to his bathroom, grimacing at having to look at his hair, he was torn between surprise at the fact that his hair was its standard black and anger at the prank. Soon changing into more casual wear, he went to sort through the mail that had gathered while he was at school.

Most of it was muggle nonsense, but he did on occasion receive mail from magical sources. Tossing most of it into the fireplace to burn, he was a bit surprised to find a letter from the Ministry that was addressed to his mother using her maiden name.

Opening it, he frowned as he read how they were trying to track down relatives of the Prince family and that his mother and her descendants were the last of the family. A bit surprised to find that there was a vault and that all he had to do to claim it was to pay a visit to the Ministry and claim his family's magic.

Not sure he could considering his mother was disowned, he decided that what could it hurt, so placing the letter in his valise, he went to get something to eat. As he sat there, thinking about the possibilities, he was considering talking to the headmaster, but that meant going to Hogwarts which was the last place he wished to be seen.

* * *

Remus Lupin was reading the note from the Ministry and was frowning as he leaned down to talk to the headmaster through the floo. However, the great man was unavailable and had been for the last few days. Finally deciding to just go see what the Ministry wanted on Monday, Remus went back to the stack of photos he had located for Minerva McGonagall of James and Lily.

She had contacted him earlier that week, mentioning that she was putting together a photo album for young Harry. That she intended to have Hagrid give it to James' son as it wouldn't be appropriate for her to do so.

As he went through the photographs, Remus struggled with his desire to destroy the ones of Sirius, but something in him just refused to give in to his anger. Finding himself reminiscing of old times and better day, Remus eventually drifted off to sleep having been up the night before as it had been a full moon.

* * *

Bill Weasley was speechless as he listened to his youngest brother carelessly dismiss the fact that he had abandoned his pet at Hogwarts for the holidays. "The house elves will take care of him."

Shaking his head, knowing that Ron wasn't the smartest of the Weasley children, but really? "Ron, that isn't their jobs. You are responsible for any pet you bring to Hogwarts. It is in the letter that they send to you that you are responsible for the feeding and care of all pets."

"It's not like I wanted that stupid old rat," Ron muttered. "Dad is the bloody Minister for Magic and I am stuck with a stupid hand me down rat for a pet. It's not fair."

Bill knew that his father had considered giving Ron a better pet but had decided to take a wait and see attitude considering his brother's lack of personal responsibility. "Where are your books, I was thinking I could help you get your homework done?"

"I left them at Hogwarts, 'sides, why would I do homework on holiday?" Ron stated as he gathered up his parka and gloves as he opened the door to his hotel room. "I am going to go flying."

"Ron didn't you hear what Charlie was saying. We aren't allowed to fly because they have a Norwegian Ridgeback who is about to give birth and she sees anything flying as a threat to her egg." Fred was saying as he exited his room. "You could join George and me, we are going sledding as the muggles do."

Bill waited until Ron who after complaining about the no flying rule ruining his vacation, then went to speak to Percy yet again. When his younger brother let out a put-upon sigh at the news about Ron's pet and his lack of intent regarding his homework, Bill once again stated that Ron was responsible for Ron. "I just wanted to ask you about Scabbers."

Percy answered his older brother's questions and with that Bill went to speak to his father who shook his head and said: "I will send a note to Minerva McGonagall requesting that she send Scabbers home for the rest of the school year, hopefully, we can try again next year."

"Where is Mum?" Bill asked. "I haven't seen Ginny or her at all this morning."

"Your mum is attempting to teach Ginny to knit," Arthur answered while shaking his head. Molly and he were going to be having a long talk when they returned home to the Burrow and while he disliked having to take his wife to task, he was finding that he was going to have to put his foot down on what she was doing to their daughter and how she was allowing Ron to skate on taking care of things.

* * *

By the end of the Saturday night, Sarah was exhausted as she helped Cassio ride herd on Harry and his friends. They had spent the previous evening playing muggle board games and billiards but that morning, they had split off into individual groups. Dean Thomas had been thrilled with the artwork found at the manor and had been grateful when Jareth had handed him a true artist sketchbook and charcoals.

The Irish lad had taken charge of Neville and he and Harry when he had split off from Hermione had spent the entire day introducing Neville to muggle sports including archery. Hermione and Padma had found the library and after hugging Harry when he had invited them to read whatever they pleased, then when Jareth had echoed his son's offer they had done the same to her boyfriend [?]

The other two girls had been so excited to meet Harry's aunt Penelope who had offered to take them shopping, that they had been the least troublesome. Then after dinner, Harry and Jareth were talking to the other children and they had decided to go ice skating.

Sarah had impishly decided that Jareth and she would join them and she was now paying for the fun they had had with aching muscles.

"I could offer to massage away the pain." Jareth offered from the doorway with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You could but you won't be, not on my watch." His sister announced from behind him with her husband who was quietly chuckling. "Jareth, behave."

"Where are the children?" Ethberg asked when he noticed how quiet it was.

"They are playing muggle games again. Charades and Pictionary this time." Sarah stated as she found herself seated next to Jareth who had joined her on the chaise lounge. As he reached to enfold her hands into his, she blushed as she saw his sister winking at her.

* * *

Draco Malfoy's holidays had been spent with only his father's company and while he didn't understand his father's acceptance of those beneath them like muggleborns, he found that he did enjoy the one on one time spent playing chess and reading quietly in his father's library.

When his father invited him to pay a visit to the Ministry with him, Draco did reject the offer, reluctantly mentioning that he had homework that he had to finish. "McGonagall gave us a devilishly long assignment on transfiguration and Slughorn has us writing out the differences regarding chopping techniques."

Draco went to his room, worked on his homework, while his father went to the Ministry. Lucius had lost most of his influence due to having bet on Fudge ending up Minister, but he still did have some power and he was still plotting against Dumbledore.

He did find it amusing how Dumbledore's lapdog Arthur Weasley had turned on his master and was taking up legislation that didn't have the headmaster's approval. Not that Lucius was too comfortable with removing a criminal's magical abilities but the offset had been cutting the funds spent on holding criminals thereby lowering his taxes which he did like.

When he was done speaking with his base, he frowned at what they were telling him regarding the Unspeakables who were trying to locate various family members to see who was eligible to take up certain seats, mainly because Malfoy wasn't sure how it would affect the current balance of power.

Exiting the Ministry after getting a list of the open seats, he returned home to his manor house in time to see his wife exiting the floo. "Narcissa."

She gave him a cold nod, they had once had an acceptable marriage but his change of attitude regarding muggles had quickly ended whatever peace they had found in their arrangement. Narcissa had only one use for muggles and that was one that Lucius even with his relaxed attitude found intolerable. As she went to her jewelry box and retrieved her ruby and diamond necklace, he asked "Where is your sex toy? Surely you didn't leave him alone?"

She sniffed in disapproval at his question. "Why would you send our son to St. Petersberg?"

"Why not? Are you ashamed of your behavior?" He sneered. "As for Draco, I was hoping to rip away his blinders regarding you and your behavior."

"Draco is a Black, he will never accept muggles as our equal. He understands that they have their place and that is beneath us." She said as she tossed in some floo powder and quickly returned to her private party.

* * *

Dudley Dursley was pouting as he looked at his meager Christmas gifts. His aunt had actually given him a fairly expensive gift, but a bike was not anything he had any use for. So far his holiday had sucked, he had been forced to visit with his mother and that had been a complete disaster during which she had started screaming at him that he was a freak of nature and that she hated him.

Her doctors had quickly sedated her and his father had taken him out to eat at a nearby all you can eat buffet to make up for the terrible visit, but then they had gone home to their pitiful home where he had been disappointed to find out that there was only one television and that he was going to have to watch what his father wanted to.

Finally having had enough of the dreariness, he decided that if he wasn't going to get the gifts he deserved, he would find a way to get what he wanted for himself. "Dad, I am going to the mall to see if I can find someone to hang around with."

With that, Dudley exited the house carrying his school backpack and grimacing at the lack of choice rode his bike to the nearby mall. While he couldn't find a store without security cameras with which to help himself to something more suited as gifts, he did find an open back door to the cinema as a clerk snuck out to smoke.

Thrilled to find a box of theater size of Kit Kats among a huge pile of unopened candy boxes, he quickly unzipped his bag and tossed it inside and moved stealthily through the theater, seeing a full drink cup outside the men's room, he let out a chuckle and stole it as he looked at the movie offerings. Finding a particularly violent one, called Highlander a quickening, he soon found he was the only one watching the movie in the entire theater.

By the time he exited the theater, Dudley had eaten half the box of candy and was debating returning home but decided to take the long way around, eventually ending up in the less affluent part of town. He biked slowly down the lane, checking out to see if he could find a shop without security cameras and to his surprise he found one thankfully just in time as it began to rain. Propping his bike against the edge of the door, he spoke to the clerk, knowing that if she was relaxed and believed he was inside only due to the storm, she would not watch him as closely as if she believed he was there to steal something.

By the time the storm let up, Dudley had filched a few different items that had caught his interest and with as innocent a smile as he could manage, he exited the store and was on his way, flush with adrenaline at getting away with the theft.

Once home and back in his bedroom, he dumped his backpack onto his bed, then smirked at the sight of about fifteen king-sized chocolate bars, two comic books, a yo-yo, and a fake plastic rat that he had found in the thrift store.

* * *

Jareth was amused when before breakfast he found the more serious of the twins already in his library, reading one of the mortal/ non-magical history books. "Ms. Patil, if you truly find that book so interesting, I gift it to you."

The dark haired girl flushed and sputtering as she realized she had been caught out of bed at dawn, was soon at ease when she realized that Harry's father wasn't unhappy at her interest in the books. "I..."

"It's fine, Ms. Patil. That is one of my son's primary school history books. I assure you, he is quite finished with it." He stated. "I do suggest, however, that losing sleep to read is not a healthy thing to do."

She looked down and then admitted "I find their world fascinating. My father wouldn't approve though, he wants us to fit into the British magical world and they don't study their non-magical counterparts like we would have if we had lived in India."

"I will speak to your father, if not about the book." He said as he used his magic to change the title of the book to one about the mores and ethics of the magical world. He saw her wide-eyed reaction to his doing magic without a wand and announced: "My magic is quite unlike what you study here in England."

"I knew it." She quietly said, her eyes going wide. With a shocked expression on her face that slowly changed to a pleased one, she said: "You are the goblin king."

A bit surprised, he asked, "How did you figure it out?"

She signed and admitted "When I was nine and ten, until we came to Hogwarts, I found out about you, did some research in my father's library and often thought of wishing my twin sister to you except that my parents would have been pissed and I didn't wish her to be a goblin, merely mute."

With a quiet chuckle, he looked at the young dark-haired girl with assessing eyes and said: "Your mind is protected against intrusion."

"Of course, my father considers it a necessary skill from infancy he has been teaching us. Even Parvati is skilled in the art." The last statement made it clear that she considered her sister learning to do so astonishing.

"It is imperative to my son's protection that you not speak of my title when you go back to school and well, to keep it a secret from your sister." He announced expecting her to protest. "Ms. Granger knows but no one else except my son."

"And Sarah?" She asked relieved to know that Hermione was aware of who he was.

"Of course my beloved knows," Jareth stated then hearing the sound of footsteps was amused to find Hermione stealthily entering the library. "Ms. Granger, you like your friend here, may take any book you wish with you to school. My son is quite capable of sending them home to me and please feel free to ask him to retrieve any other books you wish to read. You too, Ms. Patil."

With that and clearly having pleased the young ladies, Jareth left them taking with him the files on Augusta Longbottom, Amelia Bones, and Arthur Weasley. Once seated in the orangery, he called for his secretary and inquired "Arthur Weasley went to Romania for the holidays, I wish to know the outcome of his visit when he returns. Make sure you have assigned spies to watch over him."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was in quite the quandary, he was running out of the elixir he had created last summer from the Flamel's stone and magical strength as he was unable to draw on the magic of Hogwarts but he was determined to regain his position as Supreme Mugwump that as far as he was concerned he had earned on the International Confederation of Wizards.

Then there was the confusing situation with the Potter boy, he had expected the boy to be completely different than he was. He had expected a shy boy, desperate for an offer of friendship, in truth, it was why he had set Molly Weasley to look for him and to introduce him to her son. He had expected a boy grateful for any crumbs thrown his way with less than stellar study skills considering who he had sent the boy to live with.

Instead, he ended up with a self-assured, studious boy with very easy social skills who preferred to study with his friends and who clearly found Ron Weasley an unacceptable friend which put a few of his other plans in jeopardy. A boy who should have been thrilled with landing on his house quidditch team who merely played out of obligation.

A boy who knew more about magic than the headmaster was comfortable with, he thought as he recalled what he had found out from the Head Boy and Girl when he had questioned them about what had gone on during the Halloween celebration. Now to know that he gone home to spend the holidays with the Dursleys had him wondering what had gone so wrong?

* * *

Augusta Longbottom was hiding her chuckles as she listened to Susan Bones and her friends implore her aunt for permission to attend the Weird Sisters concert. When Amelia gave in when the Diggorys offered to chaperone, Augusta politely turned down the offer to have Neville join them.

"Neville is spending the holiday with his housemates at the Potter boy's home. He went to stay with them on Friday morning. I am retrieving him this afternoon." She replied only to hear the young Abbott girl giggling and whispering to her best friend.

Amelia took a deep breath when the Diggorys and the preteens had exited and joined Augusta where she was seated on the sofa. "Thank goodness. Silence... I didn't realize how much I had gotten used to it when Susan was gone. I swear every other sound out their mouths were giggles. I often find myself hoping that I wasn't that silly when I was their age, but alas, fear that I was."

Augusta laughed and admitted "Neville was much more animated when he was home, but mainly about his friendships he had made and excited to be spending time in a half muggle home like he was going to be staying this weekend. Young Mr. Potter has proven to be a godsend in helping Neville with his homesickness and with his exploring more than just our limited world."

"My Susan and her friends mentioned young Mr. Potter a few dozen times," Amelia admitted. "From what I gather from what they had to say and combined with what I saw at Hogwarts the few times I saw him, that is one thing that the headmaster has gotten right. I regret all the time I wasted arguing against his sending young Mr. Potter to live with those muggles."

"I agree, but do have a few questions about whomever Mr. Potter is living with," Augusta said. "It's why I asked to speak to you this morning. I have to go pick up my grandson and was hoping that you would be free so that you could come with me."

Amelia looked at Augusta Longbottom and then asked: "What is it?"

"Nothing, merely something that is nagging at me. Some remarks that Neville has made during his time home and things he has written to me. I suspect that we are going to find that Mr. Potter isn't with relatives. I do believe that he was raised among magical folks. I also question the supposedly close relationship that Albus Dumbledore says he has with Mr. Potter."

* * *

In Wales, Seamus was regretfully telling his friends goodbye and that he would see them in the New Year. When the Irish lad left with his eldest sister through the floo, Dean turned to his parents who had arrived in time for lunch and then thanked Harry and his father for the invitation.

The Thomas family were speaking to Jareth and Sarah, clearly a bit confused as to their relationship as they soon headed back to Liverpool. The Patil twins had already left, their parents mollified with the chaperon situation and their father speculating on betrothing his daughter to the young heir only for his more practical twin chuckling and telling her father that Harry would end up married to Hermione.

"You can't be assured of that." Her father was saying. "Money is often a consideration in situations like these. You certainly have more to offer not only monetary but we can help with helping raise his social aspirations."

"Dad, Harry is a Potter, one of the original Twenty-Eight." She pointed out.

"Exactly, so he will wish a wife who can mingle with the right crowd." He pointed out as they walked through their large home to get caught up as they often did when she spent time away.

"I can't explain the reasoning without giving away things that I can't tell you about, but Father, trust me, Harry is quite as high as you can be socially and frankly, he will marry for love and only love. Plus, Hermione might be a muggleborn witch, but his father married a muggleborn too. It doesn't matter to the Potter family and I once believed it didn't matter to you either."

With a sigh, he hugged his little girl and admitted "I just want you settled with the best possible husband when the time comes and that young man has manners, clearly is intelligent and you seem to get along very well with him. I just..."

"Daddy, there will be plenty of time to chase me down a husband, but promise me that you will let go of the idea of Harry Potter." She said shaking her head, amused at her father's trying to settle her into marriage when she was barely eleven, let alone with Harry who she was quite certain would end up married to her closest girlfriend.

"It's just, the young man in your class...I have met a few different males in your year and I rather fear that the majority I find unacceptable." He said shuddering as he recalled meeting Lucius Malfoy's son and the Minister's youngest.

 **TBC**


	15. Chapter 15: Confrontations

**Chapter Fifteen**

 **Confrontation**

Harry and Hermione were watching television with Neville as they tried to explain about Doctor Who and who and what he was. Neville was fearful at first of the Daleks, which they quickly explained were fictional. As the trio was settling down onto the sofa and chairs, Sarah was being introduced to Penelope, Jareth's other sister while Jareth was awaiting Madam Longbottom.

They had decided that he would meet with that rather austere lady on his own so that he could assess the possibility of her being an ally against the headmaster. It was about a half an hour later when the lady in question came through the floo with a second woman.

"Madame." Jareth tilted his head politely towards the elderly woman. "Welcome to our home."

"Thank you for the invitation." Madame Longbottom replied and then turning to Amelia, introduced "I was speaking to Amelia when I realized it was time to pick up my grandson. Amelia Bones, this is Mr. Potter's uncle, I believe?"

Jareth looked at both women with assessing eyes and then announced "I am Harry's legal guardian and have been since he was five years old due to his Muggle guardian's neglect. My name is Jareth Benin."

"I supposed you have proof of what you claim?" Amelia inquired, her cool tone almost igniting Jareth's anger, but he kept it under control as he directed the two women to follow him needing to begin his plans to wake up the magical world. Once in his study, he used magic to bring his paperwork from the Underground above and silently handed it over to the witch.

When she had read it, he held out his hand to retrieve the paperwork and Amelia Bones hesitated but decided to hand it back to him. "Now, ladies, let's talk."

He saw the two women look at one another then accepting his hospitality joined him by sitting in the chairs opposite his desk. "Madame Bones, your position in the Ministry precedes you. Madame Longbottom, I am well aware of what has befallen your son and daughter-in-law. I am also aware that your daughter-in-law was Harry's godmother and chosen guardian in the Potters' will."

Seeing her surprised expression, he lifted the paperwork on his desk and extended it to her.

"I was under the impression that the Ministry sealed the Potters' will for the boy's sake, to protect him against Sirius Black." Amelia Bones stated while looking over the document that Augusta had offered to her. When her eyes went wide at the midway point, Jareth knew exactly what had caught her attention. "Wait, are you sure this is the official will of James Potter?"

"Yes, the goblins authenticated it when I gained custody of Harry. I found it very interesting that it was sealed and by your Chief Warlock himself." Jareth stated. "I also am aware that Sirius Black is in prison, brave man to agree to a cover-up like that, to protect his godson."

Amelia was stunned at what he was inferring about Sirius Black, that he willingly agreed to go to Azkaban to protect his godson. As she read the entire will, she felt a nagging memory strike against her common sense and was about to speak when Mr. Brenin himself continued to speak.

"Why else would an innocent man be locked up in a place like Azkaban when Chief Warlock Dumbledore has to know of his innocence." Jareth spun his story, hoping that she was smarter than that and that she would find a way to question Black and help the wizard gain his freedom.

"Mr. Brenin, I don't know, but I am going to look into this situation. My only fear is what if this will isn't the real will or the situation changed after it was written." Amelia Bones stated as she looked at Augusta who had talked her into coming with her because of the name Brenin, now this...

"Mr. Brenin, while Madam Bones makes inquiries into the Black situation, I have a few things I need to speak to you about." The plain-spoken elderly witch stated. "Firstly, I wish to thank young Harry for all he has done for Neville."

"I am rather confused, what is it that you feel that Harry has done for your grandson?" Jareth inquired with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Choosing to be his friend, for one thing. Most children have either isolated Neville due to his having not shown magic at an early age or pitied him because of his parents," she explained.

"No thanks are necessary, Harry befriended Neville because he deserves his friendship, as for not showing magic..." Jareth bit his tongue, well aware from his talks with his son that a huge part of the reason for Neville's issues was the way that the woman sitting across from him had raised the boy.

"And secondly, I am researching magically families who have open seats on the Wizengamot on behalf of the Ministry and there is an open seat for the name Brenin." She stated.

"I am well aware of that fact. My family has long left the seat vacant in protest in regards to how the Ministry operated and has stayed out of magical Britain in disgust for how badly the pureblood wizards have historically and even currently treated those they consider below them." He replied.

"Things have gotten better in the last several years and will only improve if those who disapprove of how things work join us in improving them." Amelia Bones stated.

"That you believe that things have improved shows how blind you are." Jareth quietly responded. "My son's best friend, a witch you call muggleborn which in itself is a derogatory term joined the wizarding world on September 1st, by the time she had crossed the barrier in King's Cross she had already been called a mudblood twice and her parents had been steadily ripped off by your merchants in Diagon Alley, not to mention the treatment of the goblins, werewolves and other sentient beings that your world labels as creatures."

"Unfortunately, there is still a very small sector of our people who believe in the superiority of purebloods," Augusta replied. "Still, Amelia is right, things are changing."

"Really? Madame Bones, how many department heads are purebloods, how many are half-bloods and how many are muggleborns?" He asked already knowing the answer to the questions he was going to be asking.

She thought about it then said: "We have one department head who is a half-blood all the rest are purebloods, but we only changed the laws ten years ago, not enough time has passed for that generation to rise up in the ranks."

"Really?" He asked. "How many of your senior aurors are less than purebloods? How many of your incoming class of aurors are purebloods, half-bloods or muggleborns from the last ten years?"

Amelia frowned and admitted: "About ninety percent are purebloods."

"Madam Longbottom, what is the percentage of muggleborn students who graduate from Hogwarts that drop out of the Magical world and or move out of the country?"

"I don't know," Augusta replied. "I am sure there are few because most find it hard to adjust to our world."

"What is the percentage of muggleborns working in the Ministry, in St. Mungos, and in Diagon Alley businesses, at Hogwarts?" He inquired. "Let me tell you since I am rather certain you are unaware. Five percent. And all are in what would be considered menial jobs with no room for advancement."

"Yes, if you look at it from a numbers standpoint, it looks bad, but it HAS improved," Amelia stated.

"The Hogwarts graduating class from last year had fourteen muggleborn students. Most were unable to continue in potions due to your less than acceptable professor, so that left them out of the running for most jobs in the Ministry that require potions such as auror or medical fields. None of them found employment with the sectors I mentioned."

"We were lucky to find positions for those who applied. We are in a lagging economy due to the fact that we are still recovering from the last war." Augusta stated. "We do the best we can. At least muggleborn students and the half-blood students have the option of getting positions in the non-magical world."

"Why do you believe that they have this option?" Jareth inquired.

"They have papers which allow them to move in and about that world," Augusta replied, using the same line that she had heard at the Board of Governors meetings. "Plus, they understand that world, so it is far easier for them."

"Would the ministry hire a witch or wizard without proof of qualifications of their education. Would anyone in the magical world?" Jareth asked.

"Of course not," Amelia stated as if it was an obvious fact to her.

"Yet, you believe..." Jareth shook his head and began again. "Muggleborns attend school in your world, they don't have any such papers that allow them to work in the non-magical world. Plus, you forbid them to show proof of having attended secondary education at Hogwarts, so where exactly do you think they end up employed? They have no proof, none of even the most basic level of education and in the muggle world, they would be required to fulfill at least four more years of education to make their lives comfortable, an option they don't have when they have no proof of education."

"But surely... if this was a problem it would have been noticed before now," Augusta stated sounding very sure of herself. "Surely the headmaster would have mentioned it."

"It has been noticed, but none of you seem to care what happens once the muggleborn students graduate from Hogwarts." He replied. "If you wish me to give a damn about your world, outside of allowing Harry to attend school here to honor his biological parents, get me some proof that I am wrong. I will stop by your office on January 2nd. Now if you will excuse me, I will go retrieve your grandson."

Amelia sat there stunned at the barrage of questions he had asked and how many of them she didn't have answers for. Even worse was that it was becoming rather clear that Augusta and herself had been skillfully filleted by an expert swordsman.

When Neville and his friends joined them all three still laughing, Augusta greeted her grandson and then the other two eleven-year-old and with an assessing expression on her face looked at Harry's guardian. "I will look forward to our meeting on the 2nd, you have given me much to think about, sir."

"I will be doing some research into what you mentioned, as well," Amelia stated as she exited via the floo.

Harry looked at his father and then at Hermione who seemed confused. Jareth merely hugged Harry and patted Hermione on the shoulder and suggested that they join the family for dinner as it was close to time to say see you later to Hermione and to Sarah.

* * *

Severus Snape was relaxing in front of his fireplace, a good book, a pot of everlasting hot tea and to his delirious joy not a single teenager within a mile. He has spent part of the day with Lucius Malfoy and his godson Draco and was grateful to be home. Lucius, while acceptable enough company, insisted on having Draco with them and the blond teenager had dominated the conversation.

As he sat there, his mind went back to his conversation with Lucius regarding the Wizengamot searching for lost heirs and was debating with himself as to whether or not to consider accepting whatever the Prince family had left him. They had after all disowned his mother, giving her no options but to stay with his abusive and alcoholic father. She had died an early death due to overwork and a broken heart because of their selfishness. Now to know that he was more than likely the sole remaining member of the Prince family alive had him torn between anger, resentment and the greed at the thought of having inherited everything that they had left.

As he fantasized of leaving Hogwarts and it's wretched students behind, he felt the tug on his magic which reminded him of his unwilling vow to protect the Potter boy and his more willing one to get revenge on his old master for killing Lily and taking away any chance he had had to regain her regard. Lifting his cup of hot black tea, he drank deeply and then tossed into the fireplace, angry at the knowledge that even if he did inherit anything, nothing would change, he would still be tied to Hogwarts.

As the man muttered about his wretched life, he had no idea that he had company, company that had shown up to remove him from his grandson's life, but now had to go speak to his son, immediately. Oberon faded from the small shabby home in a small town outside of Manchester and returned to his own castle, cursing the old man who seemed to be determined to control everyone.

* * *

Hereweald walked into the large dining room at their estate in Wale, his hair giving him problems as he yawned widely. "Morning."

His aunts chuckled and the preteen grimaced before admitting "I had company this morning, the goblins decided that I have not spent enough time with them. So we spent the morning making magic since I refuse to sing and dance with them like dad does, especially at five in the morning."

"Are you going to be able to keep our plans for this morning?" Penelope asked while amused at the way her nephew was dressed just like his father, minus the heels on Jareth's boots.

"Yes, I really need to go into the non-magical world and we need to take a trip to Diagon Alley." He admitted. "I need to pick up a few books that I have heard others talking about and wish to check with that pet store because Hermione is looking for a cat."

"A cat?" Cassio inquired. "Or a kneazle?"

"I am thinking it is both," Harry admitted. "She keeps seeing an orange cat with a squished up face in her dreams. I think that it is part kneazle which is why I need to check at Magical Menageries for her."

With that, Harry and his aunt left the house after turning her son over to the elf nanny that had once kept watch over herself and her siblings. The trip to the non-magical part of London was an experience with his aunt as he found himself the owner of a new winter jacket, toboggan cap, and scarf in emerald green and a few muggle games that they had located.

As they were leaving the mall, Harry would have sworn he saw Dudley Dursley, as wide and unpleasant looking as ever. He dismissed it, certain that Dudley was still in Little Whinging, too bad he didn't pay better attention because he would have realized that his cousin was skillfully stealing several comic books.

Penelope sent their non-magical purchases home with a house elf, not trusting them with the goblins as they crossed London and were soon entering the Leaky Cauldron. Once they had crossed the barrier to enter Diagon Alley, Harry pulled out his list and then asked his aunt. "Where should we go first?"

"I would suggest the bank, after all, it is were most magicals start their shopping trips and you are determined to appear like most magicals." Harry followed her sensible advice and was soon speaking to his favorite goblin teller and taking one of his favorite amusement park rides.

Paying a visit to his vault, he noticed a book that was recording his removal of a few galleons and had a thought. "Griphook, does this book record attempts to take out funds even if the withdrawal is rejected?"

"Yes, your highness, it does," Griphook replied then felt his eyes go wide as he understood what his prince was asking. With a goblin-like smirk that had both Harry and himself chuckling, Griphook suggested that Harry have his father inspect his records.

Upon exiting the bank, Harry had a spring to his step as he first paid a visit the bookstore Flourish and Blotts and then to the Magical Menageries where to his disappointment he didn't find the cat/kneazle that Hermione had described seeing in her dreams.

He did, however, notice that he was drawing attention from a disreputable looking man, pointing him out to his Aunt Penelope, he was amused when the man quickly scattered when he realized that Harry had seen him. "What do you think that is about?"

"I don't know, but I don't like the looks of him. Let's tell your father about him when we return to the manor house." She said thoughtfully as she took a slow scan of the alley and noticed a few others that seemed to be paying a bit too much attention to her nephew.

* * *

As the Weasley family returned to their home in Britain, Molly was reminded of the note she has sent to the headmaster regarding Harry Potter and THAT girl. She was expecting a note responding and when she arrived home she found one from Hogwarts but when she picked it up to read it, to her astonishment, her husband removed it from her hands and began to read it. "That was written to me."

"Molly, it is to me as head of the family, regarding Ron," he replied without looking up from the letter he was reading. "Don't you need to send your article into the Daily Prophet?"

Molly wanted to argue with her husband about the letter but realized that he was correct and that she had to send in her column before its deadline that evening. Sending out the missive via the family owl, she went to prepare something for her family to eat determined to speak to Arthur later about his overriding her about the letter, after all, she was in charge of their home.

"Ronald?" Arthur's voice raised just enough to get his youngest child's attention. When Ron came to the kitchen, he handed the note to him and said: "Your rat is coming back to the Burrow, immediately."

"Does that mean I can get the owl I wanted?" He asked hopefully.

"No, it means that Hogwarts is telling me that once again you left your responsibilities behind for someone else to take care of when you left for the holidays. Now, I want you to go to your room and stay there for the night." He replied.

"What about dinner, I'm hungry." He whined.

"I will be bringing you up a plate, we are going to be having a long talk young man, and I expect you to heed my words," Arthur replied as he handed the letter to his wife who began to lecture his son. When Ron sat down at the kitchen table, Arthur stopped his wife from speaking and reminded his son. "Go to your room, Ronald."

When his wife looked ready to protest, Arthur shook his head no then went to speak to his four children remaining in the parlor. "Percy, Scabbers is being returned home from Hogwarts. Ginny, I would like to see if you can take care of a pet, if you do a good job for at least your first year, I will get you an owl."

With that, Arthur took Fred aside and inquired about his broom. "Percy said he repaired it, but do you need a new one purchased?"

Fred looked towards George then told his father the truth. "Percy did what he could, but I have actually been flying on a broom that was sent to Harry Potter. He didn't want it, it was sent to him anonymously but he had already received an even better broom."

"That was rather generous of the young man," Arthur said frowning a bit as he debated the cost of a new broom and that it would mean tightening the purse strings a bit for a few months.

Fred looked ashamed then admitted to his father what George and he had been saying about Harry to his classmates regarding Harry's attitude about Hagrid and then told his father the rest of the story. "Anyhow, he said that it was more than likely we would disagree even more in the future and that it didn't change anything, but both George and I have been talking about things..."

"Young Mr. Potter is correct regarding Hagrid. His pets have been an issue for him before and that is why he had his wand broken. I have tried repeatedly to get the expulsion overturned but his continued behavior has cost him any chance of my doing so." Arthur admitted not telling his son his own confusion regarding how the headmaster kept messing up the half giant's chances.

"Anyhow, I can wait until this summer to get a new broom dad," Fred stated then went to join his twin in working on finishing up their homework for Professor Flitwick.

Molly meanwhile had noticed a second package, this one with her name upon it. Arthur who was preparing to go speak to Percy saw that it was one of her hand-knitted sweaters with an H upon it and that the bundle also contained some handmade sweets that had been returned. He watched as his wife read the note and how her jaw tightened and decided to question her later about it, for now, he needed to speak to Percy.

* * *

Jareth was waiting for his sister and his son when to his slight astonishment, his father popped into the study of his manor house. "Father? What on earth are you doing aboveground?"

Oberon paced back and forth then with a look towards his son began to speak. "I went to check in that Snape person after Hereweald expressed concern about him during the feast. We have a small situation. You can't make him disappear."

Seeing his son's eyebrow raise as if to ask why not, Oberon grimaced and told him what he had seen in the unpleasant professor's mind. "He made an unbreakable vow to the old man to protect my grandson, the thing is, Snape hates Hereweald because of who his parents are. That he exists."

"Why can't I kill him then?" Jareth asked what he considered a perfectly reasonable question.

"That vow, I pushed the cretin into recalling the memory. I fear that if we were to push him out at Hogwarts, he might do something drastic to your son in an attempt to free himself from his vow to protect him."

"Father that makes no sense." Jareth pointed out the circular reasoning to his father's statement. "Killing him would put an end to the vow."

"It does when I tell you the rest. He made the vow to protect the boy and that is how Dumbledore sees your son is as the boy, not as anything other than the boy, anyhow, he made the vow to protect the boy so that he could defeat his mother's killer. I truly think that the way to control this creature is to leave him in place but to take away the headmaster's control over him."

"My son is going to stay far, far away from his parent's killer. I will be dealing with him." Jareth stated in as even a tone as he could considering his anger with the magical world that expected a boy to face a hardened killer.

"I agree, I do have a thought regarding Severus Snape though. How is Forbes working out?" Oberon explained his thought process and soon had his son actually considering his plan. "If this works, we will need to know the entirety of the vow."

"I will send a message to the aboveground goblins to speak to him and then send Forbes." Jareth agreed with a smirk on his face as he contemplated controlling one of the headmaster's pawns.

* * *

Arthur Weasley, against his wife's wishes, decided to spend New Year's Eve day in his office. He had spoken to Ron the night before, but the father was rather certain that his son still didn't understand a single word he had spoken to him in regards to responsibility. No, his son had been too busy complaining about the plate of food he had brought up to his room. Ron had eaten what was on his plate and demanded more and Arthur in disgust had used magic to convince his son that he was full before heading to his shed to contemplate what to do about him.

"Father, may I go to work with you?" Percy asked looking hopefully towards his father.

"I think that is a great idea," Molly said beaming widely at her son. "You're father will be glad to take you to work."

"Percy, under normal circumstances, I would be glad to take you to my office, however, I am merely going in to check on something with a worker from the Department of Mysteries and to have a meeting with Madame Bones, neither of which you are able to sit on. However, this summer you are more than welcome to spend any amount of time you wish with me at work." Arthur offered to soften the blow of his rejection.

When he saw his wife's expression, Arthur closed his eyes, then went through the floo then turned to the person monitoring it. "I need a list of all floo calls, exits, and entrances to my home today, Madam Edgecomb."

Arriving in his office for his meeting with Amelia, he froze the pictures in his frames, then waited for Croaker and herself to arrive. When the did, he asked them. "What is your verdict?"

"You need to stay, Arthur," Amelia replied with a sideways look towards Croaker then taking the bull by the horns told the other man. "There is, however, one common denominator in your memories."

"My wife," Arthur said and when she nodded sharply in confirmation, he told the other two what he had figured out on his own. "I did some thinking back on my own and from something she unintentionally revealed to me during the holidays, I was able to figure it out. I am going to place her under my control. I hate to do it, but have no choice."

"I am sorry, Arthur, but that does seem like the best plan." Algernon Croaker had never married nor had any plans to, but he did understand that marriage had to be built on trust and it was very clear that his old friend couldn't trust his wife.

"Arthur, will you be able to do so?" Amelia asked.

Arthur misunderstood what she was asking and replied about the actual magic involved and not the mental toll when he responded "Yes, we took the original magical marriage vows to place no one between us in our marriage who don't share our blood. The thing is, even if she feels that she is doing it for the children, it would still push her to obey my rules."

"Let me rephrase that, will you be able to do so with how much you love your wife?" She gently inquired.

Arthur said "We married young and unfortunately I soon discovered that I loved my wife for who I saw her as, not for who she truly was. We are comfortable with one another but the romantic sort of love, it faded rather quickly once Bill came."

Croaker frowned at that statement, while Amelia looked away, both thinking the same thing about Molly Prewett's reputation for love potions in school but staying quiet as it wasn't their marriage and was between Arthur and Molly.

Arthur looked at Croaker and asked. "I wanted to see the Veil if you have time today."

With that, the three of them separated and Arthur and Croaker went to his department. Once there, Arthur asked his old friend about the properties of the veil and then confessed as to why he was interested. Seeing his surprise, Arthur explained. "I was reading a muggle newspaper from the United States of America, someplace called Dallas, Texas and it had me thinking."

On way to his return home, Arthur took the list from Mrs. Edgecombe and found black and white proof of what he had suspected. Once there, he saw that the twins were outside flying in the winter weather, that Ginny was playing with the Lovegood girl and that Ron was eating at the kitchen table.

"Where is Percy?" Arthur asked as he looked around the busy kitchen. His wife had large pots brewing on the stove, laundry was washing and the iron was smoothing wrinkles out of clothes while his wife was pacing back and forth.

"He is in his room, studying," Molly stated then when Ron had picked up a couple of the cupcakes and announced he would be back for lunch, looked at her husband and confronted him. "The headmaster claims that he received no note from me regarding the Potter boy, why didn't you send him my note."

"Molly, have a seat." Arthur ordered and when she looked like she was getting ready to erupt, Arthur pulled his wand and quickly said "Et sanguis sanguinem."

When Molly began to protest his using a spell upon her, he finished it. "Nuptias sanguis, Molly Prewitt Weasley."

His wife sat down and stared at him, horrified to hear the words demanding her loyalty only to him. He had in twenty-five years of marriage, never before called her loyalty into question and she knew that she had reason to be fearful even as she was unable to speak in protest.

"Molly, from here on out, you may not speak to anyone outside of our family regarding what I tell you about my job that I tell you is to be kept secret." He stated and Molly flinched at that directive. "Molly, from here on out, you are to keep my counsel from all others regarding what is discussed in our bedroom. Molly from here on out, if I give you an order regarding our children or our family, you may not contradict me."

With that, he pulled out his wand and muttered "Finite."

When his wife took a deep breath, clearly building up a head of steam to shout at him, he snapped "Enough, Molly, you will treat me with respect and respect my decisions. If in six months time you have proven yourself to put our family first, I will release you from the last part of the order I just gave you. Now regarding the Potter boy, who he spent the holidays with is none of your business. I don't want to hear of you sticking your nose into what doesn't concern you."

"The headmaster asked me to look out for the boy." She snapped at him, angry with his use of family magic. "I was only doing my duty."

"The boy, Harry is clearly not interested in being looked out for by you as he made pretty clear in that note you received. Why on earth you would send the boy a holiday gift when you don't even know him is something we will be discussing at a later date." He retorted then looking at his wife, stated: "I am going to be out in my shed, I need some time alone."

Once in his shed, Arthur thought about that unwanted package his wife had sent to the Potter boy and the very polite note the eleven-year-old boy had sent back stating that as he was not acquainted with her and wasn't friends with her children, he didn't feel it would be honorable of him to accept the generous gift.

Next Arthur thought about what his eldest son had asked about Scabbers the rat and how long-lived it had been. Making a mental note to have it checked out by someone in the Ministry's magical creatures department, this thought led to his youngest son and how Ron seemed so different than the rest of his siblings.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were thrilled to be spending time together, even if they had only been apart for over thirty-six hours. As Hermione showed Harry her bedroom and around her house, his father was placing strong magical protection around the Granger family home, having already done so around their dentistry.

Soon finished, Jareth explained in detail to Dan Granger what the protections did and was amused to be the target of the other man's locaciousness regarding the dentist's thorough knowledge of his computer. Jareth answered the other man's questions, then explained how his magic was different than the man's daughter's and how it was innately his own due to his position within the magical kingdom, even if he didn't exactly tell him who he was.

"Mr. Brenin, my wife is, well, to be honest, we both are concerned about the difference in age between young Sarah and yourself." He was awkwardly trying to find a way to not offend his daughter's first friend's father. "She is rather young..."

Jareth waited until they were inside and in the kitchen with the man's wife then suggested that they have a seat. "I do appreciate your concern but it isn't really any of your business. You should know, however, that magicals such as your daughter have a longer lifespan than non-magicals. Sarah, as a result of an incident in her youth, will also have magic, my sort of magic."

"She is still at least ten years younger than yourself." Emma pointed out.

"In truth, the age difference is much greater than that, however, she is my soul mate and no, that isn't like what your rock stars and balladeers sing about, Sarah is truly meant to be my magical, emotional and physical equal," Jareth stated. Seeing their doubt, he sighed and released his glamour which he had created for his being thirty-nine. "I stopped aging at 30 years old."

When Dan looked at his wife and then at Jareth, the goblin king grimaced in fear of having to reorder time to erase this conversation from their memories. There were a few minutes of silence then Emma asked: "What species are you?"

Jareth held his breath and then looking at them announced: "I am fae."

"Like the fairies type fae?" Emma asked looking excitedly at him.

The goblin king chuckled and announced "No, in fact, fairies are a different species altogether. May I ask, was Hermione named after the character in A Winter's Tale?"

"Yes, I took my wife to the play at the Globe while she was pregnant with our daughter," Dan replied.

"So you or she is a fan of Shakespeare correct?" He asked and when they both nodded yes, he stated "I am fae as in Oberon and Mid Summer Night's Dream. In fact, they are the king and queen of my world."

"Wait they are real?" Dan asked looking in shock at the man with the strange eyebrows and teeth he would love to get a hold of with his dentist equipment.

"Yes, and Shakespeare was a magical person, a child of magic who had none of his own to attend Hogwarts so he was tossed out by his parents at age eleven and adopted by Mary and John Shakespeare. He traveled between the two worlds frequently and often wrote of the stories of our world embellishing them to gain a following."

The Grangers looked shellshocked at first then Dan softly stated: "I just wish I knew more of this world my daughter is going to be growing up in, clearly Hogwarts is only the tip of the iceberg, I only hope that we don't lose her to your world."

Jareth made a mental note to speak to his parents about the Grangers but it was almost time to go pick up Sarah so that they could spend the evening together, with a chaperone of course. "The magical world is vast and diverse but from what I have seen and heard of your daughter, you are in no danger of losing her to this world. Now, I have to leave, are you sure you wish to keep my son for the evening?"

"Yes, it will be the first time ever that Hermione has had someone over to join with us in our traditions of celebrating the new year coming in," Dan replied with a chuckle. "I wish to enjoy doing so while she is still young enough to enjoy childish games and to fall asleep on the sofa while watching the new year roll in."

Jareth ruefully told them the news "Harry will still be awake, he refuses to allow the year to come without his being there to greet it, he has done so since he came to live with me when he was five."

"Great, maybe he will help me wake up the Granger women," Dan said with a smirk on his face.

Jareth went to speak to his son and found him in the library playing chess with Hermione who was frowning. "You have me in check, how did you do that?"

When his son went to answer, Jareth looked at the board and saw that there was an opening for Hermione so, he moved her queen and then with a wink at his son announced checkmate. "Dad, you can't do that."

Leaning down, Jareth stage-whispered in Hermione's ear "I am a king, I can do whatever I like."

His son who had heard his comment laughed and vowed revenge next time they played before asking his father if he was going to head over to visit with Sarah.

 **TBC**


	16. Chapter 16: New YearNew Troubles

A/N: I haven't forgotten about this story, I have been very busy with my job and my volunteer work at this time of the year. All that remains is attending a few parties and I have finished my shopping and ordering our holiday meal so that means I can go back to using my spare time to write.-Mandy

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **New Year/ New Troubles**

Jareth entered the hallway outside of Sarah's loft and used magic to change into more appropriate clothing. Once again wearing a muggle style suit, he used an orb to create some brilliant purple and silver roses and then knocked on her door still not certain that Cassio's plans for the evening were such a good idea.

He heard the door being unlocked and found himself facing an incredibly beautiful vision. Sarah wearing a strapless dark green full-length ball gown with a silver cape. Her hair was pinned up and she was wearing opera length leather gloves in the same dark green as her dress. "You look absolutely breathtaking."

"Your sister arranged for the dress and gloves plus helped me with my hair," Sarah said while accepting the flowers he offered. Heading to her kitchen, she placed some water in the vase and then arranged the flowers on her table. "Hermione mentioned that Harry was spending the night with her at her parents' house."

Jareth was about to answer Sarah when he felt his sister and brother-in-law pop into Sarah's loft.

"You know you aren't supposed to be here without us." Cassio scolded her brother then taking cues from how he was dressed changed her husband's outfit into something similar. Ethberg curiously took a look around then asking Sarah. "Do you have one of those mortal computers I have been hearing so much about?"

"Sarah can show you her computer another day, we have to head out to the hotel." Cassio firmly took charge and gathering the group quickly exited the loft and found Forbes waiting with the Rolls Royce limo. She quickly handed out the silk masks to everyone as they drove through London towards the very elegant Claridge's hotel.

Jareth gave Sarah an uncertain look, still not sure that attending a masque ball even if it was in the mortal world was such a good idea considering the ball in her dream. Using magic they arrived before Jareth could offer an alternative.

The car came to a smooth stop and a valet opened the door and held out his glove white hand for Sarah to take hold of as she exited the car. Jareth gracefully followed his date for the evening while his brother-in-law helped his wife exit from the opposite side.

As they crossed the foyer, Sarah was gasping in surprise and to Jareth's shock, joy when she saw the masks and the dancers. "Jareth, did you do all of this for me?"

With a quiet chuckle, he admitted: "No, Cassio found out that they have what they call a Fire and Ice Ball to celebrate the coming of the new year."

Helping Sarah tie on her mask then turning so that she could do the same for him, he drew her into his arms and onto the dance floor. When they had danced together silently for several songs, he lifted her wrist and pressed a kiss upon her pulse point then drew her off the dance floor and towards the conservatory directly behind the ballroom.

Walking with her hand on his arm, struggling to behave in spite of his desires, Jareth could hear the sound of Sarah's heartbeat which was pounding in time with his. When they were in the darkest part of the conservatory, he used magic to clear off a nearby marble bench and guided Sarah to it.

"It is so lovely in here." She replied as she took in the assortment of white and soft pink plants and flowers with a faint blush on her cheeks. "Almost as lovely as the room in my dream ball."

Chuckling, he said, "No chairs, however, to pull yourself out of this dream."

"But this isn't a dream." She said as her eyes met his. Just as he was lowering his head to press a kiss to her lips they were interrupted by the sound of loud laughter as a group of women walked by, all of whom were well on their way to being drunk. "Is it?"

"No, it isn't a dream." He replied as his hands slid into her hair and he lowered his lips to her. It was a rather innocent kiss but one that set both of their hearts and bodies on fire. When he released her, Sarah's hands were now wrapped up in his rather conservative haircut.

"I like your hair as it is in your castle." She replied as she ran her finger through his blond hair, watching as he closed his eyes and moaned. "You like that..."

"Very much so." He managed to coherently answer as he felt her hands getting bolder as she traced his hairline.

"Sarah, seriously?" Cassio was glaring at the couple from where she was standing a few feet away with her hands on her hips. "I expected to have to keep Jareth in line, but you?"

"Go away Cassiopeia," Jareth muttered as he moved his head so that it was now laying in Sarah's lap. "Or I will send some of my goblins to pay you a visit."

Sarah giggled when she felt Jareth's still gloved hands reaching for hers and placing them against his hair. To her shock, Cassio used magic to tug sharply at Jareth's hair and when he glared, she glared right back and ordered the two of them to return to the ball immediately.

* * *

At the Granger residence, Dan Granger felt his wife's head settle upon his shoulder at just before eleven o'clock and that his daughter was fast sleep curled up next to Harry as they watched the party that was happening in Piccadilly Square on the telly. Harry was reaching for popcorn and bopping his head along to the music being played by the Rolling Stones. "So, Harry, I don't suppose Mick Jagger is really a goblin?"

The preteen boy laughed and looking at Hermione's dad admitted "No, but there are a few people in that world who are part of ours. I just can't tell you who."

"Are you sure about Jaggar?" He asked sounding disappointed.

"Pretty sure, because he isn't part of the underground. He could be mortal and magical, but I doubt it. No one, even the oldest of mortal magicals age that badly." Harry pointed out. "I will give you one hint though, a certain actor gave up his immortality to be a star in the mortal world. May I ask you a question, Mr. Granger?"

"Sure, Harry. Ask away?" Dan Granger replied.

With a look at Hermione, Harry then turned to her dad and asked: "How much has Hermione told you about my life?"

"Not much, other than that you are quite the student and athlete and best friend and..." He went on not understanding what the young boy was asking. "Your father mentioned that you were famous in your world."

"I guess what I was asking was if she mentioned that my dad adopted me after my cousin who I lived with for about three and a half years wished me away." He replied. Seeing Dan Granger's confusion, Harry said "I told Hermione about my background because I wished her to make an informed decision about being my friend. I think I need to tell you what is going on with my life."

As the hour passed, the clock hands moving towards midnight, Harry told what he knew of his biological parents and their lives and his life with them. About a prophecy being told and how his parents died because of the headmaster's manipulations and what had been done with him after his parent's death. In a flat affect, Harry told of his life with the Dursleys and then about his rescue by his father.

"It was my first shower that I can recall. I can still recall the taste of that pizza and drinking that milk." Harry's voice continued. "My dad saved my life in more ways than one. He helped remove the darkness behind this scar that isn't really a scar."

It was just before midnight when Harry got to talking about meeting Hermione and Neville and how for the first time in years he was back dealing with the danger created by the headmaster. "Hermione refuses to not be my friend..."

"That is because my daughter has very good taste in friends, young man." Dan Granger replied. "Harry, nothing you have told me changed my opinion of yourself. You won my acceptance the minute I read my daughter's note about how you helped her on the train. I believe your father when he says that he will do all he can to protect us and our daughter. That is all that a parent wants for their child, the best protection that they can arrange for. If you try to wrap them up in cotton, they don't learn to live."

It was two days later and Hermione and Harry were exiting the Rolls Royce limo with Sarah and Cassio to return to Hogwarts. Forbes had removed their trunks from the boot of the vintage Rolls Royce and Sarah was attempting to get Cassio to let up on teasing her about her sneaking out to make out with Jareth that had ended up with her running her fingers through his hair.

Harry saw the redheaded woman once again with eyes narrowed as she stared at himself and those with him while escorting her unruly children including the twins through the station. Harry waved at Percy and the twins then turned to thank Forbes who bowed to his young master then returned to the car.

Sarah and Cassio were quietly walking along with the two pre-teens when the redheaded woman stopped Harry's forward movement and appeared to be attempting to hand him a wrapped package. Cassio in the guise of Harry's non-magical aunt, moved forward and stopped the woman and retaining the badly wrapped package. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I am giving young Harry his Christmas gift." She replied while her eldest son there groaned and mentally recalled what his father had said to him before they had left for the train station this morning and way the young boy had returned the clearly unwanted gift.

"Madame, I am unacquainted with you and made that very clear that I could not accept your present as you seem to be under the mistaken impression that I am friends with your son Ronald. Now, if you will excuse me, my friend and I are attempting to pass through the barrier and you are creating an unwarranted scene." Harry announced as he pushed the cart carrying Hermione and his travel trunks through and with a disapproving nod of his head disappeared along with Hermione.

"Guys, go through." Percy directed the twins who were clearly embarrassed by their mother's behavior as she was turning red and clearly about to go on a rant. When they had done so, he grabbed onto an angry Ron's arm and pushed him through the barrier and then quickly went through himself, knowing he was going to have to write a note to his father.

As he listened to Ron complaining about Harry Potter insulting their mother, he stopped his brother and stated "No, mom was in the wrong, not the Potter boy. Now, I suggest that you shut up and board the train and forget what just happened."

Harry and Hermione, meanwhile had joined Neville and Padma who were waiting for them in a compartment. As the quartet discussed the holidays and Padma ruefully told her friends about what her father had suggested, Neville blushed and pointed out. "I am one of Harry's male classmates."

Padma gave him an assessing look and Neville hastily stated: "However, I am so not interested in a girlfriend; let alone a wife and have no intention of being so for at least five years."

All of them burst into laughter and Ron who was passing the car at that moment was convinced that they were laughing at his family and he stomped on down towards his mates who seemed rather cool towards him when he joined them and began to rant about Potter and his minions.

* * *

Cassio looked at the young redheaded girl who was staring longingly at the barrier and was feeling sorry for the young girl who clearly was feeling jealous of her siblings who had escaped from the look on her face. Turning to the girl's mother, she suggested that she regain control of her emotions before exposing the entire magical world to the muggles.

Molly Weasley swallowed her anger, well aware that if her husband were to hear about this she would be dealing with even more restrictions so she gathered up Ginny and exited the station, vowing to learn from the headmaster about this sister of Lily Potter and then to make sure that the muggle paid for the insult to herself.

Cassio in the meantime had walked back to the Rolls Royce, speculating with Sarah as to what on earth the middle-aged woman had been up to. Once Forbes was driving them towards Oxford, she turned towards Sarah and said "Enough about that, I have a question for you. Why is it that you are unaware that you have magic?"

"I don't have magic," Sarah replied looking confused.

"Yes, you do. It might have been latent before you wished away your brother but I can feel the magic coursing through your blood. Did you ask Jareth about it as I suggested?"

Sarah blushed and admitted, "When we are alone, I uh, well..."

With a knowing smirk, Cassio chuckled and got what the problem was. "Yes, my brother is a very sexy man, but you should start your training now, as you need to have some handle on your magic before you marry him or even shall we say, couple with him because otherwise, it could prove very, very interesting..."

* * *

Severus Snape was back at Hogwarts, in his quarters hiding his need to smirk at the knowledge he was worth a fortune and that he only had to survive the death of the dark lord to obtain riches beyond his greatest expectations. He had gone to visit the Goblins and the inheritance department of the Ministry the previous day. He was the sole heir to the Prince fortune.

The goblin themselves had expressed an interest in speaking to him about his inheritance but he had reluctantly put it off until the Easter holidays in order to keep the headmaster from learning about his potential escape.

Hearing a chime that reminded him of the staff meeting he was to be attending, Snape exited his quarters and strolled through the empty corridors until he arrived at the staff room. Upon entry, he grimaced when he saw Trelawney who saw himself and wailed loudly before storming off.

"Was it something I said?" He coldly stated before seating himself next to Flitwick who shook his head then looked towards McGonagall. "Please tell me so that I know to say it again."

"Trelawney has turned over a new leaf," Minerva announced grimly. "She has sworn off all drink and has vowed to keep from announcing every single prediction that she claims to have seen."

"How did you manage that?" Severus asked astonished.

"Well, I will leave that secret for Sybil to explain," Minerva announced, her lips twitching as she recalled the overly dramatic seer's reaction to being sober for the first time in years and her horror at recalling her attraction while drunk to the man sitting across from her.

When the entire staff had assembled, minus Trelawney, Minerva gave her beginning of the spring term announcements then mentioned that Kingsley Shacklebolt had returned to teach in spite of news that his injury was healed enough that he could return to his duties. "I spoke to Amelia Bones herself and she agreed to my request. Now, onto the students. Binns has been complaining about a student named Bueller who has apparently been missing from his class since November. I have no recollection of ever having a student by that name and when I told him so, he refuses to believe me."

"Bueller?" Pomona Sprout thought about it and then admitted: "I don't recall the name either."

The staff meeting went as expected and when the headmaster showed up for the last fifteen minutes and mentioned to Minerva McGonagall a need to speak to Harry Potter when he arrived, Snape saw the hidden anger from his coworker and wondered what was going on and how he could use it to get out from under the vow he had made all those years ago.

* * *

Amelia Bones and Augusta Longbottom were looking at one another with open expressions of surprise and horror as they realized that everything they had looked at thanks to Jareth Brenin questioning on was true.

"I haven't been able to look into the Potter's will and the Sirius Black situation but otherwise, I have found enough to prove that there is something off with his trial and his guilt. It certainly explains why Dumbledore is so determined to keep me away from Black." Amelia stated.

"So, do you think that Dumbledore set Black up or that Black agreed to go to Azkaban to protect his godson as Bernin suggested," Augusta questioned.

"I don't know, but suspect that this has Dumbledore's fingerprints all over it." Amelia wearily replied. "As for his assertions regarding the treatment of werewolves, goblins and such, we both know that is the result of the goblins history of going to war over every single slight and that the werewolves sided with He Who Must Not Be Named."

"I looked into the situation with the muggleborn girl, it turns out that old Parkinson was the one who called the girl names. Unfortunately, there is nothing that can be done there except wait for him and his kind to finally die out." Augusta pointed out.

Jareth who had been about to be introduced by Amelia's assistant grimaced at what he could hear from the two women and gave the appropriate response when her assistant had left. Now that they were seated across from him at the more comfortable table and chairs and away from the desk, he stated. "Ladies, I overheard you discussing my questions when we arrived and I would like to offer a rebuttal to the first."

"Go ahead, Mr. Brenin," Amelia stated.

"Firstly, the werewolves situation. Of course, they sided with this man Voldemort. He offered them equality even if he didn't intend to follow through, it was more than what your side offered to them. Now, though, why haven't you researched the cost of offering them the Wolfbane's Bane potion or helping them to find jobs?"

"Money, we don't have enough to arrange for raises for our own people, so how can we afford to pay for that potion? As for jobs..." Amelia stopped speaking as she saw Augusta frowning at the idea of offering werewolves jobs. "They can't hold down jobs because they are unavailable to work at least once a month for several days."

With a quiet chuckle, Jareth looked at the two women and pointed out. "For years, that was the mortals' excuse for keeping women out of the job market, I never expected to hear that lame excuse from the two of you."

There was some surprise and then Augusta coldly pointed out "Women aren't dangerous during their menses, werewolves are dangerous when they turn."

"Only if they aren't given the wolfbane." Jareth countered. "So, why not make it a requirement that they agree to take the potion in order to be employed and why ban them from owning property and having bank accounts which you also do."

With an uncomfortable expression, Augusta went to answer then flushed as she realized there was no real reason to prevent them from owning bank accounts and property other than prejudice.

"Now as to the goblins." Jareth resized the books he had brought with him and handed them to the two ladies. "These are the History of Magic textbooks used by every other country in the world, except Britain. I suggest you ladies read them, you are in for quite the shock when it comes to the true history of magic and the role the goblins play in it. The Hogwarts professor Cuthbert Binns family plays a rather interesting part in its history and it explains why he is so obsessed with teaching about the warring goblins..."

Each of the women took the textbooks and saw that they were the textbooks for Australia, Canada, and the United States.

"Regarding Miss Granger and the insults hurled her way by the bigots in our world..."

"I heard that response too," Jareth interrupted "Why is it that he was allowed to make such a statement without facing some sort of social or professional setback?"

"He socializes with other like-minded individuals." Augusta pointed out.

"Yet, he is still working here at the Ministry." Jareth pointed out.

"We can't use what he does in his personal life against his professional life," Amelia stated sounding scandalized. "It just isn't done."

"Why not? Or do you think that he leaves his bigotry at the door when he enters the Ministry?" Jareth pointed out. "Yes, some do but there are others who don't. You should at least be weeding out those who act on their bigotry once at work."

"I will speak to the Minister about doing so. We could use this to get rid of those bigots who act unfairly." Amelia stated then wrote herself a note. "Regarding the employment numbers you questioned. I found that you were correct. I do have to note in our defense that we would hire more half-blood and muggleborn aurors if they applied to the department but as you pointed out, they often exit potions after receiving their OWLS. I have written to Griselda Marchbanks about the situation. She was appalled to find out by looking into their records the damage that Severus Snape has managed to do."

"Regarding the muggleborns who are working in retail, we have found that that is slowly changing as for the first time, there was a record number staying in their positions this year," Amelia stated sounding proud but Jareth knew that was the result of his initiative but he let it go, knowing that to push too much might result in a backlash. Besides, he had his own plans for the retail shops and their duplicitous owners.

"We have also seen a small uptick that started with this year's class staying for a longer period of time in the magical world. It's small, I have to admit, but I can't help feeling that things will change." Augusta replied. "Change takes time."

Jareth looked at these two ladies and pulled out his list. Handing it over, he announced. "These are the muggleborn witches and wizards that have graduated from Hogwarts in the last fifteen years, as well as half-blood witches and wizards who I have arranged for my people to speak to. Every single one of them told stories of being ostracized the moment they graduated from Hogwarts. The ones with check marks next to their names have worked in your world and most have the exact same job at the exact same rate of pay. Oddly enough they are also students who graduated from Hogwarts with high NEWTs but had to watch repeatedly as students with lesser grades and fewer NEWTS were promoted and given raised before them. I did research to back up what they were telling me."

"Regarding your question about students finding jobs in the muggle world, I found out that you were telling the truth," Amelia said wearing a frown. "It's not much but I intend to introduce legislation that will have the Unspeakables create a way for them to show that they have graduated from a school that their world will accept in order for them to find employment in their world."

"Their world?" Jareth pointed out. "You bring them into your world and isolate them from the non-magical world and their parents to a certain extent but never fully accept them into your world. They are magical, just like yourself they have the right to consider it their world as well. But once you have gained all you can from them, you toss them out like rubbish. Ladies, I find that your behavior is worse than those bigots you look down on, at least with the bigots the so-called muggleborns know where they stand. You are equally the problem. You offer up excuses and platitudes because you still see them as others, not as children of your world."

"I have never been so insulted in my life." Augusta Longbottom stood and was about to exit when Jareth used magic to keep the door closed.

"Good, because I am just getting started," Jareth replied equally as cold. "Your entire world didn't notice the problem because it was a problem for the others, not yourself."

"I..."

"No, you want to know why I am questioning this. Purebloods pay 100 galleons a year to send their children to Hogwarts. Half-bloods, especially if their father is the magical pureblood pay 250 galleons, more if their mother is the magical parent and muggleborns pay in pounds the equivalent of 1250 galleons to send their students to your school. How is this fair?" He questioned. "Especially considering that they are refused jobs at the end of their seven years at Hogwarts."

"You must have your math wrong. All students pay the same tuition." Amelia stated pulling out the paperwork she had from her files.

Jareth merely handed over what he had gotten from the goblins. "Compare the numbers and then come to speak to me. Now if you ladies will excuse me, I have another meeting today that I hope will be more successful since it is clear that you and yours refuse to accept that there is a problem in your world."

With that, he exited the room and gestured for the Potter house elf he had brought with him to stay and report back what they discussed after he left.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was exiting the return feast and heading to his tower office when he was informed by the portraits that Harry Potter had ducked into the bathroom and would be delayed coming to his office. With a heavy sigh at the delay, the headmaster took a more leisurely walk with plans to meet the young boy he needed to speak to.

Harry meanwhile quickly called out for his father who appeared and frowned when he heard what his son had to say. "Should I ignore the summons?"

"No, go but I feel that you need at least Toccal with you. I will be in contact with the firebird that he keeps in his office before you enter. So take your time washing your hands to give me a chance to set up the oversight." Jareth announced then popped out of the bathroom and into the headmaster's office in his owl form, remaining invisible.

The phoenix grimaced and mentioned to him. "I was already expecting your visit. He believes that only the young man can remove the stone from the mirror as he has not been able to do so himself."

"I can use that," Jareth announced and returned to where his son was waiting. Telling him what to do and say, he quickly left yet again and after a moment's hesitation went to wait for his son in his tower dorm room.

Harry wiped his hands and exiting the third-floor bathroom walked towards the headmaster's office and when he arrived at the portrait, instead of guessing types of candy, waiting patiently, knowing that it was important not to be seen as eager to visit with the wizard.

When ten minutes had passed, he coughed and looking at the statue, asked "Well, I was sent for. So either you let me up or I will head back to my dorm room."

"You need to guess the password." He was told.

Harry shook his head and began to walk away, saying. "I am not going to spend half the night attempting to guess some idiotic password when I was directed to come to speak to the headmaster. If he wishes to speak to me, he should have either sent me the password or should have left open the entrance."

With that, Harry began to walk away again, this time the entrance slid open and Harry nodded at the gargoyle and climbing the stairs at a measured pace, arrived at the door. With a firm knock, he sighed in boredom and waited to be allowed entrance, amused at the headmaster's attempts to dominate the situation.

At exactly one minute, he was invited entrance into the tower office and Harry entered and politely stated to the old man waiting for him. "I was requested to pay you a visit."

"Welcome Harry, please, take a seat." The old man suggested frowning when the young boy didn't appear interested in looking around like most who entered his office were. "I do apologize for not speaking to you sooner but, well time got away from myself."

Harry merely nodded, awaiting an explanation for that statement.

"I was friends with your parents." The headmaster offered.

"Really?" Harry asked calmly. "Strange that this is the first time we have met in the ten years since they passed if you were such good friends with them."

"I am rather afraid that due to your special circumstances we kept the magical world as far away from you as we could to protect you," Albus stated.

When the boy didn't reply or ask any questions, the headmaster grew impatient as he found that Harry didn't appear eager to question himself. "Yes, we had to keep you safe."

"Well, I am hail and hearty, so I guess that worked out well for all of us. Headmaster, was there anything else as I am quite tired from the train ride to Hogwarts." Harry asked.

Albus frowned floundering as he didn't know how to interact with this boy. "Actually, my boy, I was wondering if you could help me with something I have been working on."

"An experienced wizard such as yourself? What could you possibly need my help with?" Harry asked sounding skeptical of that statement.

"Even experienced wizards have much to learn from those who are new to the craft," Albus stated, standing and moving towards the Mirror of Erised. "For instance, what do you think of this mirror?"

Harry stood and moved towards the mirror, he knew exactly what it was and what it did as they had one located in the labyrinth back home. Looking into the mirror, he smiled at what he saw and then looking at the headmaster replied. "It's interesting. I don't get what it is showing to me though."

"What do you see?" Albus inquired.

"That is rather personal to ask, isn't it?" Harry inquired but decided to answer. "It is showing me a wedding with a black haired bride with emerald green eyes marrying a king. My family is there and so are my friends. My guess is that it shows me what I want to see."

Albus had no answer for what the boy told him, so flummoxed, he went with the idea of Harry's family. "With you losing your parents at such a young age, it would make sense to see what you have lost and never had. Perhaps you were seeing your future daughter?"

"Doubtful," Harry replied. "Anyhow, is there anything else, sir. I really am tired."

"Perhaps, you could attempt to see what I see." He told the young boy. "Maybe see if you can find a stone, I lost one recently and believe it to be in the mirror."

Harry stood back in front of the mirror and saw the mirror image of his father winking at him in a cheeky fashion and murmured to himself. "I am looking for a stone that the headmaster lost. I am looking for a stone that the headmaster lost. I am looking for a stone that the headmaster lost."

Harry squinted at the mirror and pretended to strain himself then with a shrug, looked at the old man and said "Are you sure that you lost it in the mirror, sir, because apparently if you did, it doesn't wish to return it to you. Maybe you should just break it and it will release whatever it is holding that belongs to you."

Albus gritted his teeth, calmed down and placing a calm smile upon his face suggested that Harry really had to want to find his stone for it to work. Harry shrugged and moved back to the front of the mirror and when nothing happened turned back to the headmaster and said "Sorry sir, But good luck getting your stone back. It appears as if magic doesn't wish to return it to you. Good night, sir."

With that, the dark-haired boy stepped away and the headmaster, angry at what he saw as the boy disobeying him, pulled out his wand and called for his stone, certain that Harry had retrieved it and was refusing to give him his property. To his annoyance, nothing came flying out from the boy's pockets.

Albus waited until he heard from the gargoyle that the boy had exited then he began to curse the mirror, annoyed to realize that he couldn't break the glass, no matter how hard he tried and that the stone appeared to be stuck behind the looking glass.

Returning to his desk, he slammed his wand down on it's top and banged open his drawer that he kept his most secret items inside of. Taking out his hidden files, his confiscated magical items and then reaching in for the box he kept at the bottom that contained Death's invisibility cloak.

Finding nothing but the air had him bending down and looking closer only to realize that the cloak was missing. Reaching further into the drawer, he felt around, positive that he had to have missed the Potter cloak, after all no one knew he had it, except for the late James Potter.

The headmaster was horror-stricken when he finally accepted that it wasn't where he had left it. Thinking hard on it, he was shaken to realize that he hadn't actually seen the cloak but had the box he had kept it in for two years. Looking around his office, knowing that the portraits would inform him if anyone had entered his office that shouldn't have, he looked at his phoenix and double checked the bond he had used. It was weaker than normal but was still in effect.

Speculating about the boy who had just left, he shook his head as he deduced that there was no possible way for the boy to even know that the cloak existed let alone that he had possession of it. Still, he would discreetly arrange to search the boy's luggage, just in case.

Albus sat there in his office, staring off into space, uncertain why things were suddenly going so wrong in his carefully planned out life.

By the end of the week, the headmaster had had the Potter boy's luggage and all of his worldly possessions brought to him and no cloak was found, but just in case, the headmaster put a compulsion charm on the boy's possessions to encourage him to be loyal to himself above all others and after a visit from Molly Weasley to befriend and help Ron Weasley by using the blood he kept hidden in his silver instruments that belonged to the Potter boy.

Albus had also sent an ultimatum to the ICW regarding his loss of the position as Chief Mugwump. To his shock and horror, they accepted his letter as his official resignation and requested that the British Magical Ministry send them a different representative.

When he had protested this to Arthur Weasley the other wizard had worn a puzzled expression on his face when he asked him. "Headmaster, why would you resign if you wished to stay our representative?"

"I didn't resign, I merely wrote them a note explaining why I deserved to remain in my former position and that if I couldn't remain as Chief Mugwump, I was resigning." He replied.

"I wish I could help you, headmaster, but it does sound as if you choose to resign," Arthur replied then asked him. "Sir, what do you think of my offering Amos Diggory the position?"

Albus wanted to demand he fix this but before he could, Arthur's assistant entered his office and told the redhead. "Sir, you have your yearly meeting with the British PM to go attend to in fifteen minutes."

"Headmaster Dumbledore was just leaving, Galen, would you please escort him out." Arthur gently guided the befuddled wizard to the door, knowing that his refusing to fix things the way that the headmaster demanded had thrown the old man who had no way of knowing that Arthur had been wearing a charm to prevent Albus from using magic to get his way.

Once he had left, Arthur took the pin off and with a heavy sigh sent a message to Amelia Bones and Croaker what had happened then hurried off as he really did have an appointment with Margaret Thatcher and he wouldn't miss that for anything. Really those muggles had the best solutions to a lot of his problems, it was truly astonishing that such simple people without magic had worked around such a handicap.

* * *

The first year boy's dorm in Gryffindor smelt much better these days since Ron Weasley's pet rat had been shipped back home. Even Weasley himself seemed happier if a little annoyed with his roommates for what he saw as Potter's insults to his mother. Within weeks of returning to school from midwinter break, Harry was waiting for Hermione and holding out a letter to her written by Sarah who was busy with her own school work. "So, are you ready for the test?"

"Yes, but I don't get why Professor Slughorn is testing us on upcoming potions instead of what we have already learned. You and I might do well, but most of our classmates don't study ahead." She replied with sounding put upon as Harry and she exited the tower. Once they were at breakfast, she read her note from Sarah and told Harry. "Sarah wrote to her parents that she was thinking on taking the position she was offered in London."

Harry thought about what his father had told him and leaned over to whisper to her. "That was the job working with the muggleborns who graduated from Hogwarts last year. Dad said that he has a plan in place to deal with something he found out when talking to Susan Bones' aunt."

Neville and his male classmates had arrived in the Great Hall and even Ron Weasley was laughing which had Harry asking what was going on. "Peeves was dropping water balloons on the Slytherin Quidditch team and Filch caught them tracking mud and water into the corridors."

Harry smiled at that news knowing that Peeves had been working with his goblins because of their willingness to create chaos. Wondering what the Slytherin team had done to warrant the prank, he grimaced when he noticed the time. "Hermione, if you wish to get that book out from the library before class, we have got to go."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was smiling as he had regained access to the power and excess magic released from having so many young magicals at Hogwarts. It wasn't going to give him the strength that he would gain from the stone but it would help him to deal with his lack of staying power. He was a bit put out that it meant he had to stay within the confines of the school for him to access it, but thanks to the requirements from the Wizengamot, he had a legitimate excuse to request people needing to meet with him to do so at Hogwarts.

Going to his potions lab, he made up a fresh batch of his infamous lemon drops, intending on using them to weaken the mental capacity of those who did visit him, he also decided to speak to Severus Snape about a few of the more esoteric potions that he knew could help him gain back his magical power.

Albus went back to his office, looked through the paperwork on his desk and frowned when he saw the note that had arrived via Griselda Marchbanks and her staff regarding Severus Snape and his less than acceptable graduation rate of students in potions.

Calling for the dark haired man, he silently handed him the note and then when he had read it, told him. "I assured them that you have my complete support and backing but they are insisting that you lower your requirements to accept Exceeds Expectations. They have also expressed concern that there are rarely any Gryffindors taking NEWT level potions. You have got to allow some to take NEWT levels, or they are going to step in, Severus and frankly with this current board, you might not have a choice."

"And if I refuse?" Snape tersely retorted.

"Then they are demanding you be replaced. I can hold them off for a year at most, Severus, but I have warned you again and again about this...I know how dangerous potions is, but you must, absolutely must end this biased behavior against Minerva's students." Albus knew that he needed to keep Snape at Hogwarts but he didn't have the magical power and he refused to expend any of his political power to do so unless he absolutely had no choice.

"Then I will just have to resign. I can fulfill my vow to you without teaching." He replied.

"That won't be possible, Severus. I require you to be here and that is that. I would suggest that you take the time this summer to decide if the loss of your only income is worth being able to get revenge for something that happened over fifteen years ago."

Dumbledore warned then dismissed the younger wizard, knowing that Snape had no place to go and no funds. He had planned it that way years ago when he had kept the young wizard from learning of the outreach from the Prince family upon the death of his mother.

* * *

Forbes entered his sovereign's office and waited to be invited to sit down.

"Have a seat." Jareth directed then asked the butler what he had found out.

"Weasley is blind to what is going on with the merchants and Hogwarts. He is also dealing with his wife who seemed very determined to ingratiate herself with your son. She is a social climber who married him because he got her pregnant. His unexpected appointment to the position of Minister has revived her ambitions for her children and herself. She won't go quietly. She already sent out an owl to the headmaster regarding your sister that I intercepted."

"Cassiopeia told me about her attempts to deliver that sweater to my son. I took a deeper look into the badly knitted mess but found no compulsions so she isn't that desperate yet." Jareth announced as he looked over at the package he had retrieved mainly as he knew it meant something, something he was missing...

"One thing..." Forbes took out his notes and handed them over to his boss. "I know that you are interested in a certain prisoner being held at Azkaban, Weasley is trying to arrange for second trials for the prisoners with the intent of using the veil between the worlds to end their lives."

"Interesting," Jareth replied with a slight smirk as he wondered if he could use that to expose that Sirius Black was an innocent wizard. "For now, just keep a watch over the Minster and Herewald's godfather."

"He is suspicious of the headmaster and his relationship with his wife. To be honest, I am rather curious about it as well." Forbes replied. "Molly Weasley in spite of being bound by family magic is able to press on with her ambitions regarding her youngest two children which she shouldn't be able to."

Jareth thought about the few reasons that could be but dismissed them when he considered what he knew regarding the headmaster's sexuality and how much the two youngest resembled their father. "What about their oldest two children?"

"Charles works for your brother-in-law at a mortal dragon preserve. William works for the goblins, he is turning out to be a fairly competent curse breaker working in Egypt." Forbes hesitated then told him. "There is one subject that concerns me. That young daughter, she is very isolated, her mother turned away one of her few friends yet again while I was watching over their household. I saw her yesterday dressing that pet rat in doll clothes and pretending it was her child even going so far as to name it James."

"Keep an eye on the situation," Jareth announced then went to speak to Sarah who was thrilled with the idea of working with his magical mortals when she finished with her schooling.

* * *

Severus Snape was grumbling to himself days later after his interview with the headmaster, it was almost Valentine's Day and he couldn't wait until he could speak to the goblins at Easter. He was on his way back to his office just after curfew and was thrilled to be able to catch two Ravenclaw students who were clearly exiting the library late. "Twenty points from Ravenclaw. Detention with me tomorrow night, Cho and Edgecomb."

The two third-year students were startled at the sound of his voice and Snape gave them a brief smile and added: "Wear old clothes, I have some potions vials that need cleaning out."

Down a few steps and he was heading towards the dungeons when he saw the red and gold that indicated a Gryffindor and his smile grew to Grinch-like proportions as he let out a low chuckle and started to announced "Fifty points..."

"Oh, it's you, Mr. Weasley." He felt the sudden need to protect Ron Weasley and struggling against it, he found himself unable to as he snarled at the first year student. "Get back to your tower and don't let me catch you out after curfew again."

The young boy scrambled away after a dumbfounded look back at himself, meanwhile, Snape tried to figure out why on earth he would allow any Gryffindor to escape without a loss of points let alone one of the Weasley brood. Upon entering his quarters, Snape frowned and used his wand checked himself for compulsion charms and potions only to find nothing. He had not let the boy go by his own will, but Snape knew that the only other way to control someone was with using blood-based magic and he had always, always made sure that no one had any amount of his blood to use against himself. 

The headmaster gave a benign smile when he saw one of his silver instruments spinning in a way that showed that the magic he had performed on Harry Potter to befriend Ron Weasley had started to work. He had been concerned because of how long it had taken but now he breathed a sigh of relief. He needed to get that particular young boy close to Harry and to get the Potter boy to distance himself from that girl he had befriended so that Harry would be distracted.

* * *

Sarah Williams was blushing, she had woken up on Valentine's Day. Jareth and she had spent the night before in the Underground talking very candidly about the fact that she had magic and why his sister had been so concerned about her not having control of it when they finally got romantic together. With a smile on her face, she got up and prepared for her classes, finding the usual fresh flower bouquet from her boyfriend.

The small gift surprised her as she knew that he would be very busy today, that Valentine's Day usually meant a child was wished away. Opening the box, Sarah saw the book and read the accompanying note that told her that anyone who didn't have magic would see the book as one on proper manners, but that it was for her to read about her potential magical powers.

At lunch, she called her family and talked to her stepmother who sounded tense and with a slightly self-effacing tone to her voice admitted that her father had forgotten that it was a holiday. Sarah shook her head and reminded herself to call him before asking about Toby.

"He went off to school with his usual bag of Valentines for his classmates and I am dropping off cupcakes," Karen explained then asked what her plans for the holiday were. "Have you met anyone?"

"There is a possibility of someone at my new job, but he has to work all day today," Sarah replied, wincing at the half-truth, knowing that it was too soon to be telling her parents about Jareth mainly because she wasn't ready for their interference in her life just yet, plus she had no idea how to explain him.

"That's a shame," Karen replied sounding disappointed.

"He sent me flowers." Sarah offered up then looking at the clock, hastily told her stepmother that she had to head to class. Once off the phone with the woman, she called her father's secretary who wrote down a note about the holiday then Sarah quickly rushed off to her Government ethics class.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17: Spring Changes

**Chapter Seventeen**

 **Spring Changes**

As spring arrived at Hogwarts, Harry was not preparing for the last quidditch game of the season against Ravenclaw and also trying to settle down Hermione who was suddenly fearful about their final exams. Harry felt a sense of desperation to her and after speaking to the rest of their friends found that they were also concerned with her one track mind.

When they had an argument over the importance of studying and he noticed the fervor with which she was suddenly so obsessed, had an idea and spoke to his father who was furious when he found a small compulsion charm on the young first-year student.

Removing the compulsion and appalled to realize that it was connected to the magic of the headmaster, he created a small protection amulet and had Harry give it to her. When Harry suddenly recalled having overridden a similar charm regarding the headmaster he flushed as he told his father that he had completely forgotten about it.

"Probably part of the compulsion." Jareth frowned, knowing that while his son was strong magically and half immune to aboveground magic, he wasn't completely immune to the old bugger's machinations. "I will ask my father to create an amulet to protect you, Harry."

Harry shook his head and then told his father. "I think that I pissed the headmaster off when I refused to play his game regarding Flamel's stone. He has been leaving me alone which should have warned me that he was up to something."

'I am sure that he is attempting to separate Hermione and yourself and to have you befriend the Weasley boy, even if I am not sure why he is so determined to do so. Watch yourself." Jareth warned then asked about Ostara which fell during his Easter break.

Harry told his father what he had heard rumors going around the school about the Easter break having been canceled that year.

"I will ensure that your school is closed," Jareth replied then told his son that Sarah had celebrated Imbolc with them. "We planted seeds for more fruit trees and paid a visit to the fire dragons before attending the feast, her infernal friends were there."

Jareth left his son and popped back to his house in Wales where he was soon dressed as a mortal magical and decided to pay a visit to Amelia Bones. The head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was ending her morning staff meeting with her employees and decided to invite Jareth to meet her second-in-command Rufus Scrimgeour.

"I understand that you requested a meeting." Amelia coolly asked, still not happy about the raking over the coals that she had twice suffered from this mysterious wizard.

"Yes, about a couple of things." Jareth casually removed the muggle paperwork. "My son's muggle relatives. His aunt was locked up in a muggle mental house for his attempted murder. Her husband has had no contact with my son since and I have recently learned that according to the Potter's banker they are still receiving a payout from the Potter estate to support my son. I did some checking, it is coming from a muggle account set up by his mother, Lily."

"What do you expect us to do?" Rufus asked. "We have no contacts with the muggle world in that regard. I can give you our contact with the Muggle Relations Department."

Jareth tersely nodded no then told them the rest. "The issue is that I did some research and found that the Dursleys AREN'T actually receiving the funds. Instead, it appears that a wizard is collecting the funds and supposedly sending it on as cash to them. A man by the name of Cornelius Fudge who was apparently an employee of the Ministry and who worked in that mentioned department."

Groaning, Amelia looked at Rufus and reminded him. "I knew something was up with how he went from being cash poor from the withdrawal of the support of his backers to being able to quit working for the Ministry to take the job with the Cannons."

"I always figured that his ego had been dented by Weasley getting what he considered his job," Rufus replied then taking the offered paperwork to read the offered letters and then with a slight smirk handed it over to Amelia. "Turns out that the original stipend was arranged by Albus Dumbledore. We need to speak to Arthur about this. It turns out his department was involved with its dispersion."

Jareth nodded his thanks then casually mentioned his disappointment at the rumor that first-year students were being required to stay at Hogwarts over the upcoming Easter holidays.

"Wait, where did you hear that rumor?" Amelia requested. "My brother was mentioning just yesterday that he intends to take Susan to Paris for the week. I wonder if he is aware of this."

Jareth handed over the note that he had had Harry write to him regarding the new rule and was satisfied when she quickly fire-called her brother and then walked with him to speak to a few others. With a slight frown, she suggested that they speak to Augusta Longbottom.

That good lady was quite frosty when she saw who was with Amelia but her surprise at the news had them all frowning. "I am going to speak to Minerva. I hope she has a good explanation as to why only her Gryffindors are being required to stay in school for this week."

Minerva McGonagall welcomed Augusta and Amelia to her office and then after a few minutes discussing the term papers she was grading and the weather, the two ladies questioned her about why she was not allowing her lions to go home for Easter.

"I am not sure what you are talking about," Minerva replied sounding confused. "I personally placed the signup sheet on the bulletin board a few weeks ago."

"Shall we take a look," Augusta suggested.

With that, the three women climbed the staircase to the tower and after listening to the Fat Lady in the portrait complain about the pranks being played upon her by the Weasley twins, entered the common room that was full of students.

"Hello, Mrs. Longbottom." Oliver Wood stated as he approached McGonagall and the ladies with her. Percy wasn't there, so as the next upperclassmen he respectfully approached them.

The elderly woman smiled at the young man whose grandmother was a close friend of hers. "We are here to take a look at your bulletin board."

Oliver stepped aside as the room got quiet as the students saw the two women with their head of house entering their common room.

"See." Minerva pointed at the signup sheet then frowned when she saw no signatures. "That is strange, normally even if they are busy studying there are at least a few students who go home for the holidays."

"I thought Easter break was canceled," Oliver replied from where he had followed the trio. "After all, that is what the sign says."

"What sign?" Minerva asked and when he pointed to the very signup sheet she had hung up, she heard Amelia muttering an oath then using her wand to remove the confundous charm. "Oh dear."

"Apparently someone was playing a prank on your lions, Minerva," Augusta replied with a shake of her head at the nonsense. "Well, sign Neville up as returning home for the holidays."

"Mr. Potter as well. It was his guardian that received a note from Harry stating that they wouldn't be able to come home." Amelia replied while inwardly frowning at this supposed prank. She was getting an odd feeling about this and was almost certain it wasn't something that a student had done.

Two weeks later, the headmaster was frowning when he saw that more than half the Lions were missing from their table in the Great Hall. He had arranged for the entire house to remain so that he could have access to young Harry without drawing attention to his wishes as he had during the Christmas holiday break.

Turning to Minerva, he asked, "What is going on that you have half your tower at the lunch table?"

With a sigh, she told him. "Someone pranked them. Most had already informed their families that they couldn't go home for the holiday before we found out what had happened. Thankfully, Neville Longbottom's grandmother showed up and demanded to know why."

With a terse smile, he shook his head and asked if she had found the culprit and was relieved to hear that she wasn't looking for one except to mention that Madame Longbottom was very upset about the situation. "I have my hands full with the fifth and seventh-year students who remained and the Weasleys whose did as well."

Albus was about to ask about Harry Potter when he saw the youngest Weasley boy was seated with his brothers and not Harry. "Did Ms. Granger remain?"

"Thankfully, no." Minerva had noticed that the young girl had settled down after an argument with Harry Potter in regards to her obsession with studying. "She went home along with the Patil twins and Ms. Brown. I have only seven girls remaining in the tower."

Minerva went back to eating her dinner while the headmaster kept an eye on the Weasley situation. There was someone else watching the first year student, but Severus Snape was glaring at the red-headed boy as he struggled against the compulsion that had him feeling like it was necessary to protect the younger boy.

* * *

As Harry and his underground family celebrated Ostara, the holiday about the balance between light and dark magic, between above and underground magic, he felt a tug on his own magic. Softly calling to his father, he told him what he felt and saw his father smiling. "Dad?"

"Your magic is growing, Hereweald. It is to be expected that you will be feeling the growing pains as it does. Your body matures as your magic does, tell me what you feel." He suggested as they stepped away from the bonfire and moved towards the dais set up for their family.

"It's like..." Harry paused as he tried to explain and with a slight frown admitted "It's from my aboveground magic. It is reaching for someone...but it's not romantic. More like what I feel for my family. For yourself and for our family."

"I have a good idea who it is reaching for. I rather fear that it is reaching out for the magic of your godfather as he performed the classic blood ritual when you were born with your aboveground parents' blessing." Jareth hugged his son and told him. "I am going to work on freeing him but we have to be careful as it was the headmaster who placed him in that prison."

"Can't we just bring him down here?" Hereweald asked.

"I would if I could, but he has a very large role to play in saving the aboveground magical world. I have been in contact with him as much as I dared. He is aware that you are safe and that you have begun to attend Hogwarts, but he has no idea who it was that truly betrayed him." Jareth warned.

* * *

Amelia Bones was very satisfied with the job her aurors had done. They had done a thorough job researching the theft of Potter family muggle funds from both the magical side which was done by Hestia Jones and Rufus but Shacklebolt and his new trainee Tonks had been able to deal with the muggle side in a smooth manner. Today, Fudge had been found guilty and was fined heavily, she was sure that the amount he had been ordered to pay back had made a huge dent in the funds that she knew he had gotten when a potential candidate for the Minister position.

Entering the Minister's office, she thanked Arthur for his offer of a cup of tea, then asked him. "Why did you wish to have it kept secret whose funds he had stolen? It was ingenious to use the law regarding underage heirs against him."

"I have my own questions regarding Mr. Potter and what is going on with those in charge of his life," Arthur replied then leaning forward told her. "When you questioned me about setting up the initial payments, I felt something was off in my recollection and soon realized that while I remember making the payment set up I didn't recall the who was getting the funds."

Amelia then casually turned the subject to her wish to question those in Azkaban, mentioning that she hoped to implement his adaption of the muggle method of dealing with those too dangerous to be allowed to be free among those less homicidal. "I keep thinking what if Black hadn't betrayed the Potters, what that boy's life might have been like."

Arthur gave a heavy sigh. They had the votes but Albus kept pushing off taking the vote as he didn't care for the idea of sending those unrepentant through the veil. Still, Arthur rubbed his chin, removed his glasses and cleaned them before having an idea. "Amelia, who says we need the Chief Warlock's permission to speak to the prisoners? I want the exact law that says he has any say shown to me. If I am right and there isn't any such provision we question them in preparation. I am sure once the Wizengamot itself hears what the followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named have to say, they will demand an end to this themselves."

Amelia went to speak to Rufus who vowed to get answers by the end of May as to the rules of speaking to prisoners, so Amelia went to deal with the goblins who had requested to speak to her about an issue with an account.

* * *

Severus Snape sat in the office of the goblin teller who was in charge of the Prince fortune and stared at the small creature who had just given him the shocking news. "So, you are saying that my life debt and magical vow to fulfill it the headmaster is void?"

"Yes, you owe no debt to the headmaster as magic tells us that he played a part in your ending up in that life or death situation." Goblin Hedrich announced. "We have also found you to be under the blood charm placed on you by the same wizard to befriend and protect one Ronald Weasley. I have been given the authorization to remove said charm for a fee."

"I want it off me," Severus demanded and was handed a small vial of blood that he was told would alter his own blood just enough to remove his compulsion to protect the boy. Suspicious, he sniffed it and questioned who it belonged to.

"The founding member of your vault line. He used it to set up his protections on your family vault." Hedrich announced when Snape had cut his hand and mixed the blood with his, he thought about the Weasley boy and felt a sense of relief at no longer feeling the urge to go spend time with the boy.

"There is one remaining life debt and vow that is still in effect. The one to the boy known as Harry James Potter." The teller announced. "I have spoken to his guardian about this debt and he has agreed to speak to you at some point this summer regarding finding a way to end this debt."

Severus nodded his thanks and quickly left the bank returning to Hogwarts. Once there, he spoke to the headmaster and felt the usual tug of his supposed vow was gone and after some discussion on his choice regarding the Board of Governors ultimatum, exited and returned to his quarters where he found his godson waiting outside of his door.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" He had thought that Lucius had told him that Draco was to spend the week with his mother, but clearly, there had been a change of plans.

"My mother has gone to St. Petersburg yet again," Draco said with a sneer of disgust. "Father is working on some sort of project that has taken him out of town, so I choose to return to school rather than remaining alone at home."

* * *

The headmaster was frowning as he noticed how slow the many objects that he had connected to the Potter boy were moving. Touching one of them with the tip of his wand to take a reading, he noticed that it appeared to be finding it difficult to connect to the boy.

Albus touched his tip to several of the other devices who were also moving slower and found that the issue seemed to be the wards protecting the castle were now interfering with the magic he had created to allow him to monitor the boy.

Grimacing as he had been expecting this to happen eventually, he mentally wrote the letter that was going to have to be sent to Molly Weasley denying her request to allow the Potter boy to spend the summer with her son.

While he had no real proof that the devices were losing contact with the boy, just to be on the safe side, it might be better if the boy returned home to his aunt's house, just in case...

Damning the interference of the Ministry and Board of Governors which was behind the strengthening of the wards, he couldn't help wondering why people felt the need to interfere with his plans, after all, he only wanted what was best for the magical world.

* * *

Amelia Bones was frowning as she sat down the textbook and thought about what her American and African counterparts had had to say about the Hogwarts History of Magic textbook. What she had believed to be the latest and best book, recently updated by Bathilda Bagshot was laughingly referred to like the fictional and gothic melodrama of magic by anyone outside of the British Isles.

That most of the countries of the world used the book that Jareth Brenin had passed on to her and that most of those same countries got along with the goblins, and most had a tense truce with the werewolves, vampires and most of Europe's so-called dark creatures was a complete shock to her.

She had been stunned when upon questioning her counterpart in France that they had long wished to declare a truce with most of the same but were bound by their jointure in the ICW and it's most recent leader's demands to keep the status quo. He had told her. "Most of the countries, now that Dumbledore has resigned from his position have begun to sign at the very least a ceasefire if not an armistice with the various species."

She fire-called Augusta who told her that she had learned the same and that Hogwarts OWLS and NEWTS in History of Magic weren't recognized anywhere in the world. "I also spoke to a few of my family portraits and learned that old Cuthbert Binns family were gamblers who lost their entire fortune to the goblins after placing bad bets and taking out loans against their family properties. When he was hired at Hogwarts, he blamed the goblins for his being forced to teach, as he had no other fallback options."

"I have arranged to speak to the Board the day we meet with the testers for the NEWTS and OWLS and am going to recommend that we fire Binns and hire a professor who has taken their NEWTS in History of Magic in one of the British Commonwealth countries." She added shaking her head as she looked at the difference between the two textbooks. "I am sure that the headmaster is going to fight against this, but I can't help feeling that it is well past time for Binns to retire."

* * *

Harry and Hermione were studying in the library with Neville and Padma when they overheard Oliver Wood talking to Percy Weasley. It sounded as if the two fifth-year wizards were arguing about telling the headmaster something.

When Harry realized what they were talking about, he hid the need to snicker but Hermione who noticed asked what was going on. "I will tell you later."

In the meantime, Oliver was throwing up his hands and heading out of the library after his loudly whispered argument. He stopped to speak to Harry and reminded him that they had a good chance of winning the Quidditch cup if they beat the Claws before he hurried out towards dinner.

Once they were seated at the long table in the Great Hall, Harry listened in as two of the fifth year girls were now arguing with Percy. "How am I supposed to report a student that doesn't exist?" He was asking them clearly sounding exasperated with them. "I checked, there is no current student attending Hogwarts by the name of Bueller."

Just as they were about to get loud, there was the sound of someone retching and they all turned to see Percy's brother Ron was throwing up everything he had already ate that evening. More people turned shades of green and quickly exited the Great Hall as Ron kept spewing rainbow-colored vomit.

Madame Pomfrey quickly approached along with Minerva McGonagall and Professor Sprout. They soon had the young boy on a litter and hurried off to the infirmary with him, meanwhile, Professor Flitwick cleaned up the vomit but the students all hurried off to their tower, deciding that they weren't hungry after all. 

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was glaring at the young man seated on the hospital bed in front of Madame Pomfrey who was forcing the young boy to drink a regurgitating potion even as she was asking for the portrait on the wall behind her that Sally Anne Perks be requested to come to the infirmary.

The Weasley boy was handed a bucket by Pomfrey who stood back and watched as he threw up again. Once he had done so and the liquids he had thrown up had started to show up as clear, she handed him a second potion and told him. "Sip it, slowly."

Once he had done so, she ordered him to explain how he had gotten a hold of the items that had made him sick. Ron immediately claimed to be a victim of a prank which had Madame Pomfrey scowling at the young wizard and asked: "Who do you think played this dangerous prank on you?"

"Potter." He quickly replied. "Harry Potter, it had to be him, Everyone else likes me, except Potter, he has had it out for me since before school started. You don't need to bother asking him, everyone knows he is nothing but a liar."

The steel colored hair medi-witch merely shook her head then asked him again. "How did you end up eating what you ate that made you sick?"

"I don't know what it was. I mean, I had just gotten to the table and hadn't managed to eat my dinner yet." He said then looking as pitifully as he could, he added: "I am still hungry, maybe the house elves could bring me something to eat here."

"Unfortunately for you, Mr. Weasley, you are going to have to fast for the next two days as it takes forty-eight hours for your system to be completely free of the potions you ate." She replied not sounding particularly sorry as she turned to walk away. "I will arrange for the house elves to keep your milk glass full as that is all you are going to be able to have for the next couple of days."

After an argumentative ten minutes, she finally just glared at the young boy and announced. "You are in my bailiwick now, so you will be following my rules, Mr. Weasley. Now, I suggest you change out of those smelly clothes and into the pajamas I arranged for you then get into that bed."

Ron Weasley didn't bother continuing to argue with her, knowing how eager the house elves would be to give him some food once she had left. He went toward the bathroom and only stopped to glare when she called out for him to take a shower, a long one, or she would arrange for magic to wash him.

When Sally Anne Perks arrived in the infirmary, Madame Pomfrey asked her permission to tell the deputy headmistress about her medicines. Sally frowned but hesitantly nodded in the affirmative.

"Young Ms. Perks here is a muggleborn competitive gymnast. As a result, she burns more calories than even magical witches and wizards. When she came to me for her physical, she was very thin and had some alarming bruising. Professor Snape who had noticed the bruising during the sorting was concerned she was being starved, so we spoke to her and found out that it was all the result of this sport she plays. He created a nutritional potion that she takes before every meal that means she gets more calories out of her food."

"I don't understand why this would involve Mr. Weasley and his illness," McGonagall said and saw the sudden anger and yet relief in the Perks girl's eyes. "Ms. Perks, what is it?"

"I normally carry my three doses a day in my bookbag, they look like candies and Professor Snape made them shaped like them so that no one would find out about them. I was in the library today with my housemates and Weasley came over to speak to Ernie and Zack before he was tossed out of the library by Madame Pince. He knocked over my bag from the table and to my surprise, he actually bent down to pick it up."

Grimacing at this young woman's sounding surprised at the youngest Weasley boy doing anything courteous, Minerva was very angry when she continued to speak. "Anyhow, I went off to breakfast and saw that I was missing my potion. I thought maybe I had left it in my room, but there was none there. I came to see Madame Pomfrey because tomorrow is the day that I normally get my refill and I didn't have any. Plus, well, Professor Snape warned us about the danger to anyone else who doesn't have my metabolism issues taking my potions."

"Side effects not limited to vomiting rainbow-colored vomit and not being able to eat for at least forty-eight hours as they will have an excessive amount of weight gain." Madame Pomfrey then suggested that Sally Anne head back to her common room after handing over her newest batch from the potions master then told Minerva the rest. "The thing is, Severus was concerned about someone mistaking them for candy and put a staying charm to keep them in her bag, plus a charm upon them that meant that Weasley had to see them and to steal them. He couldn't have been tricked into taking them nor could he have done so by accident."

Groaning, Minerva looked over at the boy and said "I will deal with him after I speak to his parents. At the very least this is going to cost my Lions the House cup because he is going to lose at least one hundred points for this stunt, never mind the theft of what doesn't belong to him."

* * *

Arthur Weasley had had a productive day at work. He had begun making plans to question the Death Eaters being held in Azkaban and had started to overturn the laws that kept him from sending them through the veil thanks to Amelia and Rufus looking into the laws. It was at least eighteen months out, but he had a good chance of this working.

Add to that, the ICW had been happy with the appointment of Amos Diggory to their ranks, he was quickly appointed to a position on their negotiating team, which Albus Dumbledore had turned down. With a yawn, he looked at the clock and debated going home early, knowing that this meant dealing with his wife which was slowly becoming a chore.

Hearing a knock on his door, he greeted Amelia Bones and saw Augusta Longbottom with her, so he invited the two witches in and asked "What may I do for you ladies?"

"Two items, one of which isn't that important. The goblins have a list of two wizards whose vaults didn't close when they were declared dead. One was Peter Pettigrew and the other was an older wizard named Thomas Riddle Jr. They tested the vaults themselves and are insisting that both wizards are alive. Thanks to our upcoming questioning of the Death Eaters in Azkaban, we will be able to clear up what happened to Pettigrew, but Riddle went missing shortly after his graduation from Hogwarts."

Augusta who was a bit younger than the former head boy, reluctantly admitted. "In spite of being in Slytherin, Riddle was at the very least a half-blood, so he might have gone back to the muggle world. Due to something, someone told Amelia and me about former half-blood and muggleborn students, I am discreetly looking into it as a matter for the Hogwarts board of governors. But it does dovetail rather neatly into the second item we need to speak to you about."

"We have a textbook we need you to read," Amelia suggested. "I have spoken to Griselda Marchbanks and she suggested that I ask you to read it before she goes to Hogwarts next week for the final OWLS and NEWTS testing. I can't tell you any more, because we don't wish to prejudice your opinion."

"Certainly, ladies." He took the book and saw that it was similar to the History of Magic textbook he had used at Hogwarts and when they had left called out for one of the house elves from the Ministry cafeteria to bring him a pot of tea and some sandwiches before sending his wife a note via their owl letting her know that he had a last minute emergency and that he wouldn't be home for dinner.

By seven-thirty, Arthur was frowning as he had already read half of the textbook and was not sure why he was surprised. As Minster he had felt the slights, and the half smirks he had received from foreign diplomatic wizards and had suspected that they looked down upon the British wizards, but as he read the book and its foreword which mentioned it was the approved textbook in a whole slew of nations, minus his own he began to understand that things weren't as up to date as he might wish them to be.

Arriving home at the same time as an owl flew in and landed in front of him, he heard his wife demanding answers of where he had been and what the owl was about. Holding the folded note in one hand, he looked at his wife and announced. "I was dealing with top secret information, which you know I can't tell you about. Now, as to this note, it just arrived and is from Hogwarts, so I am assuming it is about one of our sons."

Breaking the wax crest, he read what his former head of house wrote, closed his eyes and counted to ten then opened them when he heard his wife screeching about sending a howler to the twins about whatever it was that they had done. "Molly!"

She turned from where she was gathering her writing materials and asked: "What is it, my dear?"

"It is about Ronald, he ate some candy he shouldn't have and is ill. I am requested to go to speak to Professor McGonagall tomorrow morning, he is under the care of Madame Pomfrey and will be fine as long as he obeys her directives." He stated then placing the note in his pocket, went off to speak to his daughter who was playing with her pet rat in the parlor.

* * *

Harry was hiding his chuckles when he finally got a chance to explain to Hermione what was going on with the Fifth year History of Magic class. "Anyhow, I had my goblins add the name Ferris Bueller to his class list. He keeps assigning detention to him and announcing the removal of house points from someone who doesn't actually exist."

"Why?" She asked looking confused as to why Harry would add a character from an eighties American movie to the class rolls.

"My dad asked me to draw attention to the fact that he doesn't even know who is his students are, he only follows a list placed in front of him by the house elves each class. As with our class, he only takes attendance once a week. Haven't you ever wondered how a ghost grades our papers?" He inquired. "How he corrects them, how he writes notes to us about our work?"

Hermione began to answer then fell silent as she admitted "I had never thought about it. I guess I thought that one of the other teachers graded them."

"So didn't I, but my dad had doubts so he asked me to do what I did," Harry replied. "It has been going on since the Christmas Holiday break and every single day our so-called Ghost professor still doesn't realize that he has never had a student named Bueller nor that he hasn't turned in a single assignment but from what I saw when the goblins brought me his grade book, Ferris Bueller has been being graded on tests he hasn't actually taken . He also exists on the class list in three different years, sixth, fifth and second."

Hermione was about to protest Harry looking at a professor's grade book but found herself unable to complain as she felt a sense of wrongness to what he was attempting to tell her. "So, what is Bueller's average in History of Magic or should I ask averages?"

"Average," Harry replied with a grimace. "Dad is so pissed off. He let me attend Hogwarts to honor my biological parents and I am dealing with one professor who hates my guts because of who my parents are and one who is faking grading papers because he is dead and one who had to be brought on staff to teach me as the previous one hates my guts."

Early the next morning, Harry joined his Quidditch teammates in practicing for their final quidditch match to the suspicious surprise of their captain. Harry merely shrugged and announced. "I just have some free time and felt like flying, nothing more than that."

"Well, at least pretend you are here to be a part of the team," Oliver grumbled before flying off to work on his newest strategy with the chasers while the Weasley twins flew over towards Harry.

Fred was joking about Harry finally finding his way to the practice pitch when they heard the sound of their head of house calling out their names. With a wave and a tilt downward to the pitch, they landed and were told that their father wished to speak to them.

A bit surprised, the twins entered her office and saw their father waiting. "Dad?"

"Boys, I have to ask you a question. Your mother is insisting that you are responsible for what has befallen your brother, that you pranked him." He looked at the twins and saw their confusion. "Your brother is claiming that someone tricked him into eating something that made him sick."

"It wasn't us. We hadn't seen Ron all day yesterday and were in detention with Snape most of the evening." Fred replied. "We ate dinner with the house elves so it wasn't until we were back in the common room that we heard about his very spectacular display."

"Professor McGonagall is also insisting that Ron wasn't tricked, that he, in fact, ate something that didn't belong to him and had an adverse reaction to someone else's potions but your mother..." He trailed off when he saw the knowing look on the twins faces as their eyes met. "I am going to speak to Ron. Your mother is touring Hogwarts with your sister as Madame Pomfrey is refusing to allow us to speak to Ron without your head of house present."

The twins returned to practice, a bit surprised to see their mother and sister seated in the pitch when usually their mother resisted Ginny's expressing an interest in Quidditch. "Hey, were you watching for us?"

"No, I heard that Harry Potter was practicing," Ginny replied with a smile on her face as she looked around the pitch and saw the red and gold that indicated the Gryffindor Quidditch team. "Where is he?"

Fred looked around then at George before noticing the dark-haired boy had landed his broom down near Hagrid's hut. "Looks like Harry is finished with practice."

"I am surprised he lasted this long," George stated just as Oliver flew over. "I see Harry is finished."

"I wish he wasn't as good as he is. He quickly caught the snitch every single time, so he became bored and mentioned something about going back to the common room."

When Fred overheard his sister begging their mother to take her to the Gryffindor common room, he shook his head and just blocked it out of his mind, returning to practicing the maneuvers that Oliver had worked out for them.

* * *

When Minerva returned and saw that Molly wasn't back, nor was their youngest child, she suggested that Arthur follow her to the infirmary then filled him in privately on all that they had learned, now that the man's wife wasn't there to insist that her Ronikins was innocent and that someone had to have tricked him into eating that terrible candy.

"Arthur, have you ever thought of having Ronald tested?" She delicately suggested as they walked down the corridor towards the infirmary. "I know that he was rejected for entrance into that magical primary school and frankly, without your son Percy's hard work, he wouldn't be getting the rather average grades he does."

"Tested? But he got his Hogwarts letter, surely that means he has magic?" He questioned as they arrived outside the infirmary double doors.

"No, not that kind of testing." She replied then suggested that they speak to Madame Pomfrey when they had visited with Ronald. As they opened the soundproof doors, they stopped, astonished to hear the medi-witch shouting at Ron who was shielded from view by a screen.

"Young man, you're lying to me. I can't believe that you are that imbecilic that you would ignore my instructions on your health and then lie to me about it straight to my face." The witch was glaring at the preteen boy who they could now see.

"What on earth?" Minerva stared at the once thin boy who now looked corpulent, to say the least. "Poppy?"

The mediwitch gave Ronald one last glare then turned to her coworker and the boy's father and announced. "I told him he had to fast, to only drink milk for forty-eight hours, you heard me, Minerva."

"I did. What is going on?" She asked as her eyes took in the fat rolls now exposed by a closer examination of the youngest Weasley boy.

"Young Mr. Weasley decided that he was hungry in spite of the potion to ensure he wasn't and went behind my back to one of the house elves who his brothers gave him the name of, and arranged for a meal. From the looks of things, it was quite a glutenous feast. I warned him, repeatedly about the side effects from taking that metabolism potion, he ignored me. So, Arthur, he is now your problem." With that, she thrust the paperwork she had into his hands and went off muttering about speaking to Severus Snape about creating some sort of weight loss potion. "I am not even sure something like that exists."

"Ronald Weasley!" Minerva was asking as Molly entered the infirmary and took one look at her son and began to howl at what had been done to her little boy. "Enough, Molly! Ronald, that is going to be fifty points from Gryffindor for the theft of another student's potions, fifty points from Gryffindor for your flagellant disregard for the instructions given to you by Madame Pomfrey. You will also be serving detention with myself until the end of the school year. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"It's not my fault, I was hungry and she refused to feed me." He pugilistically spat out. "How was I to know that this would happen?"

"If you had been paying the least bit of attention when Madame Pomfrey had been spelling out the side effects to you yesterday, you would have known." Professor McGonagall announced. She turned to the boy's parents and saw Molly was scowling as she watched her son's groaning as he sank back onto his hospital bed, clearly too heavy to stand on his legs.

* * *

The Lions' were mystified about the points loss and the Weasley twins denied getting up to any mischief that could cost them that amount of points. Percy and the other prefects learned the truth when Minerva McGonagall gathered them to explain about his brother ending up a patient in the infirmary and that he would be staying there until the end of the school year.

"He will be eating, sleeping and studying in the infirmary, he will be there unless he is attending class and he will need to be moved using a magical chair that is going to float him to class." She was explaining about the chair-like device that Filius Flitwick had devised to allow the rather fat young man to get around.

When the seventh year prefect announced to those gathered in the common room about Ron's loss of points and how he would be transported around the castle, the first years groaned while Oliver Wood moaned and pointed out. "Even if we win the Quidditch Cup, we are out of it for the House competition. This really is bad."

The twins regretfully agreed and went to speak to Percy who told them the rest. "Ron is going to have to follow a really strict diet all summer long and Mum is furious with him. He has to do a certain amount of exercise every single day to help lose the weight, the only good news is that Mum has taken that to mean he is going to have to do extra chores."

Shaking their heads, the twins pointed out. "More than likely it will be Ginny's chores, not ours."

"Dad and I have been writing since our winter break, he was going to see about getting me an internship at the Ministry for the summer, so I won't be at home as much. You are going to bear the brunt of Ron's whining." Percy pointed out.

"How big is he, exactly?" Fred cautiously asked.

"The imbecile ate the equivalent of three vials of this nutrient potion, then ate what he complained of him was a small meal for dinner, had a late night snack, which was half a cake and then a full breakfast. I spoke to that house elf who you get food from and he also gave Ron some of that leftover treacle cake. So what was about 8000 calories was multiplied by this potion into 24000 which was multiplied by three vials. Add to that this potion helps the calories stick on the young girl that takes them who can't keep her weight on and Ron is going to need a whole compartment on the train to himself, that is if he can get in through the doors."

Seeing their horror, Percy told them the rest. "Mum was stunned at his size and when dad tossed a truth-telling spell on him; he admitted to everything that she was quiet the entire time and let dad deal with the entire situation. She was so freaked out that she almost forgot that Ginny was in the common room until Dad asked where she was. Professor McGonagall escorted them to the school gates, but I would hate to be Ron when Mum calms down. A howler is in his future and he won't be able to escape it."

Sure enough, Molly Weasley sent a howler to her youngest son, shouting at him for his shortsightedness, for his lack of self control and most importantly for the fact that due to his not being in the Tower, that he wouldn't be able to invite his best friend Harry to spend the summer with them.

Madame Pomfrey who couldn't help overhearing the howler which under normal circumstances she would object to, but in this case, she couldn't help feeling that the young boy deserved all the insults that were being heaped upon him. However, hearing Molly Weasley calling young Mr. Potter her son's best friend had her frowning and thinking she might need to mention to Mrs. Weasley that in fact, her son and Mr. Potter didn't get along at all.

As the fifth and seventh-year students prepared for their OWLS and NEWTS, the younger students were taking their exams being given by their professors. Harry and Hermione were both thrilled by how easy the exams had seemed, and were finished with every single one except for their test for Transfiguration.

Most of their fellow first-year classmates were looking forward to a summer spent at home, with a few exceptions. Lavender and Parvati were upset that the Browns were going to be visiting Germany, which meant that they would be out of touch for most of the summer, Draco Malfoy was unhappy to learn that his mother and father had decided to maintain separate housing and young Ronald Weasley who had already been the butt of his classmates jokes and when he had attempted to turn it around and make it all Sally Anne Perks fault, was shocked to find out that his former friends in Hufflepuff had turned against him.

The Lions had won the Quidditch cup to the joy of Minerva McGonagall and Oliver Wood but the entire house was disappointed to know that they were out of the running for the House Cup as a result of the youngest Weasley's huge point deduction. Harry who had only caught the snitch after dilly-dallying around for a good hour, decided to end the game when the rain started. To his bemused shock, he found out he had made the Ravenclaw Seeker, a third-year student by the name of Cho Chang very upset as she felt that he had been mocking her by not catching the snitch even sooner.

Percy Weasley was finishing up his final practical exam when he was called over by his elderly neighbor, Augusta Longbottom who inquired about his summer plans. When he mentioned his hope that his father could arrange for him to work as an intern at the Ministry, she offered him a paid position. "I am hoping that Neville will choose to spend some time in the muggle world and was planning to hire an older student, someone sensible to go with him."

With reluctance, Percy admitted "I have never spent much time in the muggle world, Mrs. Longbottom. You might be better off hiring a muggleborn witch or wizard for the job."

"I just would prefer to have one someone who has spent all their time in our world. I am looking for an honest opinion on the differences between our lives and theirs. I have been speaking to someone who insists that the muggles have advanced way past ourselves. I have been given a list of tourist type places that muggles go to during the summer. I would also like to ask you to recommend a muggleborn witch or wizard to act as your paid guide." She stated. While she was all for hiring a muggleborn student, she also had plans to pick young Mr. Weasleys brain at the end of the summer for all the difference between the two worlds.

"Penny, Penelope Clearwater, she is a fifth-year muggleborn in Ravenclaw." He replied earnestly.

"Good, I will speak to Ms. Clearwater before the end of the school day." She announced when she had left, Percy hugged himself then quickly looked around to check to make sure no one had seen before he went to his house tower, already making plans to put half of whatever she paid him in a vault at the bank for his future.

 **To Be Continued**


	18. Chapter 18: Summertime

_**A/N: I am not normally confrontational as writing is my way of relaxing. I have a very busy life and am the mother of two very active preteen girls, have a**_ **full-time _job and volunteer about twenty hours a week with an organization that helps children and seniors. As a_ result _, I write when I get some free time which is usually between the hours of eleven and midnight. So I post what I write usually immediately after a quick skimming for any obvious misspellings._**

 ** _That said... there are two reviewers who are seriously pissing me off. I normally don't call reviewers out, but one of you has REPEATEDLY reviewed that my story is very hard to read because of misspellings and grammatical errors, but yet YOU KEEP READING. Please, if my story is so unreadable, STOP READING IT. I would suggest_ stopping _reading_ fanfiction _all together as I am quite certain that no writing lives up to your high expectations. AS for the reviewer who keeps suggesting I get a beta, go back and read my a/n left in an earlier chapter as to why I refuse to use betas._**

 ** _As for the reviewer who left a guest review with corrections, I am not offended by what you did, but please send me those in a PM, as it is easier to correct things that way. Posting it as a review, when I don't go back and change things UNTIL I FINISH the story, is not helpful as I have to wade through tons of reviews to go back and recall what you found. I do wish to thank you as I have_ a deep** _ **loathing for betas but do appreciate the help. Oddly enough, when it is NOT midnight, I know the mistakes I have made but by the end of my day, my language skills deteriorate.**_

* * *

 _ **Please read the author's note!**_

* * *

 ****

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 **Summertime and Living is difficult(if your name is Ron)**

Finally, it was the leaving feast, all students were in attendance even Ron Weasley who because of his size was seated at a solitary table which pleased him as he imagined the feast he would have all to himself. He daydreamed about the food he was about to eat, not even bothered by the green and silver colors of Slytherin house that hung above his head as the Snakes had won the house cup.

When the headmaster stood to speak, Ron was feeling elated and impatient as the old man went on and on about stuff he didn't give a crap about. The magic moment was there, the old man gave the command and...

Ron stared in disbelief at the meager portions on his plate and compared them to the food that was now placed at the Gryffindor table. His face darkened to a deep red and he was about to stand to stagger over to join his housemates but he found he was stuck in place. Turning to complain, he was horror-stricken to realize that he also couldn't speak.

He saw the medi witch and that bastard, Snape, looking his way so he gestured frantically to his plate.

The right bastard bent down to whisper in McGonagall's ear who seemed angry with him for some reason, and then to the mediwitch before they stood to stroll over to his table. "Mr. Weasley, you aren't eating, is there a problem?"

The redhead could only glare balefully at the steamed spinach and broiled chicken that was on his plate while all around him his classmates were feasting on fried chicken, roast beef, mashed potatoes, thick gravy and desserts, lots and lots of desserts.

"I would get used to eating healthy Mr. Weasley as you will have an entire summer of such meals." Ron was furious when of the three it was Snape who replied before they walked back to the head table and rejoined the staff leaning over to whisper something to Dumbledore, which had him shaking his head at Ron. 

* * *

At the table with the first year Lions, Harry was talking to Dean, Neville, and Seamus about their plans for the summer. Dean was going to be helping out at his parent's store, Seamus was looking forward to spending time in Ireland with his family and Neville nervously admitted that his grandmother had already been making plans for him to spend the summer expanding his horizons.

"I am worried, I don't know what she means and well, I tend to be a bit of a klutz when it comes to trying new things." Neville was telling them.

"What about you, Harry, what are your summer plans?" Dean asked.

With a slight groan, Harry told them. "I have to keep up on my non-magical studies, plus my dad's girlfriend is going to be in training right alongside me. My grandparents usually have me spend a few weeks at their place which means political lessons."

"Sounds tough," Seamus said sounding sympathetic.

"I have invited Hermione to attend some of my lessons in Wales with me and her parents have agreed, so at least I will have company. I hope we can get together a few times this summer." Harry suggested. "Do you think your parents will allow it?"

Dean reluctantly admitted that his parents had his entire summer booked but that he would ask. Seamus added that he was sure his parents would allow him to come to visit as long as he was picked up as his sister was going to be working in France the entire summer. Neville just shrugged and admitted "I have no idea what my grams has planned but I am sure she will agree. She likes that we are friends."

"What about you girls?" Harry offered while inwardly wincing at the grins on Lavender and Parvati's faces while Lavender told them the sad tale of being forced to visit family in Germany.

The smile went away when Padma reminded her twin that they were to spend at least a month in India that summer. Harry perked up and said "I loved India when we went to visit. The food was fabulous."

The first year students went to their dorms, the headmaster's eyes upon them. Albus Dumbledore was frowning as his year had not gone as planned. First had been the arrival of the Potter boy fit and socially polished, then had been the way that his plans for the stone had been completely turned around by Quirrell ending up killed by the Cerberus. The Weasley boy had proven to be a huge disappointment, even the chance to get in good with the boy using Quidditch had backfired.

Add to that the political disaster of losing his position with the International Confederation of Wizards then the loss of the real stone. He had never even realized that the Flamels had somehow switched the stone for the fake one somehow while it was in the mirror. That he had fallen for their trick, infuriated him and when he had gone back to France he had been furious to realize that they had made their entire estate disappear which meant that they suspected him of the theft.

Still, Albus Dumbledore would not be defeated by a run of bad luck he was already making plans for the new school year and looking forward to finding a way to turn things his way. As he exited the Great Hall and head up to his office, he was thinking on the letter he had sent to Gilderoy Lockhart accepting him as the latest teacher for the upcoming school year.

When Harry was waiting for the carriages, he saw Hagrid waving at him and holding a package. "Hello, young Harry. I have a gift for you. I spoke to Professor McGonagall about your parents and we arrange for several of their friends to send me photos. Here."

Harry opened the front of the book and saw the photos of what he knew were his biological parents and saw the anxious expression on the friendly man's face and with true emotion's coming through replied to him. "Thank you, Hagrid. I have no photos of them. This is great."

On the train trip back to King's Cross, the students were witness to the sight of Ron Weasley being unable to enter the train doors and to listen as their head of house and Madame Pomfrey made plans to fire-call his parents to arrange for his pickup from school.

The twins and Percy went on the train to the surprise of their head of house, but they were tired of dealing with their youngest brother, besides, Percy had his father's permission to take the job offer from Madame Longbottom and he wanted to speak to Penny and Neville about things.

The twins for their part had already made plans to work for their neighbor's wife in her second-hand shop, both looking forward to learning how to run a retail shop, already having made plans to create their joke shop and knowing that they needed money and more importantly knowledge in business.

Harry was seated next to Hermione and was flipping page after page of photos of his biological parents from age eleven until they graduated and got married and then finally there was a photo of himself being held in their arms. The last page had a photo of all of his first year Gryffindor mates, including Weasley which had Harry chuckling.

Resting his head against the window, he softly told Hermione about the album and admitted: "I am torn because I wish to know more about them but the only people who know the answers are using them to attempt to manipulate me."

Harry waved goodbye to his friends as they began to exit King's Cross Station. Seamus and his family had already left, soon followed by the Thomas and Brown families, the twins were thrilled to see their parents and had been thrilled to be told that they were heading to India that very afternoon.

When Neville who was talking in an excited manner to Percy Weasley and his grandmother waved goodbye, Hermione and Harry were talking to his Aunt Penny who had informed them that Harry's dad had had to work. Hermione had been thrilled to hug her parents and waved goodbye to Harry knowing that she would see him later that week when Sarah brought her to the estate in Wales.

As the two were exiting the station, Harry noticed that the redheaded woman from the Winter Break watching them and he saw her frustration at not being able to approach him, so he warned his aunt as Forbes pushed the cart containing his trunk and Owl cage.

"So, Hereweald, was it as bad as you expected it to be?" She was inquiring while the butler places his trunk in the boot.

Hereweald sighed and admitted "I have made some great friends but most don't know the truth about my life. Hermione does and she accepts it so at least one of them knows the truth. As for school, it has been substandard at best. Dad is right, there are a lot of changes that need doing to get this world up to snuff."

Down in the Underground after having turned the wished away over to her new parents, Jareth was reviewing Harry's school year with his parents as they discussed their successes and failures to move the Aboveground magical world forward in Great Britain. He was planning a similar meeting with his son later that week, but overall Jareth felt that they had accomplished what they had set out to do.

There were those in that world who were slowly awakening to Dumbledore's manipulations, and to how the magical world treated those they didn't consider their equals, they had managed to strip the old man of one of his titles even if he still had two more that they needed to remove him from.

They had also started a list of crimes against Magic for the day that Dumbledore had to face justice including that he was responsible for the deaths of the Flamels. Jareth felt the magic of his son as he popped into the castle throne room. With a nod towards his parents, he went to spend time with his son.

* * *

 **Book Two**

* * *

For Hereweald it had been a great summer as he spent it helping Sarah learn how to handle her magic as it turned out his father's presence distracted the beautiful young woman which meant that Jareth was banned from the house in Wales and the throne room in the Underground while Hereweald and his aunts worked with the future queen.

He had been able to spend most weekday mornings with Hermione at her home or their place in Wales as his young classmate hadn't yet been granted permission to visit them in the Underground. So his father, unless there was a runner in the Labyrinth would go to Crawley after a visit with Sarah in the morning to bring Hermione to Wales. Still, he had enjoyed his time with her, they alternated between studying and his helping her to learn how to be more physically active.

Harry had also spent some of his summer learning to master his Underground magic and he had succeeded in finally getting control over his ability to create dreams in his crystals even if they were only short dreams. His father had been so proud of him that he had thrown a party, not that Jareth really needed an excuse to throw a party these days as a party meant that Sarah was Underground for the day. He was preceding rather nicely with his fencing and his father had arranged for him to be taught how to use a bow and arrow now that he was a bit bigger.

His only lingering frustration had been his grandmother's insistence on his learning to dance the court dances and his court training which had included etiquette lessons. Harry did fine in the titles and remembering faces and kingdoms, the very small mannerisms that could indicate a formal cut of someone and the way to properly greet all species but he found it difficult to recall all of the foreign languages at the correct time.

Hereweald entered his bedroom in the castle at the center of goblin city, he removed his formal court robes and tossing them on his nearby chair, landed prone upon his bed and with a heavy sigh stared up at his ceiling.

"Lessons' not going well, my son." He heard the amusement in his father's voice and with a cheeky grin lifted his head and then used magic to toss one of his pillows at the king. "Father said you are having issues with recalling what language to use."

Watching as his father caught the pillow, with a grumbling tone, Hereweald replied: "I spoke Mermish to the Veela's representative, Dad."

"So I heard, but you need to recall that Veelas have a magnetic pull that you need to resist." His father said crossing the room and smacking Hereweald with the pillow.

Lifting his head and removing the pillow that now rested upon it, he admitted "I don't feel it, which is another subject entirely. So either I am too weak to notice that they can turn my head or I am still not mature enough to notice them which makes no sense."

"Give it time, Hereweald," Jareth replied thinking he was glad that his son was still young enough to not feel the pull of the Veelas, he himself felt as if he was growing up too fast. "Now, what do you say to spending the day with Hermione in her hometown?"

"Really?" Hareweald asked with a hopeful expression on his face. "When?"

"Today." His father replied then told him the rest. "I have to spend the day dealing with that Apothecary company that you inherited from your aboveground family and Sarah has taken charge of the broom company, so your young friend is without adult supervision. we are trusting you two to stay out of trouble."

"I am shocked, truly shocked father that you would ever think that I, your son would even cause trouble." He replied with an exaggerated bow as he went to change his wardrobe into something acceptable for muggle aboveground summer wear.

"Just don't do anything that requires me to hide the evidence." His father replied then when his son reappeared wearing muggle shorts, t-shirt, and sneakers, he asked him where his wand was. "I don't want you aboveground without it."

Harry gave his dad another smirk and removed the invisibility spell he had placed on his wand guard and saw the answering smirk as his father gave him a that's my boy as they exited the castle and went to their home in Wales. With a raised eyebrow, Jareth was impressed as he had not noticed the small aboveground magic that his son had used to hide his sheath.

Once there, Hereweald greeted Sarah who was waiting for his father called to Toccal, he asked the goblin to pop him over to the Granger's garage and then in a sly manner reminded Sarah and his father. "Now, Aunt Penny says to remind you that just because you are allowed alone without a chaperone that it doesn't mean that you get to do anything that I am not allowed to do."

"You are not too big that you can't be bogged." his father replied with a threatening gesture creating a crystal.

"You love me too much to bog me," Hereweald replied then with a wink at Sarah disappeared from the house.

Jareth watched his son leave then very carefully he leaned over to press a kiss on Sarah's lips avoiding touching her in any other manner while inwardly vowing revenge on his sister for suggesting to his father that he spell both Jareth and Sarah to keep them in line. If he attempted to caress or do anything more than a kiss or hold Sarah's hand, he received a sharp sting to his backside.

As Sarah reluctantly pulled back from the kiss, experience had taught them that even kissing too long triggered the spell, she asked if he had a few minutes regarding the staff she was in charge of.

"I was thinking about what I was told regarding magical housing and wondered asking the Gringotts goblins about any magical properties already on the market?" She suggested while taking in how handsome he looked wearing a muggle suit. "It would already have the protections that the Ministry requires and would mean that the newly graduated could move out of their parent's homes."

Jareth thought about it and suggested that she pay a visit to his head goblin and talk to them about how to go about doing so. "When we find a piece of property that is acceptable, we can arrange for construction of flats and maybe a few townhouses."

Sarah made some note then closing her muggle steno notebook looked at Jareth and asked: "Why are these pureblood wizards so closed-minded and so determined to push the muggleborn witches and wizards out of the country?"

Jareth shook his head and told her. "I have spoken to two witches that I am working with, they are slowly coming to realize that this headmaster has been closing their society off from others all the while claiming to be opening it up. I wish I could push things through faster, especially for Hereweald's sake, but I am still struggling to get them to replace that ghost who is teaching their magical history class without exposing our secrets."

Sarah thought about the regulations that the broom company had faced and then about how the potions classes that were being taught to their employees and what they had learned from their employees about why they all lived at home due to ministry requirements for magical housing, in spite of making a decent wage and told him. "I am not so sure that the bigotry can be overcome, Jareth. It is just so ingrained in their entire society."

"I have to hope, for Hereweald and Hermione's sake." He pointed out then with a grimace told her "I have a meeting with the Board of Directors for Sleakeazy Potions, they aren't going to be happy when I replace at least half the board. It might draw the attention of the headmaster so I send Hereweald aboveground, just in case with a whole platoon of goblins watching over him and his friends."

* * *

Arthur Weasley was not having a very good summer. While things at work were as up and down as always when it came to working for the government, it was his home life intruding on his work life that was creating the issue.

Hearing a knock on his door, he lifted his head and when his assistant entered followed by Croaker and Bones, he groaned knowing that this wasn't going to be good news.

Once the door was shut, he looked at the two and asked: "What was it?"

Croaker tossed down the now blackened melted piece of metal and told him. "There was a dark curse on the watch. I traced the providence of the piece and it once belonged to the Black family. From what few records I could access, it appears to have been given to Sirius Black as the Black family heir upon his seventeenth birthday. How it ended up in that second-hand shop where your sons are working, I don't know."

"I went to the shop and found a few more items with dark to middle curses on them." Amelia Bones replied with a heavy sigh. "I hate to say it, especially as I can't trust the man as far as I could throw him, but Albus might be right about the Muggle Protection Act as well as searching out and locating such items."

Arthur looked at the watch that was now destroyed and thought of how thankfully his eldest son Bill had been home for the weekend when his son Fred had been attempting to put the watch on and how Bill had saved Fred's life... "I will speak in favor of the bill passing, I hate the feeling that I am being manipulated. Still, we need to get objects such as that out of the public domain. I am willing to require shops double-check for such items when purchasing goods but this is where I part ways with the headmaster. I feel amnesty should be given to anyone who turns in such items and refused to order that houses be searched."

Amelia would dearly love to search certain houses but knew that Arthur was correct because if they were allowed to search anyone's home on such flimsy pretext as a rumor of dark items, what was to stop someone from turning the law on them.

Exiting the Ministry, she joined her niece and her friend Hannah as they spent the afternoon in the muggle world. She had followed Madame Longbottom's path of encouraging her niece to spend time in both worlds but unlike the elderly Augusta, she was spending the time with Susan and Hannah herself.

"So ladies, what do you have planned for us today?" She asked as they crossed the street in muggle London. "Remember that Auror Tonks is going to be joining us."

With a giggle and a squeal of delight, Susan told her aunt. "I heard from Neville Longbottom that they went to something called Blackpool which has these really wild rides that are like going down to vaults at Gringotts. I asked Tonks about it and she said that she used to go there when she was a kid with her dad as it made her Mum sick."

Amelia followed Hannah and her niece to the muggle train station and ordered three tickets to this Blackpool place and once on the train thought about all she had learned over the past six weeks. She was finding that Jareth Brenin was quite correct in his statement that muggles were way more advanced than she had ever even suspected.

This had led to several changes in how her aurors responded to magical emergencies in the muggle world and she was now requiring that all aurors spent at least one day a week going undercover in the muggle world.

Tonks one of her trainees was proving very handy for helping her fellow aurors and had caught the attention of both Croaker and herself for her ability to fit in by standing out and that was before you added in her special skills.

* * *

Harry was excited to be exploring Crawley with Hermione. As they walked the pavement towards the library, he was handling the Labyrinth book that had brought Sarah and his father together. "You know the book changes when it eventually reaches someone who wishes their siblings or their child away. When Sarah met dad, the book had fulfilled its purpose, it's why when you read it, you have read the same tale that Sarah did."

"Would your father have really turned her brother into a goblin?" Hermione was asking as they reached the steps. Harry stopped her and then suggested that they go sit on a nearby park bench.

"No, Toby was wished away by a spoiled girl who needed to learn a lesson, but dad knew already that Sarah was the one that the book was created for. At most, if she hadn't succeeded in the labyrinth, dad would have arranged for Toby and Sarah to live with a magical family in the Underground. See, fae kids aren't born really all that often. Something to do with all of the magic in our world."

"Maybe it is genetics?" Hermione suggested. "Maybe everyone is too closely related?"

"No, because there has been a Goblin King for thousands of years, Hermione. My grandfather was the goblin king before my dad was. His dad was before him. It's sort of the family business, ruling the Underground." Harry replied with a slight grin on his face. "Anyhow, my grandparents are the first royals to give birth to one child, my dad let alone three."

"So, your dad adopted you so you will rule the goblins?" She asked.

"Nope." He replied with a sly smile and seeing her frowning in confusion, he tried to explain. "There was a prophecy, a real one. Not like the fake nonsense that Professor Trelawney spouts. My dad and Sarah are destined to have a son and many, many daughters, he will rule as king of the goblins, hopefully, many many years from now when my father takes over as King of the Underground."

"What about you?" She asked feeling offended on his behalf.

"There is a prophecy that has me fixing things in this world, when the time comes, at my twilight in this world, my queen and I are to rule and unite the lands of the unknown." He cited. Seeing her look his way, he explained. "The lands of the Unknown have not had a ruler in over millennia, as their king was tricked into giving up the symbols of his reign."

Hermione was shaken by the fact that for the first time she realized that Harry wasn't only just Harry but a royal prince whose life would be more complicated than hers ever would.

"Anyhow, that will be years and years from now." He replied then had a thought. "Oh, we were talking about the goblins, most wished away end up the children of the fae, but some children, those who are abused and whose life has been too terrible to contemplate, who is damaged and won't ever grow up, they are turned into common goblins. Goblins such as those live lives that are simple, they live to rabble rouse, to play and to do simple chores. They do mature as goblins, which means that they have goblin babies and never remember the horror that their lives were before they were wished away."

Hermione teared up at that then asked but what about their babies, are they...

"Toccal was born a goblin, and most of those who I grew up with are the children of goblins," Harry explained. "I was a bit worried because they sense where I have gone using magic and they tend to wreak havoc if not supervised."

Giggling, and wiping away the tear on her cheek, she recalled all of the mischief that the goblins had gotten up to during the school year and asked: "May I met them?"

"I doubt I can stop them from paying you a visit now that you know they exist." Harry heard the giggles and the chittering that indicated that his subjects were around and quietly whispered an order for the goblins to return to the Underground. "I will have to bring them to the house in Wales one day while you are there, we don't want them to go into the library unless you are looking to end up banned from it."

* * *

The Burrow was in a state of chaos when the headmaster came through the fireplace. His arrival had Molly's youngest son Ron storming off as fast as he could when he was still rather pudgy, while his sister was scowling at the pet rat in her hands as she told her mother that she had to return Scabbers to his cage. "I wish he would stop trying to escape, it's all Ron's fault for not keeping him in a cage all that time."

"Where are the others?" The headmaster inquired.

"The twins are working that job working in that second-hand store that their father insisted I allow them to have, Percy, is off doing whatever it is he is doing for Augusta Longbottom and Arthur, of course, is at the Ministry." She replied while offering him something to eat or drink.

"I merely came to thank you for helping to convince Arthur to go along with the legislation that I needed him to enact. We are voting tomorrow. I was thinking that young Geneva could make use of a seldom given scholarship towards her Hogwarts tuition." Albus offered.

"That would be wonderful." She beamed his way thinking that with the money she was saving on Ginny's tuition, she could spend it on some nicer clothes for her only daughter especially if Madame Malkin came through with the discount she had offered. Her eyes fell on the note from the Potter boy's aunt and looking at Albus with a cunning look in her eyes, she wistfully stated. "If only you could use your powers of persuasion to convince Harry's aunt that he should spend the rest of the summer with us."

"Alas, the Dursleys and young Harry have decided to spend the summer with his Uncle's sister according to Arabella which means that it would look suspicious if he were to go visit friends when she believes he attends a school for those boys who are incorrigible." He replied regretfully.

Albus did truly regret it, as he wished to have Harry become friends with the Weasleys, but so far in spite of the magic he had worked, that had not happened mainly due to the unseemly behavior of the youngest male Weasley which is what he had used as an excuse with Molly when she had approached him that spring.

He had planned to bring the Potter boy to the Weasley's home, but now, due to the wards needing to be strengthened, he had to keep the boy with the Dursleys a bit longer.

Molly let it go, for now, knowing that thanks to her son Ron, things were not going as she had planned for her son to befriend the young Potter heir. She had made her displeasure very clear, Ronald had spent the summer eating only what the healer at St. Mungos had directed her to feed him, he had spent the entire summer doing Percy's chores and half of the chores of the twins and no time flying on his broom as she had made him regret his choices in life.

There was another member of the household regretting his choices in life... Wormtail aka Peter Pettigrew was once again wishing that his former master had killed him. As he listened to the hundredth version of how the annoying Ginny Weasley was going to marry Harry Potter and how she was going to be rich beyond belief, how they were going to have perfect children and live a perfect life, he was debating throwing himself out the third-floor window to end his torment.

When the young girl reached for him and he was once again struggling against being forced into the small scraps of cloth that his torturer had fashioned into dresses that she was making him wear, Peter was finding himself determined to escape no matter what it took.

As summer came to an end, the headmaster was once again angry with the Minister for Magic. Arthur had helped pass the Muggleborn protection act bill but Albus had not gotten the provision he had truly been looking to make into law.

The headmaster was not a happy wizard as he tried to figure out how to get his entire bill passed. Molly Weasley had filled him in on what Arthur had done to her via magic, but since Arthur's wife had made a vow to him while still at Hogwarts, before her marriage he was able to know that the vow was in existence even if not the details.

Returning to Hogwarts, chafing against the rules that required him to spend most of his time there, he entered the Great Hall just in time to see his Potions professor threatening to do in his newest Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

By the end of the midday meal, even the headmaster who normally loved the chaos and backstabbing among his professors found himself with an upset stomach as he exited the hall to attend the Board of Governors meeting.

"Headmaster thank you for joining us. We have several topics that need discussing starting with how your History of Magic teacher managed to grade papers for a student who doesn't actually exist and ending with this rather unacceptable book list that your newest DADA's professor has assigned to his students."

Two hours later, the headmaster was grinding his teeth when he finally realized that his divide and conquer method wasn't working with the board. That Lucius Malfoy and Theodore Nott Senior were working with Amelia Bones and Augusta Longbottom was worrying enough but that the others on the board were agreeing with their suggestions had him seething with anger.

When the gavel was banged, ending the board meeting the headmaster was furious to discover that they were going to be overseeing their required changes rather closely so he dumped the entire situation in Minerva's lap and went his tower office annoyed to realize that while he was now once again able to draw on some of the power of Hogwarts, it was a mere shadow of the power he had once had access to.

Minerva McGonagall was standing at the head of the table in the staff room while the professors who were required to attend the meeting slowly trickled in. When the last staff member, predictably Gilderoy Lockhart arrived several minutes late, she reminded them that being on time for staff meeting was a requirement of teaching.

As she went through the list of changes, most were acceptable, including the one that had raised the eyes of her fellow heads regarding at least an acceptable being a requirement to play on the quidditch team.

"Now, we have an issue with History of Magic." She announced. "The Board has given the headmaster a year to exorcize Cuthbert. For the last year, he claimed to have a student who didn't exist in his class he even created false grades for the student. They have requirements for the new incoming teacher that are going to be difficult to enact which is why they are giving him an entire year to hire someone."

There was some surprise at the news but nothing noteworthy as she went through her list including the change to points deduction and detentions. This caused Severus Snape to grimace but he had already been warned by his benefactor that he was to leave the Potter boy and his friends alone.

"Now that only leaves you, Professor Lockhart. I am rather afraid that the board insists that you choose from the following book list as they don't feel that your assigning your entire works to each student appropriate." She directed, handing over the list.

With a pout, he stated. "The headmaster agreed I was to have free rein over my textbooks."

"You do, however, your books aren't considered textbooks, more like adventure stories, so I must insist on you choosing one of these official textbooks or one of your own choosing from the acceptable choices." She replied and when he stubbornly refused, she said: "The board insists that you choose one of these books or they will hire someone else to take the position."

With a glare at her, he folded his arms and refused to do so. "Then you are fired."

"You can't fire me, only the headmaster can do so." He retorted.

"Gilderoy, who do you think told me to tell you to choose one of those sets of books?" She snipped back. "Now, either you make a choice or go pack your trunks."

"Fine, I choose this one." He pointed randomly at the list and handed it back to her before storming out of the staff room. There was silence then Trewlawny said, "I rather fear he is going to come to a bad end."

"I thought you were through making predictions?" Professor Sprout asked.

"That wasn't a prediction, that was a promise." She said sniffing in disgust as she exited the staff room.

"Well, when Sybil Trewlawny notices that you are going to be a terrible teacher that speaks volumes." Severus snidely commented before heading out to return to his dungeon.

When he had left, Minerva stopped Madame Pomfrey and questioned her about Ronald Weasley. "I understand from Molly that you have been stopping by to ensure that he was following the dietary restrictions that were assigned to him."

"I have been. I was rather pleased to see that Molly has done a good job of insisting that he get exercise and she had changed his diet even if he is still a bit heavier than expected at this point, but Minerva, there is something off with that young man." She replied with a slight frown on her face. "I have spoken to him every single time I have visited and there is something off, something I have recently recognized as familiar but can't quite put my finger on."

"I have noticed as well. I spoke to the Minister about it, but I rather fear I wasn't explicit enough with him." She replied.

"Another thing, Molly for some reason was under the impression that her youngest son is going to be friends or is friends with Mr. Potter in spite of my informing her that they have nothing in common." Poppy stated.

"I am sure that that is merely wishful thinking on her part," Minerva said dismissing that part of the problem, she had much bigger problems to deal with than the friendships or lack of friendships among her students.

Jareth returned to the house in Wales, in a thoughtful mood. Entering the study, he saw his son was already seated in his chair, wearing his fencing training gear and juggling three crystals.

When he called out Hereweald's name, his son bobbled the crystals but quickly regained control then made them disappear with a grin. "You're control is getting better."

"Teaching Sarah has helped me to get control." He replied then looking at his father blinked and noticed his armor and black hair then asked: "Why do you look so pissed off?"

With a snap of his fingers to change into his fencing attire, Jareth was reaching for his epee as he told his son. "I dealt with the potions company again and was astounded to find out that they have no Research and Development department, that the Board closed it down. I fired the entire board including one rather odious gentleman who informed me that we would see about that, that he was going to speak to the man who put him in the position of head of the company, one Albus Dumbledore."

Harry set his feet into the correct position, placed on his face mask and bowing to his father began to feint as they started their fencing training regime.

Lucius Malfoy was annoyed, the house elf that his wife had demanded serve her had been gambled away. Looking at Narcissa, he coldly refused to turn another house elf over to his estranged wife.

"You lost Dobby to the bloody damn goblins, you can do your own housework." He coldly announced and when she went to exit the house in a huff, he snapped. "Oh, and in case you are interested, our son heads back to Hogwarts in two weeks. He would like to spend some time with his mother."

"I am going to be rather busy and since you won't replace that house elf, I have no one to watch over him when I am gone at night." She said in a dismissive tone before she flooed back to her new house in St. Petersburg.

Her son who had been hoping that she would spend the last two weeks of his summer break with him, quietly left the study, not saying a word to his father who was vowing to buy his son a spot on the Slytherin's quidditch team to make up for his wife's behavior.

Looking at the book list his son had brought to him earlier that morning, he decided to get rid of some of his less than acceptable magical items, he knew that eventually the headmaster would get his way and that the aurors would be knocking on his door almost immediately to search his estate and right now, he was the only parent his son had so he didn't dare get caught with certain unsavory items.

* * *

Hermione was staring in disbelief at note accompanying the magical wardrobe that had suddenly appeared in her bedroom. "Mom, can you come here for a moment?"

When Helen Granger appeared she looked at the bandboxes and garment bags now littering her young daughter's room and asked "What on earth?"

A shocked Hermione handed her the note and Helen read it twice before looking at her young daughter. "I guess it would be rude to not accept the gift, but why would this woman feel the need to supply you with such a wardrobe?"

Hermione took out the crystal and called out Harry's name and it was a few minutes then her classmate appeared dressed rather strangely in the mirror hanging on her closet door. "Harry, do you know anything about this?"

"About what?" He asked and when he heard what had happened, he began laughing and told her. "Sorry about that, my Aunt Penelope and my Aunt Cassio were arguing when we went school shopping and when we had the seamstresses in. I am guessing that whatever you received is a result of their battle with one another."

"How does your aunts arguing end up with my daughter receiving her entire school wardrobe?" Helen Granger asked when she had come to stand next to her daughter.

"You would have to see my aunts when they are arguing to understand, Mrs. Granger but the short version is that they were placing a bet about whether it was easier to outfit a boy or a girl for school after dealing with the substandard products that Diagon Alley was offering, Hermione is the only magical girl that they know...so..." Harry replied with a resigned shrug. "If it makes you feel any better, I have ended up with a similar wardrobe."

"Please ask your aunts to send us the receipts..." Helen was saying.

"Uh, Mrs. Granger, they, uh, they used magic to create the wardrobe and the estate's seamstresses, so, there would be no costs," Harry replied.

"Surely for the fabric at least?" She said.

Harry had an embarrassed look on his face as he explained. "Mrs. Granger, we have our own textile factories on our estate, so no, not really."

Hearing his father calling his name, he called out that he was coming then told Hermione he would see her on Friday when they went to get their books for Hogwarts. "Sorry about that, Hermione. I should have warned you that you were part of their wager."

With that, he disappeared from the mirror and the two Granger females looked in shock at the huge wardrobe that was spread out across her room. Hermione began opening the boxes and found the weightless messenger bag that was just like Harry's, and the wand holster made of the same strange material and then the shoes and boots and was thrilled to discover that everything fit. "Wow!"

Helen was thinking the same thing when another box appeared, this time with an assortment of colored inks, parchment, and pens along with a note from Jareth that stated: "As thanks for being so understanding of my sisters' nonsense."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was standing in the middle of an office at Gringotts bank seething with a wave of anger he couldn't express as the head goblin himself left him waiting. When the creature had reappeared and shuffled around him to sit behind the large desk, he started to speak but to his astonishment, the creature held up his hand and told him to stop speaking.

Hardtack finished reading the file as slowly as he could then lifted his head to look at the headmaster and asked "What could possibly lead you to believe that you have any right to the information that is in this file? You are not the Potter boy's legal guardian in either the muggle or the magical world. Only his legal guardian has a right to know who has taken control of his family's estate."

"My good...ah, goblin, I in my position as Chief Warlock am Mr. Potter's legal guardian." He replied.

With a raise of his hand, Hardtack looked at the headmaster and announced "As we have sent a letter to the Ministry stating, according to the will of James and Lily Potter you were to have no rights or control of Mr. Potter's estate, that if Mr. Black wasn't able to take charge we were to do so. Now, I suggest that you stop wasting my time, Mr. Dumbledore as time is money and you have cost myself enough."

Albus was about to protest such a statement when a troop of security goblins entered the office. "Please escort Mr. Dumbledore out."

Returning to Hogwarts, determined to get to the bottom of why the goblins were suddenly interfering in Potter family estates, the headmaster saw Sturgis Podmore was still waiting. So going into spin mode, he quickly lied. "I have been informed that as Mr. Potter is now eleven, the estate has been shut down, as to this wizard who claimed to have taken charge, the goblins refuse to tell me who he is other than that he is the newly appointed steward."

Albus went to the Ministry, with the intention of intercepting the letter that the goblins had sent but before he could, he saw to his pleasure that the aurors were executing search warrants on several retail businesses that dealt in the darker magics.

Before he could question Shacklebolt of what was going on, he was seen by the Minister who drew him off with the information that he had to speak to him. Once they were in Arthur's office, the older wizard was annoyed to be told that there had been a problem in the search of Diagon Alley for dark arts objects.

"Burke of Borgin and Burkes decided to fight the aurors when they went to his shop, he was arrested a few minutes ago. The odd thing is that they found nothing in his shop that was of interest when they were their last week. Madame Bones is currently looking into the matter but I felt that you might be able to offer some information regarding the store as Hagrid was seen in the Alley an hour before telling others that he was there on your business."

With an inner grimace at the half-giant doing so when he had tried to impress the need to keep things quiet on his behalf, Albus quickly explained away the supposed secret and went to his Chief Warlock office where he didn't find any letter from the goblins.

The students began to appear in Diagon Alley with their parents to prepare for their return to Hogwarts. The pureblood students quickly finished their errands getting their required books, potion ingredients and new clothes, the half-blood students doing the same but depending on which parent was magical the costs were a bit more but some of the store owners noticed that they had fewer muggleborn students appearing that year.

Most dismissed it as fewer muggleborns accepting the invite to Hogwarts, even as they winced at the hit their bottom line took. The one store that hadn't noticed was Flourish and Blotts which had plenty of middle age witches in the shop due to the Gilderoy Lockhart book signing that they had scheduled to coincide with student visits.

Molly Weasley was not a happy witch as she grimaced at the knowledge that the money she had saved up was going to have to be spent purchasing new robes and clothes for Ron. Even with the discount that the headmaster and she had arranged from Madame Malkin, she would not be able to outfit Ginny as she had planned due that that expense.

Still, she was going to do her best to ensure that Ginny had everything she could get her, after all, it was never too early to begin her campaign for her young daughter to capture the eyes of a wealthy young man. She even had one Mr. Potter in mind.

When they entered the Alley through the Leaky Cauldron, Molly was looking at Ron, then had a thought but before she could vocalize it, Percy pointed out that he wasn't going to need robes and that he had already gone with Neville to purchase his potions supplies and books, so he quickly inquired for permission to go to Flourish and Blotts which Molly happily gave.

The twins offered to take care of purchasing their own supplies, pointing out that their father had supplemented their funds already including the galleons to purchase a new broom. Molly hid her anger about Arthur doing that while denying her any extra funds for Ginny than he had allotted for their sons and gave her permission then looking at her two remaining children announced that they had to go to the bank and then to the used robe store.

Ron when they finally arrived at the store was horrified to realize that his mother intended to purchase his robes inside even after she pointed out that he was still losing weight and that he would have new robes when he was back down to his original size since he had abused the robes that he had been given the year before to the point that they weren't wearable.

With gritted teeth, Ron was furious as he carried the package of used robes and clothes that his mother had purchased especially when she refused to purchase him a new pet at Magical Menageries while telling Ginny how she was going to be getting an entirely new wardrobe. The redhead was feeling hard done as his father had refused to purchase him a broom so that he could try out for the Quidditch team, stating that there weren't the funds that year thanks to having to purchase Fred a broom after he had crashed his older brothers.

Ron demanded to join his twin brothers when he saw them exiting the nearby quidditch supplies store and his distracted mother quickly sent him off as Ginny and she entered Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. He was hoping that Fred might just let him use the Nimbus that was the school spare broom, he was sure that he had brought it home with him in spite of denying it.

An hour later, a very happy Ginny and Molly were talking to Madame Malkin having arranged for the first year students' wardrobe when Molly causally inquired about whether or not Harry Potter had stopped in yet.

"No, but I am expecting him to show up soon." Madame Malkin replied then when her seamstress returned with the Weasley girl's wardrobe took the deeply discounted payment while thinking she would be making the cost up upon the Potter boy's wardrobe as suggested by the Headmaster.

Molly quickly entered Flourish and Blotts with a flushed face as she smiled at her former classmate Gilderoy Lockhart who was signing autographs and posing for photos. Molly who had gathered up two of his books was standing in line, imagining his shock and joy at seeing his old flame, missed the way her daughter was frowning at her behavior and that a reporter was in the store.

Harry entered Diagon Alley with the Grangers, Sarah who was entering it for the first time while with him and his aunt Penelope. Noticing the huge crowd, he was telling Hermione about his newest etiquette lessons with a rueful expression his face as she laughed at his telling her about how upset he was NOT to be affected by the Veelas. His aunt peeled off from the group with the intent of visiting the bank on her brother's request when they heard the sound of two voices in unison.

"Hello, Harry. And the very lovely and intelligent Hermione Granger." The twins bowed to Harry's group and then with a smirk informed their teammate. "Our dad got Fred a new broom and we think that you should rethink your offering up your old one because my brother Ron seems to feel that it means that it belongs to him."

With a grimace, Harry said, "Guys, could one or the other of you speak, you are giving me a headache."

Unfortunately, both boys had lost their train of thought as they took in the dark-haired beauty who was standing near who could only be Hermione Granger's parents. "Hello beautiful and what is your name?"

Rolling his eyes, Harry stated "Doctors Mr. and Mrs. Granger, these are the Weasley twins, Forge and Gred, otherwise known as Fred and George. Sarah, there are the two miscreants that Hermione and I have been writing home about. Fred George, I would like you to meet Doctor and Doctor Granger, they are dentists which mean they fix muggle teeth, Miscreants, I would like you to meet my guardian's fiancee Sarah Williams, who is magical like us and if you upset her you upset me and trust me, you don't wish to meet my father if you were to upset Sarah."

The Grangers saw the twins' expressions of wariness at that statement but before they could ask questions, a third redhead, this one wearing glasses approached and the introductions started all over again, this time introducing Percy the sixth year prefect who reminded his brothers that they had to meet their mother at the bookstore after thanking Harry for his list of muggle amusements for Neville.

Madame Malkin who was in the lookout for the Potter boy as the headmaster had promised her that he would be by, was not very happy when she finally saw the little shit as he walked past.

"Mr. Potter, I was wondering when I would see you this year." She stated from her doorway.

The dark-haired boy looked at her then at the others standing nearby and then back to her. "Well, now that you have seen us, we will return to our school supply shopping."

To her shock, the boy whispered to the muggles that hers was one of the substandard shops he had mentioned before while they sauntered on past. When she regained her senses, she immediately called out the boy's name. "Young man, I don't have time for your nonsense, get in here so that I can get your fittings done."

"Excuse me?" The dark-haired muggle's voice had Madame Malkin looking her way then dismissing her as not important as she clearly was an American. This ended when another woman, this one dressed a bit more like a witch so more than likely a half-blood thought Malkin told the American that she would handle this.

"My dear shopkeep why on earth would my nephew purchase anything from your shop after the robe he purchased last year turned out to be less than acceptable?" She asked. "We shall arrange for his wardrobe at a more accommodating shop."

"I am the only shop that is available." She snapped. "Plus, the headmaster requires Mr. Potter's wardrobe to be purchased here. As he is the boy's magical guardian..."

"I am rather afraid you are under a terrible misapprehension. Firstly, you are not the only shop that exists." She began with a less damning statement.

"As he isn't a pureblood, I am the only one he is legally allowed to do business with here in Diagon Alley." She snapped unaware that a certain beetle was sitting on her nearby door jam.

"Yes, but there are shops that exist that aren't located in Diagon Alley," Penelope stated while staring the witch down. "As for the headmaster, I am quite capable of arranging for my nephew's wardrobe and he won't be suffering from wearing substandard clothes."

"You are a muggle." She sneered and continued to speak. "As for his robe, he only purchased one robe last year, so of course it wore out."

Penelope let out a laugh and retorted. "I am well aware of how inferior your merchandise is, so we arranged for Harry to purchase one set of clothes and then took them to a superior seamstress and had his school clothes created using better materials and workers. Now, if you will excuse us, we have better things to do than stand around arguing with a mere shopkeep."

The crowd nearby included many of the muggleborn students that the goblins had located and had arranged for to purchase their children's school items elsewhere and several of the half-bloods who suddenly realized that they had other options which meant that Madame Malkin's clothing store had a very slow afternoon on what was normally one of her busiest days of the year.

In the nearby bookstore, Harry and his family were astonished at the crowd gathered near a foppish blond wizard whose bright and shiny teeth had the Grangers envying his dentist. "The dentist who has him for a patient must have made a fortune off of his bleaching alone."

Standing a few feet away, Lucius Malfoy was glaring in disgust at Gilderoy Lockhart. He had convinced Severus to allow Draco a spot on the Quidditch team with a donation of seven new Nimbus 2001 brooms.

He had gone to Knockturn Alley to sell off a few of his dark items when he had noticed that Borgin and Burkes were closed and overheard two gossiping old women mentioning that he had fought it out with the aurors.

Now he was going to have to go to Switzerland and Poland to sell off some of his items and he wasn't happy as that meant leaving an evidence trail. Still, what was he going to do with the book, that was something he could sell to Burke, but not to the Swiss...

Hearing his son arguing with someone, he turned and frowned when he saw the red hair and the vacant expression and realized he was looking at Weasley's youngest male child, the one that was so strange.

When the boy's brothers arrived and he began to argue with them, totally ignoring his son, he realized that he had the perfect way to get rid of the book when he overheard the boy's mother handing him used books to use that year.

Hiding a quiet chuckle as he overheard the Minister's wife's angry hiss as she told her son that it wasn't like he had actually opened one of the books from his previous year. "Your sister noticed it when I had her doing some summer reading that none of the spines looked cracked."

Lucius deftly dropped the unwanted artifact in the mess of books the boy was now carrying with a small sleight of hand as he passed by the group. He turned as he heard the youngest Weasley insulting someone.

Deciding discretion was for the best, he quickly exited the store when he saw the Potter boy moving towards the dolt.

Gilderoy Lockhart was desperate to sell books, the bookstore's owner was not a happy wizard after he had convinced him to purchase an entire lot of books on the promise that he would be selling them to his students, but thanks to the school board and the headmaster going back on his promise, Lockhart found himself needing funds and his books weren't going to sell themselves.

As his eyes scanned the crowd, he saw a distinctive red color of hair and the short stubby body of his ex-girlfriend and grimacing knew exactly what he was going to have to do.

Moving toward Molly, who he hadn't seen in almost twelve years, he steeled himself for what came next when he heard two boys arguing including one with Molly's hair color.

Intervening, and moving the red-headed boy forward towards his mother, he was soon fawning over her two youngest children while using the attention on them to announce that he was to be the newest Defense Against Dark Arts professor and that he was planning on signing any books purchased that day while flashing the smile that had made him a legend in his own mind.

Brushing past the dark haired boy who was scowling at him and the Weasleys, Lockhart soon had all the publicity he could want as Molly's inane chatter kept the reporter listening and a photographer snapping photos.

Harry was not happy when they left the store, he was determined to make Ron Weasley apologize to Hermione and her parents, but they just shrugged off the insult leveled at them by pointing out that he was clearly an ignorant boy who their daughter had told them about.

Noticing the platinum blond hair that bespoke the Malfoy family, he saw that Draco was speaking to his father while holding the latest broom. "Want to bet that Draco tries out for the Quidditch team this year?"

Hermione smiled at Harry and with a shake of her head asked "What are you going to do about Quidditch this year?"

With a shrug, he replied "I am not sure. I fly because I enjoy doing so, and now that I know why Professor McGonagall believed I would enjoy playing, I am not so angry with her. Still, if someone else tries out for the position, I wouldn't be too broken up about it."

"Harry!" The two students turned to see Neville approaching them along with a couple of students. Longbottom was breathless when he caught up to them. "Sorry for shouting, but we have been trying to get your attending for a few blocks. This is Luna Lovegood and Colin Creevey. Luna lives near the Weasleys and us, and Colin is a muggleborn my grams has taken under her wing for the upcoming school year."

The two shook hands with the two new students then listened as Neville told them about his trips into the muggle world with Percy, Penny and that his grams had picked Colin and his younger brother to join them. "Colin wants to be a photographer when he finishes with school."

The young boy's wide-eyed look at Harry had Neville elbowing him in his back and telling the younger boy. "Yes, he is Harry Potter and no his life isn't anything like in those terrible books your mum purchased for your younger brother. He is a great guy."

Blushing a bit at the praise, Harry looked at Colin and asked: "So has Neville been telling you all about Hogwarts?"

"Yes, well everything except how we are sorted," Colin replied with a sideways look at his new friend. "Anyhow, I hope I am in either Hufflepuff with Susan and Hannah or Gryffindor with Neville."

"Luna, what about you?" Hermione asked the quiet, young girl.

"I will be in Ravenclaw." She resolutely announced. "Neville took us to something called an amusement park when I returned from visiting with family for the summer. I liked it."

"I love most of the rides but got sick on something called the roundabout. Percy was awfully green when we got off it but Penny just kept laughing at us." Neville admitted then sheepishly added. "I felt right as rain and insisted on going on it two more times. Poor Percy."

"Are you telling tales, Neville?" Padma asked with glee in her eyes as she joined the group. "You should know, Penny already told everyone about it."

Neville laughed and admitted he was. "Penny was so proud of him for riding all the rides at least one even the bungee jump ride."

Hermione felt sick even hearing about it. "I can't go on that ride, it makes me sick to my stomach. So, Padma where is your sister?"

"Lavender and she are all gaga over Lockhart." She replied sounding disgusted. "Seriously, he is old and smarmy."

"We read his books when we heard he was going to be teaching, either he has mastered the ability to be two different places at one or he is nothing but a liar," Hermione replied. Seeing her parents were waiting, she called out that she would see everyone at King's Cross before Harry walked her over to her parents.

"I will call you later tonight," Harry replied then handed Hermione her books. "What time do you plan to arrive at the station?"

"Around ten o'clock." Mr. Granger replied then watched as his daughter waved to her friends then at Harry with a small smile on her face before they walked to the Leaky Cauldron.

Sarah and Harry's aunt watched as the young boy returned to rejoin his friends and to speak to Neville who watched cautiously as Colin purchased an ice cream cone. "Grams was upset. I don't know what upset her but she agreed we could hang out here for a bit while she went to deal with something. All I know is that she made a call to Madame Bones and a few of the board members. I think it's about Lockhart."

"It's not," Penelope whispered to Sarah. "She was enraged by the actions of Madame Malkin who tried to charge her more for Colin's clothes than Neville's. None of the other shop owners tried it but Madam Malkin is close to the headmaster and probably thinks that she can get away with it."

"Well, we caught most of the muggleborn students before they came to Diagon Alley and arranged for their school supplies to be purchased elsewhere. None of the people we employ purchase their robes from her or anything else from stores in the Alley for that matter. By now it has got to be hitting them in their pocketbooks." Sarah whispered to Jareth's sister.

"Harry!" His Aunt Penny called out and when she had his attention stated that it was time to head home. Harry told his friends he would see them at the station then rejoined his aunt as they headed back to the other end of the alley.

Noticing the red-headed girl smiling at him, Harry nodded back with a slight frown on his face as he realized how much her smile resembled her brothers which made him recall that he hadn't dealt with Ron's insult to Hermione and her parents.

 **To Be Continued**


	19. Chapter 19: Ron VS Goblins and Dobby

**Chapter Eighteen**

 **Ron VS Dobby & Goblins**

Jareth frowned as he gave the orders to his goblins then went to speak to his newest employee. With a heavy sigh, he directed his healer to do the best he could for the house elf then went to speak to his head goblin a the bank. The small creature had been very distraught and for some reason couldn't tell him why he was so upset about a rat so he would wait and try to speak to Dobby again when he had been healed by his staff.

When they had discussed healing the creature, he told Ragnok. "This Dobby was ranting about seeing a spattergoit covered ginger with a rat, which for some reason he was worried about."

The head of the aboveground goblins promised to find out what the house elf was talking about then handed over the file he had on the house elf's former owner.

"This Narcissa Malfoy is related to the Black family, correct?" He asked.

"Yes, she is the sister of the notorious Bellatrix Black Lestrange and the cousin of Sirius Black who is her head of house even if he is still in prison," Ragnarok announced. "She is gambling wildly and her husband has filed paperwork stating that she only has whatever funds are in her martial vault. Your majesty, she pawned a watch that had been given to her cousin Regulus, which when it was located had a dark spell upon it. But this Regulus' vault went fallow eleven years ago, we are very curious as to how she got this watch."

"When she is in deep enough, make her an offer but I want anything she gives you verified." He replied then with a nod exited the bank to go speak to his son.

Hereweald was teaching Sarah how to juggle crystals when he approached his study. Standing in the doorway, amused as his beloved and his son were debating adding another crystal to their game, he coughed.

Sarah's crystals popped out of existence to her annoyance while Hereweald's bobbled but stayed moving and in that plane. "Great job, now, I have to talk to the two of you."

Hereweald popped the crystals out of existence and sank into a nearby chair while Sarah joined Jareth upon the sofa. A quick kiss and then Jareth filled them in on what he had learned. "Madame Longbottom was not happy with what Madam Malkin told her. I am not sure what will become of this, but I want you to be cautious at Hogwarts."

The young boy looked at his father and admitted "I am not so sure that the headmaster will wait until Hogwarts to confront me. Aunt Penelope and I saw the same dirty wizard following us today that was doing so last time we were in the alley."

"I did some checking with the goblins about him. His name is Fletcher and he is a thief. I am not so sure he has any connection to the headmaster but I trust your instincts." His father replied then noticing the time suggested that they head into dinner.

During their meal, he caught Hereweald up on the latest regarding Snape, the plans to start the trials of the death eaters once Hogwarts starts and how he intended to hire a muggleborn attorney through Sarah.

"He is a connection to your godfather through his wife," Jareth stated while watching Sarah more than eating his own dinner to his son's amusement. Noticing the smirk, Jareth raised an eyebrow only to have his son mirror his expression.

Sarah noticed and Jareth heard her laughter as she pointed at the two of them. "He has all of your mannerisms, Jareth. It's like imagining you as a young boy. I can't wait until he hits puberty."

* * *

Arthur thanked the driver and was escorting his family into the train station. He normally didn't enter through the King's Cross Station but Augusta Longbottom had asked him to specifically. Watching as the twins grabbed Ginny's trunk and Percy grabbed her and hurried through, he laughed as he heard his daughter's shriek of laughter.

His wife was straightening Ron's old robes which she was sending him to school in after telling him that when he had lost the last bit of weight she would arrange for new robes for him. That it was to be additional punishment.

Arthur wasn't happy about it, but to his surprise, Molly had stuck with dealing with Ron's misbehavior for the very first time. Usually, she assigned him punishment and Ron ignored her directive and did as he pleased. Ron's weight was almost down to what it had been, he had been doing both his chores and Percy's and had done his homework. From what Percy had said, it was only passably acceptable, but Arthur was pleased that he had actually done it. With a heavy sigh as Ron kept complaining about not getting a new broom and robes, Arthur was about to step in and correct his son's behavior when Ron ran into a brick wall and stopped his forward movement.

Arthur frowned and stepped forward and found himself on the magical side of King's Cross station where his remaining children were standing around looking confused as to why they hadn't joined them.

Molly stuck her head through and hissed at Arthur that something was wrong. "Ron can't get through the barrier."

"Apparate him home and then try to bring him through the floo," Arthur replied. When ten minutes had passed and the clock read five minutes to eleven, he told the four Weasleys assembled to go get on the train while he went to see if his wife was at the Burrow.

"Molly?" He called out when the flames were green. His wife appeared with a grim expression on her face. "What is it?"

"I couldn't send him through to the station and then when I called the headmaster, Albus couldn't bring him to Hogwarts. He is going to come to apparate him to school."

"Did he say what he thought the problem to be?" Arthur asked then letting Amelia and Augusta know that he would have to cancel their meeting, explained what was going on and flooed home.

Ron was muttering complaints as he sat slumped on the sofa in the parlor while his parents spoke. Arthur called for someone from the floo department to join them and when they tried other locales found that Ron could go through to them.

"So, it's something connected to Hogwarts," Fortinbras announced when he had successfully sent the youngest Weasley boy to several locales but when they tried to send the boy to Hogwarts even from the Ministry it didn't work. "Sorry Minister but the fault seems to be the Hogwarts floo."

Molly was muttering about the twins pulling a prank but Arthur had thought of that only to be told by Fortinbras that Hogwarts floo was impenetrable when it came to those sorts of pranks.

Albus came through the floo in a grand fashion, only to be knocked back when he tried to bring the boy to Hogsmead. "Interesting."

"Let's try someplace else." With that, he tossed in floo powder and called out the name of the Hog's Head pub only to be allowed through himself but not the Weasley boy.

"Arthur, I will go check the records but even if he had been expelled or something similar this wouldn't happen," Albus replied. "It might take a day."

Ron was upset to be missing the feast, after a summer of food deprivation he had been looking forward to the Beginning of the Year feast. When he heard his mother speaking to his father about fixing him a lunch of fresh greens and vinaigrette, Ron bolted out the door dragging his trunk behind him. Opening the shed doors, he gave a happy smirk when he saw the car that his father was working on for the Ministry. All of his children had been warned away from the vehicle as it was enchanted to fly and to be invisible but that the flight system was faulty.

Ron pushed his trunk into the boot and then dived behind the wheel, grateful to see the button that said start. Pressing the button, he crashed through the open shed door, ripping it off its hinges as he threw it into gear and then searching the dashboard hit the two red buttons. He heard his father shouting his name and his mother's screeching, so pressing on the gas, he sped the car up and was soon flying high into the air. He knew that the Hogwarts Express went right by his house so locating the tracks, he followed them until he was able to locate the smoke that was still in the air from the steam generated by the train.

Annoyed to realize how hungry he was and that he didn't have any lunch, he soon saw the train stopped in Hogsmeade just as the sun began to set. Diving low out of the sky, he was planning on landing on the Quidditch field feeling proud of himself and certain that he would be lauded for his daring by his classmates, Ron lost his bearings and soon found himself being attacked by a tree. As he dove lower in the car, the branches of the whomping willow kept whipping around the car until he was thrown against the opposite door. The car crashed into the trunk of the battling tree and to his horror, he dived out the open door and was being attacked by branches on that side.

"Mr. Weasley!"

Ron turned to the sound of his least favorite teacher's voice and ended up missing the branch flying his way only to be hit in the head by his school trunk being tossed out of the car. He heard the muttered oath and the nasty insult being thrown his way as he lost consciousness.

* * *

The students on the train knew none of the drama as they chugged along towards Hogwarts. Harry and his friends were gathered together in a compartment discussing what they had done that summer, Neville mentioning that his grandmother had instituted an informal mentoring program for young muggleborns and the twins handing out gifts brought back from India.

In the other compartments, the Hufflepuffs were doing the same, with Susan and Hannah breathlessly telling their fellow second-year badgers what they had seen and done during the summer including praising Sally Anne who they told about seeing performing her gymnastics routines. "She was flying through the air and grabbing back onto this bar thing and it was very exciting."

Sally Anne was blushing at the attention while Ernie thought about what they had learned about her taking extra potions. Sally Anne quickly explained how nice Professor Snape had been and seeing their doubts, reminded them that he had gone above and beyond for her.

"Fine, but he is such a rude git to everyone else," Ernie stated.

In the prefects' car, Penny and Percy were telling their classmates about their busy summer and Penny was filling in the girls on muggle fashions for the first time since she was a new student.

In one compartment, Ginny Weasley was telling several first years about her summer after they had shared what they had done in theirs. When her pet rat tried to escape yet again, she locked it into its cage, explaining how her brother Bill had fortified it for her. "If I can take care of it all this year, next year I am going to be allowed to get an owl or a cat."

Hearing this news for the first time, Peter breathed a sigh of relief as he realized that his torturous jail sentence now had an end date. Luna in the meantime was asking Ginny what house she believed she would end up in.

As the train pulled into Hogwarts, the various students, old and new separated. The second year and up students were heading towards the carriages, the first year students were following Hagrid to the boats. The big man waved at Harry who waved back grateful for the memories that the Keeper of Keys had returned to him of his biological parents and those he thought were their friends.

* * *

When he came to, Ron saw his head of house standing over him while Snape stood off to the side discussing what sounded like a month's worth of detentions for himself. Looking around, he saw that he was in some sort of office or spare classroom. "Why ain't I in the infirmary? That bloody tree tried to kill me."

"You'll live." Snape snarled while Minerva silently counted to ten then twenty and was now up to fifty as she heard the boy's complaints. "Mr. Weasley, I suggest that you shut your mouth and listen for once in your life."

Ron hesitated just long enough that his head of house gathered her wits and began to speak. "Mr. Weasley, in all my years at Hogwarts, I have never been so disappointed in a student in my life. That you risked your father's job, that you did all of this for what? What possible reason did you have to do what you did considering all three of us know that you didn't do this because you were eager to start school."

The redhead began to answer but realized that honesty would get him into more trouble so he merely stuttered out about wanting to see Ginny sorted surely that that would get him out of trouble.

Rolling his eyes at the obvious lie, Snape almost told Minerva what he had seen in the boy's mind but kept silent, wanting the boy to dig himself in deeper as she seemed to be buying his excuse. "Your sister is in Gryffindor. Now thanks to being knocked unconscious, you are too late for the feast, so I will arrange for something to be brought to you here. We will speak tomorrow about your detentions. Now, the password to enter your dorm is wattlebird."

Ron pouted for about a moment then a grin came to his face as he realized that he wouldn't have to share his food with anyone. Snape tersely ordered him to be seated then told him to wipe the grin off his face. "Your parents were informed of your misdeeds."

Snape left and to Ron's delight, a house elf popped into the room with a tray. The elf left just as quickly as the boy hurried over and removed the lid on the tray. The sight of baked fish and rice along with broccoli infuriated the young boy even more so when he saw that there was no pudding only a pear on a plate.

Still...he was hungry and besides he just knew that they would have a great feast in the common room of the dorm, plus, he was looking forward to the kudos and looks of admiration he would receive for arriving at school in such an adventurous fashion.

Scarfing down the snack, he quickly hurried towards the portrait of the Fat Lady who tsk-tsked before letting him in. Ron entered the common room to the sound of loud voice laughing and jokes being told but to his disappointment, there was no candy, no sweets, only fresh fruit. When his housemates and dorm mates saw him, he felt an odd change in the room before he hurried over to show off.

"So, did you hear about my adventure. Bet you never did anything like that, did you, Potter?" He sneered as he pushed Neville over to join him on the sofa. "I would like to see you top that."

"Is that all you have to say?" Dean scornfully asked the redhead. "You lost our house one hundred and fifty points before school has even started after last year costing us the house cup and to top it off act as if we should be lauding you. Wow, What. An. Idiot."

With that, the dark-skinned boy and Seamus exited the grouping while Harry helped Neville right himself on the sofa. Lavender and Parvati shook their heads in disgust at Ron then went right back to giggling about Lockhart while Padma and Hermione were comparing notes about books that they had read that summer and what they had learned.

"Anyhow, while we were walking through the marketplace, the healer called his snake out of the copper pot and was training it to dance to the music being played by the flute." Padma was telling her. "My father and I spoke to him afterward and I was telling the healer how I wish to learn eastern medicine after I finish my training here. He has agreed that if I keep my grades up I can apprentice with him."

"Why would you want to do something so stupid like that?" Ron scornfully asked.

"Excuse me?" Padma's cold as ice tone caught the attention of others nearby.

"You said that the healer talks to snakes, which means he practices dark magic," Ron stated and to her surprise, a few others nodded. "If you are a dark magic practitioner you should be a slimy snake, not a lion."

"A, that is a ridiculous superstition, Weasley," Harry stated. "Most healers I have met around the world speak to snakes. In fact, the sign of the healers' profession is the Rod of Asclepius a snake wrapped around a rod or cane. It is only here in England that that rumor is being spread and its a fairly recent myth."

"Harry." Percy who was keeping an eye on his younger brother hoping to get a chance to let him know what he thought of his behavior had overheard what the Potter boy was saying and asked. "What do you mean?"

"I know that snakes are representative of Slytherin, which due to the rumors of Voldemort being his heir makes everyone think snakes are evil, but they are just snakes, reptiles. Nothing more. Yeah, there are some venomous varieties, but the same could be said about frogs, and insects and even the bites of dragons can kill you.

Harry flushed when he saw that he had the attention of even the older students, but he quickly explained about how he had traveled to other countries and how it was only England and only a few of its European allies that believed that Parseltongue was an evil trait. "It's a rare talent but so is being an animagus. And honestly, what about the fact that those who can talk to dragons are honored when they are found to exist, which is just another form of reptile. If one or two dark lords were animagus does that mean that everyone who is an animagus is evil? Does talking to a dragon make one evil?"

When Ron was about to say yes, Percy stopped him and thought about it and how their head of house was an animagus, before replying no, I guess not.

"Exactly, but someone announced it like your brother did and others didn't stop to think logically about it so all who spoke parseltongue were painted by the same brush," Harry replied.

Seeing their confusion at Harry's colloquialism, Hermione said: "He means that some believe it is true that all parseltongues are bad because others were bad."

"Why didn't he just say so then," Ron grumbled even as he kept the thought to himself that Potter was an idiot to believe that those who spoke parseltongue weren't evil.

Ginny meanwhile was seated with the other firsties, all of whom were watching in awe as they stared at Harry Potter all having heard from Ginny her stories of how he was a great and famous dark wizard defeater all before the age of two.

Just as she was working up her courage to go speak to the Boy Who Lived and who she was sure was going to be her soul mate, she instead found herself being led to a small office off the common room where the head of her house was waiting to speak to the first years.

By the time Minerva McGonagall had finished speaking, the first years were directed to head up to bed by the elderly woman who was making notes and frowning as she called her prefects into the office. After speaking to them about their duties and reminding them of the lapse at the beginning of the previous year, she dismissed them except for Percy.

"First of all, Mr. Weasley, your sister has a rat as a pet, which isn't on the list. I know that the same rat was shipped home last year as your brother was unable to care for it. May I inquire why when it isn't on the list if acceptable pets it is back at Hogwarts?"

Groaning, Percy told his head of house, "My father told her that if she took good care of Scabbers she could get an owl or a cat this upcoming year, and Ginny has been obsessed with taking care of it. She is so determined to be the best pet carer of a rat in existence to the point that Scabbers has attempted to run away from her. I caught her combing the rat's hair, professor."

Shaking her head, she chuckled and told him. "I will let your father know that if she is successful or not, I would prefer if that pet wasn't returned to Hogwarts next year. Now, as to the real reason I kept you behind. Ronald..."

"I don't know what to say, I mean, he is impossible, he refuses to listen to me."

"That is one of the many issues I have with your brother. Firstly, he attempted to tell me that he stole that flying car and drove it to Hogwarts to see where your sister ended up sorted. I let him believe I swallowed his story, but we both know he wasn't telling the truth. Secondly, he barely made it into his second year and only did so because of all of your hard work. That is to come to an end, young man. I should have put a stop to it last year. It is time to let your brother do his own work. I won't put a stop to you double checking his work nor reminding him to do it, but I want you to stop helping him. Do we understand each other?"

"But Professor..."

"Your brother needs to learn how to do his own homework and you are entering your NEWT years and need to study for your future. Now, I spoke to the headmaster about his month-long detentions and he is going to be required to be under the supervision of Madame Trelawney who offered to supervise his time as a study hall and our new DADA's professor who is going to be supervising his doing lines or something along that sort."

Minerva was biting her tongue as she began the meeting with the heads of the other three houses the very next morning. With a slightly cold tone, she suggested to Gilderoy Lockhart that his presence wasn't needed.

To her annoyance, the golden-haired git seemed to not realize that she meant for him to leave the room. Thankfully for once, the caustic sarcasm of Severus managed to send Lockhart running so she shook her head then nodded her appreciation to Severus before speaking to the others.

Once she had verified that all had done their beginning of the year duties, she explained. "Midway through the last year, we were reminded that I of all people hadn't done what I was supposed to. I am well aware of how little things can slip through our busy schedules. Now, I have two first-year students who are an issue, anyone else have someone we need to speak about?"

When Sprout replied all seemed well with her firsties, then Flitwick did the same, Severus scoffed and Filius turned to the youngest of the four and demanded to know what he meant by his demeanor.

"You are blind to the faults of your students, Filius. Most of the first years and all of the older students avoided that young blond girl who joined your house. Lovegood I believe is her name." He told the half goblin.

Filius thought back to the meeting he had held with his house the previous evening and grimaced as he realized that the young firstie had been seated off by herself, he had dismissed it as the young girl feeling overwhelmed but as he went through the scene again, he decided that Severus was correct. "I will speak to Penny Clearwater, she has a pretty good head on her shoulder."

"I have one student, but her cousin, Marcus Flint is helping her," Severus told them. "I have arranged for my house to have their physicals first thing..."

"I actually have nothing that Poppy needs to see urgently, but I would like all of you to keep an eye on the Weasley girl, I am a bit worried because I see some of the same issues with her that were noted with her brother Ronald," Minerva added. "And Mr. Creevey is obsessed with photography and with having a career as a photographer. He has no common sense and when Madam Longbottom took him to Diagon Alley the boy ended up in Knockturn Alley due to his sense of curiosity."

"I am amazed he is still alive if he was taking photos in Knockturn Alley," Snape replied.

"Young Mr. Longbottom dragged him out of the Alley and lectured him. Thankfully, he saw Mr. Potter and introduced young Mr. Creevey to him." Minerva replied then went through to the second years. "Pomona, your young gymnast. I understand she is going to need her potions yet again?"

"Yes, Ms. Perks won't need as many as her magic has begun to make up for her potions, but she was rather upset to realize that she might have to give up competition according to the rules as she is magical and has an advantage over her competitors. Her parents were speaking to Amelia Bones about it."

"Why would it be considered anything that the DMLE would have an interest in?" Filius inquired.

"No, it was personal as Ms. Abbott and Ms. Bones are friends with Sally Anne Perks. The Perks family were rather disappointed to find out that there was no comparable sport for their daughter to compete in our world. Madame Bones is going to do some talking within the Ministry about it."

"Anyhow else have a student with an issue other than Minerva's trouble maker, we really need to speak about Mr. Ronald Weasley," Severus stated.

There were some grimaces then Minerva told them what he had done on his way to Hogwarts and then asked their opinion on the youngest. Madame Sprout sighed and told them. "The poor boy is in over his head. I think that if things follow the path of last year, Minerva, you are going to have to set his parents down and be as blunt as possible about him."

The Head of Gryffindor sighed and told them. "Arthur has no clue and I think that Molly refuses to face that there is something wrong. I obliquely referred it with Arthur, but he believed I was talking about the boy's magic and has no idea that I was concerned with his intelligence."

The four teachers agreed to shelve the discussion as they had several more years of students to go through but Minerva knew that Ronald Weasley was going to be a repeated topic for them during the upcoming school year.

Ginny was returning to her common room midday having finished being examined by Madame Pomfrey like the other first-year students. She was walking back with Colin Creevey a muggleborn in her house who she had seen speaking to Harry Potter that morning on their way to breakfast. Her parents had visited that morning and Ginny was trying to keep a low profile after her mother had delivered a howler in person that could be heard all over the castle by the students to her brother Ron.

The redhead had found herself tongue-tied when she had found herself in the same room with her crush and was determined to overcome her fears. So upon hearing Colin speaking to a few of their first-year classmates about meeting Harry in Diagon Alley, Ginny had maneuvered herself into being released from the Infirmary at the same time as the excitable boy.

* * *

"Anyhow, Sarah is staying in England for the next year, but she has to fly home to visit with her parents around the American holiday called Thanksgiving." Hermione was telling Padma as they walked towards the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning when they were going to begin classes.

"So, do you think she is going to marry Harry's dad?" Padma asked with a slight giggle then she frowned and looked down at her feet with a small sheepish expression on her face admitted that she found him very pretty to look at.

"Harry or his dad?" Hermione said with a shiny light in her eyes as she giggled a bit in reply.

"Well, his dad but Harry is cute for a twelve-year-old, but his dad is an adult." Padma replied then with a groan looked up at the front table and admitted: "Still, after listening to Lavender and my sister acting so gaga over Lockhart the blowhard there, I guess any halfway decent looking man under forty is going to be sort of attractive."

The second-year boys entered the Great Hall including Ron who was in a sulky mood having had his first detention with Lockhart the previous evening. Once seated, he reached out with both hands for the food in front of him only to angrily moan when he found a barrier between himself and what he was longing to eat.

To his horror, he heard a small ping and a bowl of cold cereal, some toast and cut up pieces of apples and a banana appeared before him with a cold glass of milk next to it. Refusing to even consider eating it, he reached for the food on Longbottom's plate only to find the same magical barrier between the food and himself and this time a wand pointed at his hands.

"I am not sure what you think you are doing, but get your hands away from my plate," Neville ordered and Ron who had been about to make a retort asking what did he think he was going to do about it, when he heard the sound of his potion's professor asking what was going on there.

"Nothing I can't handle, sir." Neville firmly replied while never taking his eyes of Weasley.

"Interesting version of nothing, Mr. Longbottom considering you have your wand pointed at Mr. Weasley's hand which appears to be on your breakfast plate." He replied. Then with a sneer worthy of himself at his best, snapped at the redhead. "You were told before you returned to Hogwarts that you would be required to follow the same diet you had been using at home. Clearly, you thought that you could get around it. I am taking ten points for the same crime that landed you in this position in the first place, Weasley, next time it will be more."

With that, the dark-haired wizard walked away while the remaining students groaned when they noticed the red gem disappearing from their already negative point total. Thankfully for Ron, before his classmates could complain, McGonagall entered the Great Hall to direct the young boy to go join his father in the headmaster's office.

The remaining student openly speculated on why his father would visit for a second time in mere days while they accepted their schedules from Professor McGonagall and rushed off to get their Herbology textbook.

Harry and Hermione who had their books in their weightless bag were slowly walking to the greenhouses when they saw the Minister exiting the school via the front gates looking very unhappy.

As their classmates caught up to them, they saw an unusual sight, a wizard wearing teal and silver robes telling their professor how to care for the damage done to the Whomping Willow. The only thing that saved Lockhart from ending up fertilizer for her plants was that the vapid excuse for a wizard had seen Harry Potter and was making straight for the young boy.

'Mr. Potter, I have so looked forward to meeting the second most famous wizard in all of Britain. I have so much to teach you, it will be such an honor to have one such as yourself in my classroom and I am sure you are honored to have one such as myself as a professor."

Feeling a bit stunned as he took in the rather lurid robes and the fatuous speech he was listening to, Harry was relieved when his professor ordered him to join his class, leaving Lockhart standing there staring after the boy with a sly look on his face as he imagined the fame he would get from taking the Boy Who Lived under his wing.

In class, Harry and his classmates dealt with Mandrakes, with Harry having his usual lack of success in Herbology. Thanks to his good-nature laughing about it, all of his classmates found it equally funny when he was bit by the small ugly creature.

As the Lions split from the Puffs to go to Transfiguration, Ron Weasley joined them looking even more upset than he had when denied breakfast. He snapped at Lavender when he was forced to sit next to her as their professor had assigned them seats.

By the end of the lesson, the redhead admitted to his professor that he didn't have his wand as he had not been able to locate it after his ignominious arrival two days previously. When the class had handed in their summer homework and then was dismissed, Ron was told to stay behind,

"Mr. Weasley, I would suggest you go locate your wand and then I would suggest you rewrite this assignment so that it is up to an acceptable standard." She replied handing him back his homework. "I specifically required five pages of information on the subject and it should have been done without my specifying that this meant in normal handwriting. Not this large font that you turned in."

Feeling hard done, Ron stormed out of the classroom, wondering why it felt as if everyone was out to make his life difficult. He arrived in Lockhart's class and had to watch as the man who had had him answering his fan mail as a detention assignment fawned all over that egomaniac Potter.

Harry was hiding his need to shower as he listened to the unctuous spiel coming out of his latest DADA professor about Harry's supposed past then choked on his indignation as the moron went on and on how if he had been there, his parents would still be alive and there for their son.

When the rather flamboyant charlatan gave them a pop quiz, Harry looked at the paper now in front of him and then around the room to see that he wasn't the only one not writing anything. In truth, the only two who seemed to know the answers were Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

"Well, students, I am sure that you can at least make a guess at the answers." Lockhart chided his students.

Harry shook his head and then with a slight chuckle that should have warned someone that he was up to mischief decided to answer the questions in the most insulting manner he could. When he had finished answering the questions, he saw the surprised look on Hermione and Padma's faces and with a wink handed in his paper without a name written on it.

Lockhart gathered the quizzed and quickly glancing through the top several, brightly grinned and went on to cheerfully inform them of the answers including that he had won the best smile in Witch Weekly a record eleven times and five times in a row.

"Now, I have brought an unusual surprise for you to work with today. A most vicious creature that needs complete silence." With that, he whipped the cover off the birdcage containing Cornish pixies. Harry groaned as he had already known that he had another fool for a DADA professor, but really, pixies?

The students burst out laughing all except Harry who was trying to figure out how the pompous jackass had managed to get a hold of Aboveground pixies who were even wilder than their underground cousins. When the blond fool had let them loose and was unable to control them, Harry stood there, watching as chaos erupted in the classroom that ended with Ron Weasley hanging off the end of the light fixture in the room. Most of the students had escaped except Harry, Hermione, and Padma while Neville was being held by Lockhart as a shield. "I am sure that you can handle this."

With that Lockhart escaped and Harry looked at the others then after stunning Weasley called out. "Pixies, come to me."

The small mischievous creatures did that and the largest one bowed to Harry and asked: "And what does the dragon rider wish?"

"Get back in your cage." He replied then noticing Neville's look, he said "The Pixies are a part of my duties as heir to my father. We knew someone had kidnapped several of them who had come to these lands. Now, if you will excuse me. I have to find a responsible adult so that that they may retrieve Weasley and then arrange for the pixies to return home."

With that, Harry watched as his friends went to lunch while he located his head of house. "Professor, we had a small problem in Defense Against Dark Arts. Ron Weasley ended up hanging from the light fixture when Professor Lockhart let some pixies loose and couldn't control them."

"Oh dear, pixies are loose in the school?" She asked sounding exasperated.

"No, I dealt with the Pixies, it is Weasley that needs to be rescued. I would help him but well, I don't wish for him to blame me like he normally does when bad things happen to him." Harry replied with a shrug.

Once she had left to retrieve the redhead, Harry double checked for portraits and then hastily called out for his father. When Jareth arrived, he explained what was going on and the king popped out of the castle taking the pixies with him.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, things settled down, with Neville helping guide Colin to not only learning his way around Hogwarts but to calm the excited boy down to the point that he could be around Harry without snapping photos constantly. Luna was having a hard time in Ravenclaw but she kept quiet about it though she spent most of her time in the library and with the group of lions she had met before school started.

Ron finished up his detentions, swearing that he would avoid Lockhart for the rest of the year and thanks to Trewlawny covering half his detentions, the boy actually handed in some of his homework on time pleasing his professors. The redhead was furious when he had asked Oliver Wood about tryouts for the Quidditch team to be told that they weren't having any as he had a full team returning.

Ron had been seated with his brothers and sister at the time being forced to work on his homework by Percy and had stormed off having shoved his books back into his backpack and left it behind.

Ginny who noticed a battered unmarked journal had picked it up and tucked it into her own backpack with the plan of returning it to her brother when she saw him next before hurrying off to join her classmates in their Astronomy lesson. By the time the female Weasley recalled that she had Ron's book, he had already upset her by tormenting her over her crush on Harry Potter and she decided to keep his notebook as revenge. The young redhead sat down in the common room, staring off at the corner of the large room, where Harry and his friends were seated working on their homework.

Ducking her head when she saw Harry look up, she hastily pulled out the journal with the name Riddle on it and began to write so that it appeared as if it was an accident that she had been looking in his direction. After thinking on it, she used her quill to write...

 _Dear Diary;_

 _My name is Ginny and this is my first diary. I am eleven years old and am a first-year student at Hogwarts. I have been sorted into Gryffindor House just like my older brothers and have a pet rat that my dad promised I could replace next year if I took good care of it._

After a few more seconds the redhead began to write.

 _There is this boy I like, named Harry Potter, he is known as the Boy Who Lived because he defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort. He is so handsome with bright green eyes that sparkle like the eyes of a toad and his hair is the blackest midnight. He has a wonderful brilliant smile with the whitest teeth that gleam in the sunlight and when he looks at me I just know that he will be my husband one day._

 _Mrs. Ginny Weasley-Potter, no, Mrs. Ginny Potter...no, that doesn't work, I know Mrs. Genevra Potter, Mrs. Harry James Potter, yes, that sounds perfect!_

 _Anyhow, I just know that he is the wizard for me. He smiled at me while in Diagon Alley when we went school supply shopping. Thankfully my mum was able to spend a bit more money on my clothes so that I didn't have to wear what everyone else is going to be wearing when out of class. I can't wait to impress him with my pretty new wardrobe and eventually when I finally speak to him with my wit and my intelligence._

By the end of the half hour, the avatar of the owner of the diary was awake, if not sentient as the young girl poured her heart out to him. As he mentally rolled his eyes at the saccharine sweetness being written in his book, Tom was hoping that this young girl kept using his journal as it would allow him to communicate with her quicker.

* * *

Jareth and Sarah were seated on the sofa, holding hands and staring in annoyance at his sisters who were laughing at Jareth's complaints. "Look, father did the same to us. It's part of the courtship ritual."

Sarah with her eyes narrowed recalled what Cassio had told her and was about to protest that statement when Penelope turned on her sister in anger and reminded her. "But they are right, you are the whole reason for this rule. You just had to fall into bed with your future husband BEFORE you were officially betrothed."

With that, the two sisters popped out of the house in Wales as they went to continue their argument elsewhere.

"Now where were we?" Jareth asked with a husky tone to his voice as he leaned in to press a soft kiss to her lips.

"Right about here," Sarah replied as she ran her hands through his hair while they softly kissed. When they continued, she felt the soft warning and with regret pulled back and asked him. "When is this stage over?"

"I believe on Halloween." He replied with a quick kiss to her lips then he moved to the desk, standing in front of it, he reached for the scroll his father had sent him and lifting it reread what came next. "Thankfully we can get a little closer after that, but I can't believe my parents are expecting us to obey these ancient rites. At this rate, Harry and Hermione are going to end up together before we can..."

"Don't finish that statement." She replied with a smirk than slowly faded away as she reminded him that she was going to be heading to the states for the month of November to visit with her parents.

* * *

Harry was awoken early on the first Saturday in October to find Oliver Wood standing next to his bed. "Wood, I agreed to play this year, I didn't agree to be woken up at the crack of dawn by you. Leave me alone or I will make the Weasley twins and their pranks look like amateur hour and you will be my entire focus."

The Scottish sixth-year student gave him a wary look then said "Sorry but the twins said that you have worked some sort of voodoo magic on Snape that he is leaving you and your friends alone. We need you to show up as the Snakes are trying to steal our practice time to break in their new seeker."

"Malfoy," Harry replied with a heavy groan. Seeing the quizzical expression on Wood's face, he stated. "The blond prat was bragging how his father gifted the Slytherin Quidditch team with Nimbus 2001 brooms. My guess is he is their new seeker."

"Then I definitely need you." Wood replied then as he went to exit, stopped and with a frown replied. "The entire team. Did he buy the entire team racing brooms? Why? The keeper and the beaters need more solid brooms not speed, okay maybe they need the agility but still, it is way too fast of a broom for those positions. Only the chaser could possibly need speed along with the Seeker."

Groaning and falling back onto his pillows, Harry said: "Wood, I really, really dislike you, you should know that."

"C'mon Potter, we both know that you absolutely adore me." The older student chided him then with a chuckle said "It might be worth the entertainment value to see the Slytherin beaters on those Nimbus 2001. Rumor is that Cloud rushed them into production to compete with the Techno brooms that the Puddlemere United team decided to go with. That the newest Nimbus has lots of flaws."

Harry waited until Wood had left then after a few minutes, decided to go down to the practice field. Dressed in the new warm-up clothes that Sarah had chosen for him, he was heading down the staircase when he heard footsteps. "Hey Colin, what are you doing up so early?"

"I was curious about Quidditch," Colin replied showing him his camera. "I was hoping to find out how it photographed."

Harry and the first year crossed the Great Entrance hall and were at the door with Harry explaining the rules and how quidditch was played never noticing their shadow as a redhead second year was determined to prove to the team he was one of them.

By the end of the practice, it was a complete and total farce. Oliver had to be convinced that Colin wasn't a Slytherin spy, the Snakes shown up and attempted to take over the practice field but were stopped by Hooch who directed them to a nearby empty field which had Flint making snide remarks about blood traitors and mudbloods which landed him in detention.

Hooch sent a spectator for Snape to explain why he would do what he had done with his Quidditch team and Malfoy tossed out an insult at the lions before ordering his team back into the air in spite of only being on the team mere minutes.

Then just when everything had settled down, Ron Weasley came flying out of the Lion's changing rooms out of control on the broom that Harry had donated to the team. The moron was flying so fast and out of control that he buzzed the newly arriving Snape so that the Potion's master landed face first on the ground.

Ron's antics had the Lions Quidditch team scattering and the Snakes who were nearby flying and laughing until they had to deal with him jet streaming into their grouping, which meant that the two beaters lost control of their brooms that they were barely holding onto and falling off them and to the ground twenty feet below.

By the time Hooch was chasing the boy on the much faster broom, Weasley had had his second encounter with the Whomping Willow, this time the boy was separated from his broom by a whipping branch and landed in Hagrid's nearby pumpkin patch quashing the half giant's extra-large pumpkins. The broom once it's rider was ejected, flew back to the broom closet and landed gently into its correct hook to the soft sound of chittering and a green house elf popped out of the room.

Hooch saw Hagrid was now at the pumpkin patch so she went to take care of the fallen Snakes only to arrive at the same time as the Lions who were in spite of the suspicions of the Snakes helping to lift their school mates onto hastily conjured litters.

Severus Snape was furious as he stormed out of the infirmary after checking on his snakes and getting his nose to reset searching for Minerva McGonagall, determined to ensure that Ronald Weasley spent all of his spare time in detention.

 **TBC**


	20. Chapter 20: Bad Teeth

A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting. I work for a non-profit and from January 'til May 1st, we are dealing with donation grants and the end of the financial year. Hopefully, now things will settle down. BTW, I am looking for a story that has Sirius on his way out of the country when he realizes that he is abandoning Harry at the end of the third year. He stays around and discovers a lot of issues. It's not A Maruader's Plan, but similar. If anyone has any idea of what story it is, please let me know.

Chapter Twenty

Harry and his friends spent most of the fall; trying to avoid dealing with their newest Defense Against the Dark Arts professor who insisted on having the students act out the events he claimed happened in his books. They had yet to have a single assignment that came from their textbook and Harry knew that most of the Lions were getting annoyed with the blond wizards self-aggrandizing nonsense. The only two not upset were Lavender and Parvati, even Weasley seemed annoyed with Lockhart.

"Harry, can't you ask your dad to do something?" Hermione was whispering as they left their DADA class on the 30th.

"He has spoken to Amelia Bones and Neville's grandmother but when they complained to the headmaster he swears that Lockhart is following his directive to teach us what we need to learn." He replied with a shudder. His father wasn't happy but he was biding his time, as they had pushed for the headmaster to replace Binns and the headmaster had done so by hiring one of his sycophant followers.

Elphias Doge was one of the headmaster's own classmates and while he taught more than the goblin rebellions, he was completely biased in the old man's favor. In the week since the man had been in the castle, Harry had noticed him watching him at every meal and when he was in the hallways between classes.

"I am not sure how much more I can take of Professor Lockhart, Harry before I declare him a fraud in front of everyone," Hermione warned as they hurried off to join their classmates in Herbology.

Harry chuckled and when she turned back to look at him, he hid the smile because he was well aware that for Hermione education was very, very important and that she considered having Lockhart teaching them a personal affront. He agreed but knew that his father had some sort of plan in place and that he only needed to hold things together until Jareth sprang his plan on the school.

Looking at Ron Weasley, he sighed when he noticed the way the boy was glaring at him. Ron was finding out that pissing off Severus Snape was not a good idea. The redhead was permanently serving detention and unlike the previous year was not finding any time to play chess in the common room and he was now banned from flying on a broom on school property for the next several years.

* * *

As the month of October began, the Ministry of Magic was preparing to begin for the Inquests into the Death Eaters Activities and whether or not they deserved to be sent through the veil for their crimes.

Amelia Bones was meeting with Croaker, her Head Auror and the Minister along with his Undersecretary Amos Diggory.

"Are you sure we are doing the right thing?" Amos was asking.

Amelia turned to the Minister who admitted. "I came up with this idea after reading about it in a muggle newspaper from the states. I spoke to the Muggle Prime Minister and learned that even they question whether or not it is right to send someone to their deaths for crimes they have committed, but unlike the muggles, we have ways of confirming beyond a reasonable doubt the guilt or innocence of the prisoners."

"I have no issue with sending the Death Eaters through the veil, my issue is with bringing up the past memories to our people," Diggory confessed. "I want to know why we can't just send them through the veil, they all had trials and were found guilty already."

"Because I want there to be no question regarding not only their guilt or innocence but that they are unrepentant and they would if given a chance would follow the same dark path if allowed," Arthur replied. "As all of you know, the Chief Warlock Dumbledore is very much against the inquest, so I need all of us to be on the same page."

"Dumbledore believes that this is all a waste of time and resources. That there is no chance of escape from Azkaban so he wants to just forget about the prisoners, but I have long had questions about a few of their raids and want answers." Amelia responded. "Besides, I would sleep a lot better at night, knowing that Bellatrix Lestrange is no longer on this earth."

"We all would." Croaker grimly stated. "So, who do you have up first?"

"Dolohov, followed by Mulciber, Rookwood, the two Lestrange brothers then Bellatrix followed by Sirius Black. Amelia and I discussed it and feel that those two should be held after school has been let out to protect the Longbottom and Potter boys." Rufus answered. "We figure each trial will last about a week, and if we finish early we will call for a trial of one of the lesser-known prisoners."

"I can't argue with your reasoning, though I am sure that Dumbledore will." Croaker replied. "Has anyone spoke to Crouch, this is going to bring up his son and we all know how he reacts to that."

"I have mentioned that we will be having trials of some of the death eaters, he actually seemed relieved by the idea of those who are guilty being sent through the veil," Arthur replied. Turning to Amelia he asked about her other project.

Amos who had been skeptical about her quest to arrange for muggleborn students to have some form of muggle transcript had stopped arguing about it after reading her well-researched paper. "You are going to be going against the Hogwarts Board of Governors and Dumbledore if you move forward on this."

"I am beginning to think that might be a good thing." She signed then asked Amos if he had heard the rumors about issues with the shops in Diagon Alley.

"Yes, my wife mentioned that Madam Malkin has raised her prices quite a bit and that so have several other stores." He replied.

"That is because they were fraudulently raising prices for incoming muggleborns and only a bit less for half-blood which is completely against the laws we enacted. Madam Malkin is facing a huge fine as a result. She has demanded to speak to myself before sentencing and I am going to let her hang out there for a few weeks, before speaking to her. She claims that she had permission to do what she had been doing in spite of it clearly being against the law." Amelia explained.

When the others had left, Arthur looked at his head of the Department of Law Enforcement and asked "Amelia, regarding what my youngest son did, has there been a response from the muggles? I know that there were a few comments about something called UFO's about that time."

"No, thankfully he stayed within the shields that hide the Hogwarts Express. I know that you blame yourself for taking the car home, but you were asked by your own former co-worker Perkins to help deal with it. You had no way of knowing what your son was going to pull." Amelia, however, had started a file on young Ronald Weasley, mainly because the boy acted as if he had not committed a crime by stealing the car,

Arthur waited until she left then sat back in his chair, shaking his head as he thought about the discussion his wife and he had had with Minerva McGonagall regarding Ronald and how if he created one more incident she was going to insist on his being thoroughly tested by the staff at St. Mungos.

Molly had gone into mother bear mode stating there was nothing wrong with their youngest boy, but Arthur himself reluctantly admitted that Ron was nothing like his other brothers and that while he wished he could blame it on Molly's allowing him to skate when he had misbehaved, he knew deep down that his son was not as well adjusted or as intelligent as his other boys.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were returning to the castle midway through the second week of October. Harry had decided to join the Quidditch team for practice and Hermione had come down to watch after having had a meltdown regarding the inane homework assignment for DADA that had nothing to do with the subject and everything to do with the Professor. Having calmed her down after practice, Harry had quietly whispered that Lockhart was going to be suffering the Snape treatment that their Potion's professor had dealt with the year before.

He had expected her to be upset but instead, Hermione got a gleeful expression on her face and actually made a few suggestions as to how the goblins could mess with the pompous professor.

"And then there is his pride in his teeth... we can have them do something with that. Oh, oh, oh, what about his hair?" She was asking as they entered the Great Hall and thankfully had the sense to change the subject to avoid being overheard.

When they saw the Gryffindor's ghost, Sir Nick, they greeted the seemingly depressed ghost and when they heard about his problem and that he was expecting to be bullied on during his Death Day party, Harry looked sideways at Hermione and told the ghost. "I might know of someone who can help you."

With that the cheered up ghost quickly exited after warning them that Filch was looking for someone to assign detention to, Hermione asked him what he could do to help. "Myself? Nothing, but I have direct access to the King of Chaos."

"Really? Wait, is it your dad?" She inquired as they climbed the steps to the tower.

Harry chuckled and leaned in to tell her. "No, my dad is in charge of dreams and the children, it's my grandfather and if I casually mention to my grandmother about Sir Nick...she will convince him to help."

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was reading the front page of the Daily Prophet which had the headline stating that any Death Eater who was now a prisoner in Azkaban was to be questioned and sent through the veil had him quaking in his boots. He had already sold off most of his dark items and had gotten rid of his darkest item in a way that ensured it would be found. His only sense of relief came from the fact that it in no way could be connected back to himself which would have happened if he had sold it off instead.

Pacing back and forth in his study, he eyed the paper and grimaced knowing that once his estranged wife read that her sister was going to be retried, she would be furious and demand that he do something to stop it.

Lucius had no intention of doing so, his only hope was that the Minister was being honest in his statement that they would be reviewing the crimes that had sent each prisoner to Azkaban and then using veritaserum to ask if they had any regrets or if they showed remorse for their crimes before sending them through the veil.

The second-year redhead Weasley was angry as he stomped up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. He wasn't sure what was worse, detention with Filch scrubbing every inch of the castle with muggle ways, detention with Lockhart helping answer the older wizard's fanmail or having detention with Trelawney who insisted on his working on homework. To his surprise, the supposedly absentminded witch seemed hellbent on forcing him to read books! When Ron had tried to claim he had finished all his homework or that his various teachers hadn't required homework, to his dismay the next time he had detention with her to find her with a list of his class assignments and the second list of items he had not yet turned in.

The twelve-year-old boy was raging by the time the Fat Lady let him into the common room and that situation went from bad to worse the moment he saw the Potter boy with his groupies and to his annoyance, both of his older brothers were also gathered around the arrogant jackass.

Ron stewed in his anger, blaming Potter for his being banned from trying out for the Quidditch team for at least the next three years. He had protested when old McGonagall had come to speak to him, to his anger, Snape had been with his head of house and he just knew that the greasy git was taking pleasure in his ban.

Dropping his backpack on the table near where his sister was seated, blushing as she wrote something then looking up over at that git Potter then writing again, Ron was  
about to snap at her when he found himself instead, being annoyed, by Percy who came over to demand proof he had finished his homework.

Glaring in anger but forced to submit to his older brother's demands by his father, Ron pulled out the crumpled papers he had tossed into his backpack when he had been released from detention by Trelawney, he silently seethed as he handed them over.

As his older brother gave him suggestions to fix certain things for higher grades, Ron snatched them back and muttered. "It's good enough to pass, now leave me alone."

"Looks like your brother Ron has upset Percy again." Hermione pointed out to the twins who were seated with the second year students who were playing a muggle charades game.

"We are..." The first twin started.

His brother finished the statement. "Staying out of it."

Harry who had been watching Ron since his entrance into the common room, shook his head then asked Padma and Hermione if they had the list of subjects for the books he was going to ask his father to send. Both girls grinned at him then handed over their requests.

"Are you sure your dad doesn't mind, Harry?" Hermione asked as she had added a few subjects that she couldn't access without permission as they were in the restricted section at Hogwarts.

"No. Oh, Hermione, do you have the letter you wished to send to Sarah? Dad said she has been spending more time at the house in Wales than in her apartment in London." He replied with a smug smile on his face. "They want to spend as much time as they can together before Sarah goes to the states next month."

Percy felt his jaw tightening as he watched his younger brother grab his homework and stomp up the stairs to his dorm room. Percy hesitated to follow, knowing that Ron would just ignore what he was telling him. Turning to Ginny, he asked his sister. "How are things going, Gin? I know that your teachers are very happy with your homework. Great job!"

Ginny grinned at her brother then said "I have someone older who is helping me understand what I am doing. I just love Hogwarts."

Percy frowned a bit, his sister seemed always to be by herself when he saw her, but he had to admit that she did seem to be fine and he had checked up with her professors and knew that they were impressed with her turned in assignments. After patting her on the arm, he went back to studying, grateful that she seemed to be doing fine, that meant he could deal with Ron's mess more and spend less time worrying about Ginny.

 _Tom Riddle Jr was idly wondering what it would take to get someone to kill him, or at least his journal as he winced at what the very young girl who had found his book began to write about how her older brother was so proud of her._

 _For the last month, no he thought about it, for 49 very long and painful days he had been dealing with her infatuation with this boy Harry Potter who had defeated some dark lord as a baby, with her constantly telling him about her pet rat and how she cared for it and how it kept trying to escape._

 _Unlike her, he was convinced that it was attempting to escape not because it was a wild animal but because like himself, it was horrified by her 'care'. In fact, Tom's only escape had been when she had mentioned being confused by her homework, he had decided to fend off yet another litany on the virtues of Harry Potter and his dreamy green eyes by explaining to her in excruciating detail how to not only correct her assignments but how to perform the magic she was learning._

 _He was swearing he was going to give in and possess her if she didn't stop the awful fawning over this boy but he kept reminding himself that he needed to convince her to give the journal to this world famous DADA professor. This Lockhart sounded like he had a strong magical core which was what he wanted for his host and a weak mind._

 _When she began writing about her brother Ron yet again being the cause of why her future husband was not paying attention to her, Tom sighed and decided it was going to be very hard to keep from killing her so that he could land in the hands of Lockhart._

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was walking between the desks, observing as her second-year students worked on turning beetle into buttons. Nodding in approval when she saw Hermione Granger had quickly succeeded, she noticed that Mr. Potter had not only already changed his button back into a beetle then back into a button.

She smiled as she got a better look at the button which was striped blue and white button. "Very nice, Mr. Potter."

The young boy looked up at her then changed his button back then began to help the Longbottom boy

Harry grimaced as he exited his DADA's classroom, looking towards his friends, he suggests that they go ahead to lunch explaining he had to make a quick stop. Once alone, he called out for Smee and asked the goblin to take him to his dad.

* * *

Arriving at the castle, he saw his father dressed in fierce goblin king mode and knew that there was a wisher in the Labyrinth. "Hareweald?"

"Father, I am sorry to interrupt but you asked me to come to speak to you the next time Lockhart attempted to maneuver to be alone with me." He replied as he moved to look at the small newborn. "Why do people wish away a child this small?"

Jareth moved to stand next to his son and said "It's better for the child, Hereweald, this way they don't have memories of the neglect or abuse. This mother is young, only about a year older than yourself. Now, I will deal with Gilderoy Lockhart, you head back to Hogwarts."

Harry smiled at his dad then told him. "I am already planning on how to hold a Samhain night this year, we both know that the headmaster will be expecting to intervene but I have plans."

The young boy held onto the goblin who popped him back into the Aboveground castle that was his school and hurried to join his friends at lunch. Noticing Hermione looking his way, he tilted his head closer to her ear and whispered. "I went to speak to my dad about Lockhart."

* * *

The headmaster was not a happy wizard as he strolled the corridors of Hogwarts after leaving his monthly meeting with the Board of Governors. He had been directed at their previous meeting to offer to hold a Samhaim service for those students who were interested.

Albus had placed the required signs on the Announcement Boards of each of the houses but had also used notice me not charm on them to ensure that no students signed up for the event.

Unfortunately, it hadn't been enough to prevent the event from being planned as the Board had been contacted directly by the students requesting such a celebration and he had been raked over the coals about his deliberate interference. He was not happy that the students were directly contacting the Board but with this particular group of students who were directly related to Board members, he had to step very carefully when dealing with the situation.

Now they were requiring him to make a general announcement to the assembled students in the Great Hall at dinner time that evening and if he didn't do as requested, they were planning on censuring him. HIM Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Wag...er, Order of Merlin, First class, they were daring to threaten him?

And this nonsense about muggleborns needing a transcript, they had not needed anything for the past thousand years so why should they have a need for one now? Albus was not happy at all as he grumbled at all of this extra paperwork that as far as he was concerned wasn't needed. After all, there were jobs available already in their world for muggleborns, jobs that would remain unfilled if they allowed the muggleborn students to return to the outside world. Jobs that no one else would fill for the funds offered if they allowed the muggleborns to escape.

Arriving in his office, he paced back and forth as he tried to calm down as he was to have a meeting with some of his supporters later that evening regarding the unwanted and unneeded retrials for the death eaters. Albus was determined to put a stop to this horrible plan, these people, deserved a chance to repent and the Ministry was going against the wishes of the people.

Later he would worry about the rest of this nonsense, those idiot transcripts and then there was the newest demand...that he arrange for more activities for the houses to participate in as a group, No, he couldn't allow that and he would not allow the rest of the school to be infected with the darkness of the Slytherin students. It just wasn't to be allowed.

* * *

Rita Skeeter was not a happy witch or reporter as she sat next to her coworkers who were awaiting their editor. Looking around the room, she saw Bozo the photographer she most frequently worked with was talking to the local gossip columnist and to her surprise, she saw that even Molly Weasley the wife of the Minister was in attendance.

Grimacing as she wanted to avoid being seen by the loud redhead who was still angry with her reporting about her son stealing a car that her husband had been working on for the Ministry, Rita was just about to move to a new spot when the editor Barnabas Cuffe entered looking angry as he crossed to the podium set up for him.

The stock half bald editor gave a small cough then said: "May I have your attention please?"

When the entire staff had quieted down, he stated. "As of noon today, the Daily Prophet has new ownership. It turns out that unlike what we had been led to believe over the last several years, the Daily Prophet was not sold to the Ministry eleven years ago. Until noon today, we were owned by the Potter Family Trust, the guardians of Mr. Potter have chosen to sell the Daily Prophet to an unknown CMC Magical Corporation. This corporation has decided to speak to each and every single one of us and will be deciding on a case to case basis who stays and who goes. I have no say in who keeps their position."

"They can't do that!" Protested a pureblood reporter.

"Unfortunately, they can," Barnabas told them. Looking around the room, he gave a huge sigh then told them the rest. "I was informed that everyone who stays is going to be required to take an oath to be as truthful as they can and that they must back up all stories with facts that were legally obtained. One more thing..."

With his eyes going over all of those gathered, Barnabas told them the rest. "When I went to my meeting with our new owners, I was told that we will be modernizing and that every single employee of the Daily Prophet should be willing to adapt to the changes or should expect to be let go."

There was silence in the room then he looked at the reporters and told them. "Betty and Dempster, you two have been assigned to the Inquests being held at the Ministry and depending on how well you handle yourselves will determine if you have jobs. Molly, a minute of your time please and Rita, we will be talking after that."

Molly followed Barnabas to his office and was invited to sit down. "Molly, for now, your column is going to be continuing. After the holidays, the new owners who will decide at that time if they will be keeping you on. I would keep doing what you are already doing."

The pudgy woman thanked him and was exiting when he stopped her and told her. "Please send in Rita, Molly."

* * *

Jareth and Sarah were quite happy as they arrived at the headquarters of his company. They had just dealt a blow to the untruthful reporting and the influence peddling that when on at the Daily Prophet. The Techno broom company was doing well and so was the mail-order business that they had established so that muggleborn students were paying the same as the purebloods.

Now they were counting the days until some of the less than honorable shops began to fail so that their attorney could swoop in and purchase the property. There was no regulation regarding shop owners living above their properties, so they were making plans to open new businesses and install their managers in the above units.

"Our only hope of building apartments and townhouses is Hogsmeade." she was telling Jareth as they arrived in his office. The two were careful to avoid touching each other but they managed a few kisses before they both pulled back regretting that they were being required to follow the stringent courtship rituals.

"Are you sure you have to go?" He asked as he stood close but avoided touching her.

"Yes but I will only be gone three weeks, Jareth, it will go very quickly." She said more hoping than believing in what she was saying. "I need to speak to my parents and to spend a little time with Toby."

* * *

Madame Malkin was not a happy witch as she let go of her only employee. She had to let go of her other seamstresses when she had been forced to pay her Ministry fine for doing what Albus Dumbledore had allowed her to do for years.

The store owner was furious with the elderly wizard as he had repeatedly ignored her request for help with dealing with Madame Bones and Augusta Longbottom. Madame Malkin was no fool, she was quite certain that he had abandoned her to save his own skin.

The goblins were chittering as they pranced through the hallways of Hogwarts. They had FINALLY been given permission to torment the one who was annoying their Prince.

As the blond git slept the night before Halloween, the goblins went to work and when they were finished, they quickly exited his quarters and went to play with Dobby the house elf that their king had assigned to Hogwarts to take care of their Prince.

* * *

Early Halloween morning,

The sounds of horrified screams were heard in the Gryffindor Tower as the students gathered for their first-morning class. Harry winked at Hermione who knew from him that the goblins had been ordered to 'play' with Lockhart. The second-year students followed by a smattering of students from other years were soon in the corridors eavesdropping as they heard the Fat Lady gossiping.

"That poor man, his teeth, they were brown." The older witch was telling the Fat Lady. "I saw him running through the halls towards the infirmary."

Hermione low-fived Harry as they tried to control their need to giggle as they followed Parvati and Lavender who truly sounded concerned about Lockhart's pain on their way towards the Great Hall. Once they were seated, they noticed Seamus staring in shock at the head table and turned expecting to find Lockhart seated there but instead they saw a sight that had caught the attention of all students.

Severus Snape had a large grin on his face and from the looks of things was desperately trying not to laugh. This had caught the attention of not only the students but clearly the teachers as some of the younger and female members of the staff were also trying to avoid being seen smiling.

When the headmaster entered the room and was heading to his usual seat clearly concerned about something, Hermione nudged Harry who saw Lockhart slinking in behind the man and they both found the entire situation amusing.

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy headmaster in spite of the gift of lovely orange and pink pair of Halloween robes as he went to make an announcement to the students regarding the prank on their Defense Against Dark Arts professor. Lockhart was demanding retribution against whoever had pranked him or he was quitting and that was the last thing the headmaster wished. He had hired the man knowing his incompetence and after the Ministry had supplied an auror the previous year to replace Quirrell, he couldn't allow them to appoint yet another person who would ACTUALLY teach the students.

When he arrived at his spot in the center of the head table, he was easing into his kindly grandfather routine when he happened to see the way his Potion's Master was reacting to what had happened that morning then how several of his professors were also smiling and inwardly groaned, positive that demanding the students tell him who pranked Lockhart or he would cancel ALL holiday activities that day would backfire on him.

He had no proof that it was the students as Lockhart had admitted to receiving an anonymous gift of holiday treats and opening them immediately but the headmaster had intended to use it as an excuse to cancel the Samhain celebration by blaming the students but it was very clear that they could easily claim that it was one of his professors who had been behind the prank.

Instead, he nodded at Lockhart who didn't look mollified when he instead sternly lectured the students against playing practical jokes on their professors.

"What on earth is the Headmaster wearing?" Dean leaned in towards his friends to ask. "My eyes are watering from the bright colors."

Harry chuckled and added. "At least it isn't a repeat of last Halloween.:

By the end of the holiday, Harry was relieved to have time alone behind his bed curtains after Lockhart had thoughtlessly once again made a comment about how his parents would still be alive if only he, Lockhart had been there to save them.

As he bit into his hand to control his rage and pain at the rude comments, he never noticed the swirling of his magic, but Dobby did so the house elf went to find the King of Chaos who had been in the castle to attend the Death Day party for Sir Nick.

"Sire, sire, young Harry is upset." Oberon looked at the small house elf who seemed distraught and quickly popped into his grandson's location. Finding Hereweald rocking back and forth, biting into the fatty part of his palm, he quickly reached out and holding onto him, located his son and popped into his aboveground manor house.

"Father?" Jareth hurried over and lifting his son up under his knees and shoulders, he carried him to his bedroom followed behind by Sarah and his father. Once he had used magic to put Harry to sleep, he asked. "What happened?"

"I don't know, that house elf you placed at Hogwarts came to get me." He grimly informed his son.

Looking at his beloved, Jareth announced. "I have to turn back time. Sarah, please stay with him."

"Of course." She said while moving to sit next to the young boy she found to be so much fun to spend time with and that she knew was a big part of Jareth's life. Brushing his bangs off his forehead, she reached out to hold onto his hand while Oberon went to join his son.

Jareth returned to Hogwarts with his father at dinner time and watched from a distance as Hereweald and his friends joked around with his son looking pensive but clearly not upset. The Great Hall was decorated for the season and other than concern about the overabundance of sugar that his son was eating, there was still nothing to be worried about.

The Goblin King moved closer and paid attention to each of his son's classmates. The quidditch obsessed sixth year had moved down to speak to his son, but the twelve-year-old merely chuckled and then looked over at the house wearing green and silver before he rolled his eyes, the twins who had to be descendants of Loki himself were making mischief and he saw his father's appreciative glance when they managed to prank the entire upper forms skin green with warts.

Hareweald's own year, they were discussing favorite times trick or treating with the magical students in awe of going door to door to beg for candy. The only one looking sour was the red-headed boy who was glaring at one of his professors in between eating his rather forlorn meal of steamed chicken and rice.

His younger sister was taking it all in and kept throwing longing expressions as his son. Noticing the young first-year student eating with older students wearing the blue and bronze robes, Jareth ducked out of her sight. He could see that she saw auras and he didn't wish to scare her.

When the student went to gather for their Samhain celebrations, Jareth kept an eye on Hereweald and noticed that his DADA professor was maneuvering to stand near Hereweald. Soon standing behind his son, Jareth heard what the gaudy wizard was saying and had to gain control of his own magic as he wished to smite the bastard who was speaking.

"Young Potter, why are you so sad? You became famous this night!" Lockhart was telling him as he grasped him by the shoulder. "You are famous throughout the lands as the boy who survived the unsurvivable. You should take pleasure in such events."

"My parents died this night." He coldly replied. "I take no pleasure in that. I have no interest in sharing my feelings or my time with you, Professor. Now if you will excuse me."

"Yes, yes. I do understand." Lockhart replied. "After all, if your parents had only survived, if they had only had one such as me to rely on, why your life would be so different today. Such a pity that they weren't able to handle one dark lord, after all, he was defeated by a baby, so he couldn't have been so tough."

With a look of disbelief, Harry ducked away from the hand on him and went to where Hermione was glaring at the blond wizard. He was fighting to control his emotions as anger and resentment grew, the twelve-year-old was not only losing control of his aboveground magic but was struggling not to use his Underground magic to smite the wizard who still had brown teeth.

Jareth was angry and an angry Jareth was not a good thing as he returned home to take care of his son. When he saw Hereweald curled up upon himself, holding onto Sarah's hand, he calmed down and went back to keep an eye on his son.

Hereweald remained distant in spite of his friend's attempts to draw him out, all believed that he was upset about the loss of his parents, none had any idea of the remarks made by Lockhart.

As the last log burnt itself out, Jareth watched as Hereweald quietly whispered something to Hermione then separating himself from the group went to his tower room and closed the curtains. Forced to watch as his son began to cry then struggle to control his magic, Jareth heard him calling out his name then shaking his head to pull the words back into himself. "Why didn't you call for me, Hereweald?"

When he finally saw what had drawn the attention of the house elf, Jareth was exasperated with his son as he refused to call for him, wanting to be seen as growing up and not wanting to interrupt his last evening with Sarah.

Returning to the Manor, he quietly told his father and Sarah what he had seen and went to sit next to his son. "He reminds me a lot of you, Jareth."

Looking up at his father, Jareth replied. "I know and I need to speak to him about that. Hereweald sometimes tries to take on too much and forgets that that is what I am here for."

Sarah reluctantly kissed Jareth and then went to hug the sleeping boy. "Tell him I said I wished I could stay and that I love him."

Jareth walked her to the door and pressing a kiss to her lips, replied. "I had a more interesting evening planned, but..."

"I get it, your son needs you." She replied with a soft kiss to his cheek. "It's one of the things I love about you. How much you love him."

Jareth returned to his son's room and when he woke up about an hour later, Jareth questioned him. "Why didn't you call out for me?"

With a heavy sigh, Hereweald told him. "I thought I had it under control. It's just... he hit on all my sore spots. I have been having more and more people telling me stories about them...I just...I feel disloyal when I think of you while they are dead and disloyal to you when I feel sad that I didn't get to grow up with them."

"You are just as much my son as their child." Jareth firmly stated, lifting his son's chin so that he was looking him in the eyes. "Next year, on Samhain, we are going to go to the Great Fade, I think that it might help you to actually talk to them. They gave us their approval, Hereweald, they would want you to be happy and to be loved. Never think otherwise."

"But-." The small boy began to protest then looking at his father admitted. "I know that rationally, but then I think about how they died to protect me and... it is difficult to understand why they would do that."

"Because any parent would do so for their child. Any true parent that is." Jareth qualified, knowing that his son had seen many children end up in their world. "Anyone can give birth or father a child, your parents gave you the ultimate gift, and I would give my life to protect that gift. Its what love is, Hereweald."

The small boy swallowed the lump in his throat and went to hug his father who gave him a fierce hug in return. "I love you to pieces, Hereweald Jameson Peverell, Prince of the Southlands."

"I love you too, dad." He replied then asked. "Can you leave Lockhart to me? I have something in mind, dad. He is going to pay."

With a deadly chuckle, Jareth looked at his son and said: "Your grandfather is going to want in on this, but I will step back and let you deal with him until he manages to bore you."

* * *

At the first Quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, Harry nodded at Oliver as he reminded his team that just because the snakes were outclassed and unable to control their brooms in a competitive session didn't mean that they had nothing to worry about.

"Twins, it would be great if the two of you could manage to take out Higgs and Montague quickly. They are still unable to handle the speed of the brooms they are flying and are a danger to our chasers." He stated. "Ladies, I want you to run the plays to distract Flint as much as possible so that he is out of his comfort zone when you finally go for the shots. Harry..."

With a groan, the young boy looked at his team captain who stated. "I know that you usually like to lollygag around and enjoy the game, but today I, no we really need you to catch the snitch as quickly as possible. We have no idea of the skill level of Malfoy. The only thing I do know is that he is disrupting his team by back chatting to his captain and causing chaos by countermanding him."

Oliver's prediction of what would happen proved pretty accurate, as the two beaters, Higgs and Montague were dangerous but it proved that the danger ended up being to their own teammates as they quickly lost control of their brooms once they were playing an actual game and not practicing.

By the end of the first five minutes, they had accidentally taken out their own team captain and keeper. Flint was quickly treated but the game had continued without him and the Lions had rapidly scored seven goals by the time that Higgs had decided to play keeper until Flint rejoined them.

Adding to the chaos was Malfoy who was snapping insults to his own teammates about their poor play and then trying to tell the chasers what they should be doing. Harry watched shaking his head in disbelief when he saw the snitch right behind the idiot who didn't even realize what was going on.

The golden ball with wings buzzed around Malfoy''s head but quickly flitted out of reach when his teammates started to scream at the blond. Harry looked around and saw that his team was up now by one hundred and fifty points and that the Slytherins had yet to score a single goal.

When Flint returned to his rings, Higgs went back to playing beater but after yet another insult from Malfoy, the oversized beater grew angry and clearly used his bat to hit the bludger towards the egotistical blond idiot.

Harry heard the sound of the snitch and decided to dive towards it unaware that he was on the same path as the bludger heading towards Draco Malfoy. Reaching out to catch the flying gold snitch, Harry heard the sound of the bludger connecting with the bones of the other seeker then heard his grunting as Draco fell off his broom and with a put upon sigh, Harry blindly reached out to grab the blond before he fell the remaining fifty feet to the ground.

Dragging the unconscious body of his competitor onto his broom, Harry heard the announcer, Lee Jordan making a joke. "And Potter catches the snitch and his fellow seeker. Clearly, someone needs to explain the rules of quidditch to the second year, or maybe Malfoy needs to learn to watch his rear."

When Harry landed and had let go of the blond, he was grabbed by his teammates and was being congratulated by his housemates while the professors came to take care of the injured boy.

Severus Snape and Draco's father were among those crossing the field while Harry's saw Lockhart would reach Draco first. The large gathering crowd would end up between the two groups and to his pleasure, he heard Draco's loud voice demanding to know what Lockhart thought he was doing.

Turning his head towards the scene, Harry struggled against his need to laugh when he saw that the blond boy's broken arm was now boneless and hanging down at a ninety-degree angle. When the headmaster arrived, Harry hid his reaction while the older wizard stopped to congratulate him on his selflessness in saving his rival.

Harry merely gave him a meaningless smile as his teammates drew him away, wondering what the old man would think if he knew that he had only caught the idiot to keep from being clobbered by his landing on him.

As the Lions arrived at their changing rooms, he overheard the headmaster being warned by Lucius Malfoy that if his son didn't heal well, he would make him regret hiring that incompetent wizard Lockhart.

Lockhart, however, was protesting that description and to Harry and he saw Hermione's pleasure, the blond wizard turned towards Lockhart and hissed "I would suggest that you disappear into the castle before I make you disappear permanently."

* * *

Albus was an unhappy wizard that Monday morning when he showed up to the Ministry. Things at Hogwarts were not progressing as well as he had hoped. Yes, Lockhart's incompetence was becoming more and more obvious, but the students seemed less likely to do something about it than his fellow teachers which the headmaster couldn't allow. Lockhart's fraud needed to be proven by young Mr. Potter, it was after all what, Albus had planned.

The way that the boy had saved his bitter rival did give the old man hope as clearly he felt a sense of responsibility towards even those he disliked.

With a sigh, he thought about the youngest Weasley, she had some sort of dark object, one that he had hoped would possess the young girl as yet another test of the Potter boy's ability to rescue those in need, but so far, whatever the object was, the headmaster was rather surprised to see that it seemed to remain hidden.

Entering the Wizengamot, he called the meeting to order for November but to his dismay when he tried to block the upcoming Inquest of the first of the convicted death eaters, he was warned by Augusta Longbottom that he had already tried that the previous month and that they were to begin the trials that very day.

"Fine, The Ministry of Magical Britain begins its Inquest of Azkaban Antonin Dolohov. Convicted of muggle baiting, torturing of muggles, half-bloods and pureblood wizards. He was also convicted of the deaths of at least seven wizards."

Antonin was escorted into the room, he had been brought over to the Ministry over a week ago and cleaned up. Once seated in the prisoner's questioning chair, he was fed veritiaserum and questioned by Amelia Bones and Rufus Scrimgeour.

Most in the room were pale when he had answered the last question about his crimes. Amelia with a look towards Chief Warlock asked. "If you were released tomorrow, would you end your criminal behavior."

The dark wizard sneered and replied. "I don't consider what I did a crime I was merely purifying our world of the scum that has infested it and the blood traitors who helped them."

There was silence then a vote was taken. Most voted to send him through the veil in spite of the headmaster's attempts at convincing them that Dolohov deserved more time to repent.

The headmaster saw that he had lost the count and with a shake of his head at the horrible decision the courts made he announced. "I am sad to announce that the Wizengamot has voted to send you through the Veil of Death in the Department of Mysteries. Sentence to be carried out at midnight tonight."

Arthur looked at Chief Warlock and asked if he would attend the execution, the older wizard merely shook his head no and said "We are becoming as dark as our enemies. This wizard could be turned back from the darkness if given enough time."

"Bullocks." The harsh raspy voice of Madame Marchbanks replied. "Dolohov just confessed to at least twenty murders and said that if he was freed he could kill again. This is exactly the reason that our ancestors created the veil."

* * *

Arthur Weasley arrived home late that evening, having supervised the sending of Antoin Donalov through the veil earlier that week, he was now preparing for the next trial which the headmaster had managed to delay by suggesting that they look into the new information that Donalov had given them regarding a rumor of a death eater auror. Finding his wife waiting for him, he saw she was reading the Daily Prophet and looking appropriately sickened by what had been reported.

"Dear, are you all right?" He inquired after setting his coat on the nearby chair.

Molly gave him a wan smile and admitted "We knew that they were horrible people, but this...this is indefensible. How can Albus even think of suggesting giving someone like this a chance to repent? This monster will never feel guilt at what he has done."

Pressing a kiss to her cheek, Arthur went to serve himself some dinner from the saucepan, then told his wife. "I had been having my doubts about what we are doing, but after listening to Donolov, I am certain we are on the right path."

His wife sighed then told him that when she had done as he had suggested regarding their youngest child's robes, she had found Madam Malkin closed.

Arthur told her what the witch had been doing and she hid her reaction, she had been aware that she had not paid the same amount as the muggles, but felt that that was only correct, after all, they had way more money than most purebloods, why shouldn't they pay more for the privilege of being a part of their world.

"There is a new mail order company, Amelia Bones told me about it. All we need to do is send them Ron's measurements and they will send Ron his robes directly." He explained. "The catalog can be picked up at Gringotts."

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Summer is at an end so time for me to continue writing. Up first, my latest chapter to this story, hopefully, I will have the time to correct the next chapter tomorrow or Thursday. Anyhow when we last left things... Harry had help from the Underground in tormenting Lockhart, the headmaster was determined to end the trials, Ron was suffering through detention with Trelawney, Ginny had the Journal and Tom was determined to have her give it to Lockhart. As for Jareth and Sarah, she was visiting her family in the States.

PS will also be updating my Sirius story where he is celebrating National Appreciation Day.

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

 **Dueling Lessons**

Harry and Hermione were studying together in the common room at a table off in the corner, for their transfiguration test the next day when she looked up and asked. "Harry, what was up with your grandfather's reaction to what you told us?"

The young wizard leaned back in his chair and sucked on his quill before looking around. Putting up a small silencing charm, he told her. "Among the animals, I can speak to, like dragons, and other reptiles..."

"Snakes!" She said suddenly, her face showing her surprise, glad she had figured it out. "You can speak to snakes. Its why you know so much about them."

"Yes, among my skills is the ability to speak parseltongue." He replied. "Most British wizards though, are like Weasley and think of it has a dark trait, so my dad suggested that I keep that to myself. My grandfather feels differently, he thinks that if it were to become common knowledge it might change a few peoples minds."

"What do you think?" She asked.

"That unless it needs to become public, I will keep it to myself. I have enough reasons for people to stare at me and I would prefer if the headmaster was kept in the dark." He replied.

The two of them saw something going on at a nearby table, so he dropped the silencing charm in time to hear the youngest Weasley, shouting at her brother who had a small battered leather book which he was keeping away from her due to his taller height. To their amusement, the redhead girl snarled at her brother and used the bat bogey curse on him before grabbing her book back when he landed on his back holding his face while frantically trying to bat the bogies away.

"You are so immature, Ronald." She snapped then stormed up the stairs, leaving her brother to be rescued by the twins.

One of the twins, Harry believed it to be Fred, used the finite charm to end the disgusting hex, then suggested that he leave Ginny alone. "Aren't you in enough trouble with the parents?"

"I have nothing to worry about, you two should be worried when Mum and Dad hear about how you are messing with Lockhart." Ron smugly told them. "I recognized the latest prank as one of yours. If you don't wish for Mum to hear about you pranking her favorite author, you should help me get out of detention."

Scoffing, the second twin told him. "We haven't done anything to Lockhart except watch as he has been pranked to hell and back. As for your detention, you have a snowball's chance in hell of getting out early. We learned our very first year to leave Snape alone."

Hermione looked at Harry who chuckled and told her. "The headmaster has been going to Lockhart's quarters every morning to rescue him. Rumor is his hair fell out one morning, the second morning he was stuck to his bed. According to rumor, he was naked."

"That is something you could have kept to yourself." She said shuddering at the thought.

"He has also had to deal with itching powder someplace personal, he had red round spots all over his face and tomorrow morning he is going to wake up with fairies nesting in his quarters."

"Fairies?" She asked skeptically.

"Yup, fairies." He replied drolly before returning to his notes to study for McGonagall's test.

"Why fairies?" She asked sounding curious.

"Because fairies aren't the sweet innocent little creatures that Walt Disney has made them out to be. In truth, they are vindictive little shits who don't offer wishes, instead, they attack and bite people." He replied with a smug grin on his face. "And I doubt that the headmaster knows how to get rid of them let alone Lockhart."

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, Hermione found the need to giggle when she saw Lockhart fighting against the small and very fast fairies that seemed to be attacking him and only him. Padma, Neville and the other second-year Gryffindor boys were also taking pleasure in it, while Lavender and Parvati were furious with their crush as he was harming the small helpless fairies.

"Where is the headmaster?" Harry asked Percy Weasley who was shaking his head at the sight of Lockhart losing the battle and how the rest of the professors seemed to be ignoring the situation.

"Headmaster Dumbledore went to the Ministry this morning," Percy told the second year. When Lockhart was raised from his chair by the flying creatures until he was high enough that it would hurt if dropped, the fairies seemed to suddenly be obeying his request to leave him alone.

They dropped the moron fifty feet and into a most awkward position then popped out of existence.

"Interesting." Harry looked at the sixth year student who said. "I always wondered if the weather could be brought inside."

Turning back towards the head table, Harry saw that Lockhart had a personal rain cloud over his head and that it was currently having a huge downpour. "I wonder if that also has thunder and lightning."

Percy was pleased to report a few seconds later while grinning, "Apparently it does, Potter. As I said, interesting. It looks as if Lockhart won't last the year. I guess I can safely place my bet with the twins."

"What day?" Harry asked. Seeing the older student's suspicious glance, he stated. "Your brothers insisted on only taking bets from the fourth year or above."

"My guess he doesn't last past spring break," Percy replied while writing Fred and George a note looking pleased with himself.

Hermione meanwhile had finished her discussion with Padma and was looking around for Harry. Waving him over, they quickly told him they had finished the book of myths and were asking for more books explaining how must myths were based on true people.

Harry was chuckling as he filled them in on some while promising to arrange for the books to be sent from their aboveground library.

"How do you know so much about this?" Padma asked.

"My dad told me would tell me those types of legends as bedtime stories. He used the time between dinner and bedtime to teach me about the legends of both worlds." Harry replied as the trio exited the Great Hall and down to the dungeons for potions class.

Listening as the Slytherins were walking down the class, Hermione grimaced when she realized that the second-year students were shunning Draco. Even if the boy was a prat, she hated bullying in any form.

Harry nodded that he saw and stopped Hermione and Padma a small distance away from the classroom and told her. "Rumor is the Flint was furious with how Draco messed up the quidditch match for them, but he held off on dealing the situation until he had attempted to do the same in practice again. When the other snakes began to insult him, Flint told them if they couldn't be civil to be silent."

With a sigh, Padma stated. "Malfoy is the most unSlytherin like Snake I have ever meet. Weasley also has been missorted. Did you hear him trying to convince his brothers to intervene with Professor Snape regarding his detentions, they threatened to tell their mother and he completely caved."

"We heard last night," Hermione replied then with a thoughtful expression on her face she told the others. "Malfoy's problem is that he is trying to claim alpha status and he isn't an alpha. Weasley...well Weasley wasn't a fit for any of the houses, I think we got stuck with him because of family tradition. But he doesn't even fit in with the Weasleys who are in school."

"He does remind me of something, but I can't figure it out," Padma replied.

The rest of the students arrived and Snape who had been already standing in the corridor to watch over his snakes and how Draco was behaving, backed away and came down the hallway urging his students into the classroom and began to speak about the mild healing potion he would be teaching to his students that day, his mind on what he had heard the trio saying about young Weasley and his godson.

* * *

When the headmaster had returned from the Ministry having been ordered there in his capacity as Chief Warlock as they had found out that the unknown auror slash death eater had been arrested. Claudius Yaxley was now under arrest and to be tried in front of the Wizengamot later this week.

Arriving at his tower, he was about to enter when Minerva approached and with an exasperated tone told him. "Lockhart's bad luck continues. His day started with being attacked by fairies before a storm cloud began following him around for the day. He is in the infirmary where Poppy is trying to heal him from being struck by lightning while soaking wet."

Albus wanted to blame the students but not even his professors were skilled enough to create weather clouds. Frowning, he asked. "Has the storm cloud been disbursed."

"It only goes away when someone is in his immediate vicinity." She left off that no one wished to be stuck with that job. Not even Trelawney could deal with him. "We have another issue. Ron Weasley..."

The headmaster was inwardly groaning at that familiar name. He wished he could suspend the boy but he was his best chance of ending the Potter boy's friendship with those he didn't feel belonged around him. "What happened, now?"

"He wrote to his mother about his constant detentions, she flooed to demand that they end, claiming that they are why her son has been doing so bad on his homework and practicals." Minerva knew that the exact opposite was true, that the only reason he was handing in his homework was because of his detentions. "She also sent him some new robes now that his weight is back to where it was before, and requested that we end his ban from eating what everyone else does."

"Have you spoken to Poppy about that?" Albus inquired as they arrived in his office.

"Yes, she said that he is back to his weight, but did express concern about his eating habits, but we can't require the boy to remain on the diet restrictions when his parents allow him to eat like that during the summer." She replied with a sigh. "Molly did mention to me that when she went to order Ron's robes, that Madame Malkin had closed shop."

This caused alarm with Albus as the lovely woman often generously gave him his annual order of new robes for free. "Did she say why?"

"She was unaware of it until she went to purchase Ronald's new robes. She did mention that she ordered them through the same mail-order company many of the muggleborn students used this year." Minerva replied.

"Wait, what mail-order company?" He questioned, He had heard nothing of this and was not happy that the students were not using the approved Diagon Alley store. How had he not know about this?

"Wondrous Wardrobes for the Young Witch or Wizard," Minerva replied. "They are a French company that recently was purchased by an old pureblood family. A family member had a bad experience when purchasing robes from Madam Malkin so they decided to import robes. By not having a storefront they can get around the rules requiring students to purchase their robes from Madam Malkin, which I have always disagreed with. As long as they all have the same style of robes, who cares who tailors them?"

Albus was not a happy wizard and he was unsure what to do about it. Normally he would have spoken to the Minster like he had Bagnold when she had been in office about such things, but Arthur Weasley was proven to be a much tougher wizard to manipulate. Still, there the loss wasn't total, it was at least another pureblood family who he was sure would be following the traditional methods of hiring which was all he was concerned about, well, other than the discount that the very understanding Madam Malkin had always given to him. With that, he decided to speak to Molly, after all, she had been a good customer of Madame Malkins as well...

* * *

The second-year Lions are annoyed when they realize that Ron Weasley was back to eating with them. They had enjoyed their meals for the last nine weeks with the shield between him and them that had allowed them to leisurely decide what to eat. Neville was scowling at they walked towards Herbology while Seamus and Dean were speaking in whispers while glaring at the redhead who already had food on his new robes.

As the students worked with the mandrakes, Harry found himself in a battle with one particularly determined male who refused to be repotted. When Neville had helped him get the teenage plant repotted, Weasley who was partnered up with Parvati, snickered and pointed at the young wizard, ignoring his plant which reached over and head-butted him in his midsection,

Weasley fell over landing onto his back for the second time in a matter of twelve hours, losing his ear muffs. Shaking her head, Professor Sprout directed Lavender and Parvati to take the young wizard to the infirmary while the rest wrapped things up. Once they had finished, the students were heading back to the castle when they rejoined the two girls who were standing at a pillar which had a poster for an upcoming dueling club.

"I wonder who is going to be teaching it," Dean stated as they hurried to shower and change before heading to transfiguration.

"As long as it isn't Lockhart." Was the heartfelt response from his fellow Lions including Brown and Patil as they were upset with Lockhart attacking those poor innocent fairies.

* * *

Jareth was debating making a trip to Connecticut to visit his beloved, she had been gone for only a few days but he found himself missing Sarah's mind as much as her companionship and love. With a heavy sigh, he reminded himself that she was only going to be gone for three weeks and that he had been apart from her for a longer period of time while she had grown up but to him, each day felt like a week.

Looking at the paperwork generated by his aboveground businesses and the laws involved in running them, Jareth just groaned and got to work, amused to find a notice from his manager of the clothing company that the headmaster had finally learned that his favorite tailor was no longer in business.

The goblin king was debating what business to open in the former storefront when he received a note from his aboveground goblins informing him that the robe store had been leased from the Potter family and that when the lease had ended, the property had mysteriously turned back up in the real estate portfolio.

Ordering them to look into how it had gone missing, Jareth decided to use the open space for the new apothecary that his trained potions workers had been suggesting he open. Looking through his personnel records, he found a talented muggleborn who had worked hard for the company and promoted them to running the store and moving into the open apartment above.

With that, he informed the Gringotts goblins to let the companies who sold Sleekeazy products that as their current contracts ran out, they would not be renewing them.

* * *

Madame Malkin had forgotten that the apartment above her store was not hers and that it had come with the lease for the store. When she had tried to deny the goblins paperwork evicting her, she had been furious when they had informed her that they were looking into how she had been allowed to keep that location without having paid one galleon in rent for over ten years.

The witch had nervously claimed that she had an arranged for the deal with James Potter before he had died, but knew that without paperwork her words would not be enough and with the way the headmaster was ducking her floo calls, she was sure that he would hang her out to dry rather than deal with the goblins. What was worse was that she knew that the late pureblood had stopped shopping in her store after an incident with his muggleborn wife to be.

The witch had also received a note from the headmaster mourning the loss of her store and asking in a roundabout fashion what had gone wrong. The enraged witch had been making plans to send a howler to the arrogant wizard when the goblins had come knocking and she along with all of her worldly goods were now in installed in the small family cottage she had inherited from her parents all those years ago in Godric's Hollow.

As she frowned at being back where she began, Madam Malkin saw her great grandmother's old friend Bathilda Bagshot exiting the nearby apothecary and felt something cross her mind and then a mild charm telling her to pay it no attention so Glenora Malkin did just that, while a slight frown crossed her face as she began to unpack her worldly goods and then with a heavy sigh, realized that she was going to be doing small assignments for a pittance once again as she had done before Dumbledore had offered to help her get her store all those years ago.

* * *

Two nights later, the students from all four houses and years were gathered in the Great Hall after dinner as they wished to attend the first meeting of the Dueling Club. There was great speculation as to who was going to be in charge of it. Speculation was running rampant and students were co-mingling to speak to anyone who wanted to hear their guess as to who their teacher would be.

The Ravenclaw students were smugly guessing that it would be their Head of House, bragging how Professor Flitwick was a former World champion duelist and the Snakes were hoping it was their head of house who was no slouch at dueling himself. The Lions were discussing with the Puffs that it could be the headmaster, but most audibly groaned when they saw the pompous nitwit Gilderoy Lockhart with green skin and red hair strutting through the large doors.

The normally blond terrible excuse for a wizard strutted to the front of the room, with the disappointed eyes of the students upon him. Lockhart seemed to not realize that the students were unhappy as he waved to one side and the other. When Professor Snape entered, there was a sigh of relief from the gathered group, even some of those in red and gold.

When Lockhart began to speak, talking about his so-called honors received and then brought up his best smile award, Hermione snickered along with most of the second-year students. Harry in the meantime was debating finding a way to end up dueling with the idiot and using an accident to take him down.

Great minds think alike as that was what was currently going through the head of Severus Snape as the pouncy moron smiled inanely at the students and then with a wink towards himself, suggested that they have two student volunteers to step up.

"Perhaps we should show them the correct way to duel before letting them face one another." Snape smoothly offered. "Unless you feel I am unprepared?"

Harry and co watched as the two very different men went to opposite ends of the dueling platform. While Snape had ceased to annoy him, he still wouldn't mind if Lockhart got a lucky shot in, but Snape wore a slight smirk and he could see the nervousness that Lockhart was trying to hide.

When Lockhart began with a count of three, then fired on two, there was a slight gasp at his audacity, but when the blond git threw up a hasty and week shield, to the students thrilled amusement Snape slowly drawled. "Expelliarmus."

Lockhart went flying about twenty feet into the stone wall behind him, his wand landing in Snape's left hand and to the dark-haired wizard's bemusement, pandemonium reigned as the students, ALL of the students present began to clap and call out, "Great job!"

With a sharp nod of appreciation, Snape looked at the gathered students, then hearing Lockhart moan, began pairing up the students so that they could practice shielding. "Nothing stronger than the tickling charm or you will be in detention with me. "

Snape was walking around the great hall, checking on those paired, explaining the shield charm to a few younger students, correcting a few of the older students stances.

"Sir, should we do something for Lockhart?" Percy who was standing near the second years and dueling with Wood asked reluctantly.

"I am open to suggestions," Snape replied with a scornful look towards the wizard who was now explaining to anyone who would listen how Snape had taken advantage of how ill he, Lockhart had been feeling and how if he had not been so devoted to his students, he would have remained in bed.

Percy looked over at the professor feigning illness and replied to his potions professor in an uncertain tone..."Maybe send for Pomfrey?"

"I will take that under advisement, Mr. Weasley," Snape replied as he walked away with a small smirk on his face that grew into a smile when he heard Wood and Weasley speaking.

"I should have suggested giving him a red card."

"What is a red card?" Wood asked as he shielded against his roommate's tickle charm.

"It's a muggle term. I learned of it this summer. It means he is faking so badly, that he deserves to be tossed out." Percy replied.

"Tossed out?" Wood asked then added, "Of Hogwarts...if only..."

Snape could no longer hear the two Gryffindors as he entered the area with younger students. Most seemed to be working hard on the Protego charm but to his annoyance, he heard loud shouting between his godson and the youngest Weasley boy. Moving quickly, he was soon within their grouping and found that the two boys had tossed down their wands and were now dueling like muggles.

"Take it back!" Weasley was shouting as he attempted to punch the blond as he threw a roundhouse punch and it hit only air. He could see that the two had been already throwing punches as both were bloody.

"No," Draco replied as he moved forward to confront the other boy. Ron recklessly charged the blond but ended up tripping over a nearby bookbag and falling onto his back."I am only saying what others are thinking. Even Goyle and Crabbe are smarter than you."

"I said take it back!" Weasley's face was as red as his hair as he scrambled to his feet and screamed at the blond. "You take it back, I am telling you to TAKE IT BACK!"

"What do you two idiots think you are doing," Snape demanded as he grabbed the back of their robes and yanked them apart. "Weasley! Malfoy, I warned all of you. Detention both of you, and twenty points from Slytherin and the same from Gryffindor. Now both of you shut up."

Taking stock of the two idiots, he shook his head. Weasley had a black eye and a busted lip, his godson's nose looked a bit less pointy than usual and his robes were torn. Fixing them up, he looked over at the others then called out. "Flint, Weasley take these two to Pomfrey. Wood, escort your Defense Against Dark Arts professor."

With that, Snape stepped back to allow them to do as he had directed before ordering the other students to get back to work unless they wished for him to cancel the club.

Using his wand to charm the mess away, he waited and watched as the other students shrugged and went back to practicing their protego charms. As he began to wander through the second-year students, he watched as Potter bowed using the proper form then began to duel with Longbottom who was laughing as they took turns defending and going on the offensive.

* * *

Young Ginny Weasley had skipped the Dueling club, she had been in the Great Hall when she had heard the headmaster permitting Lockhart to arrange for the dueling club. She didn't bother attending, wishing to be as far away from Lockhart as possible.

Her friend Tom was very eager to have her hand over her diary to that particular wizard and she didn't wish to do so. So, she had gone to the library where she had worked on her Charms and Astronomy homework with Tom's help.

When it was close to curfew, she hurried to return to the tower, slipping in the portrait portal just in time as she saw her head of house exiting at the same time. "Cutting it close, Ms. Weasley."

"Sorry Professor. I was finishing up my Charms work and Tom and I lost track of time." She replied with a slight smile at the older woman.

"Well, be a little more vigilant next time. By the way, I was impressed with how much detail you put into your essay about the laws of transfiguration. Most first-year students aren't so aware of the nuances."

"I had help from an older student." She replied proudly and then winced when she heard her brother Ron's loud voice complaining in the common room. "I guess, I had better go find out what Ron did now."

With that, the young redhead nodded at her head of house and joined her year mates just in time to hear Colin Creevy telling some of the others what had gone on with the dueling club. "It was cool, Snape sent Lockhart flying into a wall and Ron Weasley got into a fistfight with Draco Malfoy."

Groaning, Ginny looked at her brothers. The twins were forcing Ron to remain seated as Percy stood over their brother from the looks of things lecturing him. Moving closer, she heard "Ron, I can't believe you mouthed off to Professor McGonagall that way. If she tells you that you have detention with Trelawney, you don't get to argue about it. Especially when the only other choice is detention with Professor Snape."

"I would rather have detention with the git," Ron muttered with a scowl on his face. "At least he wouldn't make me read books."

The four heads of house met in McGonagall's office, money passing hands and Snape's smirk for once bearable for the head lioness. "I do believe you owe me a galleon."

"It will be worth it. According to Poppy, he will be staying under her tender care for a few days." Minerva replied then looking at Poppy told the witch. "Your idea of assigning detentions to Sybil is beginning to pay off. Young Mr. Weasley just told me he would rather serve detention with you Severus, than with her."

"I see enough of that particular Weasley in class, thank you." He sniped. "Sybil and her offer have made assigning detention to that boy much easier to deal with. As for Draco..."

"What will you do with him?" Filius asked.

"He would not be upset to be assigned detention where he could work on his homework. I am thinking of asking Hagrid to have him muck out the stables." Snape replied then with a bow their way, said: "I have a certain twelve-year-old waiting in my office I am rather certain that he has had more than enough time to ponder his crimes."

With that, Snape left and Pomona looked at Minerva and asked. "Have you found out anything yet. He has been almost... dare I say it, pleasant to the students recently."

"No, but something is up." She replied wearing a thoughtful expression on her face. "Either way, the dueling lessons were less of a disaster than I expected them to be.

* * *

In the infirmary, Headmaster Dumbledore thanked Poppy then when she had left, the old wizard glared at the open window and gave a deep sigh. He had spoken to Lockhart and had suggested having young Malfoy duel with Harry but the other wizard had not followed through with his suggestion.

Now Lockhart was once again out unable to fulfill his job and he was going to have to arrange for someone to teach the DADA class for the next two days. Looking with dissatisfaction at the file regarding the trial the next morning of former Auror Yaxley, the headmaster was once again reminded how nothing was going his way.

Even the dark object that the wards had warned him was to be found within Gryffindor tower had not created a situation he could use to gain control of the young boy. Albus knew from the wards that it was the darkest magic, but so far the one possessing it seemed to be free of the darkness which completely confused the headmaster.

Debating finding a way to have young Mr. Potter interact with the dark magical item, Albus was once again flummoxed how nothing had gone him with since the return of the Potter boy the previous year.

* * *

As November passed into December, the winter weather and snow returned to Scotland, Harry found himself amused at the package of Hostess snack cakes he had received from the newly returned Sarah which he had quickly shared with his friends.

Ron now that he no longer was serving nightly detention was once again being forced by Percy to do his homework in the common room, so the remaining Lions were sharing the snacks in the Boy's dorm room.

"We need to speak to McGonagall about his behavior at meals." Padma was insisting. "Weasley was bad before but now, I can't bear to watch him eat."

Hermione who was seated in the window seat looked over at Harry and asked. "How do you deal with his mess?"

Dean quickly pointed to the opposite corner and said "We have been putting up silencing charms since our first year at night. As for his mess, we can only ignore it, until his brother comes in once a week to force him to clean up after himself. I know from talking to Jordan and Wood that the other Weasleys clean up after themselves,"

Shaking his head, Harry told the others. "Dad suggested that we ask for him to be placed in a different room once the holidays are over. We are going to vote on it the day we get back from the winter break."

"I have already told you that I vote for him to be kicked out," Seamus replied while Neville and Dean nodded in agreement. "I would ask he be resorted if it was at all possible but Neville looked it up and once sorted, you are what you are."

* * *

Jareth had exiled the common goblins from the castle, had given direct orders that he was not to be disturbed under pain of death as he awaited Sarah's arrival in the castle at the center of Goblin City.

The vain wizard double-checked in his mirror to ensure that not a hair was out of place as he awaited his love. It had been a very long four weeks but now she had returned to England and was about to join him for dinner. He had everything set up in the nearby rose garden and he was eager to finally propose to his beloved. Creating a crystal with his gift to Sarah inside, he began to pace back and forth across the very clean throne room floor as the clock ticked away each minute more slowly than the last. Hearing footsteps, he turned and froze at what he saw.

Sarah was standing in the archway wearing muggle jeans and a thick sweater, looking as lovely as always, but to his joy, when her eyes met his, they lit up with delight as she rushed over to throw herself into his arms.

Arms wrapped around each other, lips gently met then with more urgency as their hearts began to beat faster with each brush of skin against skin. Eventually, they reluctantly drew apart and Sarah admitted: "I missed you."

"Of course you did, I am very missable." He arrogantly replied while guiding them to his throne where he sat and pulled her onto his lap with the very obvious intent of kissing her yet again.

"Missable isn't a word, Jareth." She argued and then relinquished the argument as Jareth decided to distract her from her thoughts by pressing kisses to her lips, then her ears and finally down her neck and then back to her lips.

When she was finally able to breathe again, she breathlessly asked. "How is it we aren't being shocked?"

"Its been a year and a day." He murmured as he pressed his index finger to her lips and then looking into her emerald green eyes told her. "I missed you with every single breath I took. Not even helping to torture that idiot Lockhart helped. Hoggle has been hiding from me and father has threatened to disown me if I wouldn't stop complaining about not being able to give you a real kiss goodbye."

The two went back to the more enjoyable pass-time of kissing and touching when they heard the sound of an amused cough. "Jareth..."

When they paid no attention to the regal sounding voice behind them, the fae king repeated calling his son's name only a little louder. "Jareth..."

"Did you hear something?" Sarah asked when they had taken the time to breathe.

"No," Jareth replied as he leaned down to kiss her yet again. "Nothing important."

With a chuckle, Oberon with a flick of his hand placed a shield between their lips.

"What..." Jareth turned and glared at his father. "What do you want?"

"Your mother sent me to speak to you." He replied then with a soft smile greeted Sarah. "I do apologize for the interruption but I must speak to my son alone."

"Is it Hereweald?" Jareth asked.

"No, your son is fine," Oberon replied.

"Is the Underground at war?" He asked sounding a bit tenser.

"No," Oberon replied with a lilt in his voice that was annoying his son.

"Are you in danger of dying other than by my hand this minute? Is mother in danger of dying?" He asked. "Are my sisters in any danger?"

"Not that I am aware of." He replied then watched as his son tossed a crystal his way that removed him from the castle. Oberon shook his head in amusement then popped himself back past the wards his son had brought up. "Now that isn't very nice Jareth."

Jareth lift his head and glared at his father.

"Sarah, might I suggest a walk in the gardens," Oberon said and winked at the confused young woman. Sarah nodded and was moving towards the stairs when his son growled at his father. Handing his son the note from his mother, Oberon moved to stand out of reach of his son.

Jareth was not a happy king at firs then with wide eyes looked at his father then closed them. "I can't believe I forgot this."

"Your mother and I had a bet. She won. You now owe me a huge favor. I would suggest that you go and speak to her." Oberon replied and when his son had popped out muttering curses as he realized he had forgotten something that important, he chuckled and shook his head spoke out loud. "Ah, the impetuousness of youth."

* * *

Arthur Weasley was preparing to go home for the evening when he saw Amelia Bones heading his way and with a various serious look on her face. With a groan, he put down his hat, then sat back down behind his desk. "Why do I think you are about to ruin my dinner plans?"

The middle-aged witch looked at her boss and told him. "Sir, I have been assigning a different auror to each of the convicted death eaters and have them going over their previous trials and convictions. We have a problem, sir."

"Amelia, what sort of problem?" He asked.

"I have reams of parchment for each and every conviction, minus one. The auror assigned to the case didn't do his due diligence as he reminded me that we were not going to be looking into the case until next spring. He began researching his assigned case this week. He found nothing."

"Nothing?" Arthur asked wearing a quizzical frown. "I am guessing that the files were wiped clean for some reason? Surely, Croaker has the files that are automatically written into the record if nothing else. Those records should still exist, surely."

"Sir... Arthur, I already spoke to Croaker after Robards came to be. All he found was the death eater's employee file and everything that the hall of records has on him. Croaker finds no record of a trial at all. I can find no evidence of a trial, only paperwork signed by the former Minister, Bagnold, the former head of my department, Crouch, and the Cheif Warlock order the prisoner be taken to Azkaban." She reported then told him the rest. "Sir, I spoke to Moody, he told me that Fudge was the arresting officer. I checked, within a week, Fudge had gotten an entirely undeserved promotion over several more qualified people to be Bagnold's Undersecretary. The rest of the officers there, their reports are incomplete at best. I have Moody looking into it because when I questioned him, something clicked and he urgently suggested keeping this in house and to a small group of people."

"What set Moody off?" Arthur asked, knowing the retired wizard's infamous paranoia.

"The file I gave him, in it was the former employee's files, including arrest records, his conviction rate..."

Arthur frowned and interrupted her. "Conviction rate? How many times was he sent to Azkaban?"

"Sir, he was a former auror." She replied and saw the redhead frown then sit up. "Yup, we only had one former auror arrested as a death eater."

"Black, you are telling me that Sirius Black had no trial and that...surely you aren't suggesting that he was ...no, after all, Albus..." Arthur's voice faded as he looked at her. "Why are you so sure he wasn't convicted."

"Sir, besides not finding a trial, one small thing. In his files in the Hall of Records, we found the will of James and Lily Potter, a copy that was missed when Dumbledore convinced the Wizengamot to seal it claiming state secrets. I read it this evening...sir, their will stated that Peter Pettigrew, NOT Sirius Black was their secret keeper and that Dumbledore knew as he was the one who cast the charm. Also, they list an entire group of witches and wizards who were hale and hearty to take in their son in case of their deaths, excluding two people very specifically. One was the Headmaster who they stated was to have nothing to do with their estate, and the second was Lily Potter's muggle sister as she loathed magic."

"The Potter boy...I heard something...not sure where that the boy was raised in the muggle world." Arthur replied.

"It was also stated in the will that that was NOT TO HAPPEN. Albus knew what was in the will as he was a witness at the signing along with Alice and Frank Longbottom. Sir, the headmaster has been very possessive of Black, has repeatedly refused to allow us access to him. Sir, I don't like what I am finding out and we need to talk to him. Sir, we might have sentenced an innocent man to eleven years in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit."

 **TBC**


End file.
